El lobo de Ravencliff
by Ayra-Stark-Wolf
Summary: Una muchacha rescatada de la cárcel y envuelta en un misterioso matrimonio, con un hombre aún más misterioso en una mansión sacada de una historia de terror. Un amigo con oscuras intenciones obsesionado con ella hasta el delirio y una oscura maldición que pesa sobre todos ellos como una losa...
1. Argumento

**¡Hola a todas! os dejo un nuevo fic, espero que os guste tanto como a mí. Los personajes no son míos son de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia tampoco es mía, es una adaptación de la novela El lobo de Ravencliff de Dawn Thompson. Contiene lemon. Mil gracias por seguirme a todas. Besos y abrazos.**

Argumento:

UN OSCURO DESTINO

Mientras el carruaje enfilaba la costa de Cornualles, Serena divisó el final de su viaje: la mansión de Ravencliff. A partir de aquel momento ése sería su hogar. No podía creer cómo había cambiado su vida en los últimos días: había pasado de ser una reclusa en la prisión para deudores de Fleet a convertirse en la esposa del barón de Ravencliff. Pero, ¿qué clase de hombre la había rescatado de prisión, casándose con ella por poderes, sin haberla visto nunca antes? Sin duda se trataba de un hombre frío y distante… alguien desdichado que mantenía su casa en un estado de lúgubre decadencia y con las cortinas echadas. Por supuesto, Serena habría aceptado la proposición del mismísimo diablo con tal de salir de su celda, así que estaba resignada a su destino.

Entonces conoció a su esposo, que tenía el cabello negro como la noche y un arrebatador y hermoso rostro, y toda su seguridad se desvaneció. ¿Qué extraña maldición había caído sobre el barón Darien Chiba y qué secretos ocultaba? ¿Qué oscura fortuna la había llevado hasta aquel lugar? ¿De dónde procedía la extraña criatura con aspecto de lobo que campaba a sus anchas por la mansión y aterrorizaba a sus habitantes, y que aparecía siempre de improviso?

De lo que no cabía duda era que, en lo bueno y en lo malo, en ese momento ella era... LA NOVIA DE RAVENCLIFF


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_**Costa de Cornualles, 1815**_

—¡Señor, por favor, se lo suplico, haga que el cochero vaya más despacio! —gritó Serena—. Si seguimos a este ritmo, vamos a volcar.

Agarrándose al asa con la mano, se sujetó el sombrero en la cabeza mientras el carruaje se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la cima con los caballos a pleno galope. Desde que habían atravesado las puntiagudas puertas de hierro que facilitaban el acceso a Ravencliff, avanzaban a una velocidad de vértigo a través de la oscuridad, como si los sabuesos del infierno estuvieran mordiendo los cascos de los caballos.

—Tenemos que mantener esta velocidad debido a la pronunciada pendiente —respondió su compañero—. Tómeselo con calma, querida, el cochero sabe lo que hace.

Al mirar por la ventana hacia la escarpada caída de la rocosa costa que quedaba debajo, Serena no tuvo más remedio que dudarlo. El camino, si es que podía llamarse así, no parecía lo suficientemente ancho como para que pasara otro coche. No había arcén. Lo único que los separaba del borde del abismo eran los restos de una cerca baja de piedras apiladas situada en la parte que daba al mar, mientras que un muro alto de granito que se cernía al otro lado sobre el camino parecía empujarlos disimuladamente hacia una inminente fatalidad.

El sonido de guijarros sueltos y tierra desmenuzada cayendo como la lluvia mientras ellos pasaban como un rayo estuvo a punto de pararle a Serena el corazón. Abajo, unas olas gigantescas coronadas de blanco golpeaban la playa. El eco de su tronar se veía amplificado por la fantasmal y algodonosa neblina que ascendía desde el mar con el cambio de marea. Alentada por el creciente viento, la niebla subía por el acantilado y se deslizaba a hurtadillas por el camino, oscureciendo la visión de Serena a través de los huecos de la cerca rota. Se estremeció. Si ella no podía ver, ¿cómo podía hacerlo el cochero?

Una de las ruedas se introdujo en una hendidura, y el carruaje se escoró vacilante. El camino estaba infestado de aquellas grietas. Pero el sonido del látigo del cochero y los guturales relinchos de los caballos volvieron a poner el carruaje en marcha enseguida. Cada costura y resorte del destartalado vehículo gimió bajo la tensión. Serena se recostó contra el asiento de frío cuero y cerró los ojos, convencida de que el carruaje se iría abajo por el borde del precipicio en cualquier momento, con el cochero, el lacayo, los caballos y todo lo demás. Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, el caballero que viajaba con ella dejó escapar una risita gutural.

—Ya casi hemos llegado, baronesa Chiba —dijo—. Pero debido a la niebla, sólo podrá ver Ravencliff cuando doblemos la siguiente curva. No tenga miedo, la entregaré a su esposo de una pieza, tiene mi palabra._ _Baronesa Chiba. _El corazón le dio un vuelco ante el sonido de aquellas palabras. Debía estar loca para haberse casado con un hombre al que nunca había visto. —No se estará arrepintiendo, ¿verdad? —preguntó él—. Es un poco tarde para eso, querida.

—Me he estado _arrepintiendo _desde que vino a mí con esta extraña proposición, señor Furuhata._ Él se rió entre dientes una vez más.

—En ese caso, tendría que haberlo expresado en voz alta antes de acompañarme hasta Escocia para formalizarlo —aseguró—. Ahora no hay nada que se pueda hacer.

—Eso es lo que me desconcierta —respondió Serena—. Si el barón tiene tanta prisa en casarse conmigo, _por nuestro mutuo beneficio, _cómo creo que dijo usted… entonces, ¿por qué no ha venido él en persona? ¿Por qué le manda a usted, su _administrador, _como representante? Eso es insultante. Incluso bajo estas peculiares circunstancias.

—Estoy enamorado —dijo el hombre fingiendo que tenía el corazón roto—. Y nosotros también hacemos una pareja muy bonita.

—¿Y si no le gusto al barón? —preguntó Serena ignorando su coqueto guiño. Su compañero de viaje estaba muy pagado de sí mismo. Era guapo y lo sabía. Tenía el cabello rubio, era elegante e iba impecablemente vestido, además de ser culto. El segundo hijo de un hidalgo, según él mismo le dijo. Serena no estaba impresionada.

—Oh, yo no me preocuparía de eso —respondió él recorriendo todo su cuerpo con la mirada. Tenía los ojos del color de las esmeraldas, e igual de fríos—. Pero si por casualidad llegara a darse semejante circunstancia —continuó—, yo estaré encantado de hacerle el favor. Sin duda iba a disfrutar plenamente de nuestras… nupcias.

Serena no estaba dispuesta a dignificar aquel comentario con una respuesta, aunque Furuhata tenía razón: lo hecho, hecho estaba. Y no cabía ninguna duda de que él la miraba con desprecio por haber consentido semejante acuerdo. ¿Se habría olvidado el muy estúpido del lugar al que tuvo que ir a presentarle la oferta del barón? Tras seis meses en la prisión para deudores de Fleet, habría aceptado una proposición de matrimonio del mismísimo diablo para poder comprar su libertad. ¿La miraría su esposo también con desprecio? Aquella incertidumbre la hizo estremecerse.

Para ella era un misterio cómo se había enterado el barón de su situación apremiante, aunque le habían dicho que había benefactores que en muchas ocasiones se ofrecían a ayudar a presas de lugares como Fleet. Que la suya hubiera sido una proposición de matrimonio y no algo más delicado debería ser un alivio, supuso Serena; pero no lo era. El hecho desnudo era que había consentido en casarse con un hombre al que nunca había visto, por poderes y fuera del país, por cierto, y que había permitido que un total desconocido la entregara en aquel lugar inhóspito a cambio del pago de su deuda. Todavía faltaban por revelar los detalles exactos del acuerdo. Serena no sabía nada en absoluto del barón, excepto que sus padres habían servido juntos en la India, y que en aquellos días fueron sin duda buenos amigos. El barón había remarcado aquel punto, imaginaba Serena, con el objeto de hacerla sentir más cómoda. Pero en cierto modo, no había sido así. Dejando a un lado la insistencia de Furuhata en que se guardaría el recato y el decoro en todo momento, y aparte de la proposición escrita de puño y letra con la buena escritura del barón y que Serena guardaba como oro en paño en su bolso, no tenía ni idea de qué le esperaba. No podía ser peor que la espantosa pesadilla de la que acababa de salir… ¿o sí?

—¿Estará al menos el barón en casa para recibirnos, señor Furuhata? —le preguntó.

—¿Por qué no me llama Andrew, querida? —respondió él—. Nos vamos a ver bastante, ¿sabe? Paso mucho tiempo en la mansión. Tengo una habitación allí… para cuando no estoy fuera ocupándome de negocios inmobiliarios. —Volvió a reírse entre dientes—. Seguramente me verá más a mí que a su esposo, para ser sinceros. Es muy reservado, Darien… siempre lo ha sido. Puede creerme. Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, Darien y yo, desde nuestros días de escuela, de hecho.

—Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Tendría que preguntarle los porqués y los cómo a él, querida —la interrumpió Furuhata—. No tengo permiso para revelar sus objetivos.

—No ha contestado a mi primera pregunta, _señor Furuhata _—dijo asegurándose de que no se le escapaba su renuencia a llamarle por su nombre de pila—. ¿Está Su Señoría en casa ahora?_ Furuhata consultó su reloj de bolsillo.

—Oh, sí está en casa —replicó—. Lo que no sé es si estará disponible o no. —Volvió a guardarse el reloj en el chaleco—. Pero yo no lo estaré. En cuanto la deje en la mansión, me marcho a Londres una semana para recoger a su invitado y dejarles a los dos un tiempo a solas.

Serena no pasó por alto las seductoras implicaciones de su tono, y no dijo nada más; cuanto menos conversara con aquel individuo, mejor. Había visto muchos como él en Fleet. Se ajustó la chaqueta y se atusó el vestido de viaje de tela de sarga en tono gris paloma. Se le había quedado lacio en la heladora humedad que se le insertó como una jabalina desde que atisbaron el mar. Aunque las ventanas del carruaje estaban cerradas, Serena sentía la sal en los labios. La niebla seguía bloqueándole la vista, pero no le importaba en absoluto; así se evitaba la visión del mar inquieto sacudiendo la costa que quedaba abajo, batiéndose sobre la gruesa y afilada arena de la playa y cubriendo las pozas de agua que la marea había creado en las calas. Aquella debía ser una vista impresionante a la luz del día. En la oscuridad, resultaba algo aterradora.

—Mire —dijo Furuhata señalando con el dedo cuando el carruaje tomó otra curva—. _¡Ravencliff! _¿Lo ve? Hemos llegado.

Serena contuvo la respiración. Aquella visión le soldó los huesos de la espina dorsal. La casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad. Se trataba de una estructura enorme y laberíntica envuelta en niebla hasta las torretas, que se alzaba tres plantas por encima del patio. Estaba coronada por un par de cuervos tallados en piedra colocados a modo de gárgolas en los aleros. Parecía deshabitada. De pronto, la niebla comenzó a dispersarse tierra adentro, como si el carruaje la hubiera ahuyentado al llegar a la entrada, y Serena volvió a contener el aliento: alzada sobre el escarpado rompeolas, la mansión de Ravencliff parecía como si hubiera sido excavada en la roca del acantilado sobre el que se levantaba.

El cochero tiró de las riendas para detener a los caballos, echó el freno y se bajó para colocar la escalerilla. La neblina lo había calado por completo, desde el sombrero de ala ancha hasta el chal rojo de viaje que llevaba bajo el abrigo… el único punto de color que había alrededor, y que brillaba bajo la luz de las lámparas del carruaje. Mientras tanto el lacayo, que también estaba empapado, saltó del asiento de atrás del vehículo y comenzó a sacar el equipaje del maletero.

—Esos no —dijo Furuhata saliendo del carruaje cuando el hombre comenzó a desatar los dos baúles que había encima del todo—. Son míos. Yo no me quedo._ Le ofreció la mano a Serena, y ella descendió hacia el remolino de niebla que ocultaba completamente la gravilla que crujía bajo sus pies. —Venga conmigo, querida —dijo él—. A no ser que me equivoque, creo que se está cociendo una ráfaga, y quiero estar otra vez al nivel del suelo cuando golpee.

—¿Una _ráfaga? _—preguntó Serena.

—Así es como los lugareños llaman a las pérfidas tormentas que azotan esta costa, sobre todo ahora, en primavera. Los vientos podrían precipitarla por el acantilado, con lo menuda que es usted. Más le vale mantenerse alejada del borde incluso con buen tiempo._ Ya habían llegado a la entrada, y Furuhata golpeó la aldaba dorada. Tras un instante, la puerta se abrió y fueron recibidos por un mayordomo mayor y dos lacayos tocados con pelucas blancas y vestidos con libreas azul y oro. Furuhata la urgió a cruzar el umbral y se llevó la enguantada mano de Serena a los labios.

—Disculpe mi falta de modales, marchándome con tanta prisa —dijo devolviéndole la mano tras habérsela besado convenientemente—. Pero todo lo bueno termina. Estará completamente a salvo bajo los cuidados de Artemís, baronesa Chiba. Él se ocupará de todas sus necesidades. Ha sido un auténtico placer, pero ahora debo marcharme._ Dibujando una reverencia, descendió por los escalones y desapareció en el interior del coche, cuyas ruedas estaban ya en movimiento sobre la gravilla antes de que Furuhata se hubiera acomodado una vez más en el asiento.

Los lacayos se apresuraron a recoger el equipaje de Serena. No había muchas cosas: un baúl y una maleta pequeña que contenía los artículos de aseo que había comprado en Londres. Las demás cosas se le proporcionarían en Ravencliff. Cuando hubieron metido sus pertenencias dentro, el mayordomo cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo.

—Subid el equipaje de la baronesa Chiba a la suite de los tapices —les ordenó a los lacayos. Luego se giró hacia Serena. —Si es tan amable de seguirme, señora —dijo—, el barón Chiba le espera en su despacho.

Así que estaba en casa. Ella casi deseaba que no fuera así. ¿Qué pensaría de ella con aquel vestido de viaje húmedo y pegajoso? Trató de colocarse los mojados mechones de cabello que tenía pegados a las mejillas bajo el sombrero, pero no sirvió de nada; eran demasiados. Para su sorpresa, ya que desde fuera le había parecido tan oscuro, el gran salón y los corredores que atravesaban estaban iluminados por velas colocadas en los candelabros que había sobre las mesas de mármol y en los apliques de los muros, pero no resultaban eficaces para espantar la penumbra. Había una tristeza palpable en aquella casa, en el aire rancio y mustio y en el melancólico eco de sus pisadas sobre el suelo de mármol pulido.

Durante un segundo, a Serena le pareció escuchar el repiqueteo de las patas de un perro avanzando detrás de ellos. Se giró, pero allí no había nada, y tras un instante, volvió a mirar hacia delante y se encontró con el mayordomo observándola.

—¿Ocurre algo, señora? —inquirió el hombre.

—Me pareció escuchar a un perro —respondió Serena sintiéndose como una estúpida al ver que, hasta donde alcanzaba ella a ver, el corredor de atrás estaba vacío.

—La casa cruje de vez en cuando debido a su antigüedad —contestó el mayordomo poniéndose otra vez en marcha—. Escuchará todo tipo de sonidos peculiares, sobre todo cuando se levanta viento. No es nada de lo que deba preocuparse.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del estudio, Artemís llamó con los nudillos, pero no hubo respuesta al principio. Hasta que el mayordomo no se quedó quieto un instante y volvió a llamar una segunda vez, el barón no les dijo que entraran, y entonces el mayordomo la urgió para que entrara en una estancia grande y amurallada con libros. Las oscuras cortinas de las ventanas estaban echadas. A excepción de un candelabro con velas colocado sobre una base al lado de la butaca de orejas que ocupaba Darien Chiba y del débil fuego que ardía en el hogar, la habitación estaba inmersa en sombras. Serena dio un respingo cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza tras ella, movida por la mano del mayordomo. El barón dejó a un lado el enorme libro que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie, examinándola detenidamente.

Andrew Furuhata le había proporcionado una descripción de su esposo, pero no la había preparado para la realidad de aquel hombre. Calculó que tendría unos treinta y tantos años, y tenía una figura impresionante. Era alto y delgado, aunque bien musculado. La camisa de algodón egipcio que llevaba metida en los ajustados pantalones negros estaba abierta hasta el cuello, proporcionando un destello del vello de su pecho, a tono con el de su cabello… tan negro como el ala de un cuervo, rizado a la altura de los lóbulos de las orejas y que le caía de forma desenfadada por la amplia frente. Los hundidos ojos que había abajo, dilatados debido a la oscuridad, brillaban como zafiros. Tenían el poder de hipnotizar.

—Siéntate, por favor —dijo señalando hacia la silla Chippendale situada al otro lado de la alfombra persa—. Esto no tiene por qué ser incómodo a menos que tú lo desees.

—Perdone que me haya quedado mirándole —dijo Serena tomando asiento en la silla que le ofrecía—. No esperaba… quiero decir que… el señor Furuhata no me había preparado específicamente para… todo esto._ Lo que realmente tenía en la punta de la lengua era que no entendía por qué un hombre como aquel había tenido la necesidad de llegar a extremos tan vergonzosos para conseguir una esposa.

—¿Has comido? —preguntó él. Su voz profunda retumbó por el interior del cuerpo de Serena, tañendo las cuerdas de unos lugares que hasta la fecha nadie había tocado de aquella manera. Se revolvió incómoda en la silla.

—Sí, señor —replicó—. En la posada de la parada de postas de Bodmin Moor.

—¿Te gustaría tomar una copa de jerez, o tal vez algo más… fuerte para hacerte entrar en calor?

—No, gracias —dijo Serena—. No tomo bebidas fuertes.

Chiba no volvió a tomar asiento en la butaca. Lo que hizo fue dirigirse al escritorio y apoyarse contra él, medio sentado en el borde con uno de sus bien torneados muslos extendido hacia un lado con naturalidad. Sus altas y pulidas botas de borlas brillaban bajo la luz de la velas, y el parpadeante fuego del hogar arrojaba sombras que jugueteaban alrededor del profundo hoyuelo de su barbilla. No; Andrew Furuhata no le había hecho en absoluto justicia a aquel hombre.

—Naturalmente, tendrás preguntas —dijo con aquella voz profunda de barítono que tenía aquel efecto tan sobrecogedor sobre ella—. Para ahorrar tiempo, ¿qué te ha contado Andrew?

—Sólo que su proposición era honorable; que se observaría escrupulosamente el decoro; que el acuerdo resultaría… beneficioso para ambos y que me daría más detalles cuando llegara.

—¿Te entregó mi carta?

—Sí —dijo Serena clavando la vista en las manos que tenía cruzadas sobre el regazo. El corazón le latió asincopadamente. Los ojos del barón reflejaron el rojo destello del fuego. Brillaban como brasas candentes mientras la miraban. Serena no fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada. —Una invitación de lo más cortés, barón Chiba —murmuró.

—Así no —dijo él—. Debes llamarme Darien, y yo te llamaré Serena cuando estemos a solas… empezaremos ahora. Necesitarás acostumbrarte a hacerlo. Ya no eres Serena Tsukino. Somos marido y mujer, y esa es la imagen que debes dar. En las ocasiones solemnes serás la baronesa Chiba, por supuesto, y de modo más informal, Serena Chiba, que es como firmarás tus documentos. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

—Sí, ba… Darien._ El nombre no le salió con naturalidad. Todo resultaba demasiado nuevo.

—Muy bien —dijo él—. ¿Puedes quitarte el sombrero, por favor?_ Serena confiaba en que no le pidiera que hiciera eso, al menos hasta que hubiera tenido tiempo de arreglarse. Se le agolpó la sangre caliente en las sienes. Sonrojarse era su más grave defecto, una maldición de su herencia de piel clara. No necesitaba un espejo para saber que ahora estaba colorada. Sentía las mejillas ardiendo. El calor que subía de ellas la obligó a entornar los ojos. —Por favor —repitió Darien animándola con un gesto de la mano. Serena se quitó el sombrero, y él alzó las cejas. —Veo que no eres una esclava de la moda —observó.

—¿Señor?

—Tu cabello —dijo él—. No te lo has cortado según la tendencia actual.

—Con tantas cosas encima, últimamente no he tenido tiempo de pensar en modas —respondió ella. ¿Había sido demasiado arisca su respuesta? Temía que sí, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Seré breve —dijo Darien cambiando de postura, y también de tema—. Necesito una compañera… sólo eso. Alguien que presida mis reuniones y que aparezca conmigo en público en las ocasiones que así lo requieran, con el objeto de disuadir a las depredadoras femeninas y evitar que la alta sociedad siga tratando de encerrarme en el mercado del matrimonio. Si tengo esposa… bueno, supongo que ya lo has entendido.

—¿Es esa la razón por la que no vienes a la ciudad durante las temporadas de baile? —no pudo evitar preguntar Serena. No le sonaba veraz. Si lo único que buscaba era una anfitriona, podía haber tomado una amante. Darien vaciló.

—Esa es… una de las razones —dijo—. Mis motivos no deben ser asunto tuyo… sólo mis necesidades. Baste con decir que no podía contratar a alguien para ocupar esta posición y hacer que viviera bajo el mismo techo que yo sin faltar al decoro. Como la mujer que escogiera debía vivir aquí, tenía que convertirse en mi esposa. Tenía que ser atractiva, culta y por encima de todo reproche. Tú posees todas esas cualidades. También debía estar de acuerdo con el trato, cómo has hecho tú, basándose únicamente en mi carta, sin tener conocimiento pleno de mis… condiciones. Eso era primordial. Demuestra confianza, y la confianza es vital. Cuando tuve conocimiento de tu… situación, me dio la impresión de que podríamos alcanzar un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos. Me alegro de que hayas decidido aceptar. No te faltará nada. Hay unas cuantas normas sencillas en esta casa que te voy a pedir que sigas, pero ya hablaremos de ese tema._ Serena se quedó mirando aquellos ojos de zafiro que todo lo veían y parecían taladrar su alma. La luz del fuego seguía brillando roja sobre ellos. Aquel era un asunto extraño, y aunque él había respondido a muchas de sus preguntas, todavía quedaba una que necesitaba hacerle, y no sabía cómo plantearla. —¿Tienes alguna duda? —preguntó Darien, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Oh, sí, por supuesto —se apresuró a añadir, terminando de convencerla de que tenía poderes—. Tus obligaciones no incluyen compartir mi cama. No tengo ningún deseo de perpetuar mi linaje. Confío en que eso no sea… un problema. Pensé que, dadas las circunstancias, supondría en cierto modo un alivio.

—No… ningún problema —dijo Serena. No había considerado la posibilidad de tener hijos, o de no tenerlos. Su franqueza la perturbaba, y evitó seguir con el tema. —Sin embargo, hay otro asunto que me ha desconcertado desde el principio —aseguró con todo el aplomo que fue capaz de reunir—. ¿Por qué enviaste al señor Furuhata a Londres a buscarme, y por qué una boda por poderes cuando ese tipo de cosas están prohibidas en Inglaterra? ¿Por qué no viniste tú mismo? Creo que eso habría sido más sencillo que hacerme recorrer todo el camino hasta Escocia con un completo desconocido para llevarlo a cabo.

—Eso no es "un asunto", Serena; son tres —dijo él—. Y los tres tienen una razón de ser. No obstante, por esta vez voy a ceder. Digamos que… situaciones preexistentes aquí en la costa me impidieron salir… ni siquiera para casarme. —Darien se dirigió hacia la campana y tiró de ella antes de volver a girarse hacia Serena—. He llamado a la señora Mónica, mi ama de llaves. Ella te mostrará tus habitaciones y te presentará a Molly, tu doncella. Su cuarto está al lado de tus aposentos.

—Gracias, Darien —murmuró Serena.

—Te reunirás conmigo durante las comidas —continuó él—. El desayuno y la comida se sirven en la sala de desayunos. La cena, en el salón comedor. Los criados te indicarán dónde es.

—Antes has dicho algo sobre… sobre las normas de la casa —le recordó Serena.

—Sí —dijo Darien—. Ahora iba a comentártelo. Mañana te harán una completa visita guiada por Ravencliff. Por favor, no vayas tú a investigar por tu cuenta. La casa es muy antigua. Hay muchas partes que están en mal estado, y podrías hacerte daño. Por favor, no vayas al rompeolas sin compañía. Los vientos de la cornisa tienen muy mala fama. Son conocidos por haber tirado a hombres fornidos por los acantilados, y los vendavales se levantan de pronto. Ahora mismo estamos a punto de que se desencadene uno. Aunque hay escalones excavados en el arrecife, no bajes por ellos a la orilla. Esas escaleras se hicieron siglos atrás, y fueron utilizadas por los contrabandistas. Esta costa está plagada de piedras, cuevas y pasadizos, ninguno de ellos seguro. Son frecuentes las aguas revueltas, y podrías quedarte aislada en cuestión de segundos. Por último, lo que ocurra dentro de estos muros_ permanece _dentro de estos muros. Espero de ti que seas discreta. No vayas contando chismes. Si tienes alguna pregunta o alguna preocupación, no cargues con ella a los criados o a Andrew. Acude directamente a mí. ¿Nos entendemos?

—Sí, Darien —respondió ella levantándose al ver que se acercaba.

—Bien —dijo él—. Quiero que esta asociación resulte agradable… para los dos.

Cómo se cernía sobre ella desde su altura. Aquellos ojos fascinantes coronados con oscuras pestañas que cualquier mujer envidiaría resultaban todavía más alarmantes de cerca. Los tenía entornados, y la devoraban bajo la luz de la vela, provocando que el corazón de Serena latiera con fuerza. Olía a limpio, a mar con trazas de tabaco y a brandy recién bebido. Todo aquello combinado con su propia y casi feroz esencia daba como resultado un efecto embriagador. Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire y extendió la mano. Él dio un paso atrás, rompiendo el hechizo.

—Discúlpame —murmuró—. No me gusta que me toquen._ Alguien llamó entonces suavemente a la puerta con los nudillos, poniendo fin a aquella incómoda situación, aunque no al bochorno de Serena, que dejó caer la mano a un costado.

—¡Adelante! —ordenó Darien. La puerta se abrió y entró una mujer pelirroja de mejillas sonrojadas y vestida con una sarga negra de aspecto rígido, cofia almidonada y delantal. —Por favor, acompañe a la baronesa Chiba a sus aposentos, señora Mónica —le pidió—. Y ocúpese de que Molly la atienda. Encárguese de que no le falte nada.

—Sí, señor —respondió el ama de llaves inclinándose en una reverencia. Darien se giró hacia Serena.

—Es tarde —dijo—. Debes estar agotada. Te espero en el desayuno. Si tienes más preguntas, te las responderé entonces. Buenas noches, Serena.

La despidió con una breve inclinación, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el hogar, la mirada de zafiro clavada en las chispas que salían disparadas de un tronco que había caído en la rejilla de la chimenea. Serena tenía preguntas… muchas preguntas, pero no obtendría respuestas para ellas en aquel momento. La extraña entrevista había terminado, y siguió al ama de llaves hacia el corredor.

Darien había dejado claro que su matrimonio lo sería sólo sobre el papel. Lo había señalado sin miramientos, y ella lo había recibido con una mezcla de sentimientos. Aunque le preocupaba compartir cama por primera vez con un auténtico desconocido, se sintió más decepcionada que aliviada al saber que aquello no formaba parte del acuerdo. ¿Por qué no querría tener aquel hombre un heredero? Y es más, ¿por qué no quería siquiera que lo tocaran? Hacía uno rato, Andrew Furuhata le había cogido la mano y se la había llevado a los labios antes de que ella se la ofreciera; Darien, aunque era técnicamente su _esposo, _había enfatizado que Serena debía dar la imagen de una esposa, pero había rechazado un inocente gesto de buena voluntad para sellar su acuerdo.

Tal vez se había precipitado. Darien Chiba era un misterio, pero no había nada oculto en la situación de Serena. Todo el mundo sabía que su padre, herido de guerra y nombrado caballero por su valor tras servir bajo las órdenes de Wellington en la península Ibérica, había muerto profundamente endeudado, dejándola a ella todas las cargas. Darien había pagado una asombrosa suma de dinero para liberarla… mucho más de lo que habría tenido que aportar para casarse con la hija de alguno de sus pares. ¿Por qué, con tantas buenas perspectivas entre las que podría escoger, la había convertido a ella en su esposa? No podía ser únicamente porque sus padres hubieran servido juntos en una ocasión en tierra extranjera. Darien ni siquiera había nacido entonces. Tenía que haber algo más, pero, ¿de qué podía tratarse?

Tampoco se creía su pobre explicación para querer casarse. Había dejado entrever que existía algo más que eso. ¿Por qué no se lo había explicado? ¿Por qué había sido necesaria una boda por poderes? ¿Por qué no había escogido conocerla antes de hacerle su proposición? Lo que en un principio le había parecido a Serena la respuesta a sus plegarias estaba cobrando ahora dimensiones más oscuras. Lo peor de todo era el modo en que aquel hombre extraño y enigmático había impactado en ella en el sentido físico. Eso era lo más aterrador de todo.

—La suite de los tapices, señora —dijo la señora Mónica, devolviéndola de golpe al momento presente.

Las ventanas vibraron en sus marcos cuando el ama de llaves abrió la puerta y caminó como un pato por el recibidor que separaba las habitaciones para correr las cortinas del dormitorio. Aun así, una corriente de aire se deslizó por el suelo, alborotando el bajo del húmedo vestido de viaje de Serena. En el exterior, la ráfaga estaba en pleno apogeo. La lluvia golpeaba contra los cristales, arrastrada por rachas de viento que gemían como voces humanas, y el bramido del mar subiendo acantilado arriba la congeló hasta la médula. Serena apenas acababa de cruzar el umbral cuando otro sonido desgarró el silencio y le provocó un vuelco al corazón: un aullido lastimero parecido al de un lobo retumbó por el corredor. Serena se quedó clavada en el sitio.

—¡Sabía que había un perro! —gritó.

—Es el viento, señora, sólo el viento —dijo el ama de llaves cerrando la puerta de la habitación—. Aúlla por estos viejos corredores como si fuera un huracán terrible.

—Eso no ha sido el viento —insistió Serena—. Sé distinguir el aullido de un perro cuando lo escucho. Teníamos un criadero de perros, magníficos sabuesos de caza… y caballos. —Hablaba con voz entrecortada al recordar. Tuvo que venderlo todo, y aun así no fue suficiente para satisfacer la deuda. Una neblina le nubló la visión. Parpadeó para apartarla de sí. Cuánto echaba de menos a sus adorados sabuesos. Perderlos le había roto el corazón. Nunca olvidaría la confusa mirada traicionada de sus ojos, sus gemidos y sus aullidos cuando su nuevo amo se los llevó… un amo cruel comparado con los mimos a los que estaban acostumbrados a manos de Serena. Pero no podía pensar en ello ahora si no quería disolverse en las lágrimas que la amenazaban. Una doncella cruzó a toda prisa la puerta de la habitación adyacente. Tenía el rostro pálido como la cera.

—¡Ah! Ya estás aquí —dijo la señora Mónica—. ¿Has preparado la bañera de la señora?

—S… sí, señora —respondió la joven haciendo una breve reverencia. El ama de llaves le lanzó una mirada severa, y la doncella suavizó su expresión y lanzó una débil sonrisa en dirección a Serena, aunque sus ojos de búho seguían clavados en la puerta, como si esperara que alguien apareciera por ella.

—Bien —dijo el ama de llaves girándose hacia Serena—. Esta es Molly, señora. Su doncella. Tiene miedo a las tormentas, pero sirve bien en la casa, y le servirá a usted del mismo modo. —Miró a la doncella—. ¿Ybien? Prepara el camisón de la señora, y luego ayúdala a bañarse y a prepararse para meterse en la cama. Son más de las once, y en esta casa el día empieza muy temprano.

—S… sí, señora —maulló la joven.

—La ropa que mandó traer el barón está colgada en el armario —explicó el ama de llaves—. Sus cosméticos están en el chiffonnier. Cualquier cosa que le falte la traeremos de Truro, no tiene más que hacer una lista y yo misma podré ir, o enviar a una de las doncellas.

—Estoy segura de que todo será más que aceptable —respondió Serena. En comparación con el estado en que la había encontrado Furuhata en Fleet, cualquier cosa sería una mejoría.

Al mirar alrededor, a los tapices colgados de las paredes, resultaba fácil ver de dónde venía el nombre de la suite. Pero Serena estaba demasiado distraída como para hacerles justicia. Tenía el oído agudizado por si escuchaba otro aullido del perro cuya existencia todo el mundo negaba. Pero ahora no se escuchaba ningún sonido aparte del viento, ahora sí, arrastrando la lluvia, estampándose contra el parteluz de los cristales y gimiendo alrededor de las columnas.

Serena se estremeció y se dirigió hacia el vestidor, donde esperaba su baño. Molly había dejado un camisón marrón y un negligé sobre la cama. La señora Mónica agarró a la doncella del brazo, obligándola a seguirla, y la llevó a un aparte para decirle algo en un susurro. Estaba claro que, fuera lo que fuera, la intención era que Serena no lo escuchara, así que las dejó allí. Estaba deseando disfrutar del baño antes de que se enfriara.

Sobre el agua había esparcidas hojas de romero y de menta machacadas, y Serena permitió que la envolviera mientras Molly vertía unas gotas de aceite de rosas en la mezcla. El efecto resultó absolutamente maravilloso, y Serena gimió cuando la combinación de esencias se abrió paso a través de sus fosas nasales y el apreciado aceite le suavizó la piel.

—Pronto tendremos pétalos de rosa auténticos —dijo la doncella—. Este año se han retrasado, ha habido demasiados temporales. Cuando estén floreciendo, lo sabrá. El viento expande su aroma por toda la casa.

—Lo de antes no fue el viento, ¿verdad, Molly? —preguntó Serena—. _Era _un perro, ¿no es cierto?… y tú también lo oíste, ¿no es así?

—No sé a qué se refiere, señora —dijo la joven—. Yo lo único que he oído es el viento. Yo le tengo miedo desde que arrancó de cuajo el tejado de la torreta norte y se la llevó volando hacia el acantilado que queda más allá. El barón mandó que lo arreglaran, pero eso no importa. Volverá a levantarse. Tiene suerte de que no le haya alojado en una de esas suites de la torreta. Se despertaría en medio del mar._ Serena no iba a conseguir ninguna respuesta de aquella apocada doncella, y estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. El delicioso baño la había relajado lo suficiente como para dormirse, y permitió que Molly la ayudara a ponerse el camisón y le cepillara el cabello. —Qué color tan bonito, señora —comentó la joven—. Brilla como el oro hilado bajo la luz de la vela. La mayoría de las damas se lo cortan actualmente.

—¿Crees que yo debería hacerlo? —le preguntó Serena, recordando el comentario anterior de Darien. Todavía no estaba segura de si había querido decirle un cumplido o un reproche.

—Oh, yo no me atrevería a decirlo, señora —respondió la doncella—. Eso depende de usted.

La decisión tendría que esperar; la cama de cuatro postes, que ya estaba abierta, resultaba de lo más invitadora, y Serena despidió a Molly, apagó las velas y se deslizó bajo la colcha y las crujientes sábanas de lino. La habitación daba al mar, y el viento del oeste que levantaba las olas rompía con toda su fuerza contra aquella sección de la casa. Las cortinas, a pesar de ser gruesas, temblaban contra los cristales, y las corrientes de aire jugueteaban con el fuego del hogar, arrojando grandes sombras caoba hacia los tapices de las paredes. Serena cerró los ojos. Arrullada por el ritmo de las olas rompiendo en la orilla, había empezado a adormilarse cuando un ruido extraño se hizo oír por encima de la voz de la tormenta, el sonido de unos arañazos en la puerta.

Serena sacó los pies por un lado de la cama, pero vaciló antes de bajar. _¡Ratas! ¡Por supuesto que tenía que haber ratas tan cerca del mar! _Se estremeció. Había ratas en Fleet… criaturas enromes, feas, peludas y negras. Con largas y delgadas colas. Se había despertado más veces de las que quería recordar con alguna de ellas subiéndosele por las piernas en medio de la noche… en la oscuridad. Se le erizó el vello de la nuca y contuvo el aliento, recordando.

Volvió a escucharse aquel sonido, y un frío aterrador se apoderó de su espina dorsal. No provenía del interior de la habitación. Había algo fuera arañando la puerta, y se acercó de puntillas para escuchar. Contuvo la respiración. No se trataba de una rata arañando el pavimento. Era algo… más grande. Durante un momento se hizo el silencio.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —dijo expectante. No hubo respuesta, pero ella tampoco esperaba tenerla. Aquel no era un sonido humano. Volvió a escucharse. Esta vez fue un gemido, y la rígida postura de Serena se relajó. _¡El perro, por supuesto!_

Descorrió el cerrojo, abrió la puerta y se quedó petrificada en el umbral. Contuvo el aliento de nuevo al verse frente a frente con lo que parecía ser un lobo grande y negro. ¡Pero seguro que se equivocaba! Era un perro que _parecía _un lobo. Ya no quedaban lobos en Inglaterra. Durante un instante, la criatura se quedó mirándola fijamente, sus ojos brillaban en color rojo sangre a la luz del fuego. Luego se dio la vuelta y se marchó, desapareciendo entre las sombras que rodeaban el rellano de la segunda planta.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

La tormenta seguía desatada cuando Serena se despertó al amanecer. No había dormido mucho. Había tardado un tiempo antes de quedarse dormida cuando desapareció su visitante nocturno, y aunque se había quedado tumbada con los ojos abiertos de par en par en la cama de caoba de cuatro postes esperando hasta altas horas de la madrugada a que volvieran los arañazos, el animal no regresó. En lo más profundo de la noche, el aullido volvió a escucharse desde otro rincón de la casa… fue un gemido largo y lastimero, como los que emitían los perros… no, los _lobos _cuando aullaban a la luna. Pero no había ninguna luna. Aunque no hubiera habido tormenta tampoco se habría visto; era luna nueva.

Serena estaba todavía adormilada cuando Molly vino a ayudarla a vestirse y arreglarle el cabello. Serena escogió de entre la selección que le brindaba el armario un vestido de muselina con la cintura alta y dibujo de espigas con toques azulados que complementaba su cabello y sus ojos. Molly acababa de añadir unos lazos a su peinado recogido hacia atrás cuando llegó la señora Mónica para acompañarla a la sala de desayunos.

Unos lacayos vestidos con librea presidían una selección de entrantes para el desayuno servidos en platos calientes de plata colocados sobre el aparador. Darien estaba ya sirviéndose su plato. Aparte de un educado "buenos días", Serena se abstuvo de iniciar ninguna conversación mientras se servía una modesta porción de huevos cocidos y salchichas, y un fragante y caliente bollo de queso.

La mesa estaba colocada frente a una ventana en saliente que daba al patio. Serena y su recién estrenado esposo estaban sentados el uno frente al otro mientras un lacayo les servía café. Si no fuera por la tormenta, la ventana habría ofrecido una vista espectacular del jardín. Pero en cambio, por el bien recortado pasto había flores decapitadas esparcidas como si hubiera confeti repartido por el suelo. Todo quedaba oscurecido por la lluvia que se deslizaba por los cristales como si fuera una sábana. La escena se parecía mucho a una acuarela estropeada.

—Espero que hayas dormido bien —dijo Darien rompiendo el incómodo silencio que había entre ellos.

—Lo cierto es que no —respondió ella—. Anoche tuve un visitante.

—¿Oh? —contestó él obsequiándola con aquella fascinante mirada zafira. Resultaba todavía más alarmante a la luz del día, pero el efecto que provocó en ella fue el mismo. Hizo que la sangre corriera por sus venas más rápidamente, y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza.

—Un perro —afirmó Serena—. Un perro negro y plateado que parecía un lobo. Lo más extraño es que nadie quiere admitir que en esta casa haya un perro.

—Debía ser Nero —dijo Darien dándole un sorbo a su taza—. Se supone que no puede corretear libremente por la casa. Tiene que estar en la planta de abajo. Se supone que los criados lo tienen que mantener allí, y esa es probablemente una de las razones por las que niegan su existencia. La otra, y más importante, es que les di instrucciones para que no llamaran tu atención respecto al animal. No quiero que lo mimes._ Darien frunció las cejas con gesto exasperado. Se le abrieron las fosas nasales, y se le marcaron los tirantes músculos de la mandíbula. —Hablaré con Artemís —aseguró—. No volverá a molestarte de nuevo.

—No, si no me molestó —aseguró Serena—. Es un animal precioso. Me encantan los perros. En casa teníamos muchos sabuesos, eran maravillosos. Tuve que venderlos. Eso fue lo peor para mí. ¿De qué raza es Nero? Se parece mucho a las imágenes que he visto de _lobos… _había algo en sus ojos…

—No tengo ni idea —replicó su esposo terminando rápidamente su salchicha. Qué dientes tan blancos y bonitos tenía. Lástima que no sonriera nunca. —Apareció un día después de una tormenta al otro lado del camino, venía del bosque y los criados se apiadaron de él. Ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando le das de comer a un animal.

—Por favor, no le castigues por mi culpa —le pidió Serena.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a castigarle? —preguntó Darien con el tenedor suspendido en el aire.

—Yo… no, lo que quiero decir es que…

—¿Sí?

—La mirada que tenías ahora mismo —dijo—. Me ha dado la impresión de que no te gustan mucho los perros._ Darien parecía enfadado, y ella no sabía cómo volver a poner el pie en terreno firme. Aquel no era un buen modo de comenzar, y deseó no haber sacado el tema.

Él no dijo nada más. Tras dirigirle aquella expresiva mirada durante más tiempo del que Serena podía soportar, arponeó el último trozo de salchicha que le quedaba en el plato con una fuerte estocada del tenedor y continuó comiendo.

—Mis aposentos son preciosos —dijo ella tratando de encontrar un terreno neutral. La conversación necesitaba tomar una dirección nueva.

—Me alegra que te gusten —respondió Darien atacando los huevos con el tenedor—. Hay algunas reproducciones, pero la mayoría de los tapices son muy antiguos. Mi padre los coleccionaba.

—No he tenido todavía la oportunidad de admirarlos —admitió—. Lo haré después de desayunar._ Él negó con la cabeza.

—Después del desayuno la señora Mónica te enseñará la casa —dijo—. Por supuesto, aquí estás en tu casa y eres libre, pero como te dije anoche, hay ciertas zonas que no son seguras. Por favor, presta mucha atención a las directrices.

—Lo haré, por supuesto —dijo Serena concentrándose en el desayuno. Darien ya casi había terminado su plato y se estaba entreteniendo con una segunda taza de café, esperando a que ella lo alcanzara. Al menos era un caballero. No había nada que reprocharle a sus modales.

—Mi guardarropa es exquisito, Darien —comentó Serena. Parecía como si él se hubiera dulcificado en cierta forma, y unos cuantos cumplidos bien colocados no harían daño.

—También tengo joyas para ti —respondió Darien por encima del borde de su taza de café.

—Oh, eso no es necesario —protestó ella.

—Sí, lo es. Debes vestirte y actuar según tu papel, Serena, y si hay algo que te falte en lo que se te ha proporcionado hasta el momento no tienes más que decírmelo.

—Estoy segura de que no has olvidado nada, pero…

—¿Pero qué?

—La señora Mónica dijo que si había algo que se os hubiera pasado por alto, ella o alguna de las doncellas lo traería de Truro…

—Sí._ Serena vaciló.

—¿No se me permite a mí ir de compras?

—No sin compañía —respondió Darien torturándola de nuevo con aquellos ojos—. No es seguro, ni tampoco apropiado. Dejando a un lado el decoro, Cornualles está plagado de carteristas y bandidos, y no tengo ningún escolta masculino que pueda acompañarte. Estamos faltos de personal. Sería más conveniente que los criados se encargaran de tus necesidades. Hacen viajes con regularidad para traer provisiones.

—Entiendo.

—Me parece que no —continuó él—. No estás aquí prisionera, Serena, si eso es lo que estás pensando. Pero ahora eres la baronesa Chiba, y debes comportarte de acuerdo a tu rango.

A Serena no le importaba demasiado "el decoro". Aquel hombre tan paradójico con el que se había casado tenía una vena arrogante, pero eso podía esperar. Aquella era apenas su segunda conversación, y ella ya se las había arreglado para enfadarlo una vez. Una cosa estaba clara: si Nero volvía a hacerle una visita nocturna, se lo quedaría. No le sorprendería que Darien Chiba lo encadenara, o que castigara al pobre animal… o en su defecto, a los criados, y Serena no pondría a ninguno de ellos en esa tesitura.

—Dudo que haya necesidad de enviar a nadie a buscar nada, Darien —dijo—. Estoy segura de que te has ocupado de todo.

Él la observó durante un instante y luego volvió a centrarse en lo que le quedaba de desayuno, dándole a Serena la oportunidad de hacer lo mismo, ya que seguía sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. Observó el modo en que sus músculos se tensaban bajo la tela de algodón que le cubría los bíceps y los hombros, admiró el modo en que su cabello negro como la noche le caía por la frente con ondas suaves y brillantes, y se llenó los ojos con todo ello, ya que probablemente no tendría oportunidad de hacerlo en otras circunstancias. Estaba demasiado lejos como para poder aspirar su aroma, pero eso no importaba; seguía teniéndolo dentro de ella. Así había sido durante toda la noche. Sus angulosas facciones, la forma de la mandíbula y la suave cornisa de su frente eran señales de fuerza; pero los ojos, a pesar de tanto brillo, poseían un punto vulnerable y triste. Serena lo conocía bien. Lo había visto en sus propios ojos.

Cuando terminó de comer, Darien levantó la vista de su taza de café y la descubrió mirándole. A Serena se le subió la sangre caliente a las mejillas, y el tenedor repiqueteó contra el plato cuando trató de dejarlo en la mesa. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Se sentía físicamente atraída hacia aquel hombre. Eso no podía ser. No lo permitiría. No existía ninguna esperanza de que sucediera nada físico entre ellos… eso se lo había dejado muy claro. Tendría que protegerse. Una atracción unilateral sólo podía significar sufrimiento para el corazón, y ella ya había tenido suficiente.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Darien.

—N… no —respondió ella—. Es sólo que… todo parece irreal en cierto modo. Hace una semana estaba comiendo pan mohoso y una especie de mejunje para cerdos que se hacía pasar por estofado; tenía que esquivar a las ratas y a individuos nauseabundos y desagradables en aquel lugar… y ahora esto. Debes ser paciente conmigo. Necesito tiempo para adaptarme.

—Te hicieron… ¿daño? —preguntó él frunciendo el ceño de tal modo que sus ojos quedaron ocultos entre sombras.

—No, físicamente no —contestó Serena—. Pero mantenerse a salvo del peligro era todo un reto. Eso no había cambiado. Podía haber más peligro allí en Ravencliff del que había en Fleet… aunque no hubiera ratas ni granujas.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta más? —quiso saber Darien.

Serena abrió la boca para hablar, pero se lo pensó mejor, lo que provocó que él alzara las cejas. Tenía muchas preguntas, y había otras que le surgían a cada instante, pero aquel no era el momento para expresarlas en voz alta. Serena se preguntó si alguna vez sería el momento. Darien la observó con aquel modo suyo inimitable durante un instante antes de doblar la servilleta y dejarla al lado del plato.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Iré a buscar a la señora Mónica para que te enseñe la mansión. Después de la visita, tómate unos instantes para contemplar los tapices. Creo que los encontrarás… reconfortantes.

Aquello tendría que esperar. Una orden silenciosa que le había dado al mayordomo unos instantes antes trajo al ama de llaves antes de que se hubieran levantado de la mesa. Tras esbozar una respetuosa reverencia, Darien salió de la sala y desapareció entre las sombras que se cernían por todas partes, día y noche, sobre la vieja mansión.

La señora Mónica era una excelente guía. En menos de una hora habían visitado el comedor, el salón, varias salitas, el gabinete, la biblioteca y la sala de música de la primera planta. Aunque le señaló la puerta verde situada al lado de la gran escalera que estaban subiendo, y que separaba la parte noble de la zona de los criados, el ama de llaves no se ofreció a mostrarle a Serena aquella zona. Resultaría inapropiado y supondría una mácula en la etiqueta de la casa que el señor o la señora de la mansión se aventuraran escaleras abajo.

La segunda planta estaba compuesta de dormitorios y suites de habitaciones como la suya. Cada una tenía un tema, y Serena se limitó únicamente a asomar la cabeza para identificarlas, así que la visita a aquella zona fue muy breve. Cuando se dirigió hacia el rellano de la tercera planta, el ama de llaves se lo impidió.

—No puede subir ahí arriba, señora —le dijo—. Esa zona de la casa está restringida… no es seguro asomarse por ahí. Las tormentas han provocado daños en la parte superior de la mansión a lo largo del tiempo, y el barón no quiere que suba y se haga ningún daño. Además, su suite es la única que se utiliza allí arriba. Las demás se cerraron tras la muerte de su padre. Toda la tercera planta se vendrá abajo algún día, aunque esté construida en piedra de granito, recuerde mis palabras. De hecho, la del barón es la única suite de esa planta de la torreta que da al mar que no ha perdido el tejado durante las galeras.

—¿Por qué diablos tiene su habitación en una zona tan peligrosa cuando hay tantas habitaciones bonitas en el segundo piso para escoger? —preguntó Serena pensando en voz alta.

—No lo sé, señora, el barón es un hombre de costumbres. Ha tenido su dormitorio allí arriba desde que yo llegué a esta casa hace veinticuatro años y él era un muchacho de doce. Le gusta estar solo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene esta casa, señora Mónica?

—Le he oído decir al barón que la excavaron en el arrecife, la construyeron en su misma roca cuando vinieron los normandos, al menos sus cimientos son de aquella época… incluso anteriores, por lo que yo sé. Ha ido cambiando a lo largo del tiempo, por supuesto. Comenzó siendo un castillo, pasados los años, se convirtió en un monasterio, luego en abadía y después en un priorato, entre otras cosas. Se excavó más roca con el paso del tiempo, se añadieron habitaciones, se construyeron establos, compartimentos exteriores y vallas de piedra hasta que ha llegado a ser lo que es hoy, y lo que ha sido durante los últimos doscientos años… la mansión de Ravencliff. Sin contar con las reparaciones para restaurar los daños de la tormenta, por supuesto.

—Debe tener una historia fascinante si fue construido antes de la conquista normanda —dijo Serena tratando de imaginárselo.

—En la biblioteca hay libros que pueden contarte muchas más cosas de las que puedo decirle yo.

—Sin duda sacaré provecho de ellos —aseguró Serena.

—Sí, señora. Hay tiempo de sobra antes del almuerzo para que se pueda echar una siesta —le ofreció el ama de llaves—. Nadie la molestará. Molly irá a buscarla cuando sea la hora.

—Gracias, señora Mónica. Creo que le haré caso —dijo Serena. Pero no tenía intención de echarse. El comentario de Darien respecto a los tapices la había dejado intrigada. En particular, la utilización de la palabra "reconfortante" había despertado su interés. Serena despidió al ama de llaves y se dirigió de regreso a su dormitorio.

La tormenta seguía arrojando sábanas de lluvia sobre las ventanas. Azotadas por el viento, las ondas que caían en cascada oscurecían las vistas. Daba lo mismo. Todo era oscuro y deprimente. Lo cierto era que Serena no podía imaginarse cómo sería aquel lugar bajo la brillante luz del sol. Aquella mansión envuelta en sombras parecía sentirse cómoda con el mal tiempo.

El fuego del hogar estaba encendido, y lanzaba vibraciones de calor hacia la corriente de aire que se filtraba a través de los muros de los que colgaban los tapices. Éstos se estremecieron, llamando la atención de Serena, que cogió un candelabro y comenzó con la inspección. Las épocas que representaban oscilaban entre la época medieval y el renacimiento, pasando por el tema pastoral. Todos los tapices tenían unos colores comunes: tonos verde claro, crema, y varias gamas de azul. El tema era siempre el mismo: _la caza. _Serena estaba rodeada de perros y caballos, entre ellos, los trabajos de Detti, Oudry y Bernard Van Orley. Cada uno era más espléndido que el anterior, pero el más esplendoroso de todos colgaba al lado de la cama: una sobrecogedora interpretación de Diana Cazadora con sus nobles sabuesos.

A Serena le tembló el candelabro en la mano. ¿Aquel hombre extraño con el que se había casado era un santo o un demonio? Parecía tan austero, y ahora aquel tierno consuelo… la había rodeado de los animales que amaba y que había perdido. Le había asignado aquella suite antes siquiera de que ella llegara. Lo había _sabido. _¿Qué más cosas sabía? Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas; los tapices quedaron nublados. Serena parpadeó para librarse de su dolor y se acercó a la salita de su suite, que estaba igualmente decorada. Le llamó la atención una exquisita pieza medieval que representaba la caza de un unicornio, y pasó la yema de los dedos por la imagen de los perros que había abajo. Por toda la habitación brincaban unicornios y caballos, seguidos por los perros. Serena se olvidó de la tormenta y fue pared por pared y habitación por habitación de su espaciosa suite, absorbiendo todo hasta el más mínimo detalle.


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Serena estaba deseando que viniera Molly a recogerla para la comida del mediodía y poder así darle las gracias a Darien por su consideración, pero la sala de desayunos estaba vacía cuando ella llegó. Su esposo tampoco bajó a cenar aquella noche, y Serena se enfrentó a su ausencia con emociones encontradas. Por una parte, estaba deseando utilizar los tapices como un medio para suavizar la tensión, aquella extraña presión que había ido creciendo entre ellos desde el primer momento. Había algo en su voz, en sus miradas furtivas, que la hacía ponerse a la defensiva y desear tener más experiencia con los hombres. Daba la impresión de que sus ojos dijeran una cosa y los labios otra. Parecía un hombre cargado de contradicciones. Por otro lado, se alegraba de que no estuviera, porque así tenía tiempo para reunir el coraje necesario para plantearle las cuestiones que la perturbaban desde su llegada a la mansión de Ravencliff. No le había engañado. Él sabía que tenía preguntas. Y seguramente tendría tantos deseos de contestarlas como ella de hacerlas.

La señora Mónica no supo decirle por qué Darien no había hecho su aparición durante el almuerzo ni en la cena, sólo le contó que muchas veces se saltaba las comidas, y que no debía tomárselo como algo personal. Fueran cuales fueran sus razones, a Serena le parecía de mala educación. Debería haberle enviado sus disculpas, y sintió deseos de entrar en su despacho y hacérselo saber. Allí era donde daba por hecho que estaría, ya que vio un haz de luz de vela bajo la puerta del despacho cuando bajó a cenar.

Después de la cena, decidió hacer justo eso, pero la puerta del despacho estaba entreabierta y las velas apagadas al parecer recientemente, a juzgar por el fuerte olor a humo y a sebo que había en el húmedo aire. Serena agarró el picaporte, abrió un poco más la puerta y asomó la cabeza dentro. El fuego del hogar se había extinguido hasta quedar convertido en brasas candentes que arrojaban la luz justa para mostrarle que la habitación estaba vacía. Las botas altas de Darien estaban al lado de la butaca de orejas, y en el suelo había un bulto con lo que parecía ser algunas de sus prendas de ropa. Las botas estaban cubiertas de barro, y la ropa parecía mojada. ¿Había estado fuera con aquella tormenta? ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí su ropa? ¿La había dejado para que la recogieran sus criados? ¿Estaría acostumbrado a cambiarse en el despacho? Serena contuvo el aliento. ¡Podría estar regresando! Un escalofrío se apoderó de ella al imaginar que pudiera encontrarla allí, y volvió a dejar la puerta tal y como la había encontrado. Miró a un lado y a otro del corredor y escudriñó entre las sombras, pero nada se movió, así que corrió hacia la gran escalera y se dirigió directamente a su suite. Al cruzar el pequeño recibidor, giró a la derecha y abrió la puerta del dormitorio, donde Molly había abierto la cama y estaba colocando su camisón de seda y el negligé.

—¡Oh, señora! —dijo la doncella—. ¡Parece como si acabara de haber visto un fantasma!

—Nada de eso —respondió Serena—. He subido las escaleras demasiado rápido después de haber comido.

—Si usted lo dice, señora…

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sirviendo aquí, Molly? —le preguntó Serena.

—El suficiente como para saber que las historias de fantasmas son verdad —aseguró la doncella dirigiendo una mirada furtiva por la habitación.

—Yo no he oído ninguna de esas historias.

—Las oirá. Pregunte a cualquiera de los criados, ellos se lo contarán. En esta vieja casa hay idas y venidas muy extrañas, señora, ya lo verá._ Serena no discutió aquel punto ni un instante, aunque no estaba preparada para suscribir la idea de los fantasmas. Por lo que a ella se refería, el enigmático barón Darien Chiba estaba detrás de aquellas "extrañas idas y venidas", y aquello le resultaba más aterrador que los fantasmas.

Todavía era temprano y no estaba cansada, pero quería estar sola para poner en orden sus pensamientos. Eso significaba decirle a Molly que se marchara. Dejó que la doncella la ayudara cambiarse y le cepillara el cabello, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, frente al tocador del vestidor, y luego le dio las buenas noches. Apagó las velas del vestidor y volvió a salir al recibidor para dirigirse a su dormitorio cuando se topó de frente con Nero, sentado sobre las patas traseras en medio de la alfombra persa, observándola con aquellos ojos como espejos que brillaban rojos a la luz del fuego.

—¿Nero? —gimió—. Me has asustado. ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?_ Dio un paso hacia él con precaución, pero el animal no hizo ningún movimiento hostil, y Serena se aventuró todavía más cerca. —No deberías estar aquí y lo sabes, pero no se lo diré a nadie. —Agachándose para ponerse a su altura, extendió el brazo para acariciar su peludo pelaje negro—. ¡Estás completamente empapado! —Descubrió—. ¿Tú también has estado fuera con esta tormenta? Así que por eso la ropa del barón está toda mojada. Salió a buscarte, ¿verdad? Y tú te escapaste de él. Bien, pues no debe encontrarte aquí. Sabe que me visitaste anoche, y será el primer lugar en el que mire. —Serena se incorporó y se dirigió hacia el recibidor—. Vamos, ven conmigo entonces.

Nero vaciló, luego se puso a cuatro patas y se dirigió hacia ella. Serena volvió a contener el aliento al observar detenidamente al animal. .. sus patas largas y musculosas y el cuerpo de pecho ancho; el modo en que alzaba la cabeza y la manera en que aquellos extraños ojos que la miraban fijamente captaban la luz del fuego. Resultaba imposible averiguar de qué color eran realmente.

—Eres un cruce de lobo, ¿verdad? —murmuró—. Si no supiera que es imposible…

La puerta del corredor estaba entreabierta. Serena habría jurado que la cerró antes. La abrió en su totalidad, pero el animal se quedó donde estaba. Tenía un aspecto flaco y hambriento. Fueran cuales fueran sus condiciones en aquella casa, Serena estaba convencida de que no le hacían feliz en absoluto. También resultaba obvio que estaba solo, porque había ido a buscarla a ella, una completa desconocida, y se preguntó cuándo habría sido la última vez que comió.

—¿No te dan de comer, Nero? —preguntó. Ella no se había terminado todo el plato de la cena, y lamentó no haber pensado en guardar algo en una servilleta para él, ya que confiaba en que regresara. —No tengo nada para ti ahora —dijo—. Pero la próxima vez que me visites, lo tendré… te lo prometo. Ahora tienes que volver a las habitaciones de los criados antes de que alguien te pille. ¡Vamos! —Le ordenó haciendo un gesto con la mano para que se marchara. Pero él permaneció donde estaba, observándola con aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos como el fuego.

Qué expresión tan conmovedora para un perro. Por supuesto, no podía entender lo que le estaba diciendo, pero Serena estaba convencida de que respondería a su tono. Ella sabía cómo calmar a los perros, y también a los caballos, la verdad. Pero aquel perro era… diferente. Parecía comprender cada palabra.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —Serena torció el gesto—. No puedes quedarte aquí. Un ladrido, un gemido, y nos descubrirán. Entonces a mí me llamarán al orden, y sólo Dios sabe qué será de ti._ Nero seguía sin moverse, y Serena asomó la cabeza por el corredor. Había apliques con candelabros por los muros, pero solo la mitad estaban encendidos. Miró hacia ambos lados. El pasillo estaba desierto. Se arrebujó en su negligé para protegerse de las corrientes y cruzó el umbral.

—Supongo que puedo llevarte a la zona de la servidumbre —dijo—. No está tan lejos. La puerta estará sin duda cerrada, y no tienes otro modo de llegar abajo, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso lo que estás tratando de decirme, Nero? Lo que quiero saber es cómo saliste. Debe haber otra entrada. Supongo que no me la enseñarás, ¿verdad, chico?_ El animal no hizo amago de obedecer. Le tocó la mano con su frío y húmedo hocico y la siguió por el corredor. —Sí, yo también te quiero, pobre y desdichada criatura —lo tranquilizó despeinándole el lanudo pelaje—. Bien, vamos allá, tenemos que hacer esto rápido.

Nero avanzó a su lado. Sus uñas no hacían ningún sonido allí, al contrario que en el pasillo de abajo, donde no había alfombra, aunque Serena podía escuchar sus pisadas igualmente. Habían llegado casi al rellano cuando él echó a correr y la adelantó.

—_¡Nero! _—gritó Serena todo lo alto que se atrevió. Había muchísimo eco en la casa, amplificado por la tormenta, y las voces se oían mucho. —¡Vuelve aquí! —Sin embargo, el animal siguió corriendo hacia el rellano y desapareció entre las sombras.

Serena lo perdió de vista antes de que ella llegara a la escalera, y corrió para descender hacia el rellano de la primera planta, pero la puerta verde que llevaba a la zona de los sirvientes estaba cerrada, como ella imaginaba, y Nero no estaba a la vista. ¿Por qué no habría llevado un candelabro? Los corredores que quedaban más allá de los cuartos de los criados estaban tan negros como el carbón. Serena se aventuró a medio camino de uno, llamando a Nero en un ronco susurro, pero no había ni rastro de él, y se dio la vuelta cuando estuvo a punto de caer sobre un banco. No sirvió de nada; el perro no estaba. ¿Por qué no la había esperado… o había respondido a su llamada? Parecía un animal muy inteligente. Estaba segura de que la había entendido. Cuando llegó a la puerta verde, trató de girar el picaporte. Estaba cerrada. No había nada que pudiera hacer ahora por Nero ni aunque lo encontrara. A menos que uno de los criados le hubiera abierto cuando bajó, iba a pasar la noche fuera, y rezaba para que Darien no lo encontrara.

No le quedaba nada más que hacer aparte de regresar a su suite, y se dirigió hacia el rellano, pero se detuvo sobre sus pasos con la mano paralizada en la balaustrada. Darien estaba bajando por las escaleras desde la tercera planta, descalzo y con un batín de seda granate. Se le abría por delante, dejando al descubierto una sombra de vello oscuro que disminuía hasta convertirse en una línea estrecha como una flecha que desaparecía bajo el cinturón. Cuando tomó la curva, Serena atisbo a ver una pierna bien formada y algo más. No llevaba nada debajo. Ella contuvo el aliento con un gemido estrangulado, y se llevó la mano a los labios… aunque no a tiempo para evitar que se le escapara un gemido.

Darien se detuvo tres escalones por encima de ella y se apretó con violencia el cinturón del batín. Tenía el cabello revuelto y húmedo, caído sobre la frente, y sus ojos eran dos objetos oscuros y entornados que obligaron a Serena a apartar los suyos. Darien no le dijo nada de primeras, y cuando ella se atrevió a volver a mirarle, vio que la estaba observando de arriba abajo. Serena estaba situada debajo de uno de los apliques. Al bajar la vista, se dio cuenta de que su camisón resultaba transparente a la luz de las velas. Darien le estaba viendo _todo, _y ella se cerró el negligé por delante con las dos manos.

—_¿_Puedo ayudarte en algo, Serena? —le preguntó él descendiendo hasta el rellano.

—N… no, gracias —respondió ella—. Sólo estaba subiendo.

¿Habría sonado eso tan ridículo para Darien como para ella, considerando su atuendo? Darien estaba muy cerca. Y se cernía sobre ella desde su gran altura. Su esencia la abrumaba, aquel aroma único, acrecentado por el fuerte sabor a sal marina, a viento y a lluvia. Ella tenía razón; había estado fuera, y probablemente bajaba para recoger la ropa que había dejado con anterioridad atrás para no llenar la casa de barro.

—No deberías bajar sin supervisión hasta que te familiarices con la casa —dijo, haciendo que Serena se detuviera sobre sus pasos—. Estos corredores no se utilizan después de limpiar el comedor, y apenas están iluminados a estas horas.

—_¿Sin supervisión? _—repitió ella.

—Sí. No puedo permitir que andes deambulando por el peligro en la oscuridad.

—Yo no deambulo, señor —le espetó Serena. ¿Primero le hablaba de cómo comportarse, y después le decía que no se moviera _sin supervisión? _Aquel hombre no era desde luego un experto en diplomacia. —Me estoy dando cuenta de que tu elección de palabras no siempre resulta afortunada, señor.

—Darien —la corrigió él—. Lamento que mi vocabulario te ofenda, pero nunca he sido de los que se andan con rodeos. Hay peligros en esta vieja casa. Tablones sueltos, clavos oxidados. —Señaló hacia los pies desnudos de Serena—. Muebles viejos y pesados que pueden golpear esos bonitos dedos. Recorre todo lo que quieras durante el día, cuando puedas ver los huecos, pero por favor, no vayas por ahí por la noche… _sin compañía, _si esas palabras se ajustan mejor a tu sensibilidad. No tenemos médico en casa, y el más cercano se encuentra en Bodmin Moor. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí abajo?

Serena había confiado en que no le hiciera aquella pregunta. No traicionaría a Nero… no lo haría nunca, aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no preguntarle a su esposo por la condición del animal. Sólo los lobos tenían un aspecto tan salvaje, no los perros. Serena había visto dibujos de esas criaturas en los libros de la biblioteca de su padre. Nero parecía salido directamente de sus páginas.

—Yo… no podía dormir, así que bajé a… a buscar un libro en la biblioteca —dijo utilizando como excusa el recuerdo que le había surgido en mente.

—¿No te llevó la señora Mónica a dar una vuelta para que conocieras la casa? La biblioteca está en el ala sur, al lado del salón.

—S… sí, lo hizo. Debo haberme perdido, y ya me había rendido. Recorrimos muchas habitaciones, y todo parece distinto de noche.

—Eso es exactamente lo que yo pienso —dijo él—. ¿Puedes encontrar el camino de regreso a tus aposentos?

—Por supuesto —le espetó ella, y empezó a subir. Pero la voz profunda de Darien le hizo darse la vuelta otra vez.

—Serena, tenemos que hablar —dijo.

—_¿Ahora? _—Ella contuvo el aliento y lo miró desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por el asombro.

—No, ahora no —respondió él con los labios fruncidos en el gesto más parecido a una sonrisa que le había visto hacer Serena, aunque se trataba de una sonrisa de exasperación—. Me ha quedado claro que tenemos que ampliar la conversación de nuestra última noche. Tocamos el tema de las normas de la casa, pero lo que necesitamos establecer son… _las normas del día a día. _No bajaré a desayunar, pero si quieres reunirte conmigo después del almuerzo en mi despacho, podremos hablar a solas. Preferiría que los criados no estuvieran al tanto de nuestra conversación.

—¿Seguro que vas a bajar a almorzar mañana, Darien? —preguntó Serena recordando su descortés ausencia de la mesa durante todo el día.

—¡Ah! Mis disculpas —dijo él—. Surgió algo inesperado que no podía retrasar y que me impidió hoy reunirme contigo para comer y para cenar. Eso sucederá de vez en cuando. Debería haberte enviado mis disculpas. Por favor, perdona mi falta de modales. Trataré de comportarme de forma más caballerosa en el futuro.

—Entonces… después de comer, en tu despacho —accedió ella—. Buenas noches, Darien.

—Buenas noches, Serena.

Entonces se marchó, pero el profundo y sensual eco de su voz permaneció cuando se hubo marchado, alterando el equilibrio de Serena. Igual que la imagen de aquel cuerpo delgado, musculoso y cubierto de suave vello medio expuesto bajo la luz de las velas. Qué guapo era, despeinado por el viento, aquel hombre tan extraño con el que se había casado. Su aroma todavía seguía con ella, alrededor de ella… dentro de ella. Aspirando con fuerza el aire, se llenó los pulmones. Sí. Se sentía atraída por aquel hombre, pero él no la deseaba. Lo que quería de ella no estaba muy claro todavía. Tal vez al día siguiente Darien respondiera a sus preguntas. Tal vez al día siguiente ella reuniera el coraje para exponérselas. En aquel momento, mientras se acercaba a su suite, Serena rezó para no encontrarse a Nero sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros en el recibidor. Gracias a Dios, estaba vacío.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Serena escuchó de nuevo el aullido cuando la noche tocaba a su fin. La arrancó de un sueño profundo, y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero no había ni rastro de Nero en el desierto pasillo. ¿Lo habría soñado? No. Había sido demasiado intenso, lastimero y triste, y le había encogido el corazón. Había establecido un lazo con aquella criatura, y si algo le llegara a ocurrir, el corazón de Serena volvería a romperse de nuevo justo cuando había empezado a curarse. La inesperada aparición de Nero en su vida había calmado la soledad de su extraña situación: casarse con un marido que no era un marido, que no mostraba el más mínimo afecto por ella… que ni siquiera quería que _lo tocaran. _¿Cómo iba a soportar perder ahora la reconfortante presencia del perro?

No mencionó a Nero durante el almuerzo. La mayor parte de la comida transcurrió en silencio, aunque a ella no se le pasó por alto que los expresivos ojos de Darien la estaban observando desde el otro lado de la mesa. Allí estaba otra vez aquella mirada… no la había imaginado. Había algo oculto en aquellos ojos, algo velado aunque profundo, como si estuviera luchando con algún demonio interior. Aquella mirada hipnótica resultaba tremendamente suave e intensa, seductora y fría todo al mismo tiempo. ¿Cómo era posible? Pero así era. Si al menos pudiera descifrarla…

La tormenta se había agotado finalmente durante la noche. Al amanecer la lluvia había cesado, y el viento se había convertido en un murmullo suspirante. Aunque el mar que bramaba abajo en la playa seguía teniendo una voz aterradora, había cesado de subir por el viejo muro de defensa y de lanzar espuma hacia el cielo, hacia los cuervos de piedra excavados en los pináculos. El sol era otra cuestión. Unas persistentes nubes oscuras seguían colgando pesadamente sobre el horizonte, contribuyendo al lúgubre ambiente del día. Serena observó cómo Darien atizaba el fuego de la chimenea del despacho en un vano intento de espantar la humedad que impregnaba la vieja casa. También se dio cuenta de que la ropa mojada y las botas llenas de barro ya no estaban.

—No hace falta que estés tan seria —dijo incorporándose con toda su altura tras terminar de atizar el fuego—. No tienes nada que temer de mí, Serena. Esto no es la Inquisición, ¿sabes? Confío en que cuando salgas hoy de esta habitación nos entendamos mejor el uno al otro, nada más.

—No te tengo miedo, Darien —dijo. Aquello era verdad a medias. Tenía mucho miedo de la atracción que sentía hacia aquel hombre, porque no era correspondida. —Has sido de lo más generoso, y me has salvado de una existencia de pesadilla, por lo que te estoy extremadamente agradecida. Es sólo que tus motivos no están… muy claros.

—Mis motivos son _sospechosos, _quieres decir.

—Como prefieras.

—Entiendo. Tienes preguntas. Empecemos entonces por ellas, ¿te parece? —Darien tomó asiento al borde del escritorio, como había hecho durante su primer encuentro. Las sillas eran un objeto inútil para aquel hombre.

Serena cruzó las manos sobre el regazo y trató de no arrugar el vestido azul de algodón grueso que había escogido para la ocasión. Confiaba en que fuera él quien empezara. Aquello iba a resultar difícil.

—Muy bien —dijo—. Discúlpame, pero no pareces la clase de hombre que necesite escoger esposa en una prisión para deudores. Con tantas damas hermosas y casaderas como hay en la temporada de baile, ¿por qué yo?

—No estoy interesado en jovencitas de cabeza hueca que desfilan por la ciudad como carnaza para maridos. Parecen caballos de carreras dispuestos a salir de sus puestos.

—¿Y no podría ser que pensaste que alguien a quien habías liberado de Fleet se inclinaría ante todos tus deseos?

—Eso es insultante, no sólo para mí, sino también para ti.

—¿Y entonces, de qué se trata? Debes admitir que todo esto es muy extraño, como mínimo._ Darien vaciló.

—De acuerdo —dijo—. Si tengo que ser completamente sincero, admito que tienes razón en parte. Confiaba en que alguien que estuviera en deuda conmigo se mostraría más inclinado a aguantar mi… idiosincrasia, pero no permitiré que eso me condene. Te dije lo que buscaba en una esposa. Que la haya encontrado en Fleet y no en un club social no tiene importancia. La he encontrado… fin del asunto. ¿Doy por hecho que hay algo más?

—Sí —dijo Serena con toda la confianza en sí misma que pudo reunir—. Me resulta difícil aceptar que no quieras un heredero. —Había llegado muy lejos… demasiado lejos como para detenerse ahora—. Un aristócrata atractivo y próspero como tú, un hombre con propiedades y riqueza, sin duda necesita a alguien a quien poder dejárselo todo._ Darien volvió a vacilar.

—Mis motivos son… privados, Serena —dijo.

—Pero estamos _casados, _Darien.

—La gente casada se guarda cosas para sí misma, y esto no es un matrimonio al uso. Tienes que aceptar eso.

—Puedo aceptar cualquier cosa que sea capaz de comprender —se atrevió a decir—. ¡Y esto no lo entiendo! Va más allá de mi comprensión. ¿Me permites que sea sincera?_ Darien se rió entre dientes por lo bajo sin asomo de humor.

—Estoy seguro de que lo vas a ser, tanto si te lo permito como si no.

—Resulta poco afortunado que me obligues a llevar la iniciativa en esta conversación. Eso me ofende y no te perdonaré por ello, estoy segura, porque podrías evitármelo fácilmente. Me pediste que te preguntara mis dudas…

—Así es —contestó él—. Pero no te prometí que te contestaría. Pero no permitas que eso te detenga. Habla con libertad.

—De acuerdo, ya que insistes… prefieres… ¿la compañía de los hombres? —le espetó. ¡Ya estaba! Lo había dicho. Tal vez la clave para conversar con aquel hombre era permitir que la ira se apoderara de sus palabras.

Darien se rió entonces… fue una carcajada rica, profunda y ronca que resonó por el cuerpo de Serena hasta los pies como la convulsiva vibración de un tambor. Era la primera vez que lo oía reírse, y le hizo ilusión a pesar de su sarcasmo.

—Si fuera tan sencillo… —dijo cuando fue disminuyendo la carcajada—. No, Serena —aseguró—. No prefiero la compañía de los hombres.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? No se trata sólo del asunto del heredero. No tienes interés en… compartir la cama con…

—No he dicho que no tenga interés —la interrumpió él—. Dije que eso no formaría parte de nuestro acuerdo.

—No te andes con rodeos conmigo, Darien. El resultado es el mismo. ¿Te resulto poco satisfactoria en algún sentido? ¿No soy lo que esperabas? ¿Tengo el cabello demasiado largo según el canon de moda actual? ¿Tienes una amante?

—_¿Qué?_

—Por el amor de Dios, es natural que tenga curiosidad sobre estos asuntos. Tengo que tener muy claro qué puedo esperar de esta unión. Me asombra que no te hayas explicado tú primero para ahorrarme la vergüenza de tener que sacar yo el tema de esta manera.

Darien se bajó del escritorio con un movimiento que parecía más animal que humano, y dio un paso hacia ella. Aquella extraña mirada había vuelto a sus ojos. Durante un instante, Serena estuvo convencida de que iba a abalanzarse sobre ella, así que se levantó de un salto de la silla y la colocó entre ellos. La postura de Darien se vino abajo, y se apartó el cabello de la frente. Le brillaba por el sudor.

—No, Serena —dijo—. No eres poco satisfactoria en ningún sentido y no tengo ninguna amante. Tampoco fuiste escogida de Fleet al azar. No permitiré que pienses eso. Creí que había dejado claro en mi proposición de matrimonio que nuestros padres eran viejos amigos. Confiaba en que tranquilizaría tu mente saber que había una especie de vínculo entre nosotros, aunque fuera frágil.

—Lo mencionaste, sí, pero, ¿cómo estabas al tanto de eso? Sucedió antes de que tú nacieras.

—Así es. Mi padre llevaba un diario de sus peripecias en la guerra. Cuando mi madre murió, llegó a mis manos junto con el resto de sus efectos personales. Mencionaba en muchas ocasiones a tu padre, el coronel Tsukino. Mi padre y él estuvieron juntos en la India al principio de la ocupación Británica, y en una ocasión tu padre salvó la vida del mío. Pero esa es una historia… para otro momento. Cuando me enteré de tu mala fortuna, caí en la cuenta de quién eras y me tomé la libertad de organizar tu rescate. Si lo hubiera sabido con anterioridad, nunca te habrías visto dentro de la prisión de Fleet. Así que ya ves, ya sabía dónde me metía. No hay ningún… motivo oculto, a menos que quieras considerar como tal el hecho de saber que estaba haciendo algo que agradaría a mi padre, aunque fuera de forma póstuma._ Darien se metió los puños en los bolsillos y volvió al escritorio de una zancada.

—No estoy preparado para darte detalles respecto a por qué no quiero un heredero, pero sí te diré esto: tengo un defecto en la sangre que no deseo transmitir a futuras generaciones. Es mejor que el linaje de los Chiba se extinga conmigo.

—_¿Locura? _—susurró Serena. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Acababa de terminar con todas sus demás sospechas. Se había librado de ellas de un plumazo con una sola palabra.

—No, no es locura. Por favor, no me mires así. Ya te lo he dicho, no tienes nada que temer de mí, Serena. Te lo aseguro, estoy tan cuerdo como tú.

—Darien… hay maneras de evitar la concepción de niños —murmuró. Era lo más duro e íntimo que había tenido que decirle hasta el momento a aquel hombre, y cuando aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, la mirada de Darien resultó tan devastadora que Serena tuvo que bajar la suya.

—Soy consciente de eso —aseguró—. Pero prefiero no arriesgarme. Tendrás que respetar mis deseos en lo concerniente a este asunto… y a mi intimidad. Lo siento.

Serena guardó silencio al instante. Aunque había respondido a algunas de sus preguntas, ahora estaba más confundida que nunca. Serena seguía teniendo sus dudas, pero se sentía en cierto modo aliviada al saber que Darien conocía cosas del pasado de su familia por una fuente personal aparte de lo que sin duda habría descubierto Andrew Furuhata cuando la investigó. Sin embargo, en el resto de los asuntos no estaba siendo claro, y eso le preocupaba.

—Ahora, si no hay nada más, me gustaría hacerte yo algunas preguntas —dijo.

—Espera, Darien —le pidió ella—. ¿No me cuentas tus razones porque no confías en mí?

—No, Serena, es porque no confío en _mí mismo _—aseguró—. Si no me abro a la discusión, no me veré tentado de poner en peligro mi integridad en esta materia. Es mejor que dejemos este tema aquí y ahora. Tengo que seguir adelante con esto. No quiero ser descortés, pero la casa y los campos han sufrido las consecuencias de la tormenta, y debo evaluar los daños para que puedan dar comienzo los trabajos de reparación.

—Lo siento —murmuró Serena—. Continúa.

—Muy bien —siguió Darien. Estirando la espalda, comenzó a moverse por delante de la chimenea con pasos lentos y contenidos, como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizarse—. ¿Has tenido ya oportunidad de examinar los tapices?

—Oh, sí —exclamó ella—. Quería hablarte de eso antes. Son "reconfortantes", tal y como tú dijiste. Ha sido muy considerado por tu parte. Vender mis perros me resultó igual de doloroso que si hubiera tenido que separarme de mis hijos… de mis parientes —se corrigió. No tenía sentido volver a sacar el tema de los niños. —Las cacerías anteriores a primavera eran el evento deportivo de la parroquia de Yorkshire. Todo el mundo estaba deseando que se celebraran. Esos tapices me han devuelto de nuevo a casa. Echo terriblemente de menos a los animales.

—Me alegro que te hayan gustado —dijo él—. Andrew va a traer varios más cuando vuelva de Londres. ¿Qué te ha parecido mi administrador? ¿Se ha sabido comportar, o tuviste que ponerle en su sitio? He observado que no logró convencerte para que lo llamaras por su nombre de pila. Conociendo a Andrew, eso es significativo.

—¿Puedo hablar con franqueza?

—Confiaba en que así fuera —respondió Darien.

—No tuve que ponerlo en su sitio. Sencillamente, lo mantuve en él.

—¡Bravo! —estalló Darien dejando de dar pasos durante un instante—. Andrew no sería Andrew si no lo intentara. Es algo más que mi administrador, Serena. Somos amigos desde que llevamos pantalones. Fuimos juntos al colegio… hasta que se decidió que yo continuara con mis estudios aquí en Ravencliff con un tutor. Su madre murió cuando él nació, y mi madre se apiadó de él antes de morir ella también. Al ser el segundo hijo, lo ignoraban con frecuencia. La finca de su padre estaba cerca, y solía pasar las vacaciones aquí, explorando esta vieja casa conmigo. Cuando se marchó a Oxford, no supe de él durante un tiempo. En la universidad no hacía más que meterse en líos, y finalmente lo expulsaron. Su hermano se casó y se fue a vivir a América con su esposa, y su padre murió poco después. Fue entonces cuando lo contraté como administrador. Hubiera dilapidado su herencia hasta que no le quedara ni un centavo y hubiera ahogado sus penas en coqueteos y ginebra. Así que ya ves, soy perfectamente consciente de sus defectos. Mientras no interfirieran con su situación aquí, no me ha importado pasarlos por alto… hasta ahora, porque ha sido un buen amigo y un buen administrador, pero no toleraré ninguna falta de respeto hacia ti. Quiero que eso quede perfectamente claro.

—No me molestó su modo directo de ser, y lo ignoré —dijo Serena—. Creo que nos entendimos bien el uno al otro.

—Bien, me alegro —replicó Darien, que volvió a caminar arriba y abajo de nuevo—. Hablaré también con él. Cuando sabe cuál es su sitio, suele comportarse. Sin embargo, si llegara a haber algún problema, por muy pequeño que sea, confío en que vengas a mí al instante. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—Sí, Darien, pero te aseguro que no lo habrá.

—En cuanto a tu cabello, puedes hacer lo que te plazca —continuó—. Pero me sentiría muy decepcionado si te lo cortaras. Es precioso, y te favorece, y supone toda una novedad en estos tiempos en los que la moda manda y la gente frívola y sin voluntad se inclina ante ella.

—No tenía pensado cortármelo. Sólo quería estar segura de que lo aprobabas.

—Bien —contestó Darien—. Y ahora, en cuanto a las normas domésticas de las que te hablé anoche… ya te había dicho que no quiero que deambules por ahí cuando oscurezca, y estás al tanto de mis motivos. En cuanto a tus… obligaciones como baronesa de Chiba, serán sencillas y no tendrás contraprestaciones, tal y como señalé cuando llegaste. Pronto tendré invitados en casa, y me temo que serás puesta a prueba. Estoy seguro de que no me decepcionarás. Hay mucho en juego. Y luego, en relación a nuestra… vida íntima, no habrá ninguna. Eres joven y… una mujer vital, Serena. No soy insensible a ello, y como he notado… decepción en ese aspecto de nuestro acuerdo, tienes mi permiso para tomar un amante… siempre y cuando seas discreta, claro está, y siempre y cuando no se trate de Andrew Furuhata. Esa es la razón por la que te he preguntado sobre él antes. Eso resultaría incómodo, porque no tiene familia y vive aquí cuando no está de viaje para resolver alguno de mis asuntos._ A Serena se le quedó retenido el aire en la garganta. Aquello era lo último que esperaba que le dijera, y por primera vez en sus veintitrés años de vida, se había quedado sin palabras. —Surgirán otras cuestiones —continuó Darien—. Y nos referiremos a ellas cuando llegue el momento, si llega, pero estas son las más importantes, y son tajantes. —Se detuvo y dejó de merodear por los alrededores de la chimenea como un depredador._ Se giró para mirarla. —¿Nos hemos entendido?

—S… sí, Darien —respondió ella en voz baja. Deseaba gritar: _No quiero un amante. Tú eres mi esposo. Quiero que me desees. _Pero la garganta se le cerró sobre aquellas palabras, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no romper a llorar.

—Ah, y una cosa más —dijo él—. No te encariñes demasiado con Nero. Mantén las distancias. Tengo… planes para él, y si prosperan, puede que nos deje pronto. Esa era la razón por la que mi deseo era que no supieras siquiera de su existencia. No quería que volvieras a sufrir la angustia de la separación que ya habías pasado con otros animales, y menos con uno mío.

—Esto no es porque… porque… yo haya salido en su defensa, ¿verdad?

—No —respondió Darien—. No hace falta que sigas. No me engañaste ayer con esa historia del "libro de la biblioteca". Eres una mujer inteligente. No creo que haya que decirte dos veces dónde está cualquier habitación de esta casa después de que te hayan indicado dónde se encuentra. Sabía por qué bajaste. Te sentías… implicada con ese animal en cierto modo. Eso estaba bastante claro, y no es la razón por la que he sacado el tema. Los planes que tengo para Nero están pensados desde mucho antes de tu llegada, Serena. No hay nada que puedas hacer para cambiarlos, y si supieras cuáles son, tampoco querrías hacerlo. No se qué te hace pensar que quiero hacerle daño a ese animal, pero te aseguro que no es así. Sencillamente, no quiero que crees un vínculo del que más tarde te arrepientas. Debo insistir en esto también, ya que es una de las normas domésticas… probablemente la más importante. Y ahora, si me disculpas, debo ocuparme de los asuntos de la casa._ Pasó entonces por delante de ella con los puños metidos en los bolsillos y desapareció entre las sombras del corredor que quedaba fuera.

Su repentina marcha resultó inesperada pero bienvenida. Serena apenas logró llegar a su habitación antes de que aparecieran las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podía ofrecerle un amante con tanta naturalidad? ¿Tan bajo era el concepto que tenía de ella? ¿Por qué no le había contestado nada? ¿Por qué no le había dejado claro al menos que la sugerencia le resultaba repulsiva? Las palabras de Darien le habían paralizado el cerebro. Debía pensar que ella no era mejor que la mayoría de la sociedad, que consideraba que tener amantes, masculinos o femeninos, era una forma de vida aceptable. Lo que la había afligido tanto no era que le hubiera propuesto semejante despropósito, sino que parecía pensar que ella aceptaría un acuerdo así.

Serena se arrojó sobre la cama y lloró hasta quedarse sin lágrimas. Darien iba a llevarse a Nero. ¿Qué terrible destino tendría pensado para el pobre animal? No lo toleraría. Ya era demasiado tarde para no sentirse implicada. "Esconderé a Nero antes de que Darien pueda hacerle daño", decidió golpeando la almohada de plumas con los puños. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo? Nunca había sido una llorona… no había derramado ni una sola lágrima durante la espantosa vejación que supuso estar encerrada en aquella horrible prisión.

Había llorado hasta casi dormirse cuando Molly entró a ayudarla a vestirse para la cena. Una mirada al espejo enmarcado de cuerpo entero fue suficiente razón para que se excusara. Tenía los ojos abotargados y rojos, casi cerrados por la hinchazón, y la blanca piel cubierta de ronchas. Siempre le sucedía eso cuando lloraba, y esa era una de las razones por las que no solía hacerlo. Desde luego, no podía bajar con aquel aspecto. No se molestó en enviar sus disculpas. Además, Darien no cenaría allí seguramente, si su comportamiento anterior servía de ejemplo. Serena no tenía hambre, pero optó de todas maneras por que le llevaran una bandeja a la habitación. Si se negaba a cenar, llamaría la atención sobre su disgusto, y tal vez provocara una visita de Darien. Ya había tenido suficiente de él por un día.

Cuando llegó la comida, se las arregló para comer la mayor parte. Después, Molly la ayudó a prepararse para dormir y a continuación la despidió; la apocada doncella había puesto los ojos en uno de los criados y estaba deseando marcharse. Era demasiado temprano para dormirse. Serena no hubiera podido hacerlo ni aunque hubiera querido… demasiados pensamientos oscuros daban vueltas por su cabeza. Pero podía meterse entre las sábanas y tratar de poner orden a esos pensamientos.

A pesar de la insistencia de Darien, ayudaría a Nero. Al parecer ella era la única amiga que tenía en Ravencliff. Había guardado un poco de cena y la había escondido en la servilleta por si acaso. Abrió un poco la puerta… lo suficiente para que nadie se diera cuenta, pero sí para que Nero pudiera abrirla con la pata o con el morro y entrar. Serena acababa de meterse en la cama cuando llamaron a la puerta, pero no fueron los familiares arañazos del animal lo que la llevó a dar un respingo y sentarse en la cama, ni tampoco fue Nero el que cruzó el umbral. Fue Darien.

Serena saltó de la cama con un grito en los labios, se dio la vuelta y se puso el negligé antes de mirarlo. Mientras tanto, Darien estaba en jarras, componiendo una figura llamativa con sus pantalones negros y las botas de caña alta, frac negro de corte fino y chaleco de brocado granate. Una corbata de lazo perfectamente anudada sobre la sencilla camisa blanca desafiaba el cabello negro como el ala de un cuervo que se le rizaba alrededor de los lóbulos, y que contrastaba con el hoyuelo de su alzada barbilla.

—¿Tienes por costumbre irrumpir en la habitación de una dama sin llamar? —le espetó Serena, sintiéndose ridícula por haber dicho eso, teniendo en cuenta que aquella era su casa y eran técnicamente marido y mujer.

—He llamado, pero la puerta estaba abierta, Serena —respondió Darien—. Tal vez Molly…

—No —lo interrumpió ella. No permitiría que le echaran a la muchacha la culpa de algo que no había hecho—. He sido yo, que he entrado muy… deprisa antes. Creí que la había cerrado. Es evidente que no, pero no importa. Apenas estaba entreabierta, y como ves, no estoy vestida para socializar. Estaba a punto de retirarme.

—Mm —gruñó él alzando las cejas. Aquellos ojos de zafiro que tenía y que despedían chispas rojas a la luz del fuego la estaban escudriñando entornados, y a Serena le latió el corazón con más fuerza—. ¿Por qué no has bajado a cenar? ¿Te encuentras mal?

—_¿Mal? _—le espetó ella—. No, Darien, no es que me encuentre _mal. _¡Soy muy desdichada!

—Has estado llorando —observó él—. Esas manchas rojas que tienes… ¿te suelen salir cuando lloras? La señora Mónica es una experta herborista. Le diré que te prepare un remedio.

—No te preocupes —le espetó Serena—. No estropearán mi aparición ni te avergonzaré delante de tus invitados. No lloro con frecuencia, sólo cuando estoy enfadada.

—He sido demasiado directo —dijo él desinflándose.

—_¿Directo? _—repitió Serena con tono estridente—. Mi querido amigo, _directo _es un término que no le llega ni a la mitad. Si no hubieras sido tan cobarde y no te hubieras marchado con tanta precipitación antes, sin darme oportunidad de recuperarme de tu insensible… insulto… ¡Dios mío, no hay palabras para describir tus trasnochadas _normas domésticas… _te habría dicho exactamente lo que pienso de ellas y de ti!

—Serena…

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. No, Darien. ¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí y decirme que tome _un amante? _¿Es eso lo que crees que has comprado… alguien que saltará a la cama de otro hombre cuando tú chasquees los dedos… un objeto ornamental que presida tus reuniones y que después vaya en busca de otro para recibir placer? Las mujeres así tienen un nombre, y no hay por qué casarse con ellas. Yo no soy así. ¿Cómo te atreves?

—No te he _comprado _—murmuró él.

—¿No? No has oído nada después de eso, ¿verdad? ¿Y cómo lo llamarías entonces?

—Desde luego no es una _compra, _no del modo en que tú lo pones —se defendió—. Yo lo veo como un _rescate. _Y me gustaría que tú también lo hubieras visto así. Y no pretendía faltarte al respeto. —Continuó mirando hacia el techo para recuperar la compostura. ¿Eran lágrimas eso que nublaban aquellos magníficos ojos? Desde luego, no era el remordimiento quien las había puesto ahí. Aquel hombre extraño con el que se había casado era frío e insensible. Sin embargo, cuando volvió a mirarla, sus gruesas y oscuras pestañas estaban húmedas por haber contenido las lágrimas. —Sólo estaba tratando de ofrecerte una solución alternativa a… una situación delicada que no tiene arreglo —aseguró—. Si te he ofendido lo siento, pero no me condenes por ello. No me retractaré de mi sugerencia, y tú no deberías rechazarla tan deprisa. No te apresures a declinarla. El matrimonio es para siempre. Con el paso del tiempo, tal vez te alegres de haber dejado esa puerta abierta, Serena.

Darien esbozó una reverencia y entonces se marchó dando grandes zancadas y sin mirar atrás. Su aroma envolvió a Serena, propagado por el calor del hogar y por las corrientes de aire que parecían venir de ninguna parte y de todas a la vez. Escuchó cómo cerraban la puerta desde el recibidor. Tras unos instantes, salió corriendo hacia ella y volvió a abrirla, dejándola como estaba antes. Darien no regresaría, pero tal vez Nero sí. Serena se metió en la cama y esperó.


	6. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Darien Chiba merodeaba por el borde del acantilado en la oscuridad. El viento aullante había vuelto a levantarse y jugueteaba con las múltiples capas de su capote, levantándole el bajo y jugueteando con las solapas como si fueran los dedos de un niño curioso. Todavía había luna nueva, y a excepción de alguna que otra ola coronada de espuma cabalgando sobre las aguas que había debajo, la noche era tan oscura como la tinta. Darien no necesitaba luna o estrellas para que guiaran sus pasos hasta allí. Conocía de memoria cada roca, cada planta abandonada y cada brizna de hierba aplastada por la tormenta. Aquel era el único lugar donde se sentía a salvo, la única constante en su vida que nunca le decepcionaba, aquel precipicio que siempre le daba la bienvenida. Iba en su busca con frecuencia, con buen tiempo y con tormenta, en busca de consuelo, como un niño al pecho de su madre, como un amante al de su amada… pero no podía detener la pesadilla. Nada podía hacerlo.

Su ayuda de cámara estaría ahora preparándole el baño… un baño frío. Otra vez. No ahuyentaría la locura, porque eso era. ¡Serena lo había dicho, por el amor de Dios! Una locura en la sangre, y maldecía a su padre por ello. Debía estar loco al pensar que aquel matrimonio de conveniencia funcionaría, por creer que podía vivir como lo hacían el resto de los hombres, tener lo que otros hombres tenían. Era un error, y aunque recorriera el rompeolas hasta el día del juicio final, eso no arreglaría las cosas. Tendría que hacerlo él mismo, y tendría que hacerlo pronto. Había llegado a esa conclusión la primera vez que puso los ojos en Serena, baronesa de Chiba, antes apellidada Tsukino, la hermosa e inocente criatura que había sacado de las brasas candentes para arrojarla a un fuego abrasador… Pero, _¿cómo solucionarlo? _Ella ya se le había metido bajo la piel. No se atrevía a mantenerla cerca, y no podía soportar la idea de enviarla lejos. Tampoco podía contárselo y arriesgarse a quedar al descubierto. El suyo era un secreto muy bien guardado. No lo pondría en peligro. Las repercusiones serían catastróficas. Ni siquiera Andrew Furuhata lo sabía, sólo Malaquite, su ayuda de cámara, su confidente, su protector y su amigo, igual que lo había sido de su padre antes que de él. Pero Darien ya había arrojado al agua el guijarro que lo condenaría. La marejada había comenzado, y no había forma de impedir que se expandiera.

Alzó la vista hacia las ventanas de Serena. Estaban a oscuras. Ella se había dormido. Por fin. Ya podía regresar a salvo, pero, ¿regresar a qué? ¿A un baño frío y una cama vacía, o de nuevo a la locura? Aquella era la otra constante, la constante impredecible, sobre la que no tenía control.

* * *

El baño le estaba esperando, como sabía que sucedería, y Malaquite estaba dispuesto a ayudarle a meterse en él. El ayuda de cámara, de espalda estirada y cabello plateado sin edad definida, estaba al lado del chiffonnier del vestidor de la suite del barón. El vestidor estaba lleno de toallas y abarrotado de frascos con hierbas. Junto a ellos esperaba el refresco nocturno de Darien, compuesto de escutelaria, tilo y lúpulo aromatizados con miel. Se suponía que servía para calmarle e inducirle un sueño natural. Su efectividad resultaba cuestionable, considerando los eventos de los últimos dos días. Aunque el agua estaba fría, el fuerte aroma a ruda machacada y el perenne y dulce placer del romero subió hacia él desde la bañera. Entrar y salir para purgarse, ese era el protocolo. Remedios gitanos muy antiguos. Creyó que podrían funcionar… hasta que llegó Serena.

—Va a encontrarse con la muerte en ese acantilado, señor —predijo el ayuda de cámara ayudándole a quitarse la ropa mojada—. Se ha calado hasta la piel._ Malaquite chasqueó la lengua y dejó la ropa a un lado.

Darien contuvo el aliento mientras se sumergía en el agua. A aquellas alturas ya debería estar hecho a la idea. Pero en cierto modo nunca lo estaba, y dudaba mucho que llegara a estarlo alguna vez. Tranquilo y frío, tenía que estar tranquilo y frío. ¿Y cómo, cuando incluso la más mínima imagen de Serena que cruzaba por su mente como un fantasma despertaba su sexo a la vida a pesar del agua helada? Enseguida se calentó con el calor de su cuerpo, con la fiebre de su sangre, la sangre que provocaba la locura que no era locura, al menos no en el sentido estricto. _Esta _podía curarse, y si no, se podía conseguir una ciega inconsciencia. No había alivio para aquella raza de locura. Eso es lo que era: una _raza_…su erecta virilidad y el vello de punta eran la prueba de ello. Si eso le ocurría con el mero hecho de pensar en ella, ¿qué sucedería si llegaban a tocarse? Estaba a punto de azotar su traicionero cuerpo desnudo cuando Malaquite le quitó la esponja.

—¡Eh! —exclamó el ayuda de cámara—. No le quedará piel en el cuerpo, señor.

—El dolor es el otro elemento disuasorio, viejo amigo… ese, y la muerte.

—No diga tonterías. —El ayuda de cámara torció el gesto, vertiéndole una jarra de agua por encima de la cabeza—. Estamos haciendo progresos.

—_Estábamos _haciendo progresos —le corrigió Darien sacudiéndose como un perro mojado—. Por eso pensé que este acuerdo funcionaría. He sido un estúpido._ El ayuda de cámara sacudió la cabeza, apartándose de la lluvia de agua.

—Estaba advertido, señor.

—Tú sabes por qué este matrimonio… tenía que ser —dijo Darien—. La gente estaba empezando a hablar, y los rumores llegan hasta mí incluso _aquí, _sepultado como estoy en este viejo mausoleo lleno de corrientes de aire. Cada vez que Andrew regresa, vuelve con más rumores. En la alta sociedad abundan… un soltero casadero, con título, con tierras y riqueza, suficientemente agradable como para resultar atractivo en la temporada de baile en la ciudad… recluido en el salvaje Cornualles. Ni te imaginas la cantidad de invitaciones a fiestas, excursiones campestres, veladas y bailes que he rechazado. Llegan invitaciones todos los días, y la temporada de baile ni siquiera ha comenzado. Me estremezco al pensar cómo será cuando empiece, y no puedo volver a marcharme al extranjero. Resulta demasiado peligroso. Sin duda me descubrirán. ¡Ah! Serena me preguntó si era un sodomita… no con esas palabras, por supuesto, fue de lo más diplomática, pero esa era la idea. Ya sabes que no puedo meterla en mi cama tal y como soy, y ella imaginó que esa era la razón. ¿Qué voy a hacer, Malaquite? No puedo permitir que se quede, y no puedo dejarla marchar… ni ahora ni _nunca. _Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que me descubra.

—Le ha tomado cariño —dijo Malaquite—. Y muy pronto.

—Peor que eso —respondió Darien—. El sentimiento es mutuo. Es más de lo que me atrevía a esperar, y más de lo que puedo soportar. Ella es todo lo que siempre deseé… rubia, de piel clara y con los ojos como los jacintos silvestres de las Tierras Altas. Los vi una vez… cuando era niño. ¿He sido niño alguna vez, Malaquite?

—Ah, señor —canturreó su ayuda de cámara—. No debe tomárselo así. Ya sabe a dónde le lleva eso. Tal vez cuando el señor Furuhata regrese con su invitado…

—Ah sí, el bueno del doctor Kou, que seguramente pensará que estoy mal de la cabeza, que soy un excéntrico chiflado que ha leído su tratado y pretende aprovecharse de él o desacreditarlo, y Andrew no debe saberlo. He hecho grandes esfuerzos por mantenerle al margen, como tú bien sabes. Eso sería peligroso. Vas a tener que ayudarme con esto.

—¿No lo he hecho siempre, señor?

—Sí, viejo amigo, lo has hecho, pero ahora es diferente. Las cosas son impredecibles. _Yo _soy impredecible, y Andrew está al acecho.

—¿De la señora? —El ayuda de cámara contuvo el aliento y abrió sus ojos de acero de par en par.

—Ella dice que controla la situación, pero conozco a Andrew y tú me conoces a mí. Si no necesitara que estuviera aquí para ocuparse de mis asuntos, no me atrevería a dejar este lugar para…

—Le ayudaré del modo que sea necesario, señor, eso no hace falta ni decirlo —respondió el ayuda de cámara—. Pero… si me permite la osadía de preguntarlo, ¿qué excusa le ha dado al señor Furuhata para que traiga al respetado doctor Kou de Londres?

—Para que evalúe mi molesta anemia, que ambos sabemos que no existe, y para que disfrute de la hospitalidad de Ravencliff… unas vacaciones pagadas, si quieres. Estará con nosotros una semana… si todo sale bien._ El ayuda de cámara vaciló.

—En este momento, su… afección queda entre nosotros dos —le recordó—. Cuanta más gente la conozca…

—¿Qué otra opción tengo, Malaquite? —lo atajó Darien—. El doctor Kou es mi última esperanza. He leído sus artículos. Sus credenciales le hacen recomendable para mi "afección". Si él no puede ayudarme, nadie podrá.

—¿Y qué ocurrirá entonces, señor?

—Sólo Dios lo sabe. El viejo está en su tumba, y yo estoy maldito con el legado que me dejó.

—No fue culpa suya, señor.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —le espetó Darien—. Ese conocimiento no me hace más fácil vivir con ello. Debería haber hecho lo mismo que yo… abrazar el celibato. Pero no, él tenía que tener a su maldito heredero.

—Me preocupa que ese médico no sea discreto, señor.

—Me aseguraré de que lo sea antes de confiarme a él, viejo amigo. Su juramento le obliga amantener el secreto entre médico y paciente. Tendrá que callarse lo que sepa. Romper ese código sería su ruina profesional. Creo que estoy a salvo.

—¡Pero _esto, _señor…!

—_Esto _es la razón por la que escogí a ese hombre, Malaquite. Tendremos que esperar y ver._ El ayuda de cámara guardó silencio al instante.

—¿Le ha hablado a la señora de la visita del doctor? —preguntó finalmente.

—El tema no llego a salir, con todo lo que teníamos que hablar —respondió Darien—. Pero me alegro de no habérselo dicho. Esa mujer es curiosa hasta el extremo, y no habría dejado escapar el tema… ¿un médico viviendo aquí con todas las cosas extrañas que suceden? Créeme, viejo amigo, se habría lanzado sobre ello como una tigresa. La verdad es que no estoy preparado para enfrentarme a una descarga de preguntas sobre mi salud en este momento. Ella sabe que vamos a tener un invitado, nada más.

—¿Qué le va a contar, señor?

—Le contaré lo mismo que a Andrew, y no se hable más del tema.

El ayuda de cámara no dijo nada más, y Darien se hundió hasta el cuello en el agua aromatizada por las hierbas, apartándose el pelo húmedo de los ojos. Reflexionó sobre las meteduras de pata del día y dejó escapar un largo suspiro. No había sido su intención herir a Serena, pero tal vez fuera mejor que se hubiera mostrado brusco. Era preferible despertar su ira antes que su pasión. Era mejor mantener las distancias por el bien de ambos. Sin embargo, iba contra su naturaleza mostrarse grosero. Ofendía su sensibilidad, se oponía a todos los principios que hacían de él un caballero ser el causante de las lágrimas de una dama. Se odiaba por ello, y sin embargo, probablemente volvería a hacerlo. Era su único mecanismo de defensa para no traicionarse a sí mismo, para no exponer su corazón… ni el de Serena a una esperanza que era imposible de alcanzar.

Malaquite lo estaba observando, su fiel servidor. ¿Qué había hecho para merecer semejante amigo y mentor? Sin duda no había resultado fácil para el ayuda de cámara en un lugar como Ravencliff, donde las paredes oían, y donde dependía de él que no ocurriera nada de lo que los demás pudieran enterarse. Por eso nunca hablaban abiertamente del tema, por eso no pronunciaban en voz alta ninguna palabra que pudiera ser malinterpretada… ni siquiera allí, en el refugio de su suite de la tercera planta tan apartada del resto de la casa. Esa era la razón por la que, cuando hablaban como lo estaban haciendo ahora, su discurso resultaba en su mayor parte indescifrable. El ayuda de cámara no había metido la pata ni un vez en todos los años en que llevaba sirviendo. Era un misterio y un milagro que se las hubiera arreglado para que así fuera. Darien se apuntó mentalmente que debía mantener siempre sus conversaciones con el doctor Kou fuera de la casa. Por muy discreto que fuera aquel hombre, nunca llegaría a serlo tanto.

—Sácame de aquí, ¿quieres, Malaquite? —le pidió Darien poniéndose de pie.

El agua cayó en cascada por su cuerpo y fue a parar chapoteando al suelo, formando un charco en el parqué. Moviéndose con la agilidad de un hombre de la mitad de su edad, Malaquite extendió una toalla gruesa en el suelo para que la pisara, y Darien salió de la bañera. El ayuda de cámara lo envolvió en toallas, y Darien se frotó para secarse, dándose golpes en las hierbas que se le habían quedado pegadas a la piel, extendiendo su aroma, pulverizando sus calmantes aceites en sus poros antes de sacudírselos con no menos fuerza de la que había utilizado antes con la esponja.

—¿Quiere que le traiga ropa limpia o el albornoz, señor?

—El albornoz, Malaquite —respondió Darien—. Ya he terminado por hoy… estoy exhausto.

—Sí, señor —dijo el ayuda de cámara arrastrando los pies hacia el dormitorio. Darien seguía frotándose con las toallas cuando Malaquite regresó, y el criado se las retiró para ayudarle a ponerse el albornoz.

—La bebida, señor —le recordó cogiéndola de la bandeja de plata que había sobre el chiffonnier.

—Ah, sí, no debemos olvidar el maldito brebaje —dijo Darien atándose el cinturón con las ásperas manos. Cogió el vaso que le ofrecía y se dejó caer en el sillón de orejas de al lado del hogar mientras Malaquite recogía las toallas y secaba los charcos. —Le he dado permiso para tomar un amante —dijo. Necesitaba que le dieran la absolución por aquello, y Malaquite siempre estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero esta vez no. El ayuda de cámara dejó de limpiar de golpe, mirándole boquiabierto.

—_¡Señor! _—jadeó—. No será verdad…

—Oh, sí lo es —dijo Darien echando la cabeza hacia atrás para tomarse la bebida. Torció el gesto. Estaba amarga a pesar de la miel.

—¿Qué dijo ella al respecto? —inquirió el ayuda de cámara.

—Me armó una buena —respondió Darien jugueteando con el vaso vacío—. Decir que me cortó las orejas por ello sería quedarse corto. Pero es que no quería dejar el tema, y no se me ocurrió otra cosa que sugerirle.

—No puede culparla por ponerse como una furia con usted, señor. Apenas he tenido oportunidad de verla, pero hasta yo sería capaz de ver que ella no pasaría por algo así… es una mujer irreprochable, sin duda alguna.

Aquella no era la respuesta que Darien quería escuchar, y aspiró con fuerza el aire mientras dejaba el vaso vacío en la mesita que había al lado de la butaca. La mirada de reproche de su ayuda de cámara le obligó a apartar la suya; podía soportar cualquier cosa excepto la desaprobación de aquel hombre tan querido. Sintió como si un puño invisible le estuviera apretando el estómago.

—¿Qué le hubieras sugerido tú? —le preguntó.

—No lo sé, señor —respondió el ayuda de cámara—. Pero desde luego, eso no. Es un milagro que no le haya roto un jarrón en la cabeza. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—Estaba pensando, Malaquite, que le debo la libertad de recibir placer donde lo desee, ya que yo no puedo ofrecerle ninguna dicha conyugal. Me pareció que era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

—¿Y cómo se hubiera sentido usted si le hubiera tomado la palabra, señor?

—No puedo pensar en eso ahora, Malaquite, o todo este maldito ritual no habrá servido de nada.

—Mm —musitó el ayuda de cámara retomando su tarea.

—Esa puerta no está cerrada, Malaquite. Todavía puede llegar a ocurrir, y si es así no podría impedirlo. No tengo derecho._ El ayuda de cámara recogió las toallas mojadas y se incorporó.

—¿Y si se lo contara directamente, señor? —preguntó.

—_Sabes _que no puedo hacer eso —respondió Darien—. Saldría gritando por toda la casa, de eso puedes estar seguro, viejo amigo.

—Pero si… como dijo, el sentimiento es mutuo…

—Hay algo más —aseguró Darien poniéndose de pie—. Algo que no te he dicho.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Ha creado un vínculo con Nero.

—¡Oh, señor! —exclamó Malaquite—. No puede permitir que…

—Ya ha sucedido.

—Pero puede ponerle freno… _¡debe hacerlo!_

—No sé si puedo —musitó Darien—. Ha ido demasiado lejos, y ni siquiera estoy seguro de querer hacerlo._ El ayuda de cámara abrió y cerró la boca tres veces antes de que le salieran las palabras.

—Necesitamos hablar, señor —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo—. Se trata de Nero. Ha habido… comentarios abajo.

—¿Comentarios, Malaquite?_ El ayuda de cámara asintió.

—Ya sabe lo que piensan los criados de Nero. Hasta ahora los rumores habían sido prácticamente inofensivos, pero debe tener cuidado. Se ha hablado de… _acabar con su vida._ _Darien se puso recto de un salto en la silla.

—¡Esos gusanos insolentes! ¿Cómo se atreven a planear mi asesinato bajo mi propio techo?

—Su asesinato no, señor… el asesinato de Nero_. _Sé lo cerca que está de… eh… la situación, pero debe recordar eso. Ellos nunca…

—Sí. Sí, lo sé, Malaquite. Pero que se hayan confabulado para hacer daño… para _matar _algo que es mío… les pago un salario a esos vagos. ¿Cómo se atreven?

—Lo sé, señor, y desde luego no voy a defenderlos, pero ya sabe lo que piensan de las repentinas idas y venidas del animal. Son gente sencilla, y les asusta.

—Nero no ha provocado _jamás_ ningún daño a nadie de esta casa —aseguró Darien alzando la voz—. Y sus idas y venidas no pueden evitarse, ya lo sabes.

—¡Sh, señor, alguien podría oírle! Ya sabe lo supersticiosos que son los criados de esta casa. Sabía que esto le iba a enfadar, pero no cargue contra mí por contárselo.

—No estoy cargando contra ti, Malaquite. Cargo contra las circunstancias. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sucede esto?

—El asunto acaba de llamar mi atención. Sin duda lleva el tiempo suficiente como para que nos preocupemos, señor. He estado observando la situación muy de cerca, créame.

—¡Maldición! Deberías haber acudido a mí antes.

—Por favor, señor, no se sulfure. Ya conoce los riesgos. Confiaba en poder controlarlo, pero no he sido capaz. No quería cargarle con esto tal y como están ahora las cosas, con la llegada de la señora y todo eso, pero he tenido que hacerlo. Debe tener cuidado con lo que Nero come cuando está… fuera, señor. Han hablado de ponerle el arsénico que utilizan los mozos para envenenar a las ratas de los establos.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó Darien levantándose de un salto de la butaca—. ¿Quién está detrás de esta… confabulación? ¡Quiero saber su nombre! Por Dios que no volverá a ver salir el sol en esta casa. Está despedido… ahora… esta noche.

—No puede echar a toda la servidumbre, señor.

—Quiero su nombre, Malaquite —dijo Darien pronunciando las palabras con peligrosa calma. El ayuda de cámara vaciló.

—Neflyte es el que más habla, señor, pero no ha tenido que convencer demasiado al resto. Todos estaban dispuestos a ello.

—¿Neflyte, dices? Tendría que haberlo adivinado. —Darien comenzó a recorrer arriba y abajo la alfombra—. Esto es muy incómodo. Ese pequeño sinvergüenza siente algo por Molly. Lo que menos necesito ahora mismo es que la doncella de mi mujer esté malhumorada, y eso es exactamente lo que sucederá si despido al criado. No hay nadie entre la servidumbre capaz de reemplazar a la joven. ¡Ja! Ya se de dónde viene todo esto. Nero pilló al muchacho dormido en su puesto y tuvo que despertarlo… con cierta brusquedad. ¡No me mires así, Malaquite! Nero se limitó a asustar a ese cabeza de chorlito._ El ayuda de cámara alzó sus pobladas cejas y la boca se le curvó en las comisuras.

—Por supuesto, señor —aseguró.

—Sí, bueno, tú déjame a Neflyte a mí. Recibirá una reprimenda… por ahora. Tienes razón. No puedo permitirme sembrar el caos ahora aquí tal y como están las cosas con la señora y con Kou de camino.

—Sí, señor._ Darien le dirigió al ayuda de cámara una mirada fulminante.

—Me has colocado en una posición imposible con esto —aseguró.

—_¿Yo, _señor? —le espetó él.

—Si me enfrento a él, sabrá que tú me lo has contado, ¿verdad? ¿Qué utilidad tendrás entonces como mis oídos y mis ojos allí abajo, eh? Si tú no estás pendiente del veneno para ratas y ese tipo de cosas, ¿qué será de mí? Me estremezco sólo de pensarlo. Me has atado las manos pero bien, viejo amigo.

—Si, señor —dijo el ayuda de cámara con tristeza. Volvió a apretar las mandíbulas para formar las palabras que tanto trabajo le costaba pronunciar—. Si me permite hablar con franqueza —dijo finalmente—, lo que ha dicho antes me preocupa. No es prudente permitir que la dama se encariñe de Nero.

—_¿Permitir? _—le soltó Darien—. ¿Cómo no voy a permitirlo, Malaquite? ¿Cómo voy a negarle una mascota a la que mimar? Mira de dónde viene, lo mucho que ha debido sufrir en ese lugar. No tiene nada ni a nadie excepto el superficial acuerdo que yo le he ofrecido. Está sola. Nunca imaginé que pudiera estarlo tanto, y yo no puedo darle el afecto que anhela. Quiero que sea feliz aquí. ¿Qué daño puede hacerle mimar a Nero si eso calma su dolor y su soledad? Yo diría que es un consuelo muy pequeño por mi parte dadas las circunstancias. No tengo nada más que ofrecerle.

—¡No está pensando con claridad, señor! —dijo el ayuda de cámara—. ¿Y si el doctor Kou tiene éxito y Nero nos abandona?

—Ya le he advertido a Serena de esa posibilidad. Si eso sucede, lo superará.

—Y… ¿si no sucede, señor?

—No adelantemos acontecimientos.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Serena se despertó con la primera luz del día, aunque se había quedado despierta hasta bien pasada la medianoche esperando la visita de Nero. No había ido, y se despertó decepcionada a pesar del alegre sol que se filtraba por la ventana, atrapando las motas de polvo que bailaban en el haz de luz como si tuvieran un propósito. Molly había entrado en silencio, había abierto las cortinas, encendido el fuego y vuelto a salir sin despertarla; era una excelente doncella.

Serena bostezó, se estiró y dejó caer los pies por un lado de la cama antes de que todo volviera a reaparecer en su mente… su enfrentamiento con Darien. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse a él en el desayuno? Se puso de pie de un salto y adoptó una postura recta. Se enfrentaría a él sin problemas, y le daría exactamente lo que él quería: una anfitriona. Se sumergiría en aquella ocupación, no se ocultaría en sus habitaciones ni iría enfurruñada por las esquinas. Se tomaría su estancia allí como un trabajo, y evitaría a aquel hombre todo lo que pudiera. Así debía ser si quería conservar la cordura, pero primero establecería sus propias reglas domésticas.

Cuando Molly llegó para ayudarla a vestirse, ella ya había sacado del armario un vestido de muselina color melocotón con encaje de Bruselas bordado en el escote. La humedad había convertido su cabello ondulado en una masa de mechones y rizos que la doncella peinó en cascada desde arriba, ensartados con lazos de seda en tono melocotón. Tras varios intentos fallidos de arreglarle los mechones alrededor del rostro, Molly alzó las manos en gesto de derrota. Tendría que dejarlos así. No importaba. Serena no estaba tratando de impresionar a su marido. No era una esposa, sino una empleada… con una ventaja especial. No importaba si él aprobaba su aspecto o no. No podía despedirla.

El desayuno resultó tan informal como de costumbre. Serena estaba sentada en la sala de desayunos disfrutando de un plato de huevos escoceses, pequeños, bien cocidos y servidos en carne picada con tomates al horno cuando Darien entró en la estancia. La saludó inclinándose y comenzó a servirse él mismo su plato. No llevaba ni chaleco ni levita sobre los pantalones de color gris paloma y la camisa de algodón egipcio, aunque se había atado con maestría un pañuelo al cuello. Serena lo observó mientras le daba la espalda. Qué anchos tenía los hombros, y qué estrecha la cintura. Los ajustados pantalones metidos en las botas de caña alta le marcaban cada contorno de sus fuertes y musculosos muslos. Dejaban poco a la imaginación, pero Serena no tenía que esforzarse en imaginar el físico que había debajo; había visto más de lo que tenía derecho a ver a través de su batín abierto el segundo día de su estancia allí. No era algo que pudiera olvidar fácilmente. El pecho fuerte, levemente cubierto de vello negro que descendía hasta convertirse en una flecha que bajaba por la parte inferior de su vientre, señalando hacia la sombra de lo que había bajo el batín abierto, el destello de su fuerte muslo cuando descendía por las escaleras. El mero hecho de pensar en ello hizo que el corazón le latiera con más fuerza, y una ráfaga de sangre caliente se le agolpó en las mejillas. Tenía los lóbulos de las orejas ardiendo. Darien se dio la vuelta y ella clavó la vista en su plato.

—Serena —dijo Darien tomando asiento en el extremo opuesto de la mesa—. Respecto a lo de anoche…

—No quiero hablar de lo de anoche, Darien —lo interrumpió ella—. Dejaste muy clara tu postura, y creo que yo también. Podemos dejarlo así y seguir adelante con esto o sacar el tema sin ningún propósito práctico.

—Muy bien —dijo Darien dedicándose a la comida que tenía en el plato.

"Ah, así que no te gusta que te manden callar, barón Chiba", percibió Serena con satisfacción. "Bien, tú empezaste esta locura, y uno no debería empezar nunca algo que no pueda terminar".

La comida volvía a tener sabor para ella. Aquella era la manera de tratar a aquel bruto, pero no había hecho más que empezar.

—Tengo unas cuantas "normas domésticas" propias que me gustaría plantear antes de que sigamos adelante —dijo diseccionando su tomate al horno.

—Aquí no —respondió él señalando con la cabeza hacia el lacayo que presidía el bufé.

—Sí, aquí —insistió Serena reclinándose hacia atrás mientras le servían más café en la taza—. Mis normas domésticas son muy prosaicas comparadas con las tuyas. De hecho, tienen que ver con los criados. No es necesario airearlas solamente tras las puertas cerradas del despacho. —Aquella última frase la expresó de forma exagerada por encima del borde de la taza.

—Serena…

—Y ahora, ¿por dónde iba? —entonó—. Ah, sí, mis normas domésticas. En primer lugar, si voy a encargarme de la casa, debo tener libertad de acción para hacerlo. Eso significa que tendré que hablar con tu cocinera para elaborar los menús, con la señora Mónica en relación con la ropa blanca, las flores frescas y cosas así, y por supuesto, con los lacayos, para asegurarme de que todo marcha como es debido.

—Por supuesto —respondió Darien con voz débil y desmoralizada.

—En segundo lugar, aunque no menos importante —continuó—, necesitaré que me proporcionen una lista de los gustos de tus invitados, y de cualquier alimento que no puedan comer. Un menú defectuoso sería algo desastroso. Si fueras a la ciudad más a menudo y no enviaras a esos ingenuos a hacer tus recados, lo sabrías.

—Serena, por favor…

—Veamos… necesitaré un lugar para llevar a cabo las entrevistas —continuó, disfrutando cada instante del ceño de sus pobladas cejas y de sus sombrías expresiones. Era la viva imagen de la formación de una tormenta, de un niño petulante, o de ambas cosas, persiguiendo uno de sus huevos escoceses por el plato con un vengativo tenedor. Llegó un momento en el que Serena estaba convencida de que iba a echar a volar y atacar al lacayo, que estaba tratando de mantenerse lo más alejado posible para llenar la taza de su señor. Aquello era mucho mejor que enfurruñarse y llorar. —La salita de mañana, creo —continuó ella—. Sí, la salita de mañana será perfecta. La utilizaré después del almuerzo cuando surja la necesidad, empezando por hoy mismo. Puedes avisar a los sirvientes para que estén al tanto.

—¿Has terminado? —preguntó Darien mientras despedía al lacayo, que se inclinó respetuosamente y se marchó.

—¿Terminado? Oh, no, en absoluto —respondió ella—. Has sido muy afortunado al escogerme a mí, Darien. Antes de que la… desgracia de mi padre lo llevara a él a la tumba y a mí a la prisión de Fleet, yo presidía todas nuestras celebraciones, incluidas las cacerías. El era caballero, ¿lo sabías? _Claro, por supuesto que lo sabes, probablemente sabes qué tomaba para desayunar, _y nosotros celebrábamos muchos eventos. Así que ya ves, tengo mucha experiencia que aportar a mi puesto._ Darien dejó el tenedor y la servilleta haciendo un esfuerzo por controlarse y se agarró al borde de la mesa como si fuera un animal a punto de saltar. Durante un instante, Serena creyó que la iba a poner vertical.

—¡Ya es suficiente, Serena! —exclamó con furia—. Haces que parezca que eres una simple empleada. Sabes que ese no es el caso.

—Es el único "caso" con el que puedo vivir y que puedo soportar. _Esto, _Darien —aseguró ella—, es lo que quieres de mí, y lo haré bien, pero debo estar completamente a cargo de todo. Eso tiene que quedar claro. No puede haber más que un par de manos en la masa si quieres que las cosas marchen sin problemas. ¿Nos hemos entendido?

—Sí —dijo él derrotado volviendo a coger la servilleta.

—¡Bien! —contestó Serena—. ¿Cuándo llega tu invitado?

—Voy a recibir a un reputado médico, el doctor Taiki Kou. Andrew ha ido a recogerlo a Londres. Deberían llegar aquí el jueves.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Debería habértelo dicho antes. Lo… lo siento… han sucedido tantas cosas…

—No necesitas disculparte; se te da muy mal. Tres días son pocos, pero creo que bastarán. ¿Se trata sólo del doctor, o viene alguien más?

—Sólo el doctor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará?

—Está de vacaciones, tenemos pensado una semana, pero eso podría cambiar. Los médicos de su calibre no suelen tomarse vacaciones largas. Te mantendré informada.

—Gracias. Me encargaré de que preparen un menú flexible, con suficiente variedad en los entrantes y platos que permitan cambios, pero debes sacar el tema con él en cuanto llegue e informarme de cualquier urgencia.

—Por supuesto —murmuró Darien arponeando por fin su huevo escocés. Serena sintió deseos de aplaudir.

—Muy bien, entonces —dijo levantándose. No estaba dispuesta a permitirle que se comiera aquel huevo… ni menos mientras estuviera todavía caliente. Darien se puso de pie de un salto. —Puedes informar a la señora Mónica que requiero su presencia en la salita de mañana esta tarde a las dos en punto. Y ahora, Darien, si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que preparar. Buenos días._ Estaba a punto de cruzar el umbral cuando él le bloqueó la salida. Estiró la mano hacia ella pero la retiró al instante, como si pensara que había estado a punto de arrojarla al fuego, y se la metió en el bolsillo, apretada y con los nudillos blancos. Enseguida hizo lo mismo con la otra mano.

—Serena, merezco parte de todo esto ahora mismo, lo reconozco —dijo—, pero no puedes comportarte de este modo cuando llegue mi invitado. Cuando llegue _cualquiera _de mis invitados.

—No te preocupes, Darien —respondió Serena pasando por delante de él para salir al corredor, obligando a dispersarse a los lacayos que estaban escuchando a hurtadillas—. Seré la imagen misma del decoro, los buenos modales y la elegancia. Y ahora, no pretendo ser grosera, pero debes excusarme. Tengo que prepararme para atender los asuntos de la casa._ Girando sobre sus talones, se marchó de allí, dejándole con la misma brusquedad que cuando salió de su despacho.

Darien no se reunió con ella para almorzar, y era mejor así. Serena no había ideado todavía una estrategia para su siguiente reunión. No había tenido tiempo. Antes de que terminara el día, se había entrevistado con la señora Mónica; Beryl Dark, que sólo respondía al nombre de "Cocinera", y con Jedite y Zoycite, los dos lacayos que presidían las comidas en Ravencliff.

La señora Mónica hizo algunas sugerencias para los menús y le proporcionó una lista de las comidas favoritas de Darien y de lo que no le gustaba. El ama de llaves también le enseñó un cuarto que había en el comedor en el que se guardaba la porcelana y la plata en historiadas vitrinas. Había platos de desayuno, de almuerzo y de cena, varias vajillas diferentes para cada comida, cada una más bonita que la anterior, y cuberterías de plata para combinarlas. También se guardaban allí las cristalerías. La selección resultaba asombrosa. La señora Mónica le dijo que antes se celebraban unas fiestas fastuosas en Ravencliff. Gran parte de la porcelana no se había usado desde hacía treinta años. Bien, pues ahora iba a utilizarse, se prometió Serena. Darien Chiba se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

Casi había anochecido cuando regresó a su suite. Molly llegaría enseguida para ayudarla a vestirse para la cena. Serena guardó la tabla que contenía sus notas sobre los menús en el escritorio de su salita de estar y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar la vista a través de los vidrios con parteluz. La mar estaba picada. Olas cubiertas de espuma crecían lejos de la orilla; su eco suspirante llegaba hasta donde estaba ella. Era un sonido tranquilizador que podía inducirla al sueño si se dejaba.

Dirigió la mirada hacia el sur. Una figura avanzaba por el borde del acantilado bajo la semioscuridad. Era Darien, y a Serena le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras seguía los largos pasos con los que estaba recorriendo el rompeolas. No había ira en su postura, sino algo más parecido a una agitada incomodidad en sus movimientos. Aquel era un hombre luchando contra un demonio al que ella no sabría ponerle nombre, y deseaba bajar corriendo por la enorme escalera, atravesar el gran salón y salir a los bien cuidados campos que quedaban al lado de Darien para preguntárselo. Aquello, por supuesto, era una fantasía. Ni siquiera sabía si sería posible acceder al acantilado desde la entrada circular. No le pareció que fuera así el día de su llegada. Tenía que haber otra entrada, que estaría más cerca del ala oeste de la casa y del mar. "Apuesto a que Nero la conoce", pensó cayendo en la cuenta. "Estaba empapado cuando vino a visitarme". Serena se encogió de hombros. Ya que el animal no podía hablar para contárselo, se apuntó mentalmente preguntárselo a los criados por la mañana.

Estaba a punto de apartarse de la ventana cuando Darien tomó una dirección diferente. De repente, rompió el paso y comenzó a descender acantilado abajo. Ella no podía ver desde donde estaba cómo bajaba, pero dio por hecho que se trataba de las escaleras excavadas en la roca que llevaban a la playa. Darien le había advertido en contra de aquellas escaleras. ¿Sería como él había dicho, que no resultaban seguras, o que había algo más allí abajo… algo que no quería que Serena viera? Ella había descendido por pendientes semejantes en Dover y en Lyme y nunca le había pasado nada. Se trataba de descensos traicioneros y empinados, con frecuencia resbaladizos debido a los efectos de la espuma del mar. Podría descender por aquella pendiente también, cuando llegara el momento.

Ya no podía seguir viendo a Darien, así que se apartó de la ventana. Las notas que había tomado durante las entrevistas la llevaron al escritorio. Se había precipitado en su alarde; lo cierto era que tres días no eran tiempo suficiente para prepararse para un invitado, y comenzó a hacer listas con las notas que había tomado. Todavía estaba cavilando sobre ellas cuando llegó Molly una hora más tarde a vestirla para la cena.

—Creo que tomaré una bandeja aquí en mi habitación —dijo Serena alzando la vista del fajo de papeles en que se habían convertido sus notas—. Encárgate de ello, ¿quieres, Molly?

—Sí, señora. ¿No se encuentra bien? —dijo la doncella observándola con el ceño fruncido. Serena respondió mostrándole un fajo de papeles.

—No, no, es que tengo mucho trabajo con esto. Vamos a tener un invitado que llega el jueves. Hay que hacer los menús, pensar en dónde acomodarle… hay que ocuparse de todo. Me temo que voy a tener que quedarme aquí encerrada hasta la llegada del caballero.

—Sí, señora —dijo la doncella—. ¿Quiere enviar sus disculpas?

—¡Ah! —exclamó Serena cogiendo del cajón un trozo de pergamino y cera roja para sellarlo. Garabateó unas cuantas líneas, lo dobló, y después agarró una vela y lo cerró con un sello que tenía una "C" en relieve. Claro que enviaría sus disculpas. No volvería a cometer el mismo error. Lo último que deseaba era recibir otra visita nocturna de última hora de Darien Chiba.

—¿Te encargarás de hacérselo llegar al Señor? —preguntó tendiéndoselo—. Después puedes hacer lo que quieras. Yo me desvestiré sola para acostarme. Tengo que encargarme de todo esto antes de retirarme, y no quiero que vuelvan a molestarme esta noche.

—Sí, señora —respondió Molly. Esbozó una reverencia y se marchó con la misma discreción con la que había entrado.

La bandeja con la cena llegó poco después, y Serena apartó un pedacito de faisán asado en grasa de cerdo por si Nero le hacía una visita. Cuando se llevaron la bandeja, corrieron las cortinas y alimentaron el fuego con troncos nuevos para la noche, Serena dejó la puerta del recibidor un poco entreabierta y regresó al fajo de papeles que tenía en el escritorio.

Era casi medianoche cuando dejó a un lado las listas de menús y apagó soplando todas las velas, excepto las del candelabro que tenía en la mesilla de noche al lado de la cama. Estaba agotada, pero ya había escogido la vajilla que se utilizaría en el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena durante la estancia del médico, y había elaborado un plan factible que cubriría todas las comidas de una semana. El resto podría hacerlo en otro momento. Al menos ahora tenía un logro impresionante que presentarle a Darien por la mañana. Lo llevaría con ella cuando bajara a desayunar. Eso le demostraría al barón Darien Chiba la clase de inversión que había hecho al comprar una anfitriona como ella. Pensar en eso la hizo revivir, y se quitó los mocasines de cuero marroquí para dejarse caer sobre la cama a regodearse en su éxito. No era su intención quedarse dormida así, completamente vestida y encima de la colcha, pero lo hizo. Bajó los párpados y luego los cerró, y se durmió en cuanto se puso de lado y se relajó.

Durmió profundamente y sin soñar, y sin embargo, algo la despertó a altas horas de la madrugada, algo físico. La cama se movió debajo de ella, y su cuerpo también, desplazado por aquel fenómeno que la obligó a abrir los ojos. Confundida, parpadeó para despertarse. Las velas de al lado de la cama se habían consumido hasta quedar reducidas al mínimo. Una se había extinguido del todo, y la cera glaseaba el soporte, pegando el candelabro a la mesilla de caoba con una masa compacta de antiestética cera.

Serena parpadeó para despejarse y concentró la mirada en lo que la había despertado. Allí, a los pies de la cama, estaba sentado Nero como una esfinge, lamiéndose la grasa del faisán cocinado en manteca de cerdo de los carrillos con su larga y rosada lengua sin dejar de mirarla. Parecía una estatua sacada de una de las obras del Egipto clásico que recreaba John Nash, y que tan de moda estaban aquella temporada entre la alta sociedad.

—¡Nero! —exclamó Serena. Gateando hasta llegar a su lado, le echó los brazos al cuello y él la recompensó lamiéndole toda la cara. Serena se rió. Sabía a faisán y olía a limpio, a mar. Le despeinó el grueso y abundante pelaje y le plantó un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. —Te dije que tendría una golosina para ti la próxima vez que vinieras —dijo abrazándole de nuevo—. Ya veo que la has encontrado. ¿Te ha gustado, muchacho?_ Nero aulló por toda respuesta, y le dio un suave golpecito con su húmedo y frío hocico.

Sus ojos rojos como el fuego parecían casi humanos mientras la observaban en la habitación en semipenumbra. Aparte del brillo de las brasas de la chimenea, que daba color a aquellos ojos profundos y conmovedores, ahora sólo quedaba encendida una vela, que proyectaba un halo de luz trémula alrededor del cuerpo del animal.

—Has estado fuera —susurró Serena—. Te huele el pelo a mar. Y puedo saborear la sal. Sabes como salir de aquí, ¿verdad, Nero? Y me lo vas a enseñar, ¿no es así? Será nuestro secreto.

Los ojos del animal tenían una expresión de absoluta comprensión, como si hubiera entendido cada palabra. Sintió como si unos dedos fríos le recorrieran la espina dorsal cuando vio lo más parecido a un ceño fruncido que había visto jamás en un perro cruzar la ancha y plana frente de Nero. Fue una expresión fugaz que se volvió animal al instante. Aullando, el perro saltó de la cama, salió por la puerta abierta del recibidor y desapareció por el corredor envuelto en sombras antes de que Serena tuviera oportunidad de llegar siquiera al umbral.

Menuda respuesta a su pregunta; cuando llegó al corredor, lo único que encontraron sus ojos fue el atisbo de un levísimo movimiento que podría haber sido la tupida cola de Nero desapareciendo por el rellano de la segunda planta. Serena ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar o a coger sus mocasines. Moviéndose descalza y sin hacer ningún ruido, corrió por el pasillo cubierto de alfombras, llegó al rellano y descendió a toda prisa la gran escalera hasta llegar a la puerta verde. No se veía a Nero por ninguna parte, y Serena estaba a punto de tirar del picaporte cuando este se giró. Ella se agachó bajo la escalera que se bifurcaba y contuvo el aliento.

La puerta se abrió. Uno de los criados estaba entrando en la zona noble procedente de los cuartos de la servidumbre que quedaban debajo. No podía ver quien era desde su posición, completamente pegada como estaba a la pared entre las sombras. Fuera quien fuera, un candelabro con velas iluminaba su camino, y Serena permaneció con la espalda rígida hasta que el escurridizo sonido de los pasos del criado se volvió distante y la escalera volvió a oscurecerse a su alrededor.

Serena aspiró con fuerza el aire de forma entrecortada y se desplomó contra la pared, pero no era una pared, ¡era una puerta! Se abrió, dejando de sostenerla, y Serena avanzó hacia atrás tratando de mantener el equilibrio antes de que se cerrara en su huida con un clic aterrador.

La última sensación consciente que tuvo fue la de caer al vacío.


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Serena gimió al despertarse un poco más tarde en la fría y húmeda oscuridad. El suelo sobre el que estaba resbalaba por la humedad, y le recordó a la prisión de Fleet. Gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones para pedir ayuda, pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue el lastimero eco de sus gritos elevándose hacia arriba. Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza, y el vértigo le nublaba la visión. Los pequeños puntos blancos que daban vueltas delante de sus ojos eran la única luz que había. Tenía un chichón en la frente. Se lo tocó con cuidado. Dado su tamaño, pensó que resultaría impresionante. No le sería fácil ocultarlo. ¿Cómo iba a explicárselo a Darien? Pero lo primero era lo primero, pensó. Antes tendría que encontrar la forma de salir de allí, estuviera donde estuviera. Se puso de rodillas y comenzó a andar a gatas por el suelo.

De repente algo le rozó el cuello, y Serena gritó mientras lo golpeaba. Se trataba únicamente del encaje de Bruselas de su vestido, que se le había soltado durante la caída, y exhaló un profundo suspiro mientras trataba de recolocarlo en su sitio. Eso, sin embargo, resultaba imposible. El vestido estaba desgarrado a la altura del hombro, una de las mangas abombadas colgaba allí donde el escote estaba rasgado, y no había nada con lo que cubrirlo. Apenas le tapaba el pecho.

"Ese es el problema de la moda actual", pensó con pesar. "Hacen la ropa demasiado endeble para que sea práctica". Aunque tampoco estaba pensada para que una cayera rodando por unas escaleras de piedra, ¿verdad? Eso fue lo que sus dedos le indicaron finalmente… un escalón estrecho, luego otro encima, y otro. Serena se puso de pie tambaleándose y encontró dos más, y luego un muro. Recorrió cada centímetro de él. ¿Dónde estaba la puerta por la que había caído? ¡No estaba allí!

Aterrorizada, gritó con todas sus fuerzas para pedir ayuda, pero el sonido regresó a ella en forma de eco, repicándole en los oídos. El muro era de granito, impenetrable, y Serena se deslizó de nuevo hacia el suelo y comenzó a buscar por la oscuridad con los brazos extendidos, haciendo círculos con las manos en el aire húmedo y frío. Tras trazar varios más, se topó con otro muro. Este también era de granito. ¡Si al menos pudiera ver algo!

Fue palpando centímetro a centímetro el cubículo que la rodeaba, que no era mucho mayor que un armario, hasta tropezar con lo que parecía una cama y con una pila de escombros al lado de las escaleras. Dio por hecho que eso fue lo que le amortiguó la caída, porque había aparecido allí en medio. Le había ahorrado una lesión mucho más grave que el chichón que tenía en la cabeza, y que evidentemente se había hecho al caer allí.

Al otro lado de las estrechas escaleras, tropezó con un arcón pequeño que estaba apoyado contra el muro. Tocó la parte superior y retiró las manos cubiertas de moho, aunque no antes de encontrar un pequeño cofre bajo una de sus labradas esquinas. La humedad lo había dejado pegado hasta cerrarlo, y le llevó algo de tiempo, pero por fin consiguió abrirlo. Dentro había una vela y un yesquero. ¿Podía atreverse a confiar en que el yesquero estuviera lo suficientemente seco como para arder? Rezó para que el pequeño cofre de metal lo hubiera protegido lo suficiente, y frotó el pedernal hasta conseguir unas pequeñas chispas que finalmente prendieron. Encendió con ellas la vela. Era corta y gruesa. La colocó encima del arcón con ayuda del sebo escurrido y se giró para examinar su prisión. Contuvo el aliento. ¿Se trataría de una de aquellas cámaras secretas en las que se escondían los sacerdotes católicos durante la consolidación del protestantismo? Si la casa se construyó con anterioridad a la conquista de los normandos, era muy posible. Ese tipo de habitáculos habían sido normales a lo largo de los tiempos, y la mayoría de los castillos antiguos y de las casas los tenían. Ravencliff reunía las condiciones en ambos casos.

De pronto, unos escalofríos helados se apoderaron de su cuerpo, poniéndole el corazón en un puño. Había escuchado historias de hombres que morían en agujeros escondidos como aquel, asfixiados o de hambre, a los que se emparedaba dentro y se olvidaba, a veces deliberadamente. Aquellas construcciones resultaban inescrutables. Los muros de aquella debían tener un grosor de más de un metro. Nunca se oirían sus gritos desde arriba. ¿Y si a nadie se le ocurría buscarla nunca allí? Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. La gruesa e intacta capa de moho que lo cubría todo le indicaba que la cámara no se había utilizado durante años. ¿Sabría alguien siquiera que existía? Sólo podía rezar para que así fuera.

Serena miró con consternación su vestido desgarrado. Estaba cubierto con el polvo y el limo procedentes de la humedad que impregnaba aquel lugar. Tenía las manos y los brazos desnudos negros debido a ello. Estaba helada, y se abrazó a sí misma para entrar en calor, escudriñando la habitación con mirada ansiosa en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar para cubrirse. Finalmente sus ojos se posaron en una pila de sábanas viejas que había en la esquina, y sacó una pieza de tela que tal vez en el pasado se utilizara como ropa de cama. Era tan vieja que se desgarró cuando se cubrió con ella. Pero tendría que valer.

Miró hacia la vela. Tenía la llama alta y recta. No había corriente. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Eso significaba que no estaba entrando nada de aire. También significaba que tenía que guardar la vela para emergencias. Quedaba muy poco de ella. Además, no se atrevía a dejarla encendida y arriesgarse a consumir oxígeno, así que recorrió rápidamente la estancia y memorizó las dimensiones de la celda y su contenido.

No tenía sentido malgastar energía y pulmones antes del amanecer. No había nadie ahí fuera que pudiera oírla. Lo único que podía hacer era esperar y confiar en que el ruido de los sirvientes moviéndose por encima le indicara que se había hecho de día, y entonces podría volver a pedir ayuda a gritos. No podía faltar mucho. Serena echó un último vistazo alrededor y apagó la vela.

* * *

Darien desayunó solo por la mañana. Serena no apareció, y no había enviado sus disculpas. Iba de camino a la suite de su esposa cuando se cruzó con Molly, que bajaba desde el rellano de la segunda planta.

—Oh, señor, le estaba buscando —lloriqueó—. ¡Le ha ocurrido algo a la señora, lo sé!

—Cálmate, Molly —le pidió él—. ¿A qué te refieres con que algo le ha ocurrido?

—No está, señor. No ha dormido en su cama, y sus zapatos están arriba, en el suelo. ¿Dónde podría haber ido descalza en mitad de la noche?

—Enséñamelos —dijo dirigiéndose de un salto a las escaleras que tenía delante.

—Ese perro sarnoso también ha estado allí —continuó la doncella corriendo tras él—. Ella debió darle algo de comer de su bandeja de la cena. La servilleta vacía estaba en el suelo, toda llena de grasa._ Darien soltó una sarta de maldiciones entre dientes e irrumpió en la suite de los tapices sintiendo el pecho pesado por la rabia. La rabia era peligrosa. _Todo _era peligroso en aquel momento, en realidad, y aspiró con fuerza el aire en respiraciones profundas mientras entraba en el dormitorio.

—¿Cuándo la viste por última vez, Molly? —inquirió.

—Cuando le llevé la bandeja —contestó la doncella—. Encendí el fuego y corrí las cortinas mientras ella cenaba. Luego dijo que no quería que la molestaran… que ella misma se prepararía para acostarse, así que la dejé con sus cosas.

—¿A qué hora ocurrió eso aproximadamente? —insistió Darien.

—No lo sé, a las siete, a las ocho… más o menos cuando usted tomó asiento en el comedor._ Darien recogió los zapatos de Serena del suelo y los observó con el ceño fruncido. —Esto es lo que me tiene también preocupada —dijo Molly—. No puede haber ido muy lejos sin mocasines. Tiene que estar en algún lugar de la casa, pero, ¿dónde? Hemos buscado de arriba abajo, señor.

—De acuerdo, Molly —dijo Darien—. Quiero que te quedes aquí en estas habitaciones hasta que te indique lo contrario por si acaso regresa la señora. Si eso sucede, avísame inmediatamente. —Darien blandió los mocasines—. Me llevo esto. Por si la encuentro.

—Si, señor —respondió Molly estirando la arrugada cama—. ¿Ve esto? —preguntó sacudiendo los pelos negros y cortos mezclados con plata de la superficie tejida—. Ese perro ha estado aquí, tal y como le dije… justo en su cama. —Chasqueó la lengua—. También ha manchado la colcha de grasa.

—Sí, bueno, le daré una buena reprimenda a Nero —respondió Darien—. Pero por el momento, deja abierta la puerta del recibidor. Si el animal vuelve… síguelo. Si estuvo anoche aquí, tal y como dices, puede que sepa dónde ha ido la señora.

—Sí, señor —dijo Molly—. Pero permítame que se lo diga, señor, Nero… no es un perro adecuado para una casa tan fina como esta. Es desaliñado, de aspecto salvaje y todo piel y huesos. Parece medio famélico. Eso tampoco es culpa nuestra. La mitad del tiempo ni siquiera come lo que le dejamos. Da miedo, esa es la verdad, siempre acechando entre las sombras. Sé que no me corresponde a mí decirlo, pero no soy la única que lo piensa… lo dice todo el mundo abajo. Tiene que librarse de ese animal, señor.

—Bueno, sí, ese es el plan, Molly —aseguró Darien—. Con un poco de suerte, no tendrás que seguir preocupándote de Nero… pero por ahora veamos si conseguimos que se gane el sustento, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

Por mucho que lo intentara, Serena no conseguía escuchar ningún sonido procedente de arriba. Le resultaba difícil calcular el tiempo que llevaba allí en la oscuridad. Seguro que ya debía ser de día. Tenía que intentar algo, lo que fuera, para salir de aquel frío y húmedo cubículo, o se volvería loca dándole vueltas a lo que podría suceder si nunca llegaran a encontrarla.

¿Cuánto tiempo tardaría en morir allí? La atmósfera ya estaba muy cargada. ¿Cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de que se quedara sin aire que respirar? Sería una muerte lenta y terrible. Serena se subió a los escalones y empezó a gritar mientras aporreaba con ambos puños el muro que una vez fue una puerta. Pronto se dio cuenta de la inutilidad de aquel gesto. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que su delicada piel estuviera magullada y herida por sus ataques contra el áspero granito, y bajó a tientas los escalones de nuevo, sacó el yesquero del cofre del arcón y comenzó a golpear el muro con él. Gritó una y otra vez con todas sus fuerzas hasta que se le quebró la voz y ésta se convirtió en ásperos suspiros, luego atacó el muro con el yesquero hasta que se le resbaló de las manos y cayó al suelo. Serena gimió desesperada. Necesitaba la yesca y el pedernal para encender la vela. ¿Cómo iba a encontrarlos en la oscuridad?

Todo parecía inútil, y Serena se dejó caer en el escalón con la cabeza entre las manos. Tras unos instantes, recuperó el ritmo de la respiración y puso en orden sus pensamientos. Tenía que haber algo que ella pudiera hacer. Tal vez otro vistazo con la luz de la vela pudiera mostrarle algo que antes se le hubiera pasado, así que descendió a tientas los escalones y comenzó a buscar por el suelo. Cuando por fin encontró el yesquero entre los escombros que había al lado de las escaleras, el corazón le dio un vuelco. Se había roto al caer, y el pedernal y la yesca habían desaparecido.

No servía para nada. A Serena le ardía la garganta de tanto gritar pidiendo auxilio. Le dolía la cabeza, el chichón de la frente le latía como si fuera el pulso y tenía las manos cortadas y ensangrentadas. El vértigo amenazaba con hacerle perder la consciencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que se precipitó por aquellos escalones? ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo inconsciente después? Si al menos aquella celda no fuera tan pequeña, si no fuera tan asfixiante, si al menos hubiera alguna corriente de aire como las que atravesaban cada grieta del resto de la casa.

Serena había oído en alguna parte que al moverse en espacios confinados se gastaba el oxígeno a mayor velocidad. Ya era demasiado tarde para poner en práctica aquel conocimiento. El esfuerzo había minado sus fuerzas. Apenas podía respirar. Apoyó la cara en el frío escalón de granito y cerró los ojos.

* * *

—Cuando no quiero ni ver a esa condenada criatura, aparece a toda velocidad —protestó Darien recorriendo arriba y abajo la alfombra de su vestidor—. Y en cambio, cuando es vital…

—No se lo tome así, señor —dijo Malaquite recogiendo la ropa de Darien mientras este se la quitaba—. ¿Cree que hay algo que él sea capaz de hacer y que usted no pueda? La encontrará, señor.

—¿Cómo? —bramó Darien arrojando el chaleco al suelo. Se desató el pañuelo del cuello y también lo tiró—. Hemos buscado por toda la casa, de arriba abajo, cada maldita habitación. Dios todopoderoso, incluso he bajado a buscar por la playa. ¡Necesito a Nero! Pero no puedo controlarlo, ¿verdad? ¡No, él me controla a _mi_! ¿Por qué sucede siempre así? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nunca todo lo sucedido? Nadie ha visto a Serena desde _ayer _a la hora de cenar, Malaquite. Nero no ha aparecido desde entonces tampoco. Eso fue hace más de veinticuatro horas. Si está herida en algún lugar…

—La señora y usted… discutieron, ¿no es verdad? —preguntó el ayuda de cámara agarrando la camisa de Darien antes de que cayera al suelo—. ¡Tenga cuidado, señor! Ha estado a punto de ir a parar al fuego —exclamó añadiendo la camisa al bulto de ropa antes de continuar—. ¿Es posible que se haya… marchado de Ravencliff?

—¿Sin zapatos, Malaquite? No me parece probable. Hay un largo y empinado recorrido hasta llegar al camino, y la puerta siempre se cierra al anochecer; ya lo sabes. Además, no fue una pelea tan fuerte, y Molly dijo que Serena estaba trabajando en los menús para la visita del doctor Kou cuando la vio por última vez. A mí no me parece que tuviera pensado huir de este lugar, aunque no podría culparla en caso de que así fuera. Dios mío, tengo que encontrarla.

—¿Quiere la bañera, señor?

—Nada de baños fríos esta noche —gruñó Darien dejándose caer en la butaca de orejas. —Extendió los pies—. Quítame estas malditas botas.

—¿Tal vez un baño caliente, señor? —sugirió Malaquite colocándose a horcajadas sobre la pierna estirada.

—No —respondió Darien. Plantó el otro pie en el estrecho trasero de Malaquite, tiró, y el ayuda de cámara sacó la bota de caña alta con un gruñido. —Lo último que necesito es relajarme.

—Iré a buscar su batín, señor —jadeó Malaquite tras lograr sacar la otra bota. La colocó debajo del brazo con el resto.

—No —dijo Darien quitándose los pantalones y luego la ropa interior—. Deja eso encima de la cama.

—¿Señor? —preguntó el ayuda de cámara boquiabierto mientras Darien volvía a caminar arriba y abajo por delante del fuego completamente desnudo.

—¡Deja eso ahí y vete a la cama! —le espetó Darien. Cogió los mocasines de cuero marroquí de Serena del taburete que estaba al lado del fuego y los observó como un sabueso que siguiera un rastro mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas arriba y abajo.

—Pero señor, ¿y sí…?

—Sé dónde encontrarte si te necesito, Malaquite —lo interrumpió Darien—. Vete a la cama. Al menos uno de nosotros tiene que descansar algo esta noche.

* * *

Serena se despertó boqueando para respirar en la oscuridad. Le había despertado un sonido de arañazos. _¡Ratas! ¡La prisión de Fleet! _No, no estaba en Fleet, eso habría sido el paraíso comparado con esto, su tumba en las entrañas de la mansión de Ravencliff, donde nadie podría encontrarla excepto las ratas. Sintió una oleada de adrenalina atravesándola. ¿Estaban dentro… o fuera? No había manera de saberlo sin la vela, y volvió a subir con torpeza los escalones, gritando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

Los arañazos se detuvieron. ¿Se los habría imaginado? Ahora no había ningún sonido, y se arrastró de nuevo escalones abajo hasta derrumbarse sobre el frío y viscoso suelo. Para entonces el tiempo ya no tenía ningún significado. Había perdido completamente la noción del mismo. Estaba perdiendo también la conciencia. Unos extraños sueños se apoderaron de su mente hasta que ya no fue capaz de separarlos de la realidad. Entonces le llegó un sonido chirriante que resonó por todo su cuerpo, provocándole una gran dentera, y una repentina ráfaga de aire fresco entró de golpe en medio de un rayo de luz. Olía a moho y a rancio, pero, oh, ¡qué maravilloso resultaba volver a respirar de nuevo! Se trataba de una alucinación; se estaba volviendo loca. Tenía que ser eso.

Unos brazos fuertes la agarraron al instante, y unas piernas poderosas la sacaron de la tumba. Serena apoyó el rostro caliente contra aquel batín borgoña que le resultaba familiar. Olía a limpio, a mar, a _él, _sensual y animal. El corazón que latía bajo aquel batín resonaba contra su oído en un ritmo tembloroso, tranquilizador y al mismo tiempo aterrador. Serena se apoyó contra él, acurrucándose en la seda, y se durmió.


	9. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Darien se resistía a dejar a Serena. Le desesperaba dejarla ir. Pero sabía qué sucedería si la tocaba del modo en que deseaba hacerlo, así que todo tenía que ser impersonal entre ellos. Tenía que tratarse de un acuerdo profesional. No había otra alternativa. Qué suave y dócil la sentía en sus brazos, qué bien olía a pesar de la terrible experiencia que había vivido en aquella rancia celda. Darien aspiró su aroma hasta que llenó con él sus fosas nasales y su memoria: romero y alhelí, fragancias ancestrales de madera, de tierra, con un toque sensual de rosa. Bebió de ella, de aquel néctar de los dioses del que se había visto privado durante tanto tiempo.

La dejó sobre la cama y le apartó de la frente el cabello bañado por el sol. Qué suave era, tal y como él había imaginado, tan etéreo como las telas de araña matinales visibles bajo la luz que el amanecer había depositado a lo largo de la ventana. Darien no podía evitar acariciárselo, sentir su suavidad entre los dedos. Al apartárselo, sintió el chichón de la frente, en el que se estaba formando un hematoma. Tenía las manos cortadas e hinchadas, y su fina y traslúcida piel estaba surcada de una suciedad que le cubría el rostro, los brazos… y el pecho, apenas cubierto por el desgarrado vestido.

Darien tenía la entrepierna encendida en fuego, y le latía con doloroso calor, su afilado instinto estaba completamente en sintonía con la fiebre de su sangre, agudizado como el de un animal salvaje. La corriente sexual que fluía entre ellos resultaba palpable, y Darien la envolvió en la colcha como si fuera un capullo en un vano intento de atajar esa corriente. Al ver que no lo conseguía, se puso de pie.

—¡Quiero que sellen esa maldita cámara oculta antes de que se ponga el sol! —bramó furioso sin ser consciente hasta ese momento de que Molly y Malaquite estaban muy cerca—. ¡Deja de lloriquear, muchacha! —le espetó a la doncella—. ¡Ve a buscar las sales! Dile a la señora Mónica que suba al instante para evaluar su estado. Tiene que haber algún tipo de remedio o de poción que pueda preparar con esas malditas hierbas suyas para administrárselo a la señora hasta que llegue mañana el médico. Quiero que la metas en una bañera caliente en cuanto recupere la consciencia, y que después la acuestes en esta cama. Y se quedará en ella hasta que yo ordene otra cosa, aunque tengas que atarla. ¿Ha quedado claro?

—S… sí, señor —gimoteó Molly. Girando sobre los talones, salió a toda prisa de la habitación. Sus negras faldas iban barriendo el suelo de madera.

—Vamos, señor —le urgió el ayuda de cámara colocando una mano amable en el hombro de Darien, que estaba duro como una roca—. Este… disgusto no es bueno para usted._ La risa exaltada de Darien fue la única respuesta. Se zafó de la mano de Malaquite y se ajustó con brusquedad el cinturón del batín. —Vuelva a sus aposentos, señor. Le prepararé el baño. Ellos cuidarán de la señora. Y entonces, cuando haya descansado… cuando esté otra vez tranquilo…

—Nunca volveré a "estar tranquilo", Malaquite —dijo Darien apretando los dientes. Y pasando por delante de él, cruzó la puerta y desapareció entre las sombras del vacío corredor.

* * *

No había sido un sueño. Él la había subido por las viscosas escaleras para sacarla de la cámara oculta como si no pesara más que un puñado de plumas. Qué fuerte era, y qué tierno su abrazo, como si ella fuera algo frágil que pudiera romperse. Y al mismo tiempo la estrechó contra sí como si su propia vida dependiera de ello. Serena se rindió a sus brazos, había fantaseado con que la abrazara desde que puso por primera vez los ojos en Darien Chiba, su esposo que no era un esposo. Lo sería. Aunque fuera lo último que hiciera en la vida… lo sería.

—Tiene que agradecerle a ese viejo perro sarnoso que la hayamos encontrado —dijo Molly frotándole con jabón las telas de araña y el polvo del pelo. Aquel baño caliente suavizado con aceite de rosas y romero machacado era el paraíso—. Nadie había vuelto a ver a esa criatura en dos días, y de pronto esta mañana aparece corriendo por las escaleras olisqueando la alfombra justo en la puerta oculta de ese agujero y empieza a escarbar, a arañar y a aullar, haciendo ruido suficiente como para levantar a los muertos. Luego se fue a toda velocidad, y debió despertar al señor, porque llegó inmediatamente, descalzo y en batín, así llegó.

—Los arañazos —dijo Serena. Era la segunda vez que confundía aquel ruido—. Escuché los arañazos. Pensé que eran ratas.

—Bueno, ya ha salido de allí, y qué a tiempo. Apenas podías respirar encerrada durante treinta y seis horas seguidas en esa celda no más grande que un armario. Tiene suerte de estar viva, señora, eso es un hecho. El señor está ahora mismo abajo con el viejo Tomoe, el encargado de mantenimiento. Están sellando la cámara, eso es lo que están haciendo.

—¿Dónde está Nero? —murmuró Serena.

—No lo sé, señora —respondió la doncella—. Nadie ha vuelto a verlo desde entonces. El señor dice que le mostró dónde debía buscar y luego salió como una flecha. Así es ese Nero, merodea por todas partes, se acerca sigilosamente a la gente y desaparece igual de deprisa. A mí no me gusta mucho, lo reconozco. Me da miedo, si quiere que le diga la verdad. Oh, nunca ha mordido a nadie ni nada parecido. Son esos ojos con los que te mira fijamente. Parecen humanos. —Se estremeció—. Me asusta, esa es la verdad. Asusta a todo el mundo por el modo en que entra y sale… como un _fantasma _—susurró finalmente. Serena reprimió una sonrisa.

—No es un fantasma, Molly, eso te lo aseguro —aseguró—. Los fantasmas no comen faisán.

—Lo sé —respondió Molly—. Tampoco se les cae el pelo, ni lo van dejando por las colchas. Lo digo por su aspecto. Me gustaría darle un buen baño, lo haría, pero nadie puede atraparle. El señor iba a librarse de él. No me importa decírselo, todos dormiremos más tranquilos si lo hace, pero no sé si lo hará ahora que el perro es un héroe y todo eso. En la parte de abajo de la casa no están muy contentos.

—Oh, espero que no lo haga, Molly —dijo Serena—. Le he tomado mucho cariño a Nero, y quiero que dejes la puerta de mi recibidor entreabierta todas las noches por si acaso viene a visitarme.

—Sí usted lo dice, señora… Pero…

—Yo lo digo —insistió Serena. Tal vez no fuera una esposa de verdad para Darien Chiba _todavía, _pero sabía cómo llevar una casa y cómo mantener a la servidumbre en su sitio.

—Sí, señora.

—Creo que ya me he bañado bastante —dijo Serena—. Me gustaría salir ya, si me traes la ropa.

—Oh, no puede ponerse su ropa, señora. Sólo el camisón.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Son órdenes del barón, señora —continuó Molly—. Tiene que quedarse en la cama hasta que él diga lo contrario.

—Eso es absurdo —aseguró Serena—. Apenas es la hora del desayuno. No puedo quedarme todo el día en la cama. Estoy perfectamente, Molly, son sólo unos cortes y unas magulladuras; nada serio.

—El barón dice que es el médico quien debe decidirlo. El doctor llegará mañana de Londres.

—Pero no puedo quedarme en la cama con un invitado a punto de llegar. Hay cosas que preparar: los menús, las disposiciones… ¡Tengo que ocuparme de todo!

—Yo me encargaré —dijo la señora Mónica entrando con un ungüento, un cuenco del que asomaban unas compresas y vendas de lino cuidadosamente colocadas en una bandeja.

—Pero…

—Vamos, vamos —insistió el ama de llaves—. El barón nos echará a todos si no se comporta. Me ha dejado a mí a cargo de todo, y tendrá que cuidarse o me regañará. Molly la ayudará a salir de la bañera. La secaremos con las toallas, le pondremos el camisón y secaremos su cabello al lado del fuego mientras yo vendo esos cortes de sus pobres manos. Luego se meterá en esa cama con este ungüento en la frente para bajarle el chichón. Yo misma lo he preparado con acedera roja y aceite de ricino. Eso ayudará a sanar la herida y bajará la hinchazón. Luego le subiremos un buen tazón de sopa de rabo de buey y pan tostado con mermelada de grosella, que tienen mucho hierro, para volver a poner su sangre en orden. Estará como nueva en menos de lo que canta un gallo.

Darien hizo su aparición después de la cena. Aunque Serena lo estaba esperando, cuando entró en el dormitorio el corazón empezó a latirle con tanta fuerza que estaba convencida de que él podía observar cómo subía y bajaba su pecho bajo el camisón y el negligé. Qué guapo estaba con aquellos pantalones negros pegados a la piel que le marcaban las fuertes piernas y los muslos. Qué anchos lucían sus hombros con aquel frac de tela de gran calidad y el chaleco blanco bordado que enfatizaba su estrecha cintura y el ancho y musculoso pecho. Serena vio con la imaginación lo que había debajo. ¿No le había visto casi desnudo? _En dos ocasiones._

En un principio Darien no habló. Ella llevaba todo el día temiendo su visita. Se había preparado para la inminente regañina. No tenía defensa. Había sucedido exactamente lo que él dijo que ocurriría si deambulaba sola por la casa. No podía mirar sus ojos azules y encendidos que reflejaban el brillo de la chimenea, y cuando Darien habló, ella se tambaleó como si le hubieran disparado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó acercándose. Entonces Serena alzó los ojos justo a tiempo de ver cómo arrugaba la frente mientras observaba el chichón de su cabeza y las manos vendadas. —Confiaba en que gran parte de lo que vi antes hubiera desaparecido. Qué estúpido he sido.

A Serena se le cayó el alma a los pies. Estaba otra vez frío y distante. Pero no había imaginado aquella reacción cuando Darien la sacó de aquella celda; entonces había calor, dulzura y ardor en aquel hombre. También había pasión. No sólo del tipo que nacía de la rabia, aunque sin duda Darien tenía inclinación hacia ella. Una pasión en ebullición que ardía lentamente se ocultaba bajo la superficie dispuesta a hacer explosión. Serena no había confundido la ternura con la que la abrazó, el ritmo de su corazón estremeciéndose contra ella. Darien sentía algo. ¿Por qué tenía miedo de demostrarlo?

—Los remedios de la señora Mónica son extraordinarios —dijo Serena—. Pero realmente no es tan grave como parece.

—Dejaremos que sea el doctor Kou quien decida eso cuando llegue mañana —respondió él.

—Molly me ha dicho que te llevaste mis zapatos —dijo Serena—. ¿Me los puedes devolver, por favor?

—Hasta que el médico me dé permiso para dejarte salir de la cama, no —contestó Darien.

—Tengo otros zapatos, señor —le espetó ella.

—_Darien _—la corrigió—. Confío en que ese golpe en la cabeza no haya afectado a tu memoria. Tenemos un trato, ¿recuerdas?

—¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?

—No voy a regañarte. Creo que habrás aprendido la lección —aseguró Darien—. He cerrado con cemento la celda secreta, pero hay otros peligros en la casa. Debes respetar mis deseos y evitar ir de un lado para otro explorando por tu cuenta. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí abajo? ¿Cómo hiciste para caerte a través de ese tablero giratorio?

—Eso no importa ahora —replicó Serena.

—Oh, claro que sí importa —contestó él—. ¿Qué estabas buscando? ¿Ibas otra vez tras ese animal? Quiero que me digas la verdad, Serena. No tienes por qué andar merodeando por esta casa. Si necesitas ayuda para algo, no tienes más que pedirla. He tenido en cuenta que vienes de una prisión, pero Ravencliff no es ninguna cárcel. Aquí no debes temer decir lo que piensas. De hecho, se te da muy bien hacerlo. No hay nada que temer aparte del peligro en el que tú misma te pones al ignorar mis directrices.

—Tus "normas domésticas", querrás decir —observó ella.

—Si quieres expresarlo así, de acuerdo. No cambies de tema. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí abajo?_ ¿Debería decirle la verdad? Estaba lo suficientemente enfadada. Darien tenía razón, nunca le había dado miedo expresar lo que pensaba… hasta que llegó a Ravencliff. —Estoy esperando —le recordó Darien—. Se trata de Nero, ¿verdad?

—No exactamente —dijo ella—. No fue él quien me guió hasta allí abajo, si es eso lo que estás pensando. Conoce muy bien la casa, y muchas veces está mojado y huele a mar. Me gustaría ir a dar un paseo por el acantilado algún día. Se me ocurrió pensar que él debía conocer otra salida hacia el mar, y mi intención era seguirle hacia ella…

—¿En medio de la noche? —la interrumpió Darien.

—No para salir, sino para ver dónde estaba la puerta.

—¿No se te ocurrió pensar en ningún momento que alguno de los criados, o yo mismo, habríamos estado encantados de mostrarte esa salida?

—_Mostrármela, _sí, pero no permitirme aventurarme a salir por ella sola.

—Oh, entiendo.

—No lo entiendes, pero estoy demasiado cansada para explicártelo.

—Me gustaría que lo intentaras —dijo Darien cruzando los brazos sobre su inmenso pecho.

—Hay momentos en los que prefiero estar sola, y me proporciona un gran placer comunicarme con la naturaleza. Tú más que nadie deberías entenderlo, dada tu pasión por la soledad. Creo que esa es de hecho tu única pasión._ No lo creía realmente ni por un instante, pero no hacía falta que Darien lo supiera… al menos por el momento.

—Eso demuestra lo poco que me conoces —respondió él recorriendo la alfombra arriba y abajo a los pies de la cama con pasos lentos y pausados y con los puños apretados bajo los faldones del frac.

—No me has dado oportunidad de conocerte, Darien.

—Estás desviando el tema una vez más —replicó él—. Seguiste a Nero. ¿Y luego qué?

—Iba demasiado deprisa para mí. Lo perdí entre las sombras del corredor y bajé a ver si podía encontrarle cuando alguien, creo que uno de los sirvientes, abrió la puerta que comunica con la zona de la servidumbre. No quería ser descubierta allí a esas horas de la noche, así que me escondí bajo las escaleras, ocultándome entre las sombras hasta que se fuera. Cuando me apoyé contra el muro y se venció.

—Podrías haber muerto allí abajo —aseguró Darien—. Esa cámara oculta fue construida hace siglos, Serena. No se ha utilizado desde hace más de cien años. Aunque yo conocía su existencia, nunca he estado allí abajo. Hay más de una en esta casa, y además un laberinto de túneles y de pasadizos ocultos recorre la parte inferior. Se utilizaban como vías de escape durante los tiempos de la invasión, y más tarde, como medio de acceso para piratas, contrabandistas y corsarios que entraban y salían con su botín. Yo no he llegado a verlas todas. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quiero que vayas merodeando por ahí tu sola? Si Nero no hubiera captado tu olor, yo nunca te habría encontrado allí abajo.

—Ahora ya no te librarás de él, ¿verdad, Darien? —le suplicó. Él dejó de recorrer la alfombra y se giró para mirarla con ojos ausentes e inquietantes. —Darien… por favor.

—Tal vez no tenga opción, Serena —aseguró—. Puede que algún día tengas que escoger entre uno de los dos.


	10. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Aunque el doctor Kou aseguró que Serena estaba lo suficientemente bien como para salir de la cama, Darien insistió en que siguiera en sus aposentos durante unos días. Necesitaba pasar tiempo a solas con el médico, pero Serena no era su única preocupación en ese sentido. Andrew Furuhata andaba también por allí ahora, y al astuto administrador no se le podía confinar con tanta facilidad.

—Disculpe que me haya aprovechado de sus habilidades nada más llegar, doctor —dijo Darien desde el otro lado de la mesa del comedor mientras el lacayo les mostraba el salmón al vapor—. Me temo que ha sido inevitable. Le daré el mismo consejo que le di a mi mujer: por favor, no deambule solo por esta antigualla para evitar que sea víctima de un percance parecido.

—Estoy encantado de serle de utilidad, barón Chiba —respondió el médico—. Y no tiene de qué preocuparse, me andaré con sumo cuidado.

—Hay incluso una mazmorra ahí abajo —intervino Furuhata reclinándose hacia atrás para que el lacayo pudiera dejar en la mesa el plato de salmón. Luego se giró hacia Darien. —¿Recuerdas el verano que la encontramos? Dios, ¿qué años teníamos entonces? Éramos unos niños. Los normandos eran unos tipos muy imaginativos. Ravencliff está plagado de ejemplos de su creatividad. —Desvió su atención hacia la silla labrada—. Darien, ¿cómo llego ella a…?

—Tendrá más cuidado en el futuro —respondió Darien ignorando la pregunta mientras le lanzaba al administrador una mirada que lo silenció.

Aparte del sonido de los cubiertos de plata sobre la porcelana, el silencio prevaleció hasta que les sirvieron el plato de lomo de cordero asado. Darien masticaba cada trozo con impaciencia. Estaba tan ansioso por consultarle al médico que sus emociones habían empezado a avisarle de que había peligro. No podía bajar la guardia delante del administrador, pero había algunos temas que sí podía tratar delante de terceras personas, y decidió empezar por ellos.

—Tengo entendido que ha pasado mucho tiempo en la India, doctor —comenzó.

—Viví muchos años allí —respondió Kou—. Fue en la India donde escribí el artículo que luego se publicó en los periódicos de Boston y al que aludía en su invitación. Un país fascinante._ Darien no temía que el médico lo delatara sin darse cuenta. En su invitación dejaba clara la necesidad de mantener el secreto respecto a la verdadera naturaleza de su visita, incluso para Serena, y especialmente para Andrew Furuhata.

—Mi padre también estuvo allí —dijo Darien por encima del borde de su copa de vino—. Formó parte de la primera ocupación bajo el mando de Warren Hastings. Cuando el reparto de la India de Lord North entró en vigor en 1773 y el Parlamento se hizo con el control de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, el país quedó bajo el mando del gobernador general. Cuando eso ocurrió, la política británica se ejerció con rotundidad en la India. Hastings, el primer gobernador general, era uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre. Se unió enseguida a él en la India, en la primavera de 1774, y regresó a Inglaterra en 1776, un año antes de que yo naciera.

—Entiendo —dijo el médico. Y a juzgar por su expresión, a Darien no le cupo ninguna duda de que estaba empezando a hacerlo.

El doctor Taiki Kou era un nombre que le rondaba en edad y que poseía los ojos violetas más expresivos que Darien había visto en su vida. Brillaban con una luz interior de entendimiento que era al mismo tiempo inquietante y tranquilizadora. Esos ojos lo estaban observando ahora, y Darien estaba convencido de que veían más de lo que parecía a simple vista.

—¿Y dice que se dio de baja tras sólo dos años, y en un momento tan crítico… durante las primeras campañas de la ocupación? ¿Resultó herido?

—Sí, pero no en combate. Le mordió un animal… un lobo. La herida nunca sanó. Se infectó, se ulceró, y esa úlcera se extendió. Le envenenó la sangre, y al final acabó por matarle. Murió poco después de que yo naciera.

—Entiendo —dijo el médico—. Qué tragedia. ¿Y su madre?

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía doce años. Nunca volvió a casarse; jamás se recuperó de la pérdida de mi padre. Estaban muy unidos.

—¿Es hijo único?

—Sí —contestó Darien. Aquella respuesta pareció producir alivio en la expresión del médico, y ahora fue Darien el que empezó a observarlo a él. —Malaquite, mi ayuda de cámara, lo fue también de mi padre cuando estuvo destinado en la India y ocurrió el accidente. Cuidó de él prácticamente hasta que murió, y luego hizo lo mismo conmigo cuando era niño, sobre todo cuando mamá murió. No podría haberlo conseguido sin él.

—Bien, y además es muy difícil encontrar un criado _leal_ en estos tiempos —dijo el médico poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "leal", indicando que había sabido leer entre líneas.

—Sí —dijo Darien—. Lo ha entendido perfectamente. Lo compartiremos durante su visita, ya que ha viajado sin ayuda de cámara. Estoy seguro de que encontrará muy satisfactorio su servicio.

—No me cabe ninguna duda —aseguró el médico.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha vivido en la India, doctor? —preguntó Furuhata captando las miradas de ambos.

—Más de lo que he vivido en Inglaterra —contestó el médico—. Nací allí y allí pasé mi infancia. Luego me eduqué aquí y regresé a vivir a la India hasta que mi madre falleció, hace quince años. Era mestiza. Mi padre era un trabajador británico de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales. Los fanáticos religiosos lo mataron mientras yo estaba estudiando en Oxford.

—Ahora entiendo que esté tan familiarizado con esa cultura —dijo Furuhata alzando su copa de vino.

Los lacayos habían empezado a recoger el mantel de lino de la mesa y a traer los vinos dulces y los postres. El silencio volvió a prevalecer una vez más hasta que dejaron dispuesto una selección de jaleas surtidas y cremas, pudín de ron y manzana y tarta francesa de guirlache.

—Dios Santo —dijo el médico aceptando un pedacito de fragante pudín—. Voy a caer enfermo de gota y si esto sigue así. Mis felicitaciones a la cocinera, señor.

—Se las haré llegar, doctor —aseguró Darien—, pero es a la baronesa a quien tiene que felicitar por el menú. Está muy dotada para el arte de recibir invitados, como pronto comprobará.

—Es una pena que no haya podido reunirse con nosotros —dijo el médico—. Está en buenas condiciones. Los efectos secundarios de la contusión tardarán un tiempo en desaparecer, pero eso no debería ser un problema, siempre y cuando tenga cuidado.

—Se reunirá con nosotros mañana por la noche —afirmó Darien—, cuando pueda estar completamente seguro de que no va a realizar excesos. Esta es la primera vez que recibimos visitas desde que nos casamos, y sé lo importante que es para ella.

—Por lo que parece, os lleváis muy bien, ¿no es así? —preguntó Furuhata.

—Por supuesto —respondió Darien—. ¿Por qué no iba a ser así?_ El administrador se encogió de hombros.

—Por nada —dijo terminándose la tarta—. Sentí una cierta… aprensión por su parte cuando vinimos hasta aquí, eso es todo.

—¿Aprensión, Andrew? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Tal vez esa sea una palabra un poco fuerte —se corrigió Furuhata haciendo una seña para pedir más vino—. Más bien diría incomodidad. Los nervios de antes de la boda, supongo. Algo normal, teniendo en cuenta que podría… reconsiderar su situación.

El médico estaba observando la conversación con interés. Darien lamentaba que el administrador hubiera sacado el tema, pero sabía por qué lo había hecho. Andrew Furuhata era un libro abierto. Estaba deseando que las cosas no funcionaran entre ellos. Estaba esperando el momento de dar un paso adelante cuando el acuerdo fallara. La ira se convirtió entonces en la enemiga de Darien. Le erizó el vello de la nuca, y cuando habló, dirigió su respuesta directamente hacia el médico.

—Me casé con la baronesa por poderes, doctor —dijo—. Andrew ocupó mi lugar, dado que… circunstancias más allá de mi control me impidieron hacer el viaje a Londres para celebrar una boda apropiada.

—Oh, cielos, ¿he dicho algo fuera de lugar? —dijo Furuhata dejando a un lado la servilleta.

—En absoluto —se forzó a decir Darien. La rabia seguía en él. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no saltar encima de la mesa. Aspiró con fuerza el aire varias veces.

—No sabía que en Inglaterra podían seguir celebrándose bodas por poderes —dijo el médico.

—No se puede —le confirmó Furuhata—. Tuvimos que viajar hasta Escocia para celebrarla. Un viaje espantoso. Hacía un tiempo horrible.

—Hace años, cuando estaba permitido —dijo Darien—, lo único que había que hacer era que la parte ausente se presentara en el registro local con el sustituto para finalizar la unión._ Soltó una risa gutural; aquello era justo lo que necesitaba para romper la tensión. —Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que ya no podían celebrarse ese tipo de uniones, Malaquite fue el encargado de hacer los honores por mí en el registro de Truro. La devoción de este hombre por la casa de Ravencliff no conoce límites._ Una ronda de carcajadas siguió a sus palabras. Habían terminado de cenar cuando Darien se levantó de la mesa.

—¿Vamos al despacho a tomar una copa de brandy, caballeros? —sugirió.

—Yo debo excusarme —respondió el administrador—. Con tu permiso, Darien, iré a presentarle mis respetos a la baronesa antes de retirarme y acostarme temprano. Ha sido un viaje agotador._ Darien vaciló.

—Como desees —dijo finalmente—. No la fatigues, Andrew._ La idea de que el administrador le hiciera una visita a Serena le hacía sentirse un tanto incómodo, pero no había ningún peligro real. Molly estaría cerca. Conocía la postura de Serena en lo que se refería a Andrew Furuhata, y estaba deseando pasar un rato a solas con el médico.

—Oh, no lo haré. Buenas noches, Darien. Doctor Kou… —Haciendo una reverencia, se marchó. Ni Darien ni el médico hablaron hasta que estuvieron dentro del despacho con la puerta cerrada. Una vez acomodados con su brandy, fue Darien quien rompió el silencio entre ellos.

—Discúlpeme, doctor —dijo—. En esta casa no podemos hablar del tema de nuestro… mutuo interés. Las paredes tienen oídos, y es muy importante mantenerlo en secreto. Tal vez mañana, si el tiempo lo permite, podamos dar un paseo por la playa. El mar guardará nuestros secretos. Ha conservado el mío desde que fui capaz de ponerme en pie sin que me flaquearan las rodillas.

—Comprendido —respondió el médico.

—No pretendo ofenderle, pero hay mucho en juego… ¿tengo garantías de su confidencialidad?_ El médico sonrió.

—Por supuesto, señor, eso no hace falta decirlo. Mi juramento es su garantía… pero aunque no fuera así, si vamos a llegar donde creo que vamos a llegar con esto, ¿quién me creería si lo contara? La mitad de Inglaterra me considera un excéntrico, y el resto está convencido de que soy un lunático redomado. —Alzó su copa en gesto de saludo—. Su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

* * *

Lo último que Serena esperaba cuando llamaron a la puerta de su salita era la visita de Andrew Furuhata. Agradeciendo a la providencia el hecho de que estuviera todavía vestida, le hizo entrar y volvió a tomar asiento en su escritorio colocándose de medio lado con una actitud que esperaba le hiciera ver que lo que había interrumpido era mucho más importante que él.

—Lamento el percance que ha sufrido, señora —dijo él dirigiéndose al diván—. ¿Puedo sentarme? Sólo me quedaré un momento. Ya veo que está… ocupada._ Sin esperar a que lo invitaran, tomó asiento y dejó caer el brazo por el respaldo del diván con actitud informal.

—Sí, lo estoy —afirmó Serena—. No pretendo ser maleducada, señor Furuhata, pero es tarde, y debo terminar esto antes de retirarme.

—¿No tendría que estar en la cama? —preguntó él—. Darien me ha dicho que sufrió una grave caída.

—He estado en la cama, señor Furuhata —le espetó Serena—. Y tengo permiso del doctor para reanudar mis actividades. Y ahora, debo insistir en…

—Me gustaría que cediera y me llamara Andrew —la interrumpió él—. Aquí somos todos una feliz familia.

—Sí, bueno, tengo mis dudas al respecto, señor Furuhata. Y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo que terminar esto.

—Darien me ha dado permiso para subir, si es eso lo que le preocupa —aseguró marcando las palabras—. No va a irrumpir de pronto por la puerta como un marido celoso pistola en mano.

_Oh, así que le ha dado permiso, ¿verdad? _Aquello le tocó la fibra sensible. ¿Tan pobre era la opinión que tenía Darien de ella como para permitir que el administrador la colocara en semejante posición? Si así era, mostraba tan poco respeto por ella como Furuhata. La sangre caliente se le agolpó en las sienes. Aquel hombre era un maestro en enviar señales contradictorias.

—No tiene razones para hacerlo —le espetó poniéndose de pie. Rozó el escritorio con el vestido, y uno de los menús en los que había estado trabajando cayó flotando hasta el suelo. Furuhata se levantó rápidamente del diván y se inclinó para recogerlo al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Serena. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca, y las manos de ambos trataban de coger el pergamino de la alfombra. Ninguno de los dos reculó. Furuhata olía a agrio, a licor fuerte mezclado con vino dulce. El resultado era nauseabundo. ¿Estaría borracho? Si no era así, iba camino de estarlo.

—Permítame —dijo el administrador.

—Ya lo tengo, señor Furuhata. ¡Por favor! Ya ha prolongado demasiado su estancia aquí. No he podido ser más clara.

—Creo que la señora protesta demasiado —dijo Furuhata citando una frase de Shakespeare.

Aquella expresión era un indiscutible intento de seducción, y Serena le arrebató el disputado pergamino de la mano, rasgándolo en el proceso, y se incorporó cuan larga era con tanta precipitación que el vértigo amenazó con hacerle perder el equilibrio. Aunque las compresas de la señora Mónica habían reducido la hinchazón de la frente, el hematoma permanecía, al igual que los efectos de la contusión. Lo último que necesitaba era caerse redonda en brazos de aquel hombre, así que hizo un esfuerzo por sostenerse.

—Está muy confundido, señor —aseguró—. Apesta a alcohol. Y aunque eso no disculpa su conducta, haré una excepción… ¡siempre y cuando salga inmediatamente de mi suite!

—Es una mujer muy deseable, Serena —canturreó Furuhata incorporándose. Se colocó el chaleco en su sitio y estiró los hombros. Serena pensó que tenía todo el aspecto de un gallito pavoneándose—. Él no le hará justicia —continuó—. Es frío como el hielo, así es Darien. Supongo que a estas alturas ya se habrá dado cuenta. Yo, por mi parte, sí que valgo la pena._ Serena se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió de par en par. Furuhata alzó las manos y avanzó hacia allí. —De acuerdo, me marcho, querida —dijo—. Sólo recuerde que cuando esté preparada para un hombre de verdad, ya sabe dónde encontrarme.

Serena dio un portazo cuando salió y se apoyó contra la puerta. ¿Debería contárselo a Darien, tal y como él le había pedido que hiciera? ¿Se trataba aquello de alguna especie de prueba? Si así era, no le daría aquella satisfacción. No se merecía una obediencia ciega. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero se negó a dejarlas caer. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué _podía _esperar tras casarse por poderes con un hombre al que no había visto nunca y después acompañar a un auténtico desconocido al fin del mundo para cumplir con su obligación marital? ¿Qué respeto podía generar una actitud así… aunque Darien fuera quien lo hubiera planeado todo? Él llevó a cabo la proposición; lo único que Serena hizo fue aceptarla, y Darien sabía por qué. Estaba claro lo que Andrew Furuhata pensaba de todo aquel asunto. No tenía modo de saber que no se había producido la consumación del matrimonio. La consideraba una fresca, una mujerzuela, no mucho mejor que una prostituta. En caso contrario no se hubiera comportado nunca de aquella manera… bebido o sobrio. El hombre al menos tenía un barniz de caballero, aunque fuera una capa delgada y descascarillada, sin duda jaspeada con las grietas de anteriores conquistas. Bien, pues ella no sería una más.

Serena observó el menú rajado que tenía en la mano. El resto estaba arrugado sobre la alfombra, donde Furuhata lo había dejado tras su fallido intento de seducción. Serena lo recogió y alisó los trozos en la parte superior del escritorio. Tendría que volver a copiarlo, pero no aquella noche; Molly ya le había recogido la bandeja de la cena. Estaba a punto de llamar a la doncella para que viniera a prepararla para meterse en la cama cuando apareció la joven y la ayudó a ponerse el camisón. Serena estaba agotada y la despidió. Molly parecía encantada de marcharse en busca de su criado. Mejor así. Serena no estaba de humor para charlas insustanciales.

Sacó el trozo de cordero que había cogido de la bandeja de la cena, lo envolvió cuidadosamente en la servilleta y lo colocó sobre la alfombra, a los pies de la cama, donde lo había dejado la última vez, con la esperanza de recibir la visita de Nero. No había aparecido desde la noche de la caída. ¿Se habría librado Darien del animal a pesar de sus súplicas? No podía soportar considerar aquella posibilidad. Dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del recibidor, la dejó entreabierta como llevaba haciendo desde el principio por si sus temores resultaban infundados y Nero le hacía una visita. Luego apagó las velas del candelabro que tenía al lado de la cama y se metió entre las sábanas tratando de encontrarle sentido a la situación, pero sus pensamientos no querían ordenarse. Regresaban una y otra vez hacia las mismas preguntas: ¿Por qué se había casado Darien con ella si lo único que buscaba era una anfitriona? ¿Cuál era la auténtica razón por la que no quería un heredero? Era capaz de sentir una pasión arrolladora. Estaba dentro de él cuando la sacó de aquella cámara oculta, cuando la estrechó entre sus brazos y la calmó con una ternura tal que Serena deseó que no cesara nunca; ¿cómo podía tratarla con tanta indiferencia después de aquello, dejarla a merced de alguien como Andrew Furuhata? Se sentía atraída hacia Darien a pesar de su valiente decisión de apartar de sí los sentimientos que ya no podía seguir negando. Había tratado de trasladar parte de aquellos sentimientos hacia Nero. Ahora él también se había marchado, y Serena empezó a adormilarse, imaginándose acurrucada de nuevo en los fuertes brazos de Darien, imaginando aquel aroma animal y salino que desprendía su piel… ¿o era la esencia de Nero? Eran parecidos, ¿y por qué no iban a serlo, mezclados como estaban en su estado somnoliento? Los quería a los dos, ¿no era así?

Los brazos que había conjurado la estrecharon con más fuerza, pero el aroma que subía por sus fosas nasales no era limpio, como el de Darien, como el aire bañado por la lluvia que caía sobre el mar; era un olor agrio… podrido de brandy y vómito. Serena abrió los ojos de golpe. Aquello no era un sueño, Furuhata la estaba agarrando… manoseándola a través del camisón de seda color melocotón.

—Sabía que todo era una farsa, una actuación para la doncella que duerme en el cuarto de al lado, sin duda. _Lo sabía _—le susurró cerca del oído arrastrando las palabras con voz vacilante—. Ya no está aquí, ¿verdad? Claro que no, y has dejado la puerta entreabierta para mí, como sabía que harías, ¿no es verdad, _señora_?No te arrepentirás…

Serena gritó, pero la mano que le cubrió la boca la cortó en seco, mientras que la otra mano de Furuhata hurgaba a tientas por su camisón. El grito atrapado en su garganta quedó reducido a un chillido desesperado, y Serena le pateó mientras clavaba las uñas en la mano que estaba silenciando sus gritos. Al ver que aquello no funcionaba, la mordió con fuerza y Furuhata la soltó profiriendo un alarido que coincidió con otro sonido aterrador, un gruñido gutural que dejó a Serena paralizada.

Ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El cuerpo negro veteado de plata de Nero atravesó volando el aire y sus afilados dientes se clavaron en el antebrazo de Furuhata, arrojando al administrador de la cama al suelo con un ruido sordo que resonó en la estancia. La colcha se tiñó de sangre. ¡Nero iba a _matarle_!¿Por qué no venía Molly? ¿Seguiría con el criado? Serena trató de gritar, pero el miedo le cerró la garganta a cualquier sonido… miedo a que Darien se deshiciera ahora sin duda de Nero. No podía permitir que eso ocurriera. No podía gritar y hacer venir a los criados o al propio Darien y arriesgarse. Aquella era la segunda vez que Nero la salvaba.

Miró hacia un lado, más allá de la cama. Furuhata se estaba defendiendo como podía, manteniendo apartado a Nero con el candelabro que estaba sujetando a presión entre los dientes del animal y su propio cuello, pero se estaba debilitando. Cuando Serena consiguió hablar, lo hizo con un terror en estado puro.

—¡Nero, _no_! —gritó—. Suéltale. ¡Dios mío, _suéltale_!_ Como si saliera de un trance, el animal vaciló, mirándola a los ojos como si la hubiera entendido… el tiempo suficiente para que Furuhata se pusiera de pie tambaleándose y se dirigiera a toda prisa a la puerta, agarrándose el antebrazo ensangrentado mientras la sangre manchaba la alfombra a su paso.

—¡Voy a matar a ese chucho sarnoso! —aseguró apretando los dientes—. ¡No olvides mis palabras, no vivirá para ver amanecer!

Nero miró hacia él, con las patas abiertas, el vello erizado, los dilatados ojos brillando rojos a la luz del fuego. Mostrando los letales colmillos, dio un paso hacia el administrador, y luego otro, clavando las uñas en la alfombra según avanzaba. De sus carrillos colgaba espuma teñida de sangre. Un gruñido de advertencia salió de su negra boca, y luego un ladrido áspero y vibrante que emitió con la cabeza alzada, luego la bajó y volvió a avanzar. Otro gruñido llevó al administrador a salir por la puerta del recibidor.

—Recuerda lo que te he dicho —dijo Furuhata con voz estridente—. ¡Este animal está _muerto_!

Serena estaba paralizada de rodillas en medio de la cama de caoba con dosel con las manos en la boca, observando cómo Nero se daba la vuelta y levantaba la pierna, marcando su territorio una y otra vez en semicírculo alrededor de la cama. Cuando hubo terminado, se sacudió, alzó su peluda cabeza y lanzó aquel lastimero aullido suyo que atravesó a Serena como una jabalina.

Ella abrió los brazos y Nero subió a la cama para refugiarse en ellos, rozándole el pelo con su frío y húmedo hocico, lamiéndole las lágrimas del rostro, agitando su esponjosa cola mientras ella lo acariciaba. Lo rodeaba un fuerte olor metálico a sangre. Ambos estaban cubiertos de ella, _la sangre de Furuhata. _Le había salpicado el camisón, y el pelo de Nero estaba veteado con ella.

—Te esconderé aquí —dijo Serena—. Si él no te mata, seguro que Darien se deshace ahora de ti. ¿Tienes hambre, muchacho? Mira, te he guardado un regalito. —Señaló la servilleta de la alfombra, y Nero saltó y se dirigió hacia allí, abriendo la servilleta de lino con el hocico mientras Serena se bajaba de la cama para colocar el candelabro en su sitio. Nero había empezado a devorar el cordero cuando Furuhata apareció tambaleándose en el umbral agarrando una pistola con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos.

—¡Apártate! —bramó apuntando.

—¡Noo! —gritó Serena lanzándole el candelabro que tenía en la mano.

No acertó, y Nero entró en acción saltando por el aire. Se escuchó un disparo ensordecedor, del cañón de la pistola salieron chispas y el aire se llenó con el fuerte olor de la pólvora. El animal aulló y cayó con fuerza sobre el suelo por el impacto con la sangre manándole de la pata. Fue sólo un instante, enseguida se puso otra vez a cuatro patas con paso tembloroso, gimiendo de dolor. Giró la cabeza para mirar a Serena, que estaba detrás agarrada a uno de los postes de la cama. El brillo del metal bajo la luz del fuego captó su atención, y contuvo el aliento. ¡El administrador tenía otra pistola! Ella la vio antes que Nero.

—¡Corre, Nero, _corre_!—gritó, y el animal pasó como un rayo por la puerta con Furuhata pisándole los talones, murmurando entre dientes una retahíla de maldiciones. De pronto se escuchó otro disparo. Otro aullido resonó a lo largo del corredor, y luego se acalló.

—¡No, Nero, noo! —sollozó Serena.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio.


	11. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Serena estaba segura de que iba a encontrarse a Nero muerto sobre la alfombra del recibidor. Corrió hacia la puerta y miró en el corredor, pero estaba vacío; no había ni rastro de Furuhata ni del animal. Sollozando, volvió a entrar y cerró la puerta tras ella. Estaba tristísima por Nero. Quería ayudarle, protegerle. Había propiciado el disparo del administrador para sacarle de su suite; estaba convencida de ello, y se lanzó sobre la cama para llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas.

Fue un corto consuelo. De pronto, una llamada frenética a la puerta se abrió camino entre sus sollozos. Unas voces gritaban su nombre, y Serena se levantó de la cama, se puso el negligé y fue a abrir. Cuando abrió la puerta, Molly y la señora Mónica entraron precipitadamente, gritando a pleno pulmón. Había otros criados agrupados en el umbral, y llegaron más todavía, inundando el recibidor. Al frente estaba Artemís, el mayordomo. Había varios lacayos que llevaban candelabros encendidos, y más gente que Serena no había visto nunca. Darien no estaba entre ellos.

Serena bajo la vista y se dio cuenta de qué era lo que había conmocionado a Molly y al ama de llaves. El camisón que llevaba bajo el negligé abierto estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que su rostro y sus manos. El alboroto resultaba ensordecedor. Resonaba dentro de su cabeza, mareándola, y Serena hizo un esfuerzo en vano por prevenir el vértigo. De pronto, un criado al que conocía sólo de vista se abrió paso entre el mar de sirvientes boquiabiertos y se acercó a ella. Tenía un rostro agradable, aunque sus ojos, que eran como plata fundida, la observaron con detenimiento durante un largo instante bajo sus cejas fruncidas.

—¿Está herida, señora? —le preguntó. Su voz sonaba como si procediera de una habitación insonorizada—. ¿Necesita que venga el doctor?

—N… no estoy herida —aseguró—. ¿Tú eres…?

—Malaquite, señora —respondió él—. El ayuda de cámara de Su Señoría. ¿Seguro que no necesita al médico? —Sus ojos recorrieron el camisón manchado de sangre.

—E… estoy segura —afirmó Serena—. La sangre… no es mía. Es del señor Furuhata. Él… él… —No fue capaz de decirlo.

—Lo sé, señora —dijo el ayuda de cámara—. ¿Sabe dónde está ahora el señor Furuhata?

—N… no —vaciló—. ¿Y Nero? ¿Está… muerto? El señor Furuhata estaba borracho. ¡Quería matar a Nero!

—¡Otra vez ese maldito animal! —exclamó el mayordomo—. Tendría que haberlo imaginado. De acuerdo, que todo el mundo vuelva a sus puestos. Retomad vuestras tareas. La señora está bien._ Un coro de murmullos fue la única respuesta mientras la multitud se dispersaba obedeciendo la orden de Artemís y regresaba a sus obligaciones… todos menos Molly, Mónica y Malaquite, que se quedaron donde estaban.

—¿Dónde está Su Señoría? —le preguntó Serena al ayuda de cámara.

—Su Señoría ha tenido que salir por un asunto urgente, señora —respondió él—. Por eso he venido… en su lugar. Cuando Molly y la señora Mónica la hayan acomodado, debo insistir en que cierre la puerta y permanezca esta noche en su suite. El señor Furuhata sigue estando en la casa. La bebida lo lleva a ser… impredecible, y Su Señoría no me lo perdonaría nunca si sufriera algún daño.

—¡Pero Nero…!

—Nero puede cuidar de sí mismo, señora —aseguró el ayuda de cámara.

—Pero el señor Furuhata le _disparó, _Malaquite. En la paletilla, creo… o en la pata. ¡Oh, no estoy segura! Todo sucedió demasiado rápido. Estaba sangrando mucho. ¡Tenemos que encontrarlo, ocuparnos de él!

—No se disguste, señora —la tranquilizó Malaquite—. Yo cuidaré de Nero. Me ocuparé de ello al instante. —Se giró hacia el ama de llaves—. Tal vez una bebida, señora Mónica —le dijo—, algo de su almacén de hierbas para ayudar a la señora a descansar. Después encárguese por favor de esta puerta.

—Pero, ¿y si Nero regresa? —gritó Serena—. Si la puerta está cerrada, no podrá entrar. Está herido, Malaquite.

—El animal no regresará esta noche, señora —aseguró el ayuda de cámara—. Lo encontraremos y cuidaremos de él, pero me ocuparé de que Artemís apueste a uno de los criados delante de su puerta… por si acaso, para que esté más tranquila._ Se marchó de allí arrastrando los pies, y Molly y la señora Mónica cogieron a Serena de la mano y cerraron la puerta tras ellas.

* * *

Darien estaba envuelto en una sábana ensangrentada, desnudo de cintura para arriba y tumbado en el diván del vestidor mientras el médico trabajaba con manos expertas y rápidas para sacarle la bala del hombro. Sus ojos, que reflejaban un gran dolor, estaban clavados en la puerta. Cuando Malaquite la cruzó rápidamente, dio un bandazo que provocó que al médico le resbalara la mano.

—¡Tenga cuidado, señor! —exclamó Kou—. Ya ha perdido demasiada sangre._ Darien no le prestó atención.

—¿Ha sufrido algún daño, Malaquite? —preguntó apretando los dientes mientras el doctor continuaba con la cura—. ¡Dime que no! Dime que Andrew no ha…

—Sabe que no ha sufrido ningún daño, señor —respondió Malaquite sin aliento—. Nero lo evitó. ¿Lo ha olvidado?

—No, no lo he "olvidado" —le espetó Darien—. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo, Malaquite? ¿Dónde está ese desgraciado ahora?

—El señor Furuhata sigue todavía aquí, señor —respondió Malaquite.

—¿No se ha ido de mi casa?

—Yo diría que no, señor —dijo el ayuda de cámara—. Estaba borracho como una cuba, disparando por la casa. —Malaquite vaciló—. Permítame señalar que estaba apuntando a Nero, señor… no al barón Chiba.

—Bueno, Nero le hubiera arrancado el escroto si la señora no hubiera intercedido por la vida de ese hombre. Ahora esa tarea me toca a mí, ¿no es así, Malaquite? Andrew va a lamentar la hora, el minuto exacto en el que liberó los espíritus que se han apoderado esta noche de él.

—No puedo hacer nada si no se queda quieto y tumbado —protestó el médico presionando la herida sangrante con una toalla de lino doblada. Giró la cabeza para mirar al ayuda de cámara—. Supongo que no habrá cloroformo, ¿verdad? Tengo láudano para después, pero tengo que reservarlo para ese momento. Mientras tanto, tengo que anestesiarlo. La bala está alojada en el hueso, y tengo que pasar cerca de la arteria para sacarla. Si vuelve a moverse como acaba de hacer…

—No tenemos cloroformo, doctor, pero las curas de hierbas de la señora Mónica son legendarias. Los cirujanos de los alrededores les tienen fe ciega, y ella ha tratado a nuestros enfermos con sus ungüentos durante años. Sin ir más lejos, el mes pasado preparó un té de capullos de pasionaria secos para anestesiar a uno de los criados y que se le pudiera extraer un diente infectado. Rara vez tenemos que llamar a un cirujano en Ravencliff.

—Entonces, que lo prepare —dijo el médico—. Esto es grave.

—¡No puedes implicar a los criados! —gruñó Darien—. Nadie debe saber… _¡nadie!_

—Nadie lo sabrá, señor —aseguró Malaquite cruzando la puerta—. Diré que el ungüento es para Nero. Tiene lógica que haya que anestesiar a un perro antes de que lo curen…

—No es un perro, Malaquite, sino un _lobo _actuando como un perro —le corrigió Darien—. Tú sabes que la dosis necesaria para un perro no sería suficientemente fuerte para anestesiar a Nero.

—Por favor, déjemelo a mí, señor. ¿Le he fallado alguna vez? —preguntó el ayuda de cámara—. Sabe que no. Y ahora, veamos si puede quedarse tumbado y quieto y hacerle caso al doctor mientras yo me ocupo de lo que haga falta.

Darien se relajó todo lo que era posible con el cuchillo del médico, apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor. No se atrevía a gritar; alguien podría oírlo. En aquellas circunstancias, no sabía cuándo volvería a tener lugar la transformación, y nadie la había presenciado nunca excepto Malaquite. No se había visto nunca puesto a prueba en una situación como la que estaba viviendo ahora mismo. ¿Y si el cambio tenía lugar durante la operación? No había sacado todavía el tema con el doctor Kou. ¿Cómo reaccionaría el hombre? ¿Qué pensaría? No se atrevía ni a imaginárselo.

No era así como tenía que haber sucedido. El plan era llevarse al médico al acantilado, lejos de los oídos curiosos, y consultarle respecto a la situación. Eso ya no podía ser así. Hacerlo en la casa suponía arriesgarse demasiado a que los oyeran. ¿Acaso no había estado Serena a punto de golpear en la cabeza a dos lacayos que estaban escuchando en la puerta cuando salió del comedor la noche anterior?

Nadie, y menos Serena, se iba a creer la explicación que Malaquite y él habían inventado para excusar su ausencia de la casa hasta que se recuperara lo suficiente como para volver a ser visto. La servidumbre sabía que nunca salía de Ravencliff. Andrew Furuhata también lo sabía. Esa era la razón por la que tenía contratado al administrador. ¿Qué posible razón tan urgente podría hacer salir a Darien de casa con un invitado recién llegado, cuando no había sido capaz siquiera de salir para casarse con su esposa? Era una excusa muy endeble, pero, ¿qué otra opción había? No podía arriesgarse a que lo vieran así. ¿Qué debía pensar aquel reputado erudito, aquel renombrado doctor, al verse envuelto en aquella situación en su primera noche en la casa? ¡Primero Serena, y ahora esto! No podría culpar al hombre si regresaba precipitadamente a Londres en el primer carruaje que partiera de la costa.

—Sé que el dolor es insoportable —dijo el doctor Kou interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. Ya no queda mucho. Cuando tengamos el brebaje, sacaré la bala en un santiamén.

—El dolor… es la última… de mis preocupaciones —gimió Darien retorciéndose bajo la presión de la firme mano del médico, que intentaba retener la oleada de sangre con toallas limpias de lino.

—Entonces no tiene de qué preocuparse —aseguró el médico con sus ojos violetas como taladros—. Su secreto está completamente a salvo conmigo. Esa es, después de todo, la razón por la que he venido, ¿no es así?_ Darien asintió.

—Yo… no puedo controlarlo —reconoció—. Si llegara a ocurrir ahora…

—Si llegara a ocurrir, nos enfrentaríamos a ello —afirmó el médico—. Míreme a los ojos y escuche mi voz. Escuche mis palabras. Concéntrese en ellas mientras las pronuncio. Repítalas en su cabeza como un eco. No piense en nada más, en nada más que en mi voz. Tiene que calmarse, señor, como yo lo estoy. Está perdiendo demasiada sangre. Tomé aire. Eso es… más profundamente… bien. Y ahora mire la llama de la vela. No aparte los ojos de ella. ¿Ve cómo baila con la corriente de aire? Observe su centro. Debo preguntarle antes de que Malaquite vuelva, ¿está él al tanto?

—Sí —contestó Darien—. Pero nadie más, y nadie más debe estarlo. Si va a dejarme inconsciente, eso tiene que quedar muy claro. Malaquite se ha ocupado de mí desde el comienzo de esta pesadilla cuando yo no era más que un niño. Si yo no estoy despierto, puede confiar en su juicio en todos los aspectos.

—Entendido. ¿Confía en mí, señor?_ Darien dejó escapar una risa.

—¿Acaso tengo elección?

—Todos tenemos elección.

—Todos menos yo en este instante —respondió Darien.

—Ya veremos —dijo el médico—. Ya veremos.

A Darien le pareció que había transcurrido una eternidad hasta que Malaquite regresó con el té de pasionaria. Estaba fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para dormirlo al instante, como él imaginaba. No lo permitiría. La confianza era un lujo que no podía permitirse. Lo que haría sería rondar por el borde del dolor, embotarlo en cierto modo, pero no paliarlo del todo. Gimió, descompuso la expresión y apretó los dientes mientras el médico le sacaba la bala, pero Darien no soltó ningún grito, y cuando el médico cauterizó la herida, se desmayó.

Cuando volvió a despertarse con un gemido, el sol se filtraba a través de las ventanas de su vestidor, derramando cegadores haces de luz en los que bailaban las motas de polvo. Darien entornó los ojos para defenderse de la claridad, y Malaquite se apresuró a correr las cortinas. La imagen borrosa del doctor Kou dormido en la butaca cobró foco… ¿habría pasado toda la noche en aquella antigualla tan incómoda? Eso parecía. Darien volvió a gemir. Tenía el hombro cubierto con un ungüento y vendado con lino blanco. Hierba de Santiago y pamplina, a juzgar por el olor, uno de los remedios favoritos de la señora Mónica para prevenir las infecciones. Lo conocía bien. Tenía el brazo en cabestrillo, y volvió a gemir al cambiar de postura.

—Ya está, señor —dijo Malaquite humedeciéndose los labios secos—. Muy pronto podrá levantarse, siempre y cuando siga las instrucciones del doctor.

—¿Ha… ha vuelto a ocurrir? —murmuró Darien.

—No, señor —respondió Malaquite con los ojos húmedos—. Nada… adverso ha sucedido._ Darien dejó escapar un áspero suspiro de alivio. —En cuanto el doctor lo permita le llevaremos a la cama —dijo Malaquite—. No puede quedarse en este viejo y duro diván. Así nunca se curará.

—Ahora ya no puedo hablar con el doctor en la playa, Malaquite. Tengo que hacerlo de una vez, y debo hacerlo en este refugio, lejos de los oídos de los habitantes de la casa. Hay menos posibilidades de que me escuchen en el vestidor que en mi dormitorio.

—Yo vigilaré si es necesario, señor —dijo Malaquite—. Ahora tiene que dejarse ayudar. Debe recuperarse rápidamente. Engañar a la servidumbre es una cosa, pero la señora es otra completamente distinta… ya está haciendo preguntas. Nero no ha regresado, y ella está fuera de sí. ¿Durante cuánto tiempo cree que aceptará que se haya ido de viaje de negocios con un invitado en casa? Y no podemos mantenerla confinada en su suite indefinidamente. Ya sabe de buena tinta la locura que supone intentarlo siquiera.

—¿Dónde está Andrew?

—Nadie ha vuelto a verlo desde el… incidente, señor.

—_Tiene un mordisco, _Malaquite. Nero arrancó un buen trozo de brazo de ese canalla. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—No, señor, no lo sé, y usted tampoco. Esa es la razón por la que ha venido el doctor.

—Aparte de eso, Andrew necesita atención médica. De eso no cabe ninguna duda.

—El señor Furuhata es un hombre de recursos. Una vez que esté sobrio…

—Una vez que esté sobrio y se de cuenta de lo que ha hecho, sólo Dios sabe lo que hará. ¡Ella va a dejar esa maldita puerta entreabierta por si tiene lugar una visita de Nero, y volverá a repetirse todo!

—¿Quién tiene la culpa de eso, señor?

—Yo, lo sé, pero admitirlo no sirve para negar el peligro. No tenemos tiempo ahora para alimentar la culpa. Tengo que ponerme de pie.

—Entonces descanse y cuídese —dijo el médico, haciendo que ambos hombres giraran la cabeza. El doctor se estiró, se levantó con rigidez y se dirigió con paso lento hacia el diván. Le puso la mano en la frente a Darien y frunció el ceño.

—Tiene fiebre. Arándanos o zumo de grosella negra deberían bajársela. ¿Puede hablar con el ama de llaves, Malaquite? No es muy grave… a menos, por supuesto, que no se trate.

—Iré ahora mismo —aseguró Malaquite.

—¿Arándanos o zumo de grosella negra para un_ perro_? —apuntó Darien—. Nunca se lo creerán._ El doctor asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no? —dijo—. Los perros heridos también tienen fiebre. Y ya que va, traiga algo de caldo limpio, Malaquite. Tendrá que robar toda la comida que pueda de la cocina cuando Su Señoría esté lo suficientemente recuperado como para comérsela, pero por ahora, servirá con el caldo.

—Sí, doctor.

—Averigua si alguien tiene noticias de Andrew —le pidió Darien—. Ve a mirar en los establos con Watts. Entérate de si pudo tomar un carruaje, o uno de los caballos. No descansaré hasta saber dónde está ese malnacido.

—Oh, claro que descansará, señor —dijo el médico ofreciéndole una cuchara a rebosar—. ¡Abra la boca!

—¿Qué es esto? —inquirió Darien.

—Láudano —contestó Kou—. No puedo ayudar a un cadáver, y lamentaría haber venido hasta aquí para nada. Abra y trague.


	12. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

—Me sucedió por primera vez cuanto tenía doce años —dijo Darien contándole su historia al doctor Kou. Estaba incorporado en la cama con ayuda de unas almohadas, mientras que el médico estaba sentado en una silla Chippendale a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pudieran conversar en voz baja. Aunque Malaquite hacía guardia fuera de la habitación del señor, decidieron ser precavidos por si alguien los escuchaba. —Creo que la muerte de mi madre fue el impacto emocional que desencadenó las transformaciones. Antes de eso, no tenía ni una sola preocupación en el mundo dentro de mi dicha preadolescente.

—Dijo que a su padre lo mordió un lobo.

—En la India, sí.

—¿Sufría de manifestaciones similares?

—No lo sé, doctor. Yo era un bebé de cuna cuando él murió. Por eso me preocupa el señor Furuhata. No tengo ni idea de cómo va a afectarle ese mordisco. ¿Se convertirá en alguien como yo o… en algo peor, como el lobo que mordió a mi padre?

—¿Ha mordido Nero a alguien más con anterioridad?

—No, y ese es otro asunto que me preocupa. ¿Se está convirtiendo la manifestación en algo… más?

—Fueron mis artículos sobre licantropía los que le han llevado a invitarme, ¿verdad?

—Sí. Los leí con mucho interés, del mismo modo que he devorado cada fragmento de información que se ha escrito alguna vez sobre el tema.

—No es un licántropo, señor. Sin embargo, eso no significa que el lobo que mordió a su padre no fuera un hombre lobo. Ojalá supiéramos más al respecto.

—Pero… Nero atacó a Andrew. Quiso matarle, doctor. Créame, lo _sé._

—Nero estaba protegiendo a su mujer. Si la licantropía hubiera tenido algo que ver, se habría lanzado también al cuello de _ella. _Hay muchos informes documentados sobre los hombres lobo por todo el mundo. En algunos de ellos, las víctimas sólo se imaginan que los transforman… es decir, la transformación sólo tiene lugar en su mente. Y en otros, tiene lugar una auténtica transformación física. Hay más casos del primer supuesto, sin duda, pero en ambos escenarios hay un denominador común: violencia desenfrenada e indiscriminada y sed de sangre. Nero no es un asesino. Si lo fuera, se habría lanzado sobre la baronesa en el momento en que se marchó su administrador y lo dejó sin su presa, no habría acudido a ella en busca de mimos y recompensa. Por lo que sé, la baronesa no ha temido ni una sola vez por su vida en presencia de Nero. Eso, señor, no es de ninguna manera característico de un licántropo._ Darien pensó en ello.

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

—Llegaremos al fondo de esta cuestión —aseguró el médico—. Pero primero necesito saber qué desencadena estas manifestaciones. ¿Están conectadas por casualidad con las fases de la luna?

—No, pueden ocurrir con luna nueva o cuando está llena, y durante todas las fases intermedias… incluso a plena luz del día. Me suceden cuando estoy enfadado, sensible… y excitado. Lo terrible es que no puedo controlarlas. Me controlan ellas a mí.

—¿Ha tenido alguna vez lugar la transformación durante un encuentro sexual? Discúlpeme, pero necesito hacerle algunas preguntas un tanto personales.

—No, hasta el momento no —respondió Darien—. Pero ha habido pocos encuentros sexuales últimamente… desde que los incidentes se volvieron más frecuentes. He llevado una vida bastante célibe durante estos últimos años.

—Entonces, ¿por qué diablos se ha casado? Tengo entendido que sus nupcias se han celebrado recientemente.

Darien dejó escapar un suspiro irregular que le hizo postrarse y le envió una oleada de dolor por el hombro. Sólo habían transcurrido dos días desde que le sacaron la bala. No le contaría al médico lo del dolor para no arriesgarse a que volvieran a administrarle opio. El tema del que estaban hablando tenía que tratarse ahora, costara lo que costara, antes de que volviera a levantarse de la cama.

—La alta sociedad me acosa para que entre en el mercado del matrimonio —comenzó a decir—. Cada día llegan montones de invitaciones que debo declinar. Sin esposa, sin amante… la gente estaba empezando a hablar. He tenido que decirles a mis criados que despidan a visitantes bien intencionados que venían decididos a arrastrarme al torbellino social. No puedo salir de Ravencliff por temor a que esta locura se apodere de mí en algún momento inoportuno, en un baile, en la ópera, o en un mercado al aire libre. He viajado al extranjero, doctor, tratando de llevar una vida normal, y he estado a punto de encontrarme en esta situación. Esa es la razón por la que me he convertido en una especie de ermitaño. Necesitaba casarme para poner fin al acoso para que me convierta en un miembro activo de la sociedad, y no he podido hacerlo más que por poderes.

—Pero, ¿enviar a tu administrador? —dijo el médico—. ¿Qué clase de mujer…?

—No, no, Serena está perfectamente a la altura —lo interrumpió Darien—. Es la hija de un caballero, sir Kenji Tsukino, un coronel del ejército que al morir la dejó en la ruina. No había heredero varón, ni ninguno que pudiera designarse. La Corona se quedó con las tierras, y sus objetos personales no era suficientes para evitar que ingresara en Fleet. El coronel Tsukino sirvió con mi padre en la India al principio de la ocupación, como le conté. Lo que no le he dicho, y a ella tampoco, es que estaba con mi padre cuando le mordió el lobo, y que fue él quien mató al animal y le salvó la vida a mi padre. Eran amigos íntimos… compañeros militares. Mi padre lo menciona repetidamente en sus diarios, incluido el incidente del lobo. Puede leerlos si lo desea, aunque yo lo he hecho una y otra vez y no he encontrado ninguna clave para esta pesadilla que me acosa. Cuando me enteré de la desgracia de Serena, me ofrecí al instante a casarme con ella. No estaba en posición de negarse. Me aproveché de eso, confiando en que si estaba en deuda conmigo, eso bastaría para mantenerla a mi lado una vez que dejara claras mis intenciones y fuera consciente de los beneficios del acuerdo. La prisión de Fleet es un sitio horrible. A mi padre le hubiera gustado que hiciera algo así por la hija de su amigo, pero mis motivos fueron más egoístas que filantrópicos, doctor. Estoy… muy solo.

—¿Cuáles fueron los términos del acuerdo, señor, si me permite la osadía de preguntarlo? —inquirió el médico.

—Fue una proposición honorable. Le expliqué que quería casarme por las razones que ya le he contado… quería una anfitriona que presidiera las reuniones de Ravencliff, como su visita en este caso, y como no quiero un heredero, compartir cama no formaba parte del acuerdo. Además, sería tratada como una reina, no le faltaría de nada y conseguiría tierras y un título. Tengo otras propiedades que no dependen de esta finca. Era una oferta muy atractiva, doctor. Soy un hombre de posibles, y también generoso.

—Discúlpeme, pero no necesitaba casarse. A excepción del título como parte del paquete, podría haber tomado una amante. Londres en estos días es un hervidero de perspectivas… hijas de caballeros, damas expertas, viudas respetables… todas estarían a la altura, y se mostrarían encantadas de formar parte de un acuerdo semejante.

—No —contestó Darien—. Una amante hubiera esperado relaciones sexuales, y no puedo arriesgarme. Además, teniendo en cuenta cómo se alardea de los amantes en estos tiempos en la ciudad, tomar una no me habría librado del mercado del matrimonio. Me habría hecho todavía más deseable. Pensé absurdamente que compartir cama conmigo sería una preocupación. Contaba con que Serena se sentiría aliviada al saber que no la había traído aquí para ser devorada por un auténtico desconocido, y que eso me ayudaría a superar este obstáculo. Confiaba en que una vez dejáramos atrás ese campo tan incómodo, podríamos tener una especie de relación platónica beneficiosa para ambos. Pero las cosas no están saliendo exactamente así.

—¿Esperaba que ella también llevara una vida célibe? —preguntó el médico, claramente desconcertado.

—Por supuesto que no —aseguró Darien—. Le dije que no pondría objeciones a que se buscara un amante, siempre y cuando fuera discreta y no se tratara de Andrew Furuhata. Pasa mucho tiempo aquí, y eso habría resultado incómodo. Me reprochó abiertamente que le hubiera hecho semejante sugerencia.

—No me extraña.

—¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Creía que le estaba ofreciendo una solución práctica a un problema en el que no había pensado. A eso hay que añadirle que ella no entiende por qué no quiero un heredero. Incluso cuestionó mis inclinaciones sexuales. Sin duda usted puede ver por qué no puedo tener hijos. No puedo arriesgarme a transmitir este… lo que sea a otra generación. La locura debe morir conmigo. Eso no pude decírselo a ella, por supuesto. Le conté que tenía un problema sanguíneo que no deseaba transmitir. Es una verdad a medias, pero dudo que me haya creído. Sólo Dios sabe qué cree.

—Y sin embargo, se ha quedado —reflexionó el médico.

—Por desgracia, existe una atracción mutua —dijo Darien.

—¿Por qué supone eso una desgracia?

—Sin duda se dará cuenta de que algo así es imposible. Soy consciente de la atracción que ella siente por mí, y he hecho todo lo posible para que no se dé cuenta de que es mutuo… incluso he llegado a comportamientos groseros que me disgustan.

—Se está enamorando de ella.

—Eso es algo con lo que tampoco contaba.

—El amor conquista muchas cosas.

—Esta no.

—No minusvalore al amor, barón Chiba.

—Hay… algo más —dijo Darien. No se atrevía a mirar al médico a los ojos. Aquel hombre veía más con aquella mirada violeta de lo que tenía derecho a ver ningún hombre. —Se ha… encariñado de Nero —murmuró. Se hizo un largo silencio. Se sentía la oscuridad. Ni siquiera el sol brillaba en aquel momento. Las nubes que se habían levantado antes con el viento lo habían ocultado, y aunque era mediodía, la habitación estaba envuelta en la penumbra.

—¿Cómo ha llegado a ocurrir? —preguntó finalmente el médico.

—Es culpa mía —confesó Darien—. Era la única manera en la que podía estar cerca de ella… pegado a ella… soportar su contacto. .. tocarla yo también. Es una tortura. Vivo con su aroma. Está siempre conmigo. Está _dentro _de mí. _Ella _está dentro de mí. Nero me proporciona lo poco que podré tener jamás de ella… el amor inocente e incondicional de la dueña de un perro por su mascota.

—Eso debe parar.

—Lo he intentado.

—Un hombre ha estado a punto de morir. No conoceremos la gravedad de su herida hasta que demos con él, y ese es el menor de los peligros de semejante relación. Ya sólo la desesperanza… ¿cómo lo soporta? La baronesa cree que Nero está muerto. Se lo suplico, deje que sea así.

—Ha estado a punto de suceder, ¿verdad, doctor? —murmuró Darien.

—¿Siempre recuerda lo que ha ocurrido durante las transformaciones cuando ya han pasado?

—La mayor parte sí… a trozos, según su importancia, igual que se recuerdan partes de un sueño.

—¿Qué sucede habitualmente?

—Nada memorable —dijo Darien—. Nero se escapa huyendo de la emoción que se haya apoderado de él. Él y yo tenemos una gran afinidad con el mar, y él lo persigue… corre por la playa, a través de las olas, por encima de las rocas, de un modo que a mí me encantaría hacer pero nunca he podido. Se baña en las pozas creadas por las mareas y compite con el viento, libre como yo nunca podré serlo mientras sigamos unidos. A veces merodea por la casa, observando a los criados y a Andrew. Le sorprendería ver a lo que conducen esos momentos. Nero campa a sus anchas, totalmente ignorado, y tiene acceso a todo tipo de informaciones escandalosas. A través de los ojos de Nero, sé quién está engañando a quién, y a quién le gustaría hacerlo. En quién se puede confiar y en quién no. Lo que piensan realmente los criados, y cómo consiguen, criban y afinan los fragmentos de información que recogen para sus chismorreos. Todas las fincas del reino deberían tener un Nero merodeando por ellas, doctor. Se evitarían muchos comportamientos deshonestos, se lo garantizo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva Nero viviendo en esta casa?

—Nero ha tenido muchas encarnaciones a lo largo de los años… y muchos nombres, pero sigue siendo la misma criatura, mi alter ego. Somos uno. ¿Qué soy, doctor: hombre o animal?

—Tendría que ver esta manifestación con mis propios ojos para hacer un juicio de valor sobre su… afección —dijo el médico—, pero por lo que me cuenta, da la impresión de que una parte del lobo ha sido transferida a usted a través de la sangre de su padre durante la concepción. A usted no le mordieron, así que la contaminación es más débil en su caso. En mi opinión, el molde se ha roto y usted es, según mi punto de vista, lo que se conoce como un _metamorfo _no violento. Los hombres lobos también son metamorfos, cualquiera que cambie de forma entraría en esa categoría, pero no todos los metamorfos son hombres lobo. El término abarca un amplio espectro de entidades, y el hombre lobo es la criatura más oscura y violenta, tan diferente a usted en su afección como la noche del día.

—¿Puede ayudarme, doctor?

—Es demasiado pronto para saberlo —respondió el médico—. No existe ninguna cura, si es eso lo que pregunta, pero hay otras formas de… lidiar con el problema. Tendrá que ser paciente, y tendrá que confiar en mí.

—Sólo dígame que hay esperanza.

—Siempre hay esperanza, pero por ahora debe descansar y recuperarse. No me ha engañado, ¿sabe? Sufre dolores. Le administraré una dosis de láudano, me retiraré a mi suite y leeré esos diarios de los que me ha hablado, si me lo permite. ¿Me da permiso para decirle a la baronesa que Nero está muerto?

—No, doctor —murmuró Darien mirándole a los ojos—. Eso no puedo hacerlo._ El doctor procesó su respuesta sin decir nada. Esta vez, Darien mantuvo su mirada de Amatista con la intención de acentuar y subrayar sus palabras y que no hubiera duda de su determinación. Fue el médico el que rompió el contacto visual.

—Muy bien, señor —dijo—. Aunque le suplico que piense en ello… objetivamente. Volveremos a sacar el tema de nuevo, cuando haya tenido tiempo para considerar las consecuencias._ El médico le administró la dosis y se marchó de allí con sus tupidas cejas fruncidas en gesto meditabundo. En cuanto salió de la habitación, entró Malaquite, y Darien le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. El láudano estaba empezando a hacer efecto, y necesitaba decirle algo antes de que lo dejara dormido.

—¿De qué se trata, señor? —preguntó Malaquite.

—¿Se sabe algo de Andrew? —le preguntó.

—No, señor. Parece que ha desaparecido sin dejar ni rastro.

—Eso es imposible. ¿Fuiste a los establos a preguntarle a Watts, como te dije que hicieras?

—Sí, señor. Todos los caballos y carruajes seguían allí, y Watts ni siquiera estaba al tanto de que el señor Furuhata hubiera regresado, y mucho menos desaparecido. Llegó en diligencia.

—Eso es imposible. Tiene que estar en alguna parte. No puede haberse desvanecido en el aire sin más. —Sacudió la cabeza en un vano intento de prevenir los efectos del opiáceo—. Kou me ha administrado una buena dosis, por Dios —gruñó—. Me habré ido antes de terminar de decir esto.

—Necesita descansar, señor. Se está haciendo todo lo que se puede. Tiene que recuperarse para volver a tomar el mando.

—¿Habéis buscado por la casa?

—Si, señor, una búsqueda a conciencia de arriba abajo.

—¡Volved a buscar! El conoce la mayoría de las habitaciones secretas. Está escondido en una de ellas… tiene que estarlo. Debe haber dejado un rastro de sangre. Tiene un mordisco grave. ¿Lo habéis seguido? Esa tendría que haber sido la primera medida a adoptar, Malaquite.

—Le pido disculpas, señor, pero Nero también dejó un rastro de sangre. Uno de los rastros terminaba aquí, y el otro en el rellano. Debió cubrirse la herida de alguna forma.

—Mirad otra vez. Tal vez haya sangrado en algún otro lugar. Hay que encontrarlo, Malaquite. No sabemos cómo le afectará el mordisco de Nero. Puede ser como yo, o tal vez mucho peor. No hay modo de saberlo. ¿Entiendes lo que te estoy diciendo?

—¡Dios Todopoderoso, señor! —gimió el ayuda de cámara—. Imagina que…

—¿La señora está protegida? —lo interrumpió Darien.

—Los criados, Neflyte, Clarke y Gibbons hacen turnos en su puerta, señor, tanto si está en su suite como si no. Está vigilada día y noche. Tienen órdenes de avisarnos de inmediato si el señor Furuhata se acerca a la suite de los tapices. ¿Qué debemos hacer con él si aparece, señor? Usted no puede verle tal y como está.

—Coge esas… malditas pistolas, para empezar —dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras a medida que el láudano se iba apoderando de él—. Y luego échale de aquí… _no, _no puedes… no estoy pensando con claridad. Debe quedarse hasta que _sepamos. _Tendrás que… confinarlo en algún sitio hasta… hasta que pueda enfrentarme a él. _Hazlo, _Malaquite… como puedas. Todo depende de eso.


	13. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Algo iba mal, muy mal. Habían transcurrido tres días y Darien todavía no había regresado… ni tampoco Andrew Furuhata ni Nero. Serena estaba fuera de sí. Ninguno de los criados le decía nada. Seguía confinada en su suite siguiendo instrucciones de Malaquite, que actuaba en nombre de Darien. La razón que le habían dado era que Andrew Furuhata estaba sin duda trastornado y era peligroso, y hasta que lo prendieran y lo desarmaran, estaba más segura en su suite.

Debería estar en el comedor ofreciéndole su hospitalidad a su invitado en ausencia de Darien. Quería lucirse delante de su extraño esposo, que sin duda sentía por ella la misma consideración que por una pieza de mobiliario. ¿Qué le había llevado lejos de Ravencliff? ¿Qué "asunto urgente" era más importante que coger un coche rumbo a Londres para casarse con su novia? No podía imaginarlo. ¿Cómo podía haberse engañado tanto durante aquel delicioso y desprevenido momento en sus fuertes brazos?

El doctor Kou había ido a verla varias veces durante su confinamiento. En esas ocasiones, se había mostrado amable y tranquilizador, y le había dicho que no le importaba cenar solo y retirarse a sus aposentos pronto para ojear alguno de los volúmenes de la impresionante biblioteca de Darien. No debía reprocharse nada. Todo iba a salir bien. Darien regresaría pronto. Con suerte, para entonces ya habrían encontrado al señor Furuhata, y las cosas volverían a la normalidad… fuera cual fuera. Serena no había vivido ni una sola experiencia normal desde que entró en la mansión de Ravencliff.

Sin embargo, lo que más le preocupaba era la ausencia de Nero. Nadie lo había visto desde el tiroteo. Había resultado gravemente herido, y no había regresado a su suite. El miedo a que hubiera ido arrastrándose hacia algún lugar para morir la atenazaba. El doctor Kou no la había animado mucho. Aunque le dijo que con frecuencia los perros se iban a rastras para lamerse sus heridas cuando estaban heridos y a veces sobrevivían, también le aseguró que cuanto más prolongada fuera la ausencia, menos probabilidades había de que así fuera. No era un buen presagio, y al final del cuarto día de confinamiento, Serena había memorizado cada uno de los tapices de su suite, como si buscara que Nero se materializara entre los perros de caza que poblaban sus paredes. Tenía que hacer algo. Tenía que salir de aquellas habitaciones si no quería volverse loca.

Era tarde. Hacía tiempo que Molly se había retirado. Fuera se había levantado un viento perverso, y el sonido de las olas furiosas rompiendo contra la playa rocosa y subiendo por el acantilado era música para sus oídos. Aquel ruido cubriría cualquier sonido que pudiera hacer al salir de la suite. Habría un sirviente apostado fuera. Estaba esperando a que estuviera dando cabezadas, o si estaba Neflyte de guardia, que se hubiera escapado para una de las visitas nocturnas que acostumbraba a hacerle a Molly. Aquello fue lo que ocurrió. Cuando abrió la puerta, el banco que ocupaban los centinelas cuando les tocaba el turno estaba vacío. _¡Bendito fuera el muchacho! _Serena salió al pasillo, dejando la puerta entreabierta para Nero. Por si acaso.

No tenía ningún plan. El mero hecho de salir de la suite la había envalentonado hasta el punto de la imprudencia, y, ¿por qué no? Era la baronesa de Chiba, ¿verdad? ¿Quién iba a detenerla? Desde luego, no su ausente, enigmático y desconsiderado esposo. Crecida con aquel pensamiento, se dirigió a buen paso al corredor del segundo piso, ganando confianza a cada paso prohibido que daba. Seguía vestida. Había rechazado la ayuda de Molly cuando vino a prepararla para irse a dormir. La semilla de su fuga llevaba varios días germinando, esperando el momento perfecto para brotar. Sin embargo, debería haberse puesto la capa sobre el fino vestido de muselina blanca. Había mucha corriente en los pasillos, y la humedad resultaba penetrante. ¿Sería así también durante el verano? Serena se estremeció al preguntárselo.

Al llegar a la gran escalera, se detuvo vacilante en el rellano y alzó la vista hacia la restringida planta tercera. De pronto se le ocurrió que ahora, durante la ausencia de Darien, era el momento perfecto para echar un vistazo en el interior de los aposentos de su marido con la esperanza de hallar alguna clave, algún fragmento de información sobre el hombre con el que se había casado. La curiosidad se apoderó de ella, y la hizo subir por el tramo de escalones alfombrados que llevaban al tercer piso sin hacer ningún ruido.

No le importaba no saber cuál era la suite de Darien. La encontraría, aunque tuviera que abrir una a una todas las puertas hasta dar con ella. Aparte de que se trataba de una torre situada en el ala oeste, lo que la situaría en la parte oeste del corredor que daba al mar, no tenía ni idea de por donde empezar. Nunca había estado en el acantilado ni había visto Ravencliff desde el lado del mar, así que sólo podía especular dónde estarían las suites de la torre. La escalera se bifurcaba y dividía la casa en las alas norte y sur, así que giró a la derecha y comenzó su búsqueda.

Acababa de asomar la cabeza en la segunda habitación del lado izquierdo del pasillo —otra suite cuyo mobiliario estaba cubierto por sábanas holandesas—, cuando se abrió una puerta situada a mitad del pasillo, proyectando un charco de luz procedente de un candelabro sobre la alfombra color carmesí. Serena se escondió de nuevo en la habitación en la que acababa de estar, y dejó la puerta abierta sólo lo justo para ver quién pasaba por delante camino de las escaleras. Le latía con fuerza el corazón, le resonaba con ruido sordo contra las costillas. Apoyada contra la rendija de la puerta, contuvo nerviosamente la respiración. Los pesados pasos que se iban acercando no correspondían sin duda a ninguno de los criados, que estaban entrenados para moverse sin hacer ningún sonido. No, aquellos pasos no mostraban ningún interés por la discreción, y su propietario estaba cansado y harto. Cuando pasó por delante, Serena contuvo el aliento a su pesar. ¡Era el doctor!

¿Qué significaba aquello? Las habitaciones del doctor estaban en la segunda planta, no en la tercera. Ella misma las había escogido, y la señora Mónica las había preparado. Serena esperó a que desapareciera entre las sombras del rellano que había abajo antes de volver a salir al pasillo. Ninguna luz inundó el pasillo desde la habitación de la que él había salido, sólo un delgado haz plateado se deslizaba bajo la puerta. Serena se acercó sigilosamente a ella.

¿Habría regresado Darien y no se lo había hecho saber? ¿Habría estado esperando en vano pacientemente su regreso para poder salir de sus habitaciones? La sangre se le agolpó en las sienes, y la oleada de calor que sintió la obligó a entrecerrar los ojos. No llamaría. Agarró el picaporte, abrió la puerta… y se quedó paralizada, tambaleándose en el recibidor de una salita bien amueblada. Darien estaba de pie al lado del fuego, desnudo de cintura para arriba, y tenía una copa de brandy en la mano. El hombro derecho estaba envuelto con un gran vendaje. Cuando se giró para mirarla, la expresión de sus ojos, mitad horror, mitad rabia contenida, la hubiera hecho echarse para atrás si no estuviera clavada al suelo.

—Entra y cierra la puerta —dijo dejando la copa sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—¿Qué… qué te ha ocurrido? —jadeó Serena acercándose un paso más con la vista clavada en el vendaje del hombro.

—¡Quédate donde estás! —bramó él—. ¡No des un paso más!

—¿Cuándo has vuelto? —preguntó Serena deteniéndose sin aliento al escuchar sus palabras mientras él volvía a coger la copa, agitando el licor de su interior como si quisiera extraer de allí la respuesta.

—No me he ido —dijo finalmente echándose a la garganta algo de licor.

—No… no lo entiendo —murmuró Serena.

—No deberías estar aquí —dijo Darien volviendo la vista hacia ella. Contemplar aquellos hipnóticos ojos de zafiro era una tortura, pero Serena no podía apartar la mirada. Su boca sensual había formado una línea recta, y se percibía el latir de sus músculos bajo la mandíbula. Para ella fue una bendición que volviera a observar la copa de nuevo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no has salido de la casa? —preguntó.

—Exactamente eso.

—¿Cómo te has herido?_ Darien vaciló.

—Andrew me disparó —dijo mirándola de nuevo a los ojos. Serena contuvo el aliento y se llevó la mano a los labios. —No quería preocuparte —aseguró él acabándose el brandy y dejando la copa a un lado—. El doctor Kou me ha estado tratando, y como puedes ver, me recupero bien bajo sus cuidados.

—¿Es esto justo? He estado esperando tu regreso para poder salir del confinamiento al que tú me has sometido, Darien.

—Y allí es donde deberías estar ahora mismo —le espetó él—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí arriba a estas horas? Te dije que _no _podías subir aquí. Andrew está todavía en la casa, Serena. Corres peligro, y todavía no estoy lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerte. Estabas a salvo en tus habitaciones, bajo custodia, hasta que solucionemos todo este asunto. Debo insistir en que regreses a ellas inmediatamente, y que permanezcas allí hasta que yo vaya personalmente a darte permiso para salir.

—¿Dices que el señor Furuhata te disparó? El señor Furuhata disparó a Nero_, _señor.

—Hubo… dos disparos —aseguró Darien.

—Nadie ha vuelto a ver a Nero desde entonces —se lamentó Serena—. Creo que él también resultó herido en la paletilla. Sangraba profusamente, apenas era capaz de correr… y sin embargo, sacó al señor Furuhata de mi suite. Si tú has tardado todo este tiempo en volver a ponerte de pie, a pesar de los expertos cuidados del doctor, ¿qué habrá sido de él sin nadie que lo cuide? ¿Está muerto, Darien? ¿Hay algo más que me estés ocultando?_ Darien volvió a vacilar una vez más.

—Nero puede cuidar de sí mismo, Serena —aseguró.

—Eso dijo Malaquite, pero no veo cómo. Para que sobreviviera habrían tenido que sacarle la bala, igual que a ti.

—Si estuviera muerto ya lo habrían encontrado —dijo Darien—. El hecho de que no haya sido así es buena señal. Sácate a Nero de la cabeza. Te has encariñado demasiado con él. Te advertí que no era conveniente.

—Sí, lo hiciste, pero de todas maneras, no descansaré hasta que vuelva a verlo —replicó ella—. ¿Puedo sentarme? No suelo preocuparme con facilidad, pero todo esto me tiene bastante inquieta.

—No —respondió Darien—. No puedes quedarte aquí. He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir. Iré a buscar mi batín y te acompañaré a tus habitaciones. Vas a quedarte en ellas, Serena, hasta que yo diga lo contrario. Iré a visitarte ahora que ya puedo, y cuando lo crea conveniente, acudiré personalmente a buscarte para acompañarte a las comidas. Siento haberte engañado, pero sabía que no te quedarías en tu suite si hubieras sabido que me habían… disparado. Sólo Malaquite y el doctor están al tanto. Tenían que ocuparse de mi herida. A los demás, igual que a ti, se les ha dicho que estoy fuera, y así debe seguir. Todos los criados tienen ocupaciones que atender, y no pueden andar vigilándote para evitar que atravieses más muros y te caigas._ Serena guardó silencio. Lo vio caminar descalzo por una habitación adyacente que llevaba al dormitorio y captó un atisbo de la gigantesca cama alta vestida con suntuosas colchas y blancas sábanas de lino. Darien cogió el batín del diván que había al lado de otra chimenea que también estaba encendida y regresó a la salita tratando de colocarse la prenda de seda sobre el hombro vendado.

—Deja que te ayude con esto —dijo ella extendiendo las manos de forma instintiva hacia el batín que se había quedado retorcido al tratar de colocárselo con una mano.

—¡No! —Darien apretó los dientes. Pero ya era demasiado tarde. Como si las manos de Serena tuvieran voluntad propia, se deslizaron desde el enredado batín hasta su ancho pecho, y sus dedos se hundieron en la sedosa mata de vello negro. Sintió el corazón de Darien latiéndole salvajemente, estremeciéndose bajo las palmas de sus manos abiertas, y su respiración agitada se hizo más rápida mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos. Tenía la mirada vidriosa y dilatada a la luz del fuego. —Dios mío, Serena, _no… _—murmuró. Serena apenas podía oírle por encima del trueno del latido de su propio corazón. Aquello había llegado demasiado lejos como para que pudiera detenerse. El aroma de Darien la abrumó. Salía de su cabello y de su piel húmeda, olía a sal, a limpio y a animal, todo mezclado con brandy. ¿Cómo podría llegar a olvidarlo nunca?

Lo rodeó con sus brazos. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Ese era precisamente el problema; _no _estaba pensando. La proximidad de Darien era como una droga que la arrastraba, borrando los límites de lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, nublándole la razón. Cada tendón del largo y fuerte cuerpo de Darien respondió a su contacto, aunque la firmeza con la que agarraba el antebrazo de Serena suponía un valiente intento de resistencia. Era como acariciar a un perro gruñón que movía la cola. ¿A quién creería ella? La prueba física de su excitación se apretaba contra sus pantalones color beige, rozando y presionando levemente contra el vientre de Serena a través de la delgada tela de muselina blanca, y eso dejaba sin validez su decisión. De pronto, Darien gimió. Le rodeó la cintura con el brazo herido. Estrechándola contra sí, le sujetó la cabeza con la otra mano en la base del cuello, abatiéndose sobre ella como un ave de presa, y le abrió los labios con su boca experta en un beso que la dejó sin sentido.

La lengua sedosa de Darien irrumpió en su boca, atrayéndola hacia la suya. Serena saboreó el brandy que él acababa de beber, cálido, rústico y misterioso en su lengua, aunque más misterioso era el propio hombre. Su misma esencia estaba ahora dentro de ella, pero quería más, lo quería todo de él, todas las promesas de aquel cuerpo dinámico, y lo quería no sólo durante un instante, sino para siempre. Darien hundió la mano en su cabello y la besó más apasionadamente… Fue algo primitivo, animal; todas las cosas salvajes que existían bajo el cielo estaban allí. Como un mendigo hambriento en un festín, la devoró con aquellos labios acariciadores, aunque al mismo tiempo había una veta de ternura en él, una contención ensayada fluía bajo la superficie de su pasión como un animal dormido. ¿Qué se necesitaría para despertar a aquella bestia? Estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Darien apartó las manos de su cabello, que le había caído por los hombros, y buscó su seno y el duro pezón que se había puesto rígido, apretándose contra el corpiño de muselina bordada. Serena gimió, y él le bajó la manga abullonada, abrió el escote y dejó expuesto su seno estremecido bajo aquellos labios que la habían dejado débil y temblorosa entre sus brazos. Un gemido profundo y gutural escapó de la garganta de Darien cuando se inclinó. Su lengua rodeó en círculos el endurecido pezón, atrayéndolo hacia su boca, seduciéndolo sin piedad hasta que el sexo de Serena ardió en oleadas con una sensación prohibida que provocó que le temblaran las rodillas. Pero, ¿estaba prohibido? Después de todo, estaban casados. Entonces Darien se incorporó y volvió a poseer sus labios de nuevo, y ella se apoyó en su erección hasta que respondió a la presión de sus ondulantes movimientos, haciéndose todavía más dura. Parecía como si Darien estuviera ardiendo en llamas y la hubiera encendido también a ella, creando lenguas de fuego blanco a lo largo de la corriente sexual que fluía entre ellos. Era algo mágico… hasta que se rompió el hechizo.

Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, Darien emitió lo más parecido al aullido de un perro que ella había escuchado jamás, y la soltó. A Serena le recordó al aullido lastimero de Nero. El sonido le puso toda la piel del cuerpo de gallina y la dejó temblando sin los cálidos brazos de Darien rodeándola.

—Noo —gimió finalmente él—. No, Serena… _¡No!_ _Serena apenas fue capaz de recuperar el aliento mientras lo veía luchar para retomar la compostura. El pecho le subía y le bajaba con rapidez, y se apartó el cabello de ébano de la sudorosa frente con mano temblorosa mientras trataba de controlar la respiración.

—¿Por qué, Darien? —murmuró ella. Se cubrió el seno, todavía humedecido por sus labios, y dio un paso adelante.

—He dicho que _no _—repitió Darien reculando a medida que ella avanzaba—. Mantente alejada. No… te acerques más.

—Pero por qué, Darien —suplicó Serena—. Me deseas. _Sé _que me deseas. Puedo sentir ahora mismo cuánto me deseas. ¿Cómo puedes quedarte ahí y negarlo?

—Sí, te deseo —murmuró él apretando los dientes mientras se llenaba la copa vacía. Se bebió el brandy de un solo y brusco trago—. Eres una mujer muy deseable, Serena, y yo no soy desde luego de piedra, pero no puedo tenerte… ahora no… tal vez nunca. No sería justo para ninguno de los dos vivir con falsas esperanzas. Es mejor que nos ciñamos al acuerdo original.

—No lo entiendo._ El aire que Darien tenía retenido salió de sus pulmones en forma de largo y vacío suspiro.

—Ya sé que no —dijo—. Y lo siento. Esto que acaba de suceder… no debió haber pasado nunca. Y no volverá a ocurrir, te lo aseguro.

—Pero yo te deseo —murmuró ella estremeciéndose—. Si no quieres tener hijos…

—No es tan sencillo, Serena —la interrumpió Darien. Sus ojos nublados eran dos oscuros lagos de fuego rojo que captaban destellos de la chimenea, y su piel húmeda brillaba por el sudor. —Todo este acuerdo fue un error —reconoció él—. Ahora me doy cuenta. Si crees que no puedes ceñirte a él, tomaré las medidas necesarias para liberarte. Será mejor que lo hagamos ahora, antes de que las cosas… se compliquen. Antes de que vayamos demasiado lejos.

—Ya es tarde para eso —dijo Serena—. Si al menos pudieras explicarte. Durante todo este tiempo he pensado que había algo en mí que te repelía._ Su risa enloquecida y carente de alegría la interrumpió. —Lo creía… hasta esta noche, Darien. Ahora no podrías convencerme nunca de ello. Por el amor de Dios, ¿de qué puede tratarse?

—Dios no tiene nada que ver en esto, Serena —le espetó él. Había empezado a pasearse por el borde de la alfombra persa situada delante de la chimenea tal y como había hecho ya varias veces en su presencia, solo que ahora estaba temblando y se le notaba. ¿Sería debido a la herida que lo había consumido tanto, o a lo que acababa de ocurrir entre ellos? Serena no dijo nada mientras lo veía recorrer la alfombra tejida durante lo que le pareció una eternidad, hasta que se detuvo sobre sus pasos y la miró. —De acuerdo —dijo—. Como no me lo vas a poner fácil para que termine con esto, tendré que tomar yo la iniciativa. Te debo una explicación, es cierto, pero no puedo dártela todavía. Antes de que pueda pensar siquiera en cruzar contigo esa puerta y llevarte a mi cama, tendremos que hablar, y tendrás que asegurarme que guardarás lo que te cuente en el más absoluto secreto, que lo que te confiese será para ti algo sacrosanto… inviolable.

—Hecho —dijo ella.

—No, no es tan fácil, Serena. Tengo que estar seguro de ello. En este momento no lo estoy, o lo habría compartido contigo hace mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para convencerte?

—¡Nada! Esa es la parte terrible, y una conversación semejante entre nosotros no puede siquiera considerarse hasta que se haya resuelto todo el asunto de Andrew. Debes tener paciencia. Si no eres capaz, haré que Watts traiga la berlina para que te traslade inmediatamente a otra de mis propiedades hasta que se te busque un lugar permanente en otro lado._ Serena se quedó pensativa. Algo oscuro y peligroso asomaba entre líneas, pero no era capaz de leerlo. Tal vez fuera mejor así. Lo único que sabía en aquel momento era que no permitiría que la enviara lejos de allí, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias.

No podría soportar no volver a verlo de nuevo, no volver a sentir aquellos brazos fuertes, sus labios hambrientos, la ansiosa presión de su virilidad apoyándose con fuerza contra ella. Incluso con aquel ancho espacio de alfombra entre ellos, el fantasma de su erección la acechaba, enviando olas de calor que recorrieron las partes más privadas de su cuerpo. Una nueva oleada de sangre caliente se le subió a las sienes al darse cuenta del poder que aquel hombre ejercía sobre ella incluso en la distancia. Ya no necesitaban tocarse; lo tenía dentro del alma.

—Muy bien, Darien —dijo con voz firme a pesar de que en aquel momento era un manojo de nervios—. Seré paciente, pero no durante demasiado tiempo. Eso sería cruel.

—Nunca te haré daño, Serena —aseguró—. Esa es la razón por la que estamos teniendo esta pequeña charla. No soy un hombre cruel. Quiero resolver esta situación tanto como tú. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

—Sí, Darien.

—Bien —dijo él inclinándose para recoger el batín, que hasta aquel momento había estado tirado en el suelo hecho un ovillo. En cuanto lo cogió, Serena se acercó un poco con el propósito de ayudarle, pero Darien alzó la mano y volvió a dejar caer el batín.

—¡Ah, no! —exclamó—. ¡Ya ha sido suficiente! Te acompañaré a tus habitaciones tal como estoy. Vamos._ Cuando salían de la suite, Darien cogió una pistola de la mesa abatible que había al lado de la puerta y la levantó. Serena no se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí hasta aquel momento, y un escalofrío estremecedor le recorrió la espina dorsal. Jadeó a su pesar. —Sólo por si acaso —dijo urgiéndola hacia el corredor sin tocarla—. Quédate cerca de mí. En esta planta no hay criados, lo que me recuerda, ¿cómo conseguiste pasar por delante de Neflyte? Estaba apostado fuera de tu suite a esta hora, ¿verdad? ¿Estaba otra vez cabeceando? No sería la primera vez… besugo holgazán.

—No vi a nadie en la puerta de mi habitación, Darien —aseguró Serena.

No traicionaría a Neflyte. Hacerlo podría tener consecuencias también para Molly. Que Darien guardara sus secretos, y ella mantendría los suyos. Confió en que Neflyte siguiera encerrado con la doncella cuando llegaran a la suite de los tapices y se mantuvo cerca de su esposo, lamentándose por haber prometido que mantendría las distancias. El corredor estaba muy oscuro, y el corazón volvió a latirle con fuerza, aunque esta vez no debido a la excitación.

Ya casi habían llegado al rellano cuando algo se movió hacia ellos procedente del ala sur, que estaba tenuemente iluminada. Ambos se detuvieron sobre sus pasos. A Serena se le paralizó el corazón durante un instante, hasta que el familiar sonido de cuatro patas sobre la alfombra que tanto había deseado oír durante aquellos últimos días resonó dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos se encontraban.

—_¡Nero! _—exclamó cuando el animal se materializó entre las sombras. Al verlos, se detuvo sobre sus pasos y les mostró lentamente los colmillos. Para su sorpresa, Darien la colocó detrás de él y levantó la pistola.

—¡Quédate ahí! —le ordenó apretando el gatillo.

—¡Noo! ¿Estás loco? —gritó Serena impidiéndole que apuntara.

Le agarró la muñeca con ambas manos y desvió el tiro hacia el techo cuando se descargó la pistola. Resonó de manera ensordecedora. El olor penetrante de la pólvora le penetró las fosas nasales y una descarga de llamas salió disparada del cañón de la pistola, abrasándole la piel mientras algunos trozos de yeso de la pared y fragmentos del aplique de un candelabro destrozado caían sobre ellos. Soltando un aullido gutural, el animal se irguió y regresó por donde había venido, desapareciendo en el oscuro corredor del ala sur.

—¡Estúpida! —bramó Darien mientras corría tras el perro—. ¡Vuelve a tus habitaciones inmediatamente y echa el cerrojo! _¡Ese no es Nero!_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

El disparo hizo que Malaquite saliera corriendo en camisa de noche blandiendo su propia pistola, que le entregó a Darien a cambio de la suya descargada. El doctor Kou, que iba en batín y zapatillas y llevaba un candelabro, se reunió con ellos unos minutos más tarde, y los tres se dispusieron a iniciar la búsqueda por las habitaciones del ala sur.

—Bien, ya no tenemos que seguir especulando sobre los efectos de la mordedura de Nero, doctor —dijo Darien—. He visto con mis propios ojos lo que parecía ser el mismísimo Nero, y ambos sabemos que eso es imposible. No hay otros lobos en Ravencliff.

—¿Estaba apuntando para matarle?

—No, por supuesto que no. Cuando nos mostró los colmillos, mi única intención era herirlo, poner fin a esta locura, y lo habría hecho si la baronesa no lo hubiera impedido._ Artemís y los lacayos llegaron corriendo, colocándose las libreas, con las pelucas ladeadas y las calzas y los pantalones mal colocados. Malaquite se volvió hacia atrás y se encontró con ellos en el rellano mientras seguían saliendo más criados a través de la puerta verde de abajo.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada —exclamó para que le oyeran Artemís y los demás. Darien y el médico se escondieron dentro de la habitación más cercana; no estaría bien que le pillaran con una pistola recién disparada en mano cuando se suponía que no estaba en casa. —Estaba limpiando la pistola de Su Señoría y se ha descargado por accidente —explicó el ayuda de cámara—. Iba a bajar ahora mismo para tranquilizaros._ El ruido sordo de unos murmullos descoordinados fue la réplica a sus palabras, y los criados volvieron a sus habitaciones. Tras un instante, Darien volvió a salir al corredor.

—A ver qué puedes hacer con este desastre, Malaquite —dijo señalando con la mano los pedazos de tabique roto que cubrían la alfombra—. Y reemplaza el aplique del candelabro. Esos vagos cabezas de chorlito no se fijarán en el techo nunca, están demasiado ocupados inclinándose para apoyarse en las puertas y poder espiar mejor. Sólo llévate lo más obvio.

—Sí, señor.

—Cuando hayas terminado, quiero que busques a Neflyte y se lo envíes a Artemís. Quiero que ese muchacho se vaya. Esto ya ha sido demasiado. Además, ya te había dicho lo que sucedería si volvía a cometer otro error en esta casa. Encárgate de ello. Abandonó su puesto esta noche, y la señora estaba conmigo cuando… esto ocurrió. Artemís conoce las consecuencias de desobedecerme. Ocúpate de que alguien se aposte inmediatamente a la entrada de la suite de los tapices. Asegúrate de que quienquiera que reemplace a Neflyte comprenda que correrá el mismo destino si la señora vuelve a quedar sin vigilancia, _¡una sola vez! _Luego reúnete conmigo en mis habitaciones.

—Sí, señor —dijo el ayuda de cámara poniéndose en movimiento. Darien y el médico fueron abriendo una a una todas las puertas del ala sur y miraron en cada suite, pero no había ni rastro del animal. Parecía haberse desvanecido en el aire.

—¿Dónde puede haber ido? —preguntó Kou cuando salieron de la última habitación.

—Esta casa esta plagada de rutas de escape —respondió Darien—. Los contrabandistas la ocuparon durante siglos antes de que los Chiba llegaran a Cornualles. Podría haberse escondido en cualquiera de ellas, o haberse fundido con las sombras y pasar por delante de nosotros cuando entramos en las suites. En estos momentos podría estar en cualquier lugar de la casa. Desde niño está obsesionado con los escondrijos.

—¿Qué va a hacer?

—Andrew tiene habitaciones aquí, las que ocupa cuando no está fuera encargándose de mis asuntos. Las han examinado una docena de veces, pero yo todavía no. Quiero entrar ahora en esas habitaciones. Sabré si ha estado en ellas.

—Entonces vamos allá de una vez.

—Oh, no, no puedo imponerle más cargas esta noche, doctor —dijo Darien—. Desde su llegada no ha habido más que caos en esta casa.

—No voy a poder dormir de todas maneras —aseguró el médico—. Además, a juzgar por su aspecto, se ha excedido y sin duda me necesitará antes de que termine la noche. Es un joven temerario, ¿verdad? No está todavía suficientemente preparado para ninguna heroicidad por el momento. Deje que vaya con usted, y luego hablaremos. Necesito saber qué acaba de suceder aquí.

—Entonces iré a buscar mi batín —dijo Darien—. Debo ocultar mi herida. El barón de Chiba ha regresado, tanto si está "suficientemente preparado" como si no.

* * *

Serena se lanzó sobre la cama, acallando sus sollozos en la colcha. ¿Qué había querido decir Darien con eso de que no era Nero? Por supuesto que era Nero, y había estado a punto de dispararle. Su intención era _matarlo, _y lo habría hecho si ella no lo hubiera evitado. Unos minutos antes la estaba estrechando entre sus brazos, aquellos brazos increíbles, conduciéndola al borde del éxtasis. ¿Por qué se había detenido? ¿Qué secreto guardaba, y por qué no se lo confiaba a ella?

Seguía sin haber ni rastro de Neflyte, y nadie había venido a reemplazarlo. Serena se bajó de la cama y entreabrió la puerta ligeramente. No cabía duda de que Nero necesitaba refugio con Darien deambulando por ahí con un arma, y rezaba para que acudiera a ella. Tampoco había ni rastro de Molly, así que se desvistió sola, se puso el camisón color crudo y se metió en la cama. Estaba agotada, y en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en la almohada cayó dormida acompañada del gemido del quejumbroso viento.

Al principio no reconoció el sonido que la despertó. No hasta que los familiares pasos del animal se adentraron en sus inquietantes y extraños sueños, disolviéndose en presencia de aquel sonido amado, y Serena se incorporó en la cama. El perro estaba marcando otra vez su territorio, levantando la pata y recorriendo la alfombra con el mismo arco semicircular alrededor de la cama que había trazado con anterioridad. Cuando hubo terminado se sacudió, tensando todo el cuerpo, desde el pelo grueso y alborotado veteado de plata que le rodeaba el cuello hasta la tupida cola.

—¡Nero! —gritó estirando los brazos hacia él. Pero pasó por delante de ella y se estiró en la alfombra frente al tenue fuego del hogar, lamiéndose la herida y la sangre seca de la pata izquierda. —Habría jurado que te habían herido más arriba… en la paletilla —murmuró Serena, aunque se encogió de hombros—. Todo sucedió muy deprisa, debo haberme equivocado. —Bajó los pies al suelo—. Pobrecito… parece infectada. ¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo? —susurró acercándose a él. El animal dejó de lamerse la herida. No gruñó pero curvó los labios hacia abajo, dejando al descubierto unos colmillos de aspecto feroz. Nunca antes le había mostrado los dientes, y Serena se detuvo sobre sus pasos. —Lo sé, muchacho —lo tranquilizó—. Mis perros tampoco querían que los molestaran cuando estaban heridos. Uno de ellos estuvo a punto de morderme en una ocasión cuando traté de ayudarle, pero tú no harías algo así, ¿verdad, Nero? No te preocupes, no le contaré a Darien que has aparecido. No podemos arriesgarnos después de lo que ha estado a punto de hacer esta noche.

El animal no se movió. Estaba posicionado como para salir corriendo, aunque Serena no podía creer que fuera a hacerlo. Sin embargo, tenía el vello de la nuca erizado en señal de peligro. Mostraba las uñas curvadas, buscando tracción en la gruesa y nudosa alfombra, los tendones de las patas delanteras le sobresalían en llamativo relieve. Por primera vez desde que conocía a su canino amigo, tuvo miedo… el suficiente para encaminarse hacia la cama. En el momento en que volvió a sentarse de nuevo al borde, el animal se centró de nuevo en la pata herida. No se escuchaba más sonido que el rítmico lamer de su larga y rosa lengua.

Serena no dijo nada más. Se volvió a meter en la cama con cuidado de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco. Nero estaba sufriendo y sin duda estaba fuera de sí. Seguía cada uno de los movimientos de Serena con sus ojos oscuros y brillantes como el fuego. Subiéndose la colcha hasta la barbilla, cerró los suyos, pero no volvió a dormirse hasta que el animal se levantó y salió de su habitación poco antes del amanecer.

* * *

Darien y el doctor Kou regresaron a la suite del primero tras buscar en los aposentos de Andrew Furuhata. La cama del administrador estaban sin deshacer, y no había señales de que no hubiera estado así desde hacía días. Como no estaba Malaquite para vigilar que no hubiera fisgones, volvieron al vestidor de Darien, donde el médico le examinó la herida y le puso un vendaje limpio de lino.

—Ténselo mucho —murmuró Darien apretando los dientes. Aunque se estaba curando, la herida seguía blanda, y él tenía que pagar por ello. —No se me puede ver el vendaje a través de la ropa.

—No debería estar levantado y andando por ahí todavía. Esta herida no está ni por asomo curada por todo lo que le ha hecho pasar esta noche. Si no se tranquiliza, tendré que administrarle una dosis.

—No, láudano no —protestó Darien—. Ahora necesito tener todos mis sentidos alerta. No cabe ninguna duda de que es a Andrew a quien he estado a punto de disparar esta noche. Vi la sangre seca en la pierna donde yo… donde Nero le mordió. Esto no pinta bien, ¿verdad, doctor?

—Elimine la posibilidad de que su afección esté únicamente en su mente —dijo el médico—. Pero eso ya lo sabíamos; ¿no es así?_ Darien asintió.

—Lo que me preocupa es que no hemos visto a Andrew desde el incidente. ¿Sería posible que no pueda volver a recuperar la forma humana?

—Todo es posible. Es difícil saber qué le ha transmitido, o a qué es receptivo. En estos casos, parece que hay una norma común. A diferencia de los hombres lobo, los metamorfos no violentos tienden a adquirir la personalidad de su anfitrión humano. Es decir, tal como es en su forma humana, así será en la encarnación animal… con los poderes, las debilidades y las habilidades extraordinarias de esa encarnación, por supuesto. ¿Qué clase de hombre es Andrew Furuhata?

—Andrew es un poco borrachín, doctor. Es bastante amistoso cuando no bebe, pero cuando lo hace no se sabe qué puede llegar a hacer. No bebe con frecuencia, al menos no lo ha hecho en el pasado mientras atendía mis asuntos. En caso contrario lo habría despedido hace mucho tiempo aunque sea amigo de la infancia. El alcohol saca lo peor de él. También es un poco mujeriego. No sé qué le provocó esta vez, pero ambos vicios se han puesto esta noche en su contra.

—Los celos —dijo el médico.

—¿Cómo dices?

—Su esposa, señor, es una joven muy hermosa. A menos que me equivoque, se siente completamente atraído por ella y le encantaría ser él el novio. Sin duda piensa que, dado que entre usted y la baronesa no existe una relación larga y considerando que son prácticamente unos desconocidos, él tiene posibilidades de ganarse su afecto.

—Ella me dio a entender que había algo que no estaba bien, pero me aseguró que lo tenía controlado.

—Está claro que no es así —dijo el médico riéndose entre dientes sin asomo de humor.

—Dice que ese animal adquiere la personalidad de su anfitrión humano. Nero estaba ciego de rabia cuando atacó a Andrew. ¿Podría influir eso en lo que se ha convertido Andrew? ¿No podría haberlo hecho…. más violento?

—No —dijo el médico—. Cualquier animal que muerde está furioso. El hombre al que ha mordido no puede volverse violento por el mordisco, a menos, por supuesto, que ya sea violento de por sí. Los rasgos inherentes que tenga en su esencia son los que trasladará a la forma animal. Es como si fuera algo hereditario. Si el hombre es bueno y amable, así será el lobo. Si es brutal y despiadado, así lo será el lobo. La personalidad del hombre será la personalidad del lobo, a menos que estemos hablando de hombres lobo. En ese caso, el lobo se convierte en lo que su agresor es, un depredador sediento de sangre. Ya hemos establecido que usted no es un licántropo.

—Ojalá supiera más cosas de mi padre —dijo Darien.

—Las investigaciones de este… fenómeno resultan cuando menos especulativas —dijo el médico—. La mayoría de los eruditos están de acuerdo en que para que alguien se convierta en hombre lobo tiene que ser mordido por uno de ellos. Hay excepciones para toda regla, por supuesto, pero usted no es una de ellas. Ni tampoco el señor Furuhata. Lo que le transmitió su padre durante la concepción fue una forma debilitada de lo que él era… una variación alterada, si quiere. Siempre será lo que es. Nunca lo que fue él, fuera lo que fuera; ni tampoco transmitirá lo que él fue a nadie más. Esta afección no es progresiva. Aquí no hay licántropos. Lo supe en el momento en que su carta me llegó con el correo. Su caso es único entre mis estudios. Aunque en la India abundan historias de este tipo, nunca antes me he encontrado con un caso similar. Por eso estaba deseando aceptar su amable invitación para venir aquí. Aunque sólo sea por eso, debe estar tranquilo de que ni usted ni el señor Furuhata son ni serán nunca hombres lobo.

—Entonces, ¿Andrew será siempre… como yo?

—Seguirá siendo en lo que se ha convertido, sí, señor. ¿Qué va a hacer si reaparece? ¿Lo echará de aquí?

—¿Y permitir que le haga a otra persona lo que Nero le ha hecho a él? ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así?

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—Tal vez… lo que pueda hacer por mí consiga ayudarle a él también, eso dando por hecho que pueda hacer algo por mí. —Su tono era suplicante, pero el médico no respondió.

—¿Está convencido de que Nero no ha mordido nunca a nadie más, señor? Piénselo cuidadosamente.

—No… nunca._ El médico suspiró.

—Necesita confiar en la baronesa —aseguró—. Y tiene que hacerlo enseguida.

—No puedo hacer eso —le espetó Darien—. ¡La perderé! Tal vez incluso revele mi situación.

—Eso no lo sabe.

—No puedo arriesgarme.

—Ella creía que el lobo de esta noche era Nero. ¿Y si él la muerde a _ella_?Dijo que deja la puerta entreabierta. Necesita saberlo._ Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Todavía no —dijo—. Hay que vigilarla… yo la vigilaré. No me separaré de su lado hasta que hayamos resuelto el problema de Andrew.

—Discúlpeme, pero ¿eso le parece inteligente?

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿Qué ha ocurrido esta noche entre ustedes antes de que apareciera el lobo?_ ¿Tan transparente era, o es que aquel hombre era también vidente? —Vamos, vamos, no puedo ayudarle a menos que me deje —dijo el médico.

—He estado a punto de perder la cabeza —dijo Darien—. Me dejé llevar por el corazón, y casi me transformo allí delante de ella. No puedo detenerlo, pero siempre sé cuándo va a tener lugar… cuándo necesito despojarme de mi ropa y dejar que suceda, igual que también sé cuándo voy a volver a cambiar. Si no fuera por eso, me habrían descubierto hace mucho.

—¿Y también sabe qué desencadena los ataques?

—Sí. Esta noche estaba excitado.

—¿Cómo controló la transformación?

—Rompí el contacto, recuperé el sentido y la aparté de mí antes de que se iniciara la transformación. No… no podía permitir que viera lo que ocurría.

—Eso es tener control. _Puede _hacerlo; sólo necesita ayuda para perfeccionarlo.

—Dios mío, ayúdeme entonces… cueste lo que cueste… haga lo que pueda.

—Existen varios caminos, y lo intentaré con todos ellos. Para empezar, Malaquite me ha dicho que le prepara cada noche una bebida de hierbas con escutelaria, tilo y lúpulo.

—Lo prepara la señora Mónica. Malaquite se encarga de que la tome. Se supone que me relaja y me deja calmado.

—Eso puede seguir así, pero yo la prepararé a partir de ahora —aseguró el médico—. ¿Tiene un huerto de plantas aromáticas?

—Sí. La señora Mónica presume mucho de él.

—Para empezar, necesitaré beleño y angélica —dijo el médico—. No hay necesidad de molestarla. Las conoceré al verlas, igual que las demás hierbas que necesito. Prescindiremos del lúpulo en la bebida. Aunque es conocida desde hace mucho como una cura para los excesos sexuales descontrolados, está claro que no funciona con usted. Cuenta con excelentes propiedades para inducir al sueño, sin embargo, lo que resultaría beneficioso. Le sugeriría una aplicación externa. Una almohada herbal, tal vez, rellena de lúpulo mezclado con lavanda que colocaríamos dentro de la almohada de su cama… muy efectivo. Le diré a la señora Mónica que prepare una. Mientras tanto, probaremos con la angélica como sustitutivo para ajustar su libido, mucha angélica, y veremos qué tal nos va. Pero no la tomará con la bebida, si no aparte, mezclada con vino. No ponga esa cara de pánico. Todo esto es temporal. ¿Tiene rosas? ¿Rosas mosqueta, en concreto?

—Sí, contamos con muchas variedades —dijo Darien, que seguía pensando en la angélica—. No conozco sus nombres, pero tenemos un jardinero excelente, Sioichi Tomoe. Se lo presentaré. Ha cuidado de la finca desde los tiempos de mi padre. Se siente especialmente orgulloso de las rosas. Están en una rosaleda vallada apartada del jardín, resguardada de los temporales, aunque el viento esparce su perfume por toda la casa cuando están floreciendo.

—Bien —dijo el médico—. Los antiguos celtas utilizaban la raíz de la rosa mosqueta para curar las mordeduras de los lobos en ellos mismos y en sus animales, y hubo un tiempo en que se la presentaba como cura para la rabia y se utilizaba comúnmente en Oriente… y en la India. Sus propiedades serán beneficiosas. Lo que hay que ver es hasta qué punto. La baronesa también debe tomarla. Sugiero un té de escaramujo, con un mínimo al día de ocho "frutos", como se les llama, bien reposado y endulzado con miel. Le daré instrucciones a la señora Mónica. El sabor es muy agradable y…

—Eso si puedo conseguir que se lo tome sin contarle la razón —le interrumpió Darien.

—Yo me encargaré de que lo haga —dijo el médico—. Se lo prescribiré como un tónico para que se recupere después de la terrible experiencia en la cámara oculta. La dosis de usted será más potente, combinada con la bebida. Le administraré más hierbas con el tiempo, pero no debemos probar demasiadas a la vez. Debemos ver cómo le afecta cada una de ellas hasta que alcancemos una combinación satisfactoria. Le digo todo esto porque quiero que esté al tanto de mis métodos. Quiero que sepa qué estoy utilizando y por qué.

—¿De verdad cree que algo de eso funcionará?

—Si no se lo cree, no —dijo el médico—. Hemos establecido que su afección no está únicamente en su cabeza, señor, pero su mente no está exenta de ella. Lo ha demostrado en el modo en que anticipa la transformación. Después debemos enseñar a esa mente a cómo pensar, pero no esta noche, ¿odebería decir esta mañana? Pronto va a amanecer y tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pero primero necesita descansar, y yo tengo que dar un paseo por el huerto, si me indica dónde está. Es mejor recolectar las hierbas cuando están todavía cubiertas de rocío._ Darien asintió y se puso de pie para acompañar al médico.

—Necesitamos encontrar a Andrew, doctor —dijo cuando salieron de la habitación—. Antes de que haga más daño.

—Por supuesto, señor.

—Hay un cuarto de armas debajo de las escaleras. Le diré a Malaquite que le consiga una pistola. Si va a andar por ahí solo, me temo que tendrá que ser armado. Por lo que he leído, se necesitan balas de plata. Por desgracia, no tenemos ninguna. Me temo que tendrá que bastar con el plomo.

—No necesitaremos balas de plata para defendernos de los lobos de esta casa, señor; sólo son necesarias en caso de hombres lobo. Por desgracia para usted, en este caso, sólo hace falta una bala normal de pistola para matar a un metamorfo.


	15. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Serena se despertó cuando rompió el alba al escuchar unos suaves sollozos procedentes de su vestidor, donde Molly estaba preparándole la ropa. Arrebujándose en su negligé, siguió el sonido y encontró a la muchacha con el rostro enrojecido y los ojos llorosos mientras atusaba el vestido de muselina con dibujo de espiga que Serena iba a ponerse para el desayuno. Al mirarla, la afligida muchacha rompió a lloriquear.

—¿Qué ocurre, Molly? —preguntó Serena sentándola en el diván—. ¿Que ha pasado?

—Le han echado —gimió la joven—. El señor ha vuelto a casa y ha dicho que se fuera antes de que saliera el sol, y todo es culpa mía.

—¿A quién han echado?

—A mi novio… usted lo conoce como Neflyte, señora. Tenía que haber hecho guardia a su puerta anoche, pero usted se retiró a descansar y él se escabulló para estar conmigo. ¡Ahora no volveré a verlo nunca!

—Está claro que Su Señoría no está al tanto de tu implicación en este asunto, o te habría despedido a ti también —aseguró Serena.

—¡Ojalá lo hubiera hecho! —gimió la muchacha—. Oh… oh, señora, yo no quería…. no es que no quiera ser su doncella… y realmente necesito el sueldo. Es sólo que… ¡le quiero, señora!

—Lo sé, Molly —dijo Serena. Podía comprender el disgusto de la joven. Dejando aparte el lado físico, ella también se estaba enamorando de su extraño y melancólico esposo. Ya estaba, ya lo había admitido. Se dio cuenta en el momento en que entró en su _sanctum sanctorum _y lo encontró herido… entonces supo que podría haber resultado muerto, que tal vez no volvería a verlo más. ¿Cómo habría podido soportarlo?

Ellos también estaban separados, pero su separación era más cruel. Estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarse, besarse, abrazarse, hacer el amor, pero entre ellos había una barrera, un escudo invisible que Darien había levantado, y ella no sabía por qué se había parapetado tras él ni cómo atravesar la barricada que había colocado entre ellos. No tenía la habilidad para hacerlo. Era demasiado inexperta, y él era un hombre de mundo, demasiado sofisticado como para sucumbir a las transparentes tretas de una penosa e inexperta estúpida como ella en lo que a los asuntos del corazón se refería. Lo peor era saber desde aquella noche que él también sentía algo por ella… algo que obviamente no quería sentir, algo que no se permitía. Pero, ¿por qué? No se lo había imaginado. Estaba en sus besos, en sus fuertes brazos estrechándola con fuerza, en la arrolladora presión de su erección apoyada contra ella, en su propia respiración, caliente y humeante sobre su piel.

—No se lo dirá, ¿verdad, señora? —sollozó la doncella, devolviéndola de golpe al presente. A Serena le temblaban las manos, tenía las palmas húmedas, y sus regiones más íntimas, aquellos rincones secretos que Darien le había despertado hasta lo más hondo, le palpitaban con el mero recuerdo de aquel breve abrazo.

—No, no se lo diré —dijo—. Y hay algo que tú tampoco debes decirle.

—¿De… de qué se trata, señora?

—Tiene relación con Nero.

—¿Ese zarrapastroso perro viejo? ¡Qué horror, señora! Nadie lo ha visto ni a él ni al señor Furuhata desde que tuvieron aquella pelea. Por lo que sabemos, se fue arrastrándose hasta morir por culpa de la herida, ¡y qué bien que nos libramos de él, digo yo!

—No está muerto —dijo Serena—. Lo vi anoche.

—Bueno, pues será mejor que el señor no le ponga los ojos encima. Artemís dice que seguramente se librará para siempre de ese perro después de lo que ocurrió con el señor Furuhata.

—Sí, bueno, eso no ocurrirá mientras yo viva —aseguró Serena—. Si Nero quiere visitarme, será bien recibido aquí en mis habitaciones. Tengo intención de dejar la puerta de mi recibidor entreabierta por si viene, y no quiero que Su Señoría lo sepa. A ese animal se le trata de forma vergonzosa en esta casa. Y todo porque es delgado como una sombra. Parece un lobo medio hambriento, en lugar de la mascota de un barón.

—El barón me despellejará si se entera —protestó la muchacha.

—No lo averiguará, Molly, a menos que tú se lo digas.

—Pero los criados tienen que seguir vigilando día y noche, señora —dijo la doncella—. ¡Si ven acercarse a ese perro viejo, seré despedida de esta casa sin ninguna duda!

—Déjame a mí a los criados —dijo Serena—. Yo me encargaré de distraerles de sus obligaciones. Este será nuestro pequeño secreto, Molly. Tú guardas el mío… y yo guardo el tuyo. ¿Trato hecho?_ Serena aborrecía tener que utilizar semejante táctica, pero aquellas eran circunstancias extraordinarias. El barón Darien Chiba no iba a dispararle más a su amado Nero si de ella dependía. —¿Molly? —dijo al ver que la doncella guardaba silencio—. Yo ya he cumplido mi parte del trato. Me han preguntado sobre Neflyte. Yo sabía dónde estaba, y con quien. Sabía desde el principio que os escabullíais para encontraros, pero no dije nada. Me debes lo mismo. Ahora te lo vuelvo a preguntar, ¿trato hecho?

—S… sí, señora —maulló la doncella.

—¡Bien! Ahora, más te vale secarte esos ojos y ayudarme con el vestido antes de que llegue Su Señoría para acompañarme a bajar a desayunar.

La doncella había terminado de colocar el último lazo de seda verde en el recogido de Serena cuando Darien llamó a la puerta y la muchacha se escabulló a toda prisa por la puerta del recibidor. ¿La había dejado Serena abierta la noche anterior, cuando el animal se marchó? El corazón le dio un vuelco. Darien la abrió con el dedo antes de que la muchacha llegara, respondiendo así a su pregunta. A pesar de todo, Serena estiró los hombros y lo miró con la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque él tenía los labios apretados. Pasaron por delante del nuevo criado que estaba apostado a la puerta de su suite como si no existiera, aunque ella estaba deseando entrar a fondo en aquel asunto, y tampoco hablaron de camino a la sala de desayunos, sólo cruzaron las cortesías más elementales.

Serena estuvo a sus anchas durante el desayuno, actuando como la perfecta anfitriona; las cejas alzadas de Darien en más de una ocasión mientras comían era la prueba de que no tenía falla en aquel sentido. Era una victoria minúscula, pero una victoria al fin y al cabo, y ella la reclamó como un trofeo reluciente. No empezó a perder lustre hasta después.

El doctor Kou se excusó enseguida. La señora Mónica le había dejado espacio en su herbario para preparar sus mezclas, y estaba deseando ocuparse de sus muestras recién recolectadas antes de que los efectos del rocío de la mañana se esfumaran. Serena estaba encantada. El despacho de Darien era su dominio. Ella había ganado sus victorias en la luminosa sala del desayuno, con sus jarrones llenos de flores, los impecables manteles de lino y la sobrecogedora vista de los jardines a través de las cristaleras con dibujos geométricos en forma de diamantes. Aceptó una segunda taza de café y ajustó su posición en la silla como si estuviera preparándose para el ataque violento de una de las habituales tormentas de Cornualles.

—Hay algo de lo que querría hablar contigo, Darien —dijo dando un gran sorbo a su taza—. Me dijiste que si tenía alguna pregunta o alguna duda me dirigiera directamente a ti… antes._ Aquella última palabra lo llevó a levantar las cejas y dejar suspendida la taza en el aire. ¿Por qué siempre parecía un animal dispuesto a lanzarse sobre ella cuando hablaban de temas serios?

—¿Sí? —preguntó él con un tono de voz beligerante.

—Tiene que ver con los criados que hay fuera de mi habitación. Quiero que los quites.

—Eso es imposible, Serena —dijo Darien.

—¿Por qué? —insistió ella—. Es mi suite, ¿verdad? No quiero tener un guarda armado ahí día y noche. Me siento como una prisionera. ¡Tenía más libertad en Fleet!_ Darien se levantó de un salto de la silla labrada, se colocó detrás de ella y arrojó la servilleta en el plato vacío.

—Por favor, dejadnos solos —les pidió a los lacayos—. Cerrad la puerta al salir, y si os vuelvo a pillar otra vez con la oreja pegada a ella, podéis recoger todos el finiquito. ¿Está claro?_ La respuesta fue un murmullo monótono mientras los lacayos se retiraban saliendo uno detrás del otro. Darien volvió a ocupar su lugar en la mesa con expresión siniestra.

—Eso no era necesario, Darien —aseguró Serena—. Todos saben que estoy bajo custodia.

—Sí, pero no saben por qué, y prefiero que no estén al tanto de… ciertos asuntos. Ya tienen suficiente material para sus chismorreos con las cosas como están. La sala de desayunos no es lugar para esta conversación, Serena.

—Oh, lo sé —reconoció ella—. Pero parece ser el único lugar de la casa donde podemos conversar de igual a igual. Si eso es debido al fisgoneo de los lacayos, entonces yo digo ¡que Dios los bendiga por ello!

—Tendrás criados apostados a tu puerta hasta que encontremos a Andrew y solucionemos este asunto —dijo Darien—. Eso no es negociable ahora, ni lo será tampoco en el futuro. ¿Ya se te ha olvidado lo que sucedió en tu suite?

—No confías en mí, y eso es insultante.

—No confío en _él, _y desde luego tú no eres rival para su destreza. Y eso que lo ibas a mantener en su sitio.

—Eso no es justo. Estaba completamente dormida cuando él… cuando…

—¿Cuando trató de molestarte?

—Estaba borracho, Darien.

—Y te hubiera violado si no hubiera sido por… Nero. ¿Cómo consiguió entrar Andrew, Serena? Yo te diré cómo, dejaste la puerta entreabierta… tal y como yo la encontré cuando fui a buscarte para bajar a desayunar. Creía que habías aprendido la lección… a menos…

—¡No te atrevas a terminar la frase, Darien Chiba, _no te atrevas_!_ Darien dejó escapar un suspiro gigantesco.

—Serena —dijo con aquella sensual voz de barítono que la hacía derretirse hasta la médula. Podía enfrentarse a su ira, pero no a aquella suavidad profunda y resonante que tenía la capacidad de excitarla desde el otro lado de la habitación. —Esta no es una situación permanente —continuó él—. Cuando encontremos a Andrew…

—¡Entonces _encuéntralo_!—gritó Serena poniéndose de pie de un salto. Tenía que volver a sentir ira. Era su única defensa contra aquel hombre tan paradójico que le había arrebatado el corazón. —Porque te digo aquí y ahora que no he venido a Ravencliff para ser una prisionera. ¡Para eso me habría quedado donde estaba!_ ¿Se había estremecido? Le temblaban los músculos de la ancha mandíbula y se había puesto de pie otra vez, pero no hizo ningún movimiento en su dirección, así que Serena siguió hablando aprovechando que tenía ventaja. —¡No volveré a quedarme en un lugar en el que estoy prisionera… nunca más! —bramó furiosa arrojando la servilleta—. Y no te olvides de que anoche lo vi, Darien. Estuviste a punto de matar a ese pobre animal. Los criados de esta casa son igual de duros de corazón en ese sentido. Los he oído hablar. La propia Molly insiste en librarse de él cada vez que abre la boca. No sé qué está ocurriendo aquí, pero te lo advierto… recuerda mis palabras, nada va a sucederle a Nero en esta casa ¡nunca! Mientras yo viva en ella._ Girando sobre los talones, salió de la sala de desayunos. Esta vez no había ningún lacayo a la vista.

—¡Serena! —gritó Darien tras ella, arrojando la servilleta.

No hubo respuesta, así que rodeó la mesa y salió a toda prisa al corredor. Ella ya había llegado al rellano de la segunda planta. A través de la penumbra que presidía los pasillos, captó un destello de muselina confundiéndose con las sombras cuando se giró hacia la suite de Serena. Salió a toda prisa tras ella, pero el estrépito de la aldaba de la puerta delantera resonó por el pasillo, deteniéndole sobre sus pasos. "¿Quién diablos puede ser?", se preguntó. Volvieron a llamar. Sonaba a urgente. El estruendo provocó que Artemís apareciera arrastrando los pies por el corredor, estirándose la levita y quejándose entre murmullos.

El mayordomo apenas lo reconoció cuando pasó por delante de él, y Darien se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, con la mirada oscilando entre Serena, que se marchaba, y el sonido de unas voces alzadas que se escuchaban a lo largo del gran salón que quedaba a su espalda. Estaba dispuesto a salir corriendo, pero, ¿en qué dirección? Balanceándose como un péndulo hacia los lados, se quedó allí tambaleándose, tratando de decidir.

—¡Al diablo con ello! —murmuró finalmente. Girando sobre los talones de las botas, corrió por el pasillo hacia la puerta de entrada. Artemís estaba en el umbral discutiendo con tres hombres vestidos con apagados pantalones grises, abrigos cortos y sombreros de ala ancha y baja copa. _¿Guardas del regimiento? _—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí, Artemís? —inquirió Darien acercándose—. Se os oye desde la sala de desayunos.

—Soy el capitán Renkins, señor —respondió uno de ellos quitándose el sombrero antes de que el mayordomo pudiera responder—. Su criado no parece entenderlo. Hemos tenido que venir. Ha habido una queja.

—¿Qué clase de queja? —dijo Darien sintiendo un agujero en el boca del estómago. ¿De qué se trataba ahora?

—Hemos venido por un perro salvaje —dijo el capitán.

—¿Otra vez _ese _animal? —gruñó el mayordomo en voz baja.

—Eso es todo, Artemís. Yo me ocuparé de esto —dijo Darien apretando los dientes. Despidiéndole con una mirada que no dejaba lugar a quejas, se giró hacia los guardas—. ¿Me acompañan, caballeros?_ Los llevó al despacho. No tenía sentido que todos los habitantes de la casa se enteraran de esta nueva noticia, aunque no le cabía duda de que las vigas retumbarían con ella en cuanto Artemís llegara a las habitaciones de servicio. Urgió a los guardas a entrar, cerró la puerta cuando pasaron y tomó asiento tras el escritorio.

—Y ahora, caballeros —dijo—, ¿qué es todo eso del perro?_ Los tres hombres estaban rígidos como estacas delante de él. El capitán, que estaba en el medio, parecía ser el único que tenía lengua. Los demás permanecían como pasmarotes a su lado. Darien no les invitó a sentarse.

—El muchacho dice que podría tener la rabia —dijo el capitán—. Todo el pueblo es un clamor por este asunto, señor. La gente no descansará a gusto hasta que lo sepamos. Tendremos que ver al animal para asegurarnos.

—¿Qué muchacho? —preguntó Darien sintiendo cómo palidecía. Se le abrieron las fosas nasales, y el vello de la nuca se le erizó mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

—Uno llamado Neflyte. Dice que formaba parte de su servicio hasta que lo echó. Dijo que se sintió obligado a dar noticia de todos modos porque el animal le atacó. La gente no está a salvo con una criatura así rondando por ahí.

—¡Ah! Eso lo explica —respondió Darien con toda la autoridad que fue capaz de reunir—. Neflyte fue despedido por retozar con una de las doncellas cuando se suponía que debía estar en su puesto… pero eso no es asunto de la Guardia Real. La queja que han recibido no es más que la venganza de un criado resentido, pura y simplemente. —Darien se puso de pie—. Y ahora, si eso es todo, deben disculparme. Tengo asuntos urgentes que atender esta mañana._ Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero la voz gruñona del capitán le hizo darse la vuelta.

—Tal vez sea así, señor —dijo Renkins—, pero tenemos que echarle un vistazo al animal de todas maneras.

—¡No hay ningún perro! —aseguró Darien alzando la voz. La furia provocó que una oleada de sangre caliente se le agolpara en las sienes, y apretó los puños a los costados hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos mientras pensaba en cuánto le gustaría ponerle las manos encima a aquel criado traidor. Aspiró con fuerza aire varias veces en un vano intento de sofocar la rabia que crecía dentro de él. No se atrevía a sucumbir a la ira y arriesgarse a sufrir una transformación delante del capitán.

—Eso no es lo que dijo su mayordomo —respondió el capitán—. Acabo de escucharle ahora mismo con la claridad del día.

—Señor, la mente de mi mayordomo se ha vuelto torpe con la edad. Lo mantengo aquí por compasión. Soy el señor de esta casa, y si yo digo que no hay ningún perro, es que no hay ningún perro. Y si lo hubiera y estuviera rabioso, ¿estaría aquí negándolo, poniendo a mi personal en peligro? ¿No habría sido eso lo primero que hubiera salido de la boca de mi mayordomo cuando abrió esa puerta? Os aseguro, caballeros, que si hubiera un perro rabioso en Ravencliff, yo mismo habría ido a buscarles.

—No se trata sólo de su mayordomo, señor. Todo el pueblo es un clamor por las historias que sus criados han contado sobre el animal que guarda aquí.

—Entonces Neflyte ha debido decirles que lo hicieran. La pequeña picara con la que retoza sigue trabajando para mí. Será la doncella de la baronesa hasta que encuentre una muchacha adecuada para reemplazarla. Entonces habrá más rumores, no me cabe duda, porque también despediré a la chica. Y ahora, caballeros, no quiero ser maleducado, pero tengo que ocuparme de mis asuntos.

—El joven Neflyte dice que el perro que tiene aquí mordió a su administrador, y que no se le ha visto desde entonces. ¿Qué tiene que decir a eso, señor?

—Despedí a mi administrador hace una semana —dijo Darien sin vacilar—. Sí, sufrió mordeduras… pero del alcohol, no por parte de un perro, se lo aseguro. Cuando se le pase la borrachera y arrastre su trasero hasta aquí para recoger el resto de sus cosas, le diré que vaya a verle y se lo cuente él mismo._ Los tres hombres se quedaron donde estaban, observándole. ¿Le creían? Las cejas fruncidas del capitán y sus labios apretados no eran buena señal.

La transformación era inminente. Entre la discusión con Serena y este episodio, sólo era cuestión de tiempo que Nero le hiciera quedar como un mentiroso. Las terribles palpitaciones habían dado comienzo en su interior; la náusea mareante y la visión borrosa que siempre le advertía de que había llegado el momento de quitarse la ropa para prepararse, porque el fenómeno había comenzado. Aquello no podía suceder allí, delante de tres guardas del regimiento, así que hizo una reverencia exagerada y abrió el brazo en un último intento de librarse de ellos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

—Muy bien, caballeros —dijo—. Cómo veo que no encontraremos la paz hasta que me someta a esta ridícula afrenta, sean bienvenidos. Busquen por toda la casa, desde el sótano hasta el tejado si es necesario; cualquier cosa con tal de que pueda ocuparme de mis asuntos. Tengo un invitado en casa, un prominente médico londinense. Esta mañana prometí que le daría una vuelta por la finca, y ya me estoy retrasando. Va a pensar que aquí en la costa somos unos bárbaros: criados que hacen correr mentiras escandalosas, guardas aporreando nuestra puerta al amanecer. Si prefieren creer la palabra de una comadreja resentida antes que la de un barón, adelante. No me interpondré en su camino, pero apártense del mío. Y si encuentran un perro en mi propiedad, le pediré a la cocinera que lo ase con una manzana en la boca y me lo comeré de cena. Están ustedes invitados, caballeros. Y bien, ¿a qué esperan? Adelante, pues._ Darien alcanzó la puerta en tres zancadas, y la abrió de par en par. El capitán, que hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil, salió del estado de trance en el que parecía estar y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Los demás lo siguieron. ¿Iban a aceptar su proposición? Darien contuvo la respiración mientras el capitán se giraba en el umbral para mirarlo.

—No será necesario, señor… por ahora —aseguró—. Pero si escucho más quejas, puede apostar lo que quiera a que regresaremos, y si hay un depredador rondando por aquí, lo abatiremos sin dudarlo… tenga cuatro patas o dos piernas.

—¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso? —preguntó Darien.

—Quiere decir, señor, que no soy tan ingenuo como parezco. Hay algo en todo esto que no me cuadra, y si tengo que volver aquí para averiguar de qué se trata, no descansaré hasta dar con ello.

—Que así sea —dijo Darien con voz glacial—. Si hay alguna adversidad al acecho, yo mismo insistiré en que así sea. Pero si Neflyte se encontró con un perro, debe tratarse de un chucho callejero, no es mío. Y si le pongo la vista encima, no voy a necesitar que ustedes acaben con él, se lo aseguro. Puedo arreglármelas con él y con todos los perros rabiosos de la comarca. ¡Perros rabiosos a mí! Y ahora, buenos días, caballeros._ Darien cerró de un portazo su suite con la fuerza suficiente como para sacarla de su quicio, provocando que Malaquite saliera de su habitación, que estaba al lado, con el cepillo de la ropa y el mejor traje de noche de Darien en la mano.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo malo, señor?

—¿Malo? Puedes estar seguro de ello, Malaquite —aseguró Darien—. Acaban de venir unos guardas del regimiento.

—¿Unos _guardas, _señor? —preguntó Malaquite—. ¿Qué querían?

—Parece que Neflyte va contando el cuento de que Nero le atacó y mordió a Andrew.

—¡Oh, señor! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Nada, Malaquite —afirmó Darien—. Se han ido… por el momento. Pero volverán, no me cabe ninguna duda. Toda la servidumbre ha estado contando por el pueblo el chisme de que tenemos un animal rabioso aquí.

—¿Les ha convencido de lo contrario, señor? —preguntó Malaquite.

—No estoy seguro de ello. Les dije que entraran e investigaran el lugar, y ellos se echaron atrás.

—¿Eso ha sido un gesto inteligente, señor? Imagine que le hubieran hecho caso. Yo no volvería a intentar una estrategia semejante tal y como están las cosas ahora, si le interesa mi opinión._ Darien apenas le escuchó.

—Voy a llamarle la atención a la servidumbre por esto, te lo aseguro —dijo paseándose como un animal enjaulado—. Cuando haya terminado, desearán no haber abierto sus traicioneras bocas. Nadie volverá a salir de esta casa hasta que me haya dirigido a cada criado de los que viven abajo. Haz correr la voz.

—S… sí, señor —dijo Malaquite.

—¡Y eso no es lo único que me ha sucedido esta maldita mañana!

—¿Hay algo más, señor?_ Darien asintió.

—La señora quiere que deje de apostar en su puerta a los criados. Tú sabes que no puedo hacerlo. Sigue dejando esa maldita puerta entreabierta, y no te atrevas a preguntar de quién es la culpa, o que Dios me ayude…

—No he dicho una palabra, señor —se defendió el ayuda de cámara.

—No, pero no es necesario. Lo estabas pensando. Eres como un libro abierto, viejo amigo.

—¿Qué va a hacer, señor?

—Ella piensa que quiero hacerle daño a Nero —dijo Darien paseándose por la alfombra persa—. No puedo explicárselo, Malaquite. No me creería si lo hiciera. ¡Ja! Ni siquiera sé a qué nos enfrentamos. ¿Cómo diablos voy a pretender explicárselo a ella? Está convencida de que a quien estuve a punto de dispararle fue a Nero, y su intención es protegerlo. Ama a ese animal.

—A usted también le ama —dijo el ayuda de cámara en voz baja.

—Eso no me ayuda, Malaquite —gruñó Darien—. Sólo empeora las cosas, si es que eso es posible. Además, creo que te equivocas… _rezo _para que así sea. Creo que pensarías de forma diferente si la hubieras oído hablar ahí abajo ahora mismo.

—Disculpe, señor, pero, ¿no podría restringir las visitas de Nero a su suite durante algún tiempo?

—Ya conoces los límites del control que tengo sobre Nero. Es demasiado tarde para eso, en cualquier caso. Ella va a ir a buscarlo de todas maneras. Y eso sería catastrófico ahora, con Andrew merodeando por ahí y su tendencia a encontrar todas las trampas de Ravencliff. Serena tiene razón. Hay que encontrarlo, y deprisa. —Darien rebuscó en el interior de su chaleco y sacó una pequeña pistola, ignorando el gesto de sorpresa del ayuda de cámara—. Tuve que ocuparme de que el doctor Kou fuera armado —continuó, exhibiendo el arma—. No puedo permitir que el hombre merodee por ahí sin protección. Mientras lo hacía, escogí esta para mí. No puedo ir por ahí arriesgándome a que me peguen un tiro con una pistola en cualquier momento. Esta es lo suficientemente compacta como para poder llevarla oculta.

—¿Está… cargada, señor?

—No serviría de mucho si no fuera así, ¿no es verdad, viejo amigo?

—Supongo que no. Sólo me preocupa que…

—Lo único que tiene que preocuparte, Malaquite, es que me encuentre cara a cara con Andrew sin ella. Ahora, tráeme mi capote… el de los bolsillos.

—¿Va a salir, señor?

—Necesito dar un paseo por la playa —respondió Darien quitándose la fina chaqueta color índigo y el chaleco bordado blanco, que entregó al ayuda de cámara. Luego se desabrochó la camisa hasta la mitad—. Créeme, mas te vale darte prisa.

—S… sí, señor —dijo el ayuda de cámara saliendo de allí a toda prisa. Regresó unos instantes más tarde con capote embozado y ayudó a Darien a ponérselo.

—Asegúrate de que alguien acompañe a la señora a la sala de desayunos cuando llegue el momento —dijo Darien guardándose la pistola en el bolsillo del abrigo—. Dudo mucho que yo regrese a tiempo para el almuerzo.

* * *

Serena debería haberse puesto a trabajar con el resto de los menús para la estancia del doctor Kou, pero estaba demasiado inquieta como para ocuparse de eso. Acercándose y alejándose de la ventana de su salita, trató de poner en orden sus pensamientos. La tormenta había cesado, pero el viento todavía soplaba con fuerza. Aunque el sol permanecía oculto tras una densa capa de nubes, las corrientes de aire que se filtraban a través de las ventanas de parteluz parecían más suaves, si es que aquello era posible.

El criado estaba apostado fuera. Cómo odiaba estar prisionera, porque así era como ella veía su situación. No se había arreglado nada. Tendría que haber insistido hasta conseguir su libertad. Ahora tendría que enfrentarse una y otra vez a Darien sobre ese tema. La actitud de Serena se vino abajo. Él nunca se rendiría, pero ella tampoco. Nero tenía que tener acceso a ella. Aquella pobre criatura hambrienta necesitaba comida, y amistad; alguien en quien confiar. Pero no traicionaría a Molly; la doncella tenía razón en que la culparían si fueran descubiertos. Así que los criados tenían que irse.

Al pasar al lado de la ventana, Serena bajó la vista justo a tiempo para ver a Darien descendiendo por los escalones de piedra labrados en el acantilado con su capote extendido al viento. Serena llamó a Molly. Fue sólo cuestión de minutos que llegara la muchacha e hiciera una reverencia, pero a Serena le pareció una eternidad. Tenía la vista clavada en el lugar en el que había visto por última vez a Darien en el acantilado.

—Ve a buscar mi pelerina —le ordenó a la joven.

—¡No puede salir, señora! —gimió la muchacha—. El criado la verá.

—Nos verá a las dos, Molly —replicó Serena—. Vamos a ir a dar un pequeño paseo. Eso me está permitido, siempre y cuando sea acompañada. Haré un comentario en referencia a las corrientes de aire de este mausoleo para justificar que no lleve el negligé para que lo oiga mi carcelero en el pasillo. Y ahora, date prisa. Vas a enseñarme cómo llegar a ese acantilado.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

Protestando, Molly guió a Serena hacia una puerta lateral que estaba en un recoveco. Era como la de la cámara secreta, y estaba situada tras las escaleras posteriores. Cubierta con tapices, la salida quedaba bien disimulada, un remanente de los tiempos de los contrabandistas, pensó Serena. Ella nunca la habría encontrado por sí misma. Un estrecho pasadizo la conectaba con una entrada trasera que llevaba a las habitaciones de los criados y que ella no sabía siquiera que existía. Era una auténtica entrada de servicio que no tenía ningún sentido a menos que uno fuera contrabandista, porque el acantilado no resultaba accesible desde la entrada principal. Sólo se podía llegar al acantilado desde la parte delantera de la mansión de Ravencliff a través de una estrecha puerta. Ese portal, hecho de gruesas y secas vigas y entrecruzado con barras de hierro, como si perteneciera a un castillo medieval, estaba siempre cerrado como medida de precaución, o eso dijo Molly. Serena despidió a la muchacha y salió a una estrecha plataforma de sólo unos metros de ancho, adornada aquí y allá con brotes de malas hierbas. Estaba excavada sobre la lisa superficie de roca de granito, y se alzaba desde la casa hacia el lúgubre cielo. Una verja baja hecha de piedras apiladas parecida a la que bordeaba el acantilado del camino que llevaba a Ravencliff era lo único que protegía el borde, que también estaba en mal estado, acribillado de agujeros excavados con el tiempo por el mar. Una estrecha abertura revelaba los escalones profundamente labrados en la cara del acantilado que llevaban a la playa que quedaba debajo. Tenía una caída sobrecogedora, suavizada únicamente por una gradual inclinación a medio camino en la parte inferior. Un peñasco saliente a la izquierda ofrecía cierto resguardo contra el viento, y había unos huecos convenientemente excavados en los que, dependiendo del tiempo, la persona que estuviera bajando podía agarrarse para no hacerlo en la roca viscosa, humedecida por las algas y los desechos arrojados allí por el mar. La rocosa pared continuaba ahora húmeda por la neblina del amanecer, y Serena se preguntó si alguna vez se secaría.

Se detuvo un instante en el borde con la pelerina al viento tal y como le había sucedido antes al capote embozado de Darien, y observó la orilla de abajo en ambas direcciones, pero no había ni rastro de él. Tenía que estar allí, en alguna parte, y aquel era el lugar perfecto para terminar su discusión, sin ojos que los espiaran ni oídos que escucharan. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia abajo de nuevo, entendió por qué le habían advertido que no hiciera lo que estaba haciendo ahora, pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía que bajar. Tal vez no volviera a tener una oportunidad semejante de nuevo. Aspirando con fuerza el aire salado, levantó el dobladillo de su vestido de muselina con dibujo de espigas y comenzó a bajar.

Multitud de aves planeaban por encima de su cabeza, cormoranes, golondrinas y gaviotas entre ellas. Había algunas especies que no fue capaz de identificar, pero todas compartían el mismo plumaje en las alas, en distintos tonos de blanco, marrón y gris…. el color del cielo obsesivo que se cernía sobre ella. Formaban una bandada de hermandad tierra adentro: una masa agitada y chillona sobre la plataforma de piedra que quedaba arriba. Volaron con elegancia por encima del muro y sobrepasaron la entrada para ir a acurrucarse en el patio, como les había visto hacer en otras ocasiones cuando se aproximaba el mal tiempo. Venía otra tormenta en camino.

Agachándose para esquivar a los pájaros que volaban bajo, Serena llegó a la playa sin incidentes y se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. La rocosa orilla, bordeada de arena, formaba un arco semicircular hacia el norte para desaparecer tras la escarpada cara de otro viejo peñasco. La playa se hacía más estrecha hacia el sur, aunque allí estaba definida por varios elementos: pedruscos caídos, charcas de agua de la marea formadas en las calas y espigones naturales, así como los deshechos que el acantilado devolvía al mar. Era una franja de tierra accidentada, solitaria y desolada, y sin embargo poseía una belleza etérea que la atraía como un imán.

Todavía había marea muerta. Aún faltaban unos días para que la luna llena trajera el ímpetu de las mareas vivas. Sería seguro dar un breve paseo por la playa. Darien no habría bajado si hubiera algún peligro. Pensando aquello para fortalecer su coraje, comenzó a caminar a lo largo del muro de arena hacia el sur, todo lo lejos que pudo de las olas que lamían la orilla y pasaban por encima de los afilados guijarros. Las olas iban haciéndose más altas a medida que Serena avanzaba, pero ella apenas se dio cuenta de eso. Algo negro colocado sobre un montículo medio escondido entre las rocas de una pequeña cala situada a varias yardas de la playa captó su atención, y decidió investigar de qué se trataba.

Se había levantado un viento que mecía el objeto, que alzó por los aires algo blanco que tenía al lado y que salió rodando por la arena hasta que se enganchó en otra roca. Serena corrió hacia allí, abriéndose paso con dificultad sobre las rocas que formaban uno de los espigones naturales, y pasó por delante de lo que reconoció como un capote de hombre, el capote de Darien, metido a presión entre dos bultos. Tiró del objeto blanco. Era una camisa. Se la acercó a la nariz y aspiró el olor de Darien. Aquella evocadora fragancia resultaba inconfundible. Pero seguía sin haber ni rastro de él, y cuando se llevó la camisa con el capote descubrió los pantalones, las calzas y la ropa interior también esparcida por allí. Las botas estaban entre la algas, un poco más al este, y se subió encima de las rocas para recogerlas y unirlas al resto de las prendas. Aquello le llevó un poco de tiempo, porque las rocas estaban resbaladizas, medio escondidas entre las algas, y Serena perdió pie en más de una ocasión retirándolas.

Para cuando llegó a la pila que estaba formando, el viento había azotado las olas hasta convertirlas en algo aterrador que se acercaba cada vez más y dejaba anillos oscuros ribeteados de encaje sobre la arena. Serena no les prestó atención. Había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Dónde habría ido Darien sin su ropa? ¿Habría ido a nadar en una de las charcas que había formado la marea? Estaban en mayo, y hacía más calor, pero no _tanto _calor, y el viento mordía con fuerza. No hacía tiempo para nadar. De hecho, las chimeneas estaban todavía encendidas en la casa, y seguramente lo estarían durante algún tiempo. Se preguntó si todos los habitantes de Cornualles serían tan rudos. Sin duda, Darien debía estar loco.

Regresó a su tarea. La ropa saldría volando de nuevo si no la sujetaba bien entre las rocas, y se dispuso a la tarea de colocarla de tal manera que evitara que desapareciera. De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Aquel hombre iba deambulando por ahí _desnudo. ¿Y _si regresaba y se la encontraba? Observó la playa arriba y abajo. Seguía sin haber ni rastro de él, y Serena movió un poco más deprisa las manos mientras ordenaba la ropa.

Colocó todo en una pila ordenada y levantó el capote con la intención de colocarlo sobre las otras prendas, más ligeras, y luego sujetar el conjunto con las botas. Era muy pesado. Al tratar de doblarlo, se encontró con uno de los motivos… tenía una pistola en el bolsillo. Estuvo a punto de dejarla caer, dándose cuenta de cuál era su utilidad. ¡Darien seguía pensando en matar a Nero! ¿Debería cogerla? Darien tenía una armería bien provista. Sólo tendría que coger otra, pero eso le llevaría tiempo. ¿Debería o no debería? Mientras se debatía dándole la espalda al mar, no prestó atención al gemido del viento, ni al bramido de las olas rompiendo en la costa. Hasta que un chorro de agua salada no le cubrió los pies no se dio cuenta de que estaba prisionera. Estaba atrapada… aislada por los espigones. Tenía el acceso hacia el norte cortado por las olas que rompían y que la dejaban flotando con el agua hasta la cintura. Un agua helada que la dejó sin respiración. La pelerina hacía fuerza hacia abajo, y comenzó a sumergirse hasta que trató de dejarse llevar por el flujo de la marea y fluir con el torrente de agua. No podía dejarse vencer por el pánico. Cuando cogió el ritmo del mar, trató de abrirse paso hacia arriba cuando el agua retrocedió, pero la arena que había bajo las olas le paró los pies, arrastrándola hacia el mar… hacia la resaca. No se atrevió a adentrarse lo suficientemente lejos como para que la atrapara, porque entonces se ahogaría sin remedio.

Estaba perdiendo la sujeción a la roca. Cuando empezaron a fallarle las fuerzas, algo tiró de ella hacia el espigón natural… algo que parecían unas mandíbulas hundidas profundamente en su empapada pelerina. Sacudiéndose el pelo mojado de los ojos, los entrecerró, porque le escocían debido a la sal. Parpadeó, aclarándose la visión, esperando encontrarse con Darien cerniéndose sobre ella, pero no era Darien. Allí, con las garras clavadas en las algas y en la roca, con los afilados colmillos hundidos en la lana virgen de su pelerina, estaba Nero en el espigón tirando de ella, apartándola de la creciente marea.

Parecía haber adoptado la misma estrategia, acercándola más hacia sí mientras las olas retrocedían hasta que Serena consiguió agarrarse a las rocas y él pudo sacarla de la cala para llevarla a la playa. Las condiciones allí no eran menos traicioneras. Había sucedido exactamente lo que Darien dijo que pasaría. La playa se había inundado en cuestión de segundos, dejándola aislada, y no estaba todavía fuera de peligro. Los escalones de piedra parecían estar muy lejos. ¿Cómo podía haber alcanzado aquella distancia? ¿Cómo podría regresar? Las olas iban ahora más deprisa, levantándola más alto, aplastándola contra el escarpado muro de Ravencliff. Nero seguía agarrándola de la pelerina. La había destrozado y seguía tirando con esfuerzo, pero no la soltaba. Estaba delante de ella, apoyándola, arrastrándola hacia un lugar más alto, hacia los escalones.

—¡Dios mío, Nero, no me sueltes! —gritó cuando él disminuyó la presión de los dientes para sujetarla con más fuerza.

El lanudo cuello de pelo veteado de plata que le rodeaba la cabeza estaba aplastado y mojado contra su cabeza; y sus ojos, aquellos ojos oscuros y penetrantes, no se apartaban de su rostro mientras la arrastraba hacia la salvación. Nero gimió como en respuesta, teniendo gran cuidado en no morder con aquellas fauces fuertemente apretadas otra cosa que no fuera tela.

—A veces creo que eres más humano que cualquier criatura de dos piernas que habita en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios —comentó Serena permitiéndose una risa ligera ahora que la salvación estaba prácticamente al alcance de la mano.

Sin dejar de gemir, el animal continuó dirigiéndose hacia los escalones, abriendo las fosas nasales al respirar. Su ancho pecho se expandía y se contraía visiblemente. Parecía como si la caja torácica le fuera a estallar por el esfuerzo, pero no la soltó hasta que llegaron a la escalera de piedra. Entonces ladró. Era la segunda vez que Serena escuchaba aquel ladrido, y la dejó clavada en el sitio. La primera vez que lo oyó fue cuando amenazó a Furuhata. Ahora se trataba de un sonido de triunfo. Profundo y sonoro, gutural y añejo, sonaba más como el ladrido de un lobo que como el grito agudo de un perro. Entonces Nero se sacudió, y cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, agradeciéndole el esfuerzo, el animal le lamió la sal del rostro con su larga y rosada lengua.

—Te quiero, valiente —murmuró—. Ya veo que esta mañana estás de mejor humor. —Trató de verle la herida, pero tenía el pecho y las patas delanteras cubiertas de algas, barro y sangre.

La guió hacia los escalones, y Serena comenzó a subirlos pensando que la seguiría, pero no lo hizo. Nero volvió a ladrar, luego se giró e hizo corriendo el camino de regreso a través de las blancas olas y la espuma voladora. Luego desapareció tierra arriba por encima de la cala, dejando tras de sí su lastimero aullido. Fue entonces cuando Serena se dio cuenta de que el mar le había arrebatado los mocasines.

Empezó a ascender. La ropa húmeda le colgaba del cuerpo, y el pelo lo tenía hecho un desastre. Los lazos del vestido le caían sin vida por los hombros. Tenía tanto frío que le castañeaban los dientes, pero cuando se le puso la piel de gallina y se detuvo a mitad de camino del acantilado, no fue por el frío. ¿Qué había sido de Darien? ¿Habría quedado también atrapado por la tormenta? No, era demasiado inteligente para eso. Debía conocer otro modo de llegar a la casa. Sin embargo, su ausencia la inquietaba, y continuó subiendo, deseosa de llegar a Ravencliff antes que él para tranquilizarse antes de tener que enfrentarse de nuevo a su presencia. Molly estaba esperándola al lado de la puerta de entrada del servicio, retorciendo el delantal sin piedad cuando Serena avanzó descalza por la rocosa plataforma.

—¡Oh, señora! —sollozó la muchacha con las lágrimas resbalándole por el rostro—. La había dado por muerta.

—¿Ha… regresado el barón? —jadeó Serena cruzando el umbral justo antes de que empezara a caer la lluvia.

—No lo sé, señora —aseguró la doncella—. No lo he visto.

—Gracias, Molly. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

—Desde que le presenté sus excusas al doctor para el almuerzo, señora. Lo hice en cuanto se marchó usted.

—Entonces tiene que haber otro modo de subir aquí desde la playa. Nadie habría podido sobrevivir en estas condiciones. Si no hubiera sido por Nero, me habría ahogado. La playa desapareció en cuestión de segundos, Molly.

—¿Ese zarrapastroso perro viejo, señora?_ Serena asintió.

—Así es.

—¿Cómo va a pasar por delante del criado así? —gimoteó la doncella. Serena pensó en ello durante un instante.

—No tendré por qué hacerlo —dijo—. Ve a recoger mi capa con capucha. Finge que vas a llevarla abajo para estirarla con la plancha de hierro o algo así, si alguien te pregunta. Luego regresa y distrae al que está en la puerta… apártalo de ella de la manera que se te ocurra para que yo pueda regresar a mi suite.

—Pero, ¿cómo, señora?

—Estoy segura de que se te ocurrirá algo, Molly. ¿Cómo te las arreglaste con Neflyte? Intenta que esta vez no te pillen. No fuiste muy inteligente entonces. De haberlo sido, Neflyte seguiría aquí contigo. Yo lo supe desde el principio y no le he dicho ni una palabra a Su Señoría sobre tu relación con ese muchacho. He cumplido mi parte del acuerdo, tal y como dije que haría. No necesito recordarte que me debes algo a cambio… aparte de las visitas de Nero. Si me fallas ahora y todo sale a la luz, porque sin duda así ocurrirá, no tendré más remedio que contar la verdad. A mí no puede echarme, pero a ti te despedirá en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._ Serena se arrepintió de aquellas palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca; la expresión afligida de la muchacha era más de lo que podía soportar. No era propio de ella mostrarse tan mezquina, pero si Neflyte no se hubiera escabullido para verse con la doncella, nada de todo esto estaría ocurriendo. Había ido demasiado lejos. —Lo siento, Molly —dijo—. Estoy alterada. Estoy calada hasta los huesos y necesito meterme en una bañera caliente para evitar pillar una neumonía. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…. dile a ese muchacho, como se llame…

—Disculpe, señora, se llama Helios.

—Muy bien, pues dile a Helios que vaya a buscarme agua para mi baño. Dile que tú harás guardia hasta que él regrese. En cuanto haya desaparecido de tu vista, recoge mi capa y tráela… pero no aquí. No puedo ser vista por los pasillos de esta guisa. Alguien se lo contará sin duda al barón. Esperaré en la salita que está al lado de las escaleras. Y ahora date prisa. Su Señoría puede regresar en cualquier momento.

La muchacha salió corriendo, y entonces Serena avanzó sigilosamente por el pasillo y esperó entre las sombras. Unos minutos más tarde, Helios salió por el recibidor a cumplir su misión, y Molly apareció poco después con su capa. Una vez a salvo en la suite de los tapices, Serena se encerró en su salita, lejos de las miradas de los criados, mientras subían por turnos agua para llenar su bañera.

En el exterior, la tormenta había empeorado. Una lluvia horizontal se deslizaba como una sábana por los cristales, y las ráfagas de viento hacían vibrar los vidrios. Serena apenas podía ver nada abajo, aunque forzó la vista y limpió la empañada ventana con la esperanza de vislumbrar el negro capote de Darien ondeando al viento, pero el saliente empedrado que había abajo y la valla de piedra que contenía los escalones estaban vacíos.

Molly fue a buscarla cuando la bañera estuvo llena y Serena cruzó la suite, vacilando en el recibidor. No. _No _cerraría la puerta. La dejaría como siempre, sin pestillo pero no abierta del todo. Los centinelas no estaban custodiándola contra intrusos de cuatro patas, sólo para los de dos. Contra Andrew Furuhata en particular. Nero le había salvado la vida en dos ocasiones. Si quería buscar refugio en sus habitaciones, era bienvenido. Decidido aquello, se dirigió hacia su vestidor para entrar en la bañera que la estaba esperando.

* * *

—_¡Maldita sea! _—bramó Darien irrumpiendo en su vestidor, donde Malaquite le estaba preparando el atuendo para la cena de aquella noche.

—¡Oh, señor! —gimió el ayuda de cámara apartándose de él—. ¿Dónde está su camisa… los pantalones y las calzas? ¿Y qué ha sido de su vendaje? ¡Oh, mire su capote! No conseguiré quitarle la tierra._ Darien miró lo que quedaba de su ropa y arrojó las botas al suelo. Se quedó allí de pie, descalzo, vestido únicamente con los calzoncillos bajo el capote que le colgaba del hombro y que rozaba el suelo, sucio con los restos de la playa.

—Habría vuelto antes de que se desencadenara la tormenta si no hubiera sido por la baronesa —dijo—. Tal vez debería pedirle _que haga _las cosas que no deseo que haga. Quizá así tendríamos orden en lugar de caos en esta maldita casa._ Buscó en uno de los empapados bolsillos del capote y sacó la pistola. Del otro surgieron los mocasines de cuero marroquí de Serena y los arrojó sobre el diván.

—¿La señora ha bajado a la playa? —preguntó Malaquite. No daba crédito.

—Así es, y de no haber sido por Nero, se habría ahogado allí mismo.

—_¿Nero, _señor?

—No podía enfrentarme a ella desnudo, viejo amigo, ¿no te parece? Eso me retrasó, y he tenido suerte de escapar con vida, así que lo de menos son los calzoncillos —aseguró quitándose el capote—. ¿Dónde está el doctor Kou? —inquirió arrojándolo al lado de las botas.

—En el herbolario, preparando su bebida —contestó Malaquite inclinándose para recoger el abrigo y las botas.

—Le gustará saber que ese maldito brebaje parece estar funcionando, en caso contrario todo habría terminado allí mismo.

—¡Oh, señor! ¿Ha conseguido controlar la transformación?

—En cierto modo sí —dijo Darien—. Hasta que sus malditos zapatos llegaron en la cresta de una ola y me golpearon la cabeza. —Señaló con un gesto los empapados mocasines de cuero marroquí.

—¡Oh, pero esta es una gran noticia, señor!

—Ha sido demasiado puntual como para calificarlo de buena noticia, viejo amigo. Veamos cómo progresa y dejémoslo estar por ahora, ¿de acuerdo?

—Querrá darse un baño, señor —dijo Darien arrastrando los pies para ocuparse de su ropa mojada—. Me encargaré de que se lo preparen enseguida.

—Nada de baños —aseguró Darien, provocando que el ayuda de cámara se detuviera sobre sus pasos—. Creo que ya he tenido suficiente agua fría por el momento. Alcánzame una toalla y mi batín —le pidió mientras se quitaba los calzoncillos—. Voy a tener unas palabras con la señora. No puedo permitir que esto quede así, Malaquite. Es demasiado grave._ Malaquite le tendió la toalla.

—¿No debería vestirse primero, señor? —le preguntó.

—No hay tiempo —respondió Darien cogiendo los zapatos de Serena del diván—. Y ahora ve a traerme mi maldito batín, y por el amor de Dios, _¡date prisa!_


	17. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Serena estaba congelada hasta los huesos. A pesar de la vaporosa bata de gasa con la que se había metido en el baño, estaba temblando aunque el agua perfumada estuviera caliente.

—No sirve de nada, Molly —dijo—. Voy a salir ya. Dudo mucho que vuelva a recuperar el calor. Se puso de pie en la bañera justo en el momento en el que Darien cruzaba por la puerta del vestidor. Un gemido asombrado se le escapó de la garganta cuando llegó hasta ella en dos zancadas, arrojó sus zapatos y le agarró los antebrazos con las dos manos.

—Esta es la segunda vez que tengo que devolverte los zapatos, señora —exclamó furioso—. Si vuelvo a tropezarme con ellos, me los quedaré. —Miró hacia la doncella—. ¡Déjanos solos! —le espetó. Molly salió corriendo con un grito en los labios, mirando hacia atrás mientras Darien sacaba a Serena de la bañera.

Serena le quitó las manos de sus brazos y trató sin éxito de cubrir todos sus encantos a la vez. La delgada y húmeda gasa era transparente, y se ceñía a los contornos de su cuerpo como una segunda piel mientras el agua caía por toda ella, marcando cada curva. Nada quedó oculto a los ojos de Darien, que se clavaron en su cuerpo como los de un animal hambriento.

Serena bajó la vista para ver qué le tenía tan cautivado. Los senos habían estirado la tela húmeda y los pezones resultaban claramente visibles, oscuros y grandes, asomándose a través de la prenda. La bata estaba abierta por delante, y la mirada entornada de Darien siguió la porción de piel que llevaba al montículo de vello dorado que ella tenía entre las piernas y que no había podido tapar por falta de manos. Serena se quedó sin aliento y trató de cerrar la bata, pero resultó inútil. Era como si estuviera desnuda.

Lo que no entendía era por qué se estaba tapando. Aquella era la oportunidad perfecta, ¿verdad? A juzgar por el modo en que la estaban devorando aquellos sensuales ojos de zafiro, no haría falta mucho para seducir a Darien. Había estado a punto de ocurrir en su anterior encuentro, cuando los dos estaban razonablemente vestidos. Ahora ambos se encontraban prácticamente desnudos. Darien no llevaba nada debajo de aquel batín. Se lo había atado con descuido, dejándola entrever un destello del vello oscuro que tenía debajo de la cintura, y el rastro de una erección retaba a la seda color borgoña.

Serena volvió a contener la respiración y se arrebujó más en la bata mojada. No sirvió de nada. No podía seguir engañándose. No era ninguna seductora. No sabría por donde empezar… pero él sí. Se lo notaba en los ojos, en la velocidad con la que subía y bajaba su ancho pecho, en su cálida respiración, que exhalaba contra su rostro mientras se cernía sobre ella. Su aroma viajó hasta Serena y se filtró a través de sus fosas nasales, rodeándola, penetrándola. Bebió de él, tan embriagada por su proximidad como un caballero lo estaría tras tomarse unas copas. ¡Oh, cómo le gustaría tener más experiencia! Cómo desearía abrirle el batín y deslizar las manos por debajo de él, hundir los dedos en el vello suave y sedoso que había soñado volver a acariciar desde la noche que se enfrentó a Darien en su habitación. Lo único que podía hacer era quedarse allí mirando con deseo y anhelando que aquel cuerpo magnífico se uniera con el suyo. De pronto, la actitud de Darien cambió. Parecía como si acabara de despertarse de un trance. Volvió a agarrarle los antebrazos y la zarandeó. Serena gritó, porque no estaba preparada para que la sujetara con aquella rudeza, pero no hizo amago de soltarla.

—Te dije que no bajaras a la playa —le espetó.

—¿Cómo puedes saber dónde he estado? —lo retó ella—. Tú nunca estás por aquí cuando se te necesita. ¿Ahora has dado órdenes de que me sigan cada vez que salga de mi habitación?

—Te vi…. cuando subías de regreso —aseguró Darien—. Y si no hubiera sido así, me lo habría contado alguno de los criados. Ellos están muy al tanto de los peligros, aunque tú no lo estés. Podrías haberte ahogado.

—Pero no lo hice, gracias a ese pobre perro que tú estás tratando de matar —se lanzó ella—. ¿Qué estabas haciendo allí abajo, Darien? ¿Tienes por costumbre nadar en el mar con semejante clima?

—He vivido aquí toda mi vida —contestó él—. Estoy acostumbrado a… bañarme en todo tipo de condiciones climáticas, pero ahora no estamos hablando de mis costumbres, sino de tu obediencia.

—¿Mi _obediencia? _—gritó Serena—. ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme con menos respeto todavía que a ese perro?

—Serena, tu seguridad es muy importante para mí, y ya te expliqué que la confianza es primordial en esta relación. La obediencia ciega es confianza. Estuviste de acuerdo en ello cuando aceptaste mi proposición.

—Y sin duda tú me miras con desprecio por haberlo hecho. Temía que lo hicieras. Andrew Furuhata desde luego lo hizo. ¿Por qué debería esperar algo más de ti?

—No me incluyas a mí —gruñó Darien.

—Fue un error venir aquí… esperar tu respeto.

—Sabes que no es así. —Darien la sujetó con menos fuerza, pero no la soltó.

—¡Yo no sé nada! Me tratas como a uno de tus criados… alguien a quien puedes dar órdenes… alguien por debajo de ti. Tal vez eso sea cierto, pero desde luego no soy una criada. Soy la hija de un coronel del Ejército Real de Su Majestad, un caballero, y un héroe reconocido por la Corona, que cayó en el vicio del juego y murió plagado de deudas. No me midas por el mismo rasero. El único juego al que me he sometido en mi vida es haber venido aquí. Como puedes ver, no tengo talento para jugar.

—¿Por qué accediste a esto? —murmuró Darien.

—Me estaba muriendo en aquel lugar —aseguró ella—. Comía alimentos podridos y tenía que defenderme de predadores de dos patas, cuando no de los de cuatro. No habría durado mucho teniendo que abrirme camino a dentelladas cada día, _cada hora, _sin esperar nada más. Oh, habría podido soportarlo en un sentido físico, supongo, pero eso me habría convertido en alguien como los demás, alguien en quien no habría soportado convertirme, alguien en quien _tendría _que haberme convertido a la fuerza para sobrevivir. Tu… invitación llegó en el momento más apropiado. Iban a venir a seleccionar chicas para los burdeles entre las prisioneras más jóvenes. Sin duda a mí me habrían llevado. Se paga más alto por las vírgenes. Los carceleros se habrían mostrado encantados de librarse de mí a cambio de una generosa recompensa. Tu carta fue como una respuesta a mis plegarias, como si mis sueños se hubieran hecho realidad. Pero esos sueños se han convertido en una pesadilla._ Algo terrible vivía en los ojos de Darien; una rabia y un terror más allá de lo soportable, y Serena apartó la mirada. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no le daría aquella satisfacción.

—¿Por qué bajaste a la playa? —le preguntó Darien.

—Te estaba siguiendo.

—¿Por qué?

—Para terminar nuestra conversación anterior. Me aproveché de la presencia de los criados en la sala del desayuno para dejar clara mi postura, pero hay algunas cosas que decidí no discutir delante de ellos. Quería hablar contigo a solas. Me pareció el lugar perfecto para hacerlo.

—¿Qué querías decirme, Serena?

—Eso ya no importa.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no es importante. Quiero que me dejes ir, Darien. Buscaré empleo como ama de llaves o como dama de compañía, cualquier puesto respetable que pueda encontrar. Y te devolveré cada penique que te has gastado en mí aunque eso me lleve el resto de mi vida. Sólo te suplico que no me devuelvas a aquel lugar. Prefiero morir antes que ser vendida a un burdel.

—Eres mi esposa, Serena. No puedo dejarte ir —dijo él.

—¡Entonces, _estoy _prisionera aquí, después de todo!

—No —gruñó Darien.

—¿Entonces qué, Darien? ¿Qué soy? No sé qué es lo que quieres. Lo único que tengo claro es que no me quieres a mí. Soy una mujer casada que no es esposa, una compañera que ni siquiera es amiga. Quiero ser ambas cosas, pero tú no me dejas, y no quieres decirme por qué. ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de confianza? _¿Cómo te atreves?_

Darien tenía los ojos clavados en ella… aquellos ojos terribles que contaban con el poder de derretir su determinación. No podía mirarse en ellos. De pronto se vio entre sus brazos. Apretándola contra él, tomó sus labios con boca hambrienta y los abrió con su lengua experta en una rápida embestida. Serena se quedó sin respiración. Sujetándole la cabeza con la mano, la saboreó profundamente, alimentando el gemido de su garganta, acompañándolo con su propio gruñido animal que parecía surgir de lo más profundo de su ser, y que resonó por el cuerpo de Serena de un modo que le dejó las rodillas temblando.

Darien deslizó la mano a lo largo de su arqueado cuello y le abrió más la bata. Luego se quitó el cinturón de su batín y la atrajo hacia su desnuda erección. Serena contuvo el aliento. Agarrándole la mano, Darien la guió hacia su sexo. Ella exhaló un grito sofocado a través de los labios atrapados bajo la boca de Darien cuando respondió a su caricia vibrando como el latido del pulso. Él dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás tragando aire con sus ojos entornados dilatados por el deseo.

—¿Te parece que no te deseo, Serena? —jadeó envolviendo los dedos de ella alrededor de su congestionado miembro—. Apenas puedo resistirme a ti… me cuesta evitar hacerte el amor, pero puedo hacerlo y lo haré, porque es lo que _debo _hacer. No puedo permitirme el lujo de poseerte de ese modo.

—¿Pero por qué?

—No puedo decirte la razón… todavía no… tal vez nunca. Eso está aún por ver.

Le soltó la muñeca. Serena tenía la piel ardiendo. Sentía como si tuviera lava derretida flotando a través de su vientre y de los muslos, humedeciéndole el montículo de entre las piernas que latía como un corazón al ritmo de la virilidad de Darien… la esencia de su vida estremeciéndose entre sus dedos. Serena dejó caer la mano y él se inclinó hacia atrás, cerrándole la bata a conciencia.

—Te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí —continuó Darien—. Que actúes como te pido y me des tiempo. Ya te dije en una ocasión que confío en que esto sea temporal.

—No te avergonzaré delante de tu invitado —murmuró ella tratando de aparentar que tenía el control de sus desbocadas emociones. Pero sonó poco convincente. ¿Cómo iba a creerla Darien si ella misma no se lo creía? Era un desastre andante, avergonzada y muerta de frío allí de pie con un negligé pegado y húmedo. Todo su cuerpo ardía por el de Darien, una pasión que él le negaba. ¿Por qué? Había llegado el momento de forzar el tema. —Buscaré un trabajo enseguida —aseguró.

—No puedes hacer eso —le espetó Darien—. La baronesa de Chiba no puede dedicarse al servicio. Sabes que no puedes sugerir una cosa así.

—De acuerdo, tal vez no, pero tienes hasta la partida del doctor Kou para explicarte, señor —contestó Serena—. Porque en caso de que no lo hagas, me marcharé con él cuando llegue su carruaje.

—¿Y dónde irás? —preguntó él.

—No tengo ni idea, sólo sé que debo hacerlo. Si para entonces no has podido darme una respuesta, me veré obligada a llegar a la conclusión de que yo tengo razón o que tú estás loco. En cualquier caso, si me quedo me volveré loca. Ya he dicho lo que tenía que decir. Ahora te toca a ti desenredar la madeja, Darien._ Él cogió una toalla del chiffonnier.

—Tápate. Te vas a morir de frío —dijo como si acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba descalza en una piscina de agua aromatizada con una bata que seguía goteando sobre el parqué—. Me disculparé en tu nombre. No puedes bajar en semejante estado. Le diré a la señora Mónica que te lleve una bandeja con la cena y un té de hierbas para hacerte entrar en calor. El doctor Kou te ha prescrito un tónico de té de hibisco para que te fortalezcas después de la traumática experiencia en la cámara secreta.

—No necesito "fortalecerme" —le espetó ella.

—Tú harás lo que yo te diga —respondió Darien sin vacilar—. No cargaré con la responsabilidad de que enfermes sobre mi conciencia.

—Tomando prestada tu frase favorita, ¿trato hecho, Darien? —preguntó Serena agarrando con fuerza la toalla.

—Serena…

—Y quiero que los criados se marchen inmediatamente de mi suite —continuó ella—. No viviré bajo vigilancia.

—Eso ya esta hecho —respondió Darien con un suspiro—. He… cedido en ese punto, pero sólo si tú mantienes las puertas cerradas. Andrew no ha aparecido todavía. Mientras ronde por aquí, corres peligro. Sé que no lo entiendes, pero debes obede… darme la razón en esto._ Darien se ató el batín por delante. Seguía excitado, y se apartó el cabello húmedo de la frente. Serena avanzó un paso hacia él. —_¡No!_—rugió Darien reculando—. ¡No me toques! No vuelvas a tentarme nunca… ¡nunca más!

—Muy bien, Darien —dijo ella—. Pero hay una condición más. Ni se te ocurra hacerle daño a ese perro. No levantarás un dedo contra él de nuevo, o llamaré a los guardas. Me marcharé únicamente con la ropa que traje puesta. Puedes quedarte con todo lo que me has dado, pero cuando me vaya, Nero vendrá conmigo.

Darien giró entonces sobre sus talones y salió a toda prisa del vestidor. Serena se estremeció al escuchar el portazo, aunque había visto cómo él la cerraba de golpe. Paralizada en el sitio, se quedó mirando durante un largo instante el lugar por donde había salido. Cuando avanzó un paso hacia la campanilla para llamar a Molly, su pie tropezó con algo. Era el cinturón del batín de Darien. Lo recogió y atravesó corriendo la suite, cruzando el dormitorio para salir al recibidor, aunque se detuvo en seco al llegar al umbral. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y allí, hecho un gurruño a sus pies, estaba el batín tirado en el pasillo. No había ni rastro de Darien.

* * *

Nero caminaba en círculos frente a la chimenea del vestidor de la suite del barón. Su lastimero aullido resonaba por encima de la voz de la tormenta. Brincaba cada vez más y más rápido, sus uñas afiladas repiqueteaban sobre la solera que rodeaba la chimenea y sus pasos resonaban en la alfombra persa a medida que su recorrido se iba haciendo más amplio, esquivando a Malaquite, que estaba esperándole con un echarpe tejido preparado.

Nero volvió a aullar, fue una súplica lastimera que se fue arrastrada por el viento. Una imagen borrosa de pelo greñudo y tendones se expandió hasta cobrar la altura completa de Darien, surgiendo en una masa sudorosa de carne desnuda y músculos, cuyos nervios se estiraban como la cuerda de un arco. Jadeando y resollando como el animal que había dejado atrás, Darien cayó de rodillas frente a la chimenea con la despeinada cabeza inclinada. Había vuelto a suceder. Dos veces en un día. Unos sollozos secos y un gemido surgieron de su garganta, y golpeó el parqué que quedaba al extremo de la alfombra con los puños cerrados.

—Tómeselo con calma, señor —dijo Malaquite cubriéndole con el echarpe—. Ya ha pasado._ Una risa enloquecida y deforme fue la única respuesta de Darien. El ayuda de cámara le agarró del brazo. —Vamos, déjeme ayudarle.

—Me he dejado el batín en sus habitaciones —gimió Darien mientras se ponía de pie.

—Tiene otros batines, señor —respondió el ayuda de cámara acomodándole en la butaca—. Iré a buscarle otro ahora mismo.

—Ese no es el problema —respondió Darien—. ¿Cómo voy a explicarlo?

—No lo sé, señor. Cálmese, no hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora al respecto. No tardaré ni un instante.

Darien apoyó la cabeza contra la tela nudosa del respaldo de la butaca y dejó escapar un largo y prolongado suspiro. Ningún rincón de su cuerpo se libró del dolor de la estresante transformación, ningún tendón quedó exento de los agonizantes efectos del estiramiento. Para empeorar las cosas, tenía la libido cargada, como solía sucederle siempre que estaba agotado. Ahora estaba más allá del agotamiento, y no había encontrado alivio. Su sexo todavía latía de deseo por Serena. Darien se retorció incómodo en la silla. Malaquite cruzó el umbral arrastrando los pies y llevando un batín bordado de seda azul que le ayudó a ponerse. La bebida lo esperaba en el chiffonnier, y el ayuda de cámara se la llevó.

—Bébasela, señor… toda —dijo ofreciéndole el brebaje de fuerte aroma.

—Ahora es demasiado tarde para este maldito placebo —respondió Darien rechazando el vaso.

—Tal vez por esta vez sí —insistió el ayuda de cámara—. Por favor, señor, lo está haciendo muy bien._ Su respuesta fue otra risa enloquecida, y tras un instante, Darien cogió el vaso y se tomó la bebida con una mueca de disgusto.

—No debería desanimarse, señor.

—¿No debería? —gruñó Darien—. Les he dicho a los criados que salgan de su suite, y he quedado como un estúpido porque había jurado que no lo haría.

—¿Ha sido una decisión inteligente, señor?

—Era _necesario _—contestó Darien—. En caso contrario, alguno de ellos habría visto lo que me acaba de suceder ahora mismo. Cuando bajé ya sabía que corría el riesgo de sufrir una transformación. Por eso no podía arriesgarme a bajar vestido del todo. Fue una sabia decisión. Casi no consigo ni salir de sus habitaciones, Malaquite. Sé que no va a cerrar esa puerta, y ahora está desprotegida. Tendré que vigilarla yo mismo cada vez que pueda, y eso no será fácil mientras el doctor Kou esté en esta casa. Lo he descuidado de forma vergonzosa con todo esto.

—Créame, él lo comprende, señor. Además, está encerrado día y noche en ese herbolario que hay escaleras abajo. No ha venido aquí para socializar. Es consciente de ello.

—Quiero que me hagas la cama en la suite verde que está al otro lado del pasillo, frente a los aposentos de la señora, y que lleves allí mis cosas. Estoy demasiado lejos aquí arriba para ser de utilidad en caso de que surja alguna emergencia, una conclusión previsible considerando su trayectoria pasada en esta casa. Hazlo tú mismo. No quiero que la servidumbre esté al tanto. Sólo serviría para levantar sospechas y darle más carnaza a los criados para alimentar historias que ahora no podemos permitirnos.

—Sí, señor.

—Durante el día me atenderás aquí, como de costumbre. En la suite verde tendré que valerme por mí mismo, así que encárgate de que tenga todo lo que necesito. No pueden verte entrando y saliendo.

—Sí, señor. Me encargaré de ello mientras usted esté cenando.

—La señora no se unirá a nosotros en el comedor. Van a llevarle una bandeja a sus habitaciones. Cuida de que no te vea, y estate al acecho. No necesito recordarte que Andrew todavía no ha aparecido. Voy a estar encerrado con el doctor en esta suite durante bastante tiempo después de cenar. Tal vez debas quedarte en la suite verde hasta que te releve. Serena me ha dado un ultimátum. Tengo de plazo hasta que el doctor se vaya para explicarme o ella se marchará también. No puedo permitir que lo haga, Malaquite. No tiene adonde ir, y terminará en esa cárcel, desde donde la llevarán a un burdel.

—Muy bien, señor —dijo el ayuda de cámara—. Le pido disculpas, pero, ¿no cree que debería contárselo? El doctor Kou está aquí para resolver sus preocupaciones y…

—¿Contarle qué, Malaquite?

—Su verdadero papel en esta locura. Después de todo, esa es la razón por la que la escogió. Porque pensó que de todas las mujeres del reino, esta podría terminar entendiéndole, que pondría fin a su soledad. Mi corazón está con usted, señor, pero tiene que tomar la iniciativa y confiar en alguien. No puede esperar confianza por parte de ella y no dársela usted a cambio.

—Si le cuento toda la verdad y le hablo de la implicación de su padre en todo este asunto, tendré que explicarle el resto.

—No necesariamente, señor. ¿No podría contarle lo suficiente para apaciguarla, sólo… algo? No puede dejarla marchar, señor. La ama, y ella le ama a usted.

—Bien, eso no es tan sencillo, viejo amigo, porque ella ama a alguien más.

—¿Señor?_ Los labios de Darien se curvaron en una sonrisa irónica.

—Me acaba de informar de que cuando se marche se llevará a Nero consigo.


	18. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

—La técnica que me gustaría intentar no es mía —dijo Kou—. La aprendí bajo el tutelaje de Anton Mesmer hace más de diez años. Yo no tenía ni veinte años, era muy inexperto y me sentía intimidado por aquel gran teosofista, no podía creer mi buena fortuna al poder estudiar en su casa y en el hospital de Landstrasse, en Viena. Al principio él utilizaba objetos magnéticos para sanar y tuvo mucho éxito, pero poco después de que yo me uniera a él, sus métodos cambiaron. Empezó a hacer uso de lo que él llamaba "el magnetismo animal" durante sus prácticas, y me temo que eso fue el principio de su caída.

—¿Magnetismo animal? ¿No hubo algún tipo de escándalo respecto a Mesmer y sus prácticas?_ El médico asintió y le dio un sorbo a su copa de jerez. Estaban sentados en la salita de la suite de Darien, donde el médico había reunido un grupo ecléctico de objetos sobre la mesita auxiliar.

—Sí, así fue —dijo Kou—. Y lo sigue habiendo. Según Mesmer, el "magnetismo animal" es una sustancia, un líquido invisible si lo prefieres, que no puede verse, sentirse, olerse, tocarse ni saborearse, y que todos los hombres poseen en diferentes grados. Esa sustancia puede utilizarse para curar… y para ajustar la conciencia, de modo que el receptor de la terapia puede recibir estímulos que provocarán un cambio de conducta.

—Pero ya hemos desechado la teoría de que mi afección existe únicamente en mi mente.

—Sí, así es —reconoció Kou—. Sin embargo, la mente puede entrenarse para superar todo tipo de comportamientos físicos.

—Y confía en que…

—Confío en que alguna de las teorías de Anton Mesmer pueda resultar beneficiosa para usted. Lo que no sabría decir es hasta qué punto. Tiene razón respecto a lo del escándalo. Me parece de justicia advertirle de que fue acusado de charlatán en Austria por su terapia del magnetismo animal. Se trasladó a París, donde escribió un artículo con la esperanza de redimirse en el que afirmaba que el magnetismo animal no era una especie de cura secreta para todo, como temían los austríacos, sino un fenómeno más bien científico que deseaba estudiar para beneficiar a la humanidad. Sus curaciones resultaron fantásticas. Los clérigos, por supuesto, lo atribuyeron todo al diablo, pero la aristocracia francesa lo reverenciaba como a un santo. Tuvo mucho éxito y obtuvo el favor de la reina de Francia, pero el rey ordenó una investigación. El comité designado no encontró fallos en los resultados de Mesmer, pero no podían aprobar algo demasiado ilusorio para ser percibido por los cinco sentidos, y volvieron a denunciarlo. Entonces llegó la revolución. Sin fama ni fortuna, dejó París y se asentó en algún lugar cerca de Zurich. Dos años atrás se trasladó a Meersburg, donde murió el pasado mes de marzo mientras trabajaba con los pobres. Le cuento todo esto porque no quiero utilizar métodos que usted no apruebe. Mi teoría es que ese hombre era un adelantado a su tiempo, y que algún día sus métodos serán valorados, incluso reverenciados. No cabe duda de que funcionan; lo que está por ver es hasta qué punto lo harán en su caso.

—¿Ha utilizado esos métodos con otros? —preguntó Darien.

—Sí, pero nunca en un caso tan particular como el suyo.

—¿Qué debo hacer?

—Relativamente poco —dijo el médico—. No mucho más de lo que ya ha hecho.

—No entiendo…

—Cuando le dispararon y estaba sufriendo, mientras esperaba a que Malaquite trajera el remedio de la señora Mónica, utilicé mis "poderes", si quiere llamarlos así, de magnetismo animal, que el doctor Mesmer me ayudó a desarrollar durante mi entrenamiento para paliar el dolor. ¿Lo recuerda?

—Recuerdo que me decía que me concentrara en sus palabras, bajo la luz de la vela.

—¿Y qué sucedió cuando hizo lo que le pedía?

—El dolor disminuyó. Tuvimos una conversación prácticamente normal._ El médico asintió.

—Estaba tratando de discernir si sería receptivo a mis métodos.

—¿Y lo fui?

—Hasta cierto punto —aseguró el médico—. Tiene una fuerza de voluntad muy poderosa; más fuerte que la de la mayoría. Luchó contra el té de pasionaria hasta el final con el objeto de mantener el control, y sufrió innecesariamente por ello. Creo que la única razón por la que mi método obtuvo algún éxito fue porque usted no era consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, y porque sufría un gran dolor. Falta por ver si puedo tratarle siendo usted completamente consciente del proceso. Tiene que aprender a confiar.

—Eso dice también Malaquite —respondió Darien tras exhalar un suspiro cansado—. Llevo demasiado tiempo confiando sólo en mí mismo, no me veo capaz de delegar el control completo en otra persona, ni siquiera en él, y él ha vivido conmigo esta pesadilla desde el principio.

—Me había contado que Malaquite fue también el ayuda de cámara de su padre, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Y no puede contarnos nada más de lo que le sucedió tras haber sido mordido en la India?

—Sólo que mi padre sufría unos dolores de cabeza espantosos y que se volvía irritable con frecuencia. La herida nunca se curó, y al final de su vida pasaba más tiempo lejos de Ravencliff que aquí. Fuera cual fuera su estado, no confiaba en nadie, y esa fue probablemente la razón por la que Malaquite insinuó que conocía mi problema desde el primer momento. Tenía la sensación de que algo marchaba muy mal. Mi padre le excluyó, y Malaquite se quedó destrozado cuando murió. Creo que nunca se recobró de la culpa por no haber sido capaz de ayudar a mi padre mientras vivía. Estaba decidido a que eso no ocurriera conmigo. Estoy seguro de que habrá notado que nuestra relación es algo más que la normal entre un ayuda de cámara y su señor, y que en muchas ocasiones le permito hablar cuando no le corresponde. Aparte de lo obvio, Malaquite ha sido como el sustituto de un padre, un confesor, un mentor, un protector y un amigo para mí desde que pude ponerme de pie, y en lo que a él se refiere, suelo incumplir las normas convencionales. Los criados están acostumbrados a ello, pero puede resultar extraño para alguien ajeno que esté habituado a una interacción más formal entre las clases superiores y sus criados, y esa es la razón por la que lo menciono. No tenga temor en contar con él para sus métodos, y siéntase libre de preguntarle lo que quiera en todo momento. Yo estoy demasiado implicado en la situación como para ser objetivo, y sus opiniones pueden resultarle de ayuda. El ha sido testigo de la mayoría de mis transformaciones, la última ha tenido lugar esta misma tarde.

—Sacaré partido de él, por supuesto —dijo el médico—. Mientras tanto, hay varias cosas que quisiera intentar. —Hizo un gesto hacia la mesita auxiliar—. He puesto aquí varios objetos que me gustaría utilizar junto con el magnetismo animal. Como verá, hay un sencillo imán y otros objetos de metal que también han sido magnetizados. Los voy a utilizar siguiendo el mismo método que usé cuando le dispararon —dijo colocando los dedos en la frente y las sienes de Darien a modo de ejemplo—. Es muy relajante, y eso es exactamente lo que se necesita si queremos alcanzar algún éxito.

—¿Y esas copas de ahí? —preguntó Darien señalando varias copas de brandy que contenían diversos niveles de agua.

—Una armónica de cristal —respondió el médico—. Algo primitiva, lo reconozco, pero efectiva en cualquier caso. El doctor Mesmer consiguió resultados asombrosos con la armónica. No es más que un instrumento musical, y Anton Mesmer amaba la música por encima de todo. Era un consumado pianista y violonchelista. No es de extrañar que encontrara la manera de utilizar un instrumento como la armónica para sus prácticas. Cuando una persona humedece el dedo y recorre con él el borde de la copa, se produce un tono en función de la cantidad de agua que contenga. Por lo tanto, las copas que albergan diferentes cantidades de agua producen diferentes sonidos. El resultado es un tipo de música. Utilizaré todos estos métodos para inducirle a un estado de trance temporal, durante el cual introduciré una sugestión hipnótica en su mente que con suerte llegará hasta su estado consciente cuando se despierte.

—¿Eso es todo?

—Eso es mucho. Si tenemos éxito, y hablo en plural porque no puedo hacer esto solo, le habré ordenado a su mente que rechace la transformación. Lo que tiene que hacer es bajar la guardia y confiar en que voy a lograrlo. No conseguiremos nada a menos que usted crea que será así._ Darien dejó escapar un suspiro receloso y pensó en ello. —Lo que estoy diciendo, es que debe ponerse completamente en mis manos.

—Sé lo que está diciendo —aseguró Darien—. Y por supuesto, haré todo lo que pueda para contribuir a su éxito, pero…

—_Nuestro _éxito —lo interrumpió el médico—. Y no puede haber peros. O bien accede o procederé a actuar sin su conocimiento para provocar en usted un estado que pueda alcanzarse mediante la autosugestión. O eso, o le agradeceré su amable hospitalidad y le dejaré tal y como le encontré. La elección es suya, y esa es la razón por la que se lo he explicado todo a fondo. No existen riesgos. O triunfamos o fracasamos. Lo peor que puede ocurrirle es que siga como está… sin cambios.

—No hay opción, doctor —dijo Darien—. Procede con tus experimentos y veamos qué tal nos va, ¿de acuerdo?

—Como desee.

—Si tenemos éxito, ¿existe alguna posibilidad de que me cure? —quiso saber Darien.

—No hay cura —contestó el médico—. Ni siquiera sabemos qué es lo que estamos tratando de curar. Lo máximo a lo que podemos aspirar es a detener las transformaciones; lo menos, a ser capaces de controlarlas satisfactoriamente de modo que pueda disfrutar de una vida en cierto modo normal.

—¿Incluye eso la cohabitación con mi esposa? Disculpe mi franqueza, pero este es un asunto que necesito saber._ El médico vaciló.

—Sin el tratamiento de magnetismo animal, no tiene ninguna posibilidad —le aseguró con rotundidad—. Su actuación de hoy es un ejemplo de ello, a pesar de la nueva bebida que le he proporcionado y que estaba pensada para apaciguarle en ese sentido. Y por encima de todo, el hijo que resultaría de su unión heredaría la misma afección, aunque tal vez lo hiciera en menor grado. Es imposible saberlo con certeza.

—Pero… ¿habría posibilidades de consumar el matrimonio?

—Aun a riesgo de repetirme, vuelvo a decirle que tiene que contárselo a su esposa. Necesita estar preparada. Si está dispuesta a arriesgarse, eso podría aliviar la tensión que provoca sus transformaciones en ese tipo de circunstancias. Por otro lado, si está dispuesta a seguir siendo su esposa sin consumar el matrimonio sabiendo cuáles son sus circunstancias, eso le daría otra opción. Si no lo está, o si la situación le resulta repugnante, necesita saberlo de una vez, antes de que las cosas entre ustedes vayan demasiado lejos._ Darien suspiró profundamente.

—Me ha dado un ultimátum. Tengo que darle una explicación antes de que usted se vaya, en caso contrario tiene pensado partir hacia Londres con usted. No puedo decirle la verdad y arriesgarme a que vaya contando historias sobre mí si decide dejar Ravencliff, y si no se lo cuento, la perderé. Y todavía hay más. Ya sabe, por supuesto, que está convencida de que fue a Nero a quien disparé. Cree que quiero librarme de él de un modo u otro, y tiene intención de llevárselo con ella cuando se marche.

—¡Eso es imposible, señor!

—Pero ella no lo sabe.

—Razón de más para que se lo cuente.

—Malaquite piensa que no debo contarle toda la verdad, sólo algo para apaciguarla mientras nosotros resolvemos este lío.

—¿Una verdad a medias?

—Exacto.

—O también puedes dejarla marchar, reconocer que has cometido un gran error y dejar atrás todo este desafortunado asunto.

—Es demasiado tarde para hacer eso. No esperaba enamorarme de ella. Eso no formaba parte del acuerdo, y he hecho todo lo que estaba en mi mano para desanimarla. He permitido que me vea como a un tirano grosero y como un bárbaro. He insultado su inteligencia, he herido sus sentimientos. No tiene ni idea de la clase de hombre que soy, de que soy un caballero, y sin embargo…

—El amor, señor, sigue la dirección que le han marcado. Las flechas de Cupido nunca se detienen ante los obstáculos que encuentran en su camino. Si es amor verdadero, resistirá a la verdad. Si es una ilusión, se quedará en el camino.

—Pero, ¿a qué precio?

—Sea cual sea el precio, nunca será demasiado para comprar la verdad. Ninguna unión puede construirse sobre los cimientos de la mentira.

—Todos mis instintos me advierten que guarde silencio.

—Entonces debe seguir esos instintos, pero al menos examínelos en profundidad.

—Hay algo más de lo que debemos hablar antes de empezar —dijo Darien—. Tuve que despedir al sirviente que hacía guardia en la puerta de la baronesa. En caso contrario, me habría visto transformarme esta tarde. Yo ocuparé su lugar.

—_¿Usted, _señor?

—Voy a dormir en la habitación verde que está frente a la suite de los tapices hasta que se haya resuelto todo este asunto de Andrew. Hay que encontrarlo, y ahora mismo sólo podemos buscarlo Malaquite, usted y yo. Ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo, doctor. Podría haberse vuelto a transformar a estas alturas si hubiera querido. A menos que me equivoque, creo que sigue en la forma de lobo. No podemos esperar que la baronesa cierre su puerta con llave. Quiere proteger a Nero de _mí, _y eso la convierte en presa vulnerable para _él. _Dudo mucho de que yo consiga dormir algo, pero estaré más preparado para ayudarla desde allí que si estuviera lejos, y la baronesa tiene que estar controlada.

—Una decisión sabia.

—Nadie debe estar al tanto de esto excepto Malaquite y usted, doctor. No puedo permitir que los criados le den vueltas a la idea y saquen sus propias conclusiones. Esta mañana han venido los guardas por culpa de las habladurías que han extendido por el pueblo sobre Nero, y Malaquite me ha contado que en la zona de servicio se está incubando un plan para matarlo directamente. No deben saber nada de las actividades que vamos a llevar a cabo.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente.

—Mantenga la pistola cargada y lista. Me encargaré de que Malaquite también vaya armado. Pero vigile a qué lobo dispara.

Darien estaba demasiado inquieto como para que funcionara el tratamiento magnético. Se lo había advertido al médico; tenía demasiadas ideas rondándole por la cabeza como para permitir que la suave voz de Kou le penetrara. Los imanes no presentaban suficientes estímulos exteriores como para atraer o captar su atención. En lo único que podía pensar era en Serena y en lo cerca que había estado de consumar su matrimonio con ella. Su miembro se agitaba por el deseo de terminar lo que había empezado, el corazón se interponía en el camino del sentido común, y en su cabeza se sucedían los dilemas, cada uno mayor que el anterior.

Sin embargo, con la armónica fue diferente. El médico había preparado las copas de modo que proporcionaban unos tonos placenteros no muy distintos a los suaves acordes de una canción de cuna. Aparte del fuego de la chimenea, cada vez más escaso, un único candelabro estaba encendido sobre la mesita auxiliar. A Darien se le empezaron a cerrar los párpados en la tenue semioscuridad mientras permanecía reclinado en el diván escuchando cómo los expertos dedos del doctor Kou extraían música de elementos tan sencillos como el cristal y el agua.

—Eso es —murmuró Kou. Su voz tranquilizadora parecía fluir en la extraña melodía—. Escuche la música. Deje que le transporte. Espere a ver dónde le lleva. Imagínese a usted mismo flotando sobre las tranquilas aguas de una poza formada por la marea. Deje que el agua le mantenga a flote… deje que le sostenga. Ahora está yendo a la deriva, libre de toda preocupación. Sus problemas se están drenando, fluyendo hacia el mar. Ya casi los ha perdido de vista. Ya no puede reconocerlos. No van a volver. La música les bloquea el camino. Se va sintiendo cada vez más ligero mientras flota en el agua. Está protegido como un niño en el vientre de su madre. Déjese llevar, señor… sólo… déjese llevar…

—¿Puede decirme alguno de los dos qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó una voz suave detrás de ellos.

Era Serena, que estaba en el umbral con el batín borgoña de Darien y el cinturón colgados del brazo.


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Darien saltó del diván al ver a Serena, y los dedos del doctor Kou emitieron un chirrido discordante cuando agarró el borde de la copa en la que estaba haciendo círculos. La copa se hizo añicos, desgarrándole el pulgar.

—Esto es tuyo, señor —le dijo Serena a Darien colocando el batín en una silla antigua de estilo inglés que había al lado de la puerta—. Lo dejaste en el umbral de mi puerta._ Darien tragó saliva. Le habían pillado. Miró de reojo al médico, pero no encontró ayuda en él. Kou se estaba cubriendo el pulgar herido con su pañuelo.

—¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí a estas horas, señora? —le espetó Darien. La ira había sido siempre su mejor defensa contra ella. Confiaba en no haber perdido su habilidad, pero estaba todavía un poco adormilado debido al experimento del médico, y por tanto, en clara desventaja—. Podrías haber llamado a uno de los sirvientes para que me lo trajera. ¿No has oído nada de lo que te he dicho antes? Hay peligros de los que no sabes nada.

—Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que sepa algo —respondió ella dando golpecitos en el suelo con un pie—. Empezando por _eso. _—Señaló el batín—. Tienes cierta propensión a andar por ahí desnudo, señor. Esta es la tercera vez que me tropiezo con tu ropa sin que tú la lleves puesta. ¿Te importaría explicármelo?

—No lo haré —le espetó él. _¿Tres veces? _Sólo podía recordar dos ocasiones, ambas en aquel mismo día. ¿Cuándo tuvo lugar la tercera? —He despedido a los criados de tu puerta de buena fe —continuó diciendo—. Puedo volver a instalarlos allí con la misma facilidad. Las normas de la casa son muy sencillas. ¿Por qué no puedes acatarlas? Has sufrido daño en dos ocasiones por desafiar mi autoridad e ignorar mis directrices. ¡Creía que a estas alturas estarías ya dispuesta a seguir los dictados del sentido común, señora! Hay peligros que…

—Sí, sí, peligros de los que no soy consciente. Ya me lo has dicho. No puedo dar crédito a esos "peligros" sin una explicación; Si no son lo suficientemente graves como para que me los aclares, no tienen importancia para mí, señor, y no puedo… no, no me los tomaré en serio. ¿Y bien? Estoy esperando, Darien. Cuéntame qué peligros merodean y me acechan en tu casa._ Justo entonces apareció Malaquite en el umbral y se detuvo. Su llegada hizo que Darien alzara las cejas.

—Bien hecho, viejo amigo —dijo con la voz afilada por el sarcasmo. El ayuda de cámara torció el gesto y luego miró a su alrededor antes de centrar la atención en el médico, que todavía estaba encargándose de su pulgar herido.

—Está sangrando, señor —dijo—. Deje que le ayude.

—No es nada, Malaquite —aseguró Kou—. Se trata sólo de un arañazo.

—¿Cómo te has cortado? —preguntó Serena girando el cuello hacia la mesita auxiliar—. ¿Estabais jugando los dos a algún tipo de juego de mesa justo antes de que yo entrara? Un juego peligroso, diría yo, si se termina sangrando.

—Tal vez debería marcharme —sugirió el médico—. Es tarde, y tengo que curarme esto. Continuaremos mañana.

—Le agradecería que se quedara, doctor —le pidió Darien—. Malaquite, acompáñale a mi vestidor y ayúdale con la herida. —Miró a Serena de reojo—. Esto no nos llevará mucho.

—Sí, señor —respondió Malaquite guiando al médico hacia la puerta. Darien se giró hacia su mujer. —¿Te has vuelto loca? —le preguntó furioso—. En cuanto Malaquite salga de ese vestidor, haré que te acompañe a tus habitaciones, y allí te vas a quedar.

—No sin una explicación —respondió Serena tomando asiento en el diván. ¿Por qué se inclinaba hacia delante de aquella manera? El cuello de su vestido de muselina blanco perla era un problema. Lo último que Darien necesitaba era que le recordaran lo que quedaba apenas oculto bajo aquel atractivo escote.

—Me diste un ultimátum, y accedí a someterme a él en su momento, ¡no aquí en mis habitaciones, con… con público, por el amor de Dios! ¿Has perdido el sentido del decoro?

—Yo prefiero llamar "desafío" a nuestro pequeño acuerdo. Pero tú lo anulaste al despojarte de tu batín en mi puerta. Quiero algunas respuestas, y no voy a salir de estas habitaciones hasta que las obtenga.

Darien empezó a caminar por la alfombra. Malaquite tenía razón. Tenía que contarle algo, pero, ¿qué? Aquella mujer era sumamente inteligente. No podría engañarla con facilidad. Había un consuelo, sin embargo, y Darien estuvo a punto de reírse en voz alta cuando le vino a la cabeza. La respuesta que Serena buscaba con tanto afán resultaba tan extraña que la misma inteligencia que la había llevado hasta allí nunca aceptaría lo que se le estaba presentando. A él también le costaba trabajo creerlo, y el hecho de que el doctor sí lo hiciera se debía únicamente a sus creencias teosóficas. Si se hubiera tratado de un médico convencional, Taiki Kou hubiera certificado que Darien era un lunático; de eso estaba seguro.

—Estoy esperando —dijo su esposa.

—No… no estoy bien, Serena —aseguró él deteniéndose frente a ella al sentirse inspirado.

—A mí me parece que estás perfectamente —respondió Serena deslizando la mirada por la longitud de su cuerpo. La posó con incomodidad en el bulto de sus pantalones color beige.

—Las partes esenciales se encuentran en orden —concluyó. —Mi enfermedad no puede observarse a simple vista. Se trata de un problema interno, y la visita del doctor Kou no es un hecho exclusivamente social, algo que sin duda ya habrás adivinado. Está aquí para intentar corregirlo, y tal vez tenga que ampliar sus días de visita si continúan estas interrupciones. —Aquello era una verdad a medias, pero una verdad al fin y al cabo.

—Hablas en serio —murmuró ella ensombreciendo la expresión—. ¿Es algo… grave?

—Podría serlo, y esa es la razón por la que necesito privacidad en este instante.

—¿De qué clase de enfermedad se trata, Darien?

—Oh, no es contagiosa —respondió él—. Sufro de… lapsos, y con frecuencia no puedo recordar después qué ha sucedido durante esos periodos. La musa a la que había cortejado en busca de inspiración seguía todavía allí. El resultado había sido una auténtica genialidad, a su modo de ver. Se las había arreglado para despachar los dos asuntos de una tacada… ¿o no? ¿Por qué lo estaba mirando Serena así? Su euforia se desvaneció de un plumazo.

—¿Y no podías haberme contado todo esto antes? —preguntó ella—. No te creo, Darien. Hay algo más, tiene que haberlo. No existe ninguna razón para que no me hayas confiado esto desde el principio. No soy ninguna estúpida. Quiero que me cuentes la verdad._ Darien alzó las manos hacia el cielo.

—¡Lo he hecho! —bramó—. Pero tú no reconocerías la verdad ni aunque se acercara sigilosamente y mordiera tu bonito trasero.

—Disculpa, ¿cómo dices? —jadeó Serena.

—Volveré a repetírtelo: sufro de lapsos. Es una afección… hereditaria. Suele sobrevenirme normalmente cuando estoy enfadado o excitado, y no soy ni un santo ni un eunuco, y esa es la razón por la que no puedo permitir que continué lo que ocurrió entre nosotros con anterioridad. Nunca habrá nada… físico entre nosotros. Te lo dije desde el principio. Te lo dejé muy claro. Esta es la verdad. Ya que no me crees, ¿creerías al doctor Kou?

—Sí —respondió ella con rotundidad cruzándose de brazos.

—Todo es cierto —dijo el médico entrando con Malaquite a través del dormitorio adyacente de Darien con el pulgar envuelto en un trapo de lino—. Su Señoría no quería preocuparla, señora, ni tampoco desea despertar sus esperanzas. —Exhibió el pulgar y lo giró hacia la copa rota que Malaquite estaba intentando recoger—. Ese artilugio es parte de mis métodos —explicó—. Una armónica de cristal, siguiendo el ejemplo del doctor Anton Mesmer.

—¿Ese charlatán?_ El médico sonrió.

—Ese mismo —aseguró, provocando que Serena alzara las cejas—. Fue denunciado en dos ocasiones, es cierto, y también acusado de practicar la magia negra, pero fue una víctima de mentes estrechas, algo que les suele suceder con frecuencia a los genios. Sus métodos son revolucionarios, señora, pero han demostrado tener éxito. Yo he triunfado con su uso, y algún día sus prácticas asombrarán al mundo. De eso no me cabe ninguna duda.

—¿Para qué sirve la armó… la cosa esa? —inquirió ella.

—Relaja al sujeto de modo que el médico pueda dirigirse a su subconsciente con la esperanza de aliviar los problemas existentes en su estado consciente.

—A mí me suena a magia negra —murmuró Serena.

—Para los legos, supongo que sí —reconoció el médico—. Relaje la mente, señora. Sean cuales sean sus diferencias con Su Señoría, déjelas a un lado por ahora. Dificultarán el proceso. Su mente debe estar despejada y libre de tensión si quiero tener éxito. Debe confiar en que lo que estamos haciendo aquí es para bien, y permitir que lo llevemos a cabo en privado.

—Todo esto está muy bien —dijo Serena levantándose—, pero todavía no sé cuáles son esos "peligros" que me mantienen prisionera en mis habitaciones. ¿Qué visión puede darme a ese respecto, doctor?

—Ninguna, señora —respondió él—. No estoy cualificado para ello. Mi experiencia no se extiende a los asuntos domésticos.

—Yo puedo contestar a eso —intervino Darien—. Pero dudo que la señora desee que lo haga delante de gente.

—Al contrario —aseguró Serena—. Adelante. No tengo nada que esconder.

—Muy bien, pero conste que te lo he advertido —respondió Darien—. Andrew Furuhata tiene planes para ti, Serena. Las circunstancias de nuestro matrimonio lo impulsaron a actuar de acuerdo a ellos. Sabía que tú y yo éramos unos extraños, y evidentemente, dio por hecho que dado que nuestra relación no era amorosa, podría tener una oportunidad para ganarse tus favores. Sin duda pretendía convertirte en su amante. Tú misma me contaste que durante el viaje se mostró excesivamente atento. También me dijiste que tenías la situación controlada, y yo te creí. Eso fue un error por mi parte.

—Darien…

—Oh, no, tú querías oír esto, y así será —la interrumpió—. Andrew, a quién tenías "bajo control", irrumpió en tus habitaciones borracho y se aprovechó de ti mientras estabas dormida. Se subió a tu cama, te puso las manos encima a pesar de tu resistencia, y estuvo a punto de violarte. No se le ha visto desde entonces, y no ha salido de Ravencliff. Está escondido en algún rincón de esta casa, sin duda ganando tiempo hasta que pueda continuar buscándote o pueda vengarse de ti por haberle rechazado. Si no recuerdo mal, sufrió una grave mordedura en el proceso. Si lo que digo no fuera el caso, señora, ya habría aparecido para suplicar humildemente nuestro perdón por haberse comportado como un imbécil por haber bebido, y eso habría sido el fin de la historia. Conozco a Andrew desde hace mucho más tiempo que tú, Serena. Es un borrachín reconocido, aunque nunca había permitido con anterioridad que el alcohol influyera en su situación aquí. Sabe que no lo consentiré, porque sé lo mal que se pone cuando está bajo la influencia del alcohol. Cuando digo que hay un peligro, puedes confiar en mi palabra. El hecho de que no te haya especificado al detalle esto antes fue simplemente porque no quería asustarte, pero tal vez sea mejor que lo haga. Esta es una casa enorme. Hay muchos lugares en los que puede haberse ocultado. Estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestra mano para encontrarle y arreglar las cosas con él, pero hasta que lo consigamos, debo insistir en que te atengas a mis reglas. Están pensadas para tu protección. Si sigues dejando la puerta abierta, lo estás invitando a volver y a que haga algo peor. Esa es la razón por la que entró en tu habitación la primera vez. Al encontrar la puerta entreabierta dio por hecho que era una invitación a que lo hiciera. ¡El mismo te lo dijo! Bueno, ya es muy tarde. Malaquite te acompañará a tu suite y se asegurará de que te cierras para pasar la noche. Yo mismo iré a buscarte a la hora del desayuno. Así será hasta que hayamos solucionado el asunto de Andrew. —Le dio una orden silenciosa con la cabeza a Malaquite, que al instante se colocó al lado de ella—. Y ahora, buenas noches, Serena.

Ella no dijo nada mientras el ayuda de cámara la guiaba. Tenía el rostro de un rojo escarlata, y sus hermosos ojos azules miraban hacia abajo. A Darien se le cayó el alma a los pies. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla avergonzado. Todos sus instintos lo llevaban a correr detrás de ella, estrecharla entre sus brazos y rogar su perdón. Pero se mantuvo en su sitio, rígido como una escoba y con las manos tan apretadas a los costados que tenía los nudillos blancos.

—¡Que me parta un rayo! —murmuró apretando los dientes.

—Bien hecho —dijo el médico.

—¿Cree que me ha creído?

—_Yo _le he creído. No se lo reproche. Le ha contado la verdad, solo que no entera.

—Ojalá compartiera su misma seguridad —dijo Darien—. Pero había algo en sus ojos que me ha congelado los huesos. No está convencida. Estoy seguro de ello.

—Tendrá que sacarse todo eso de la cabeza ahora y volver a lo que estábamos —le pidió el médico—. Estoy muy animado. Antes de la interrupción se encontraba muy cerca de permitirme el acceso a su subconsciente. Volveremos a intentarlo mañana.

—¿Es grave la herida? —preguntó Darien señalando con la cabeza hacia el dedo vendado del doctor.

—No es nada. Malaquite es muy capaz. Los médicos somos los peores pacientes, me temo. Él me ha ayudado a vendarlo convenientemente.

—Disculpa que le haya obligado a quedarse. No he perdido todo rastro de caballerosidad, aunque no entiendo por qué, teniendo en cuenta el maldito papel de ogro que me veo obligado a representar para mantener a Serena alejada de mí. Sabía que ella nunca aceptaría una explicación basada únicamente en mi palabra.

—Lo comprendo perfectamente. Malaquite y yo escuchamos gran parte de la conversación desde la otra habitación. Y sencillamente, hice mi entrada a tiempo. Descanse un poco. Empezaremos temprano por la mañana, y veremos cómo nos va.

—Dudo que logre descansar mucho, doctor —dijo Darien—. Cuando haya hablado con Malaquite y le haya dado tiempo a mi esposa para ponerse cómoda, echaré un ojo a sus habitaciones desde la suite verde, sólo para asegurarme.

* * *

La puerta de Serena parecía un poco más abierta de como ella recordaba haberla dejado cuando Malaquite y ella llegaron a la suite de los tapices. Sin embargo, estaba demasiado confusa como para forzar su cerebro a pensar. Además, todo parecía estar en orden cuando Malaquite asomó la cabeza y miró a su alrededor.

—¿Dónde está Molly, señora? —le preguntó.

—Le he dado la noche libre —respondió ella—. Su Señoría ha despedido a Neflyte. Era su novio, y se ha quedado muy triste. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

—A Su Señoría no le va a gustar —dijo el ayuda de cámara.

—No me importa demasiado si a Su Señoría le gusta o no, pero estoy convencida de que usted irá corriendo a contárselo.

—Lo único que nos preocupa es su bienestar, señora.

—Entonces vaya a contarle lo que quiera y déjeme descansar. Créame, ya he tenido suficientes aventuras por un día.

—Sí, señora —dijo el ayuda de cámara. Haciendo una reverencia, se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Ya casi había cerrado la puerta tras de sí cuando Serena volvió a llamarlo.

—Espere, Malaquite —le pidió—. Si le hago una pregunta, ¿me responderá con la verdad?

—Tengo por costumbre decir siempre la verdad, señora —respondió él.

—¿La enfermedad de Su Señoría es grave…quiero decir, _muy _grave?

—Esperemos que no, señora —contestó Malaquite—. El Doctor Kou es un reconocido médico. Debemos poner nuestra fe y nuestra confianza en eso, y permitir que haga su trabajo sin interferencias._ Había respondido sin contestar. Aquel hombre era un ejemplo de diplomacia. ¿No había nadie en esa casa que pudiera hablar de una manera firme y directa?

—Lo que quiero saber, Malaquite, es si su afección es preocupante o no. No soy una señorita de porcelana. No me hago añicos durante una crisis, y podría ser de ayuda si fuera necesario.

—La afección de Su Señoría lo acompaña desde niño —dijo el ayuda de cámara—. No es preocupante. Es… desagradable, y él confía en que los tratamientos del doctor le ayuden a soportarlo mejor. En realidad no hay nada que usted pueda hacer. En cualquier caso, le transmitiré su preocupación y su amable ofrecimiento de ayuda.

—Gracias, Malaquite —dijo Serena mientras él volvía a inclinarse y cerraba la puerta al salir, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Serena se dio la vuelta. A pesar de la elocuente explicación de Darien, tendría que desenmarañar la madeja ella misma. No es que no le creyera, pero no podía librarse de la sensación de que le estaba ocultando algo, de que _todos _lo estaban haciendo. Serena bostezó y se estiró. Era cerca de medianoche. Había sido un día muy largo. Estaba a punto de entrar en el dormitorio cuando se acordó de la puerta y se acercó a ella para dejársela entreabierta a Nero. Una vez hecho esto, apagó las velas y cruzó por la puerta del dormitorio, deteniéndose en seco ante una pila de ropa suya tirada en el suelo por la alfombra y ante el visitante que estaba encima de su cama.

—¡Nero! —le regañó—. ¿Este desastre es obra tuya? Qué perro tan malo. Baja de ahí. Esa es mi cama, no la tuya._ Era una regañina juguetona, y el animal no se movió. Reclinado sobre la almohada, continuó mirándola mientras ella se movía por la habitación. —Ya veo que la puerta del armario está abierta. Molly debió dejarla así. ¿Has sacado todo esto de dentro? Seguro que sí. Qué vergüenza, Nero. Esto no es propio de ti en absoluto.

Serena se aventuró a acercarse más con las manos en jarras. Parecía tener mejor la pata. Tal vez aquello explicara su arrogancia, o quizá estaba sólo agotado y pachucho por el esfuerzo que había hecho en la playa. Aunque no quedaba ningún rastro de que hubiera estado allí. Se le había secado el peludo abrigo, y no olía tan limpio como cabría esperar tras acabar de regresar del aire salado.

—Me pregunto si me entiendes —musitó Serena—. A veces parece que sí, y en otras ocasiones, como ahora, es como si hubieras salido de la naturaleza salvaje. No sé por qué eso debería sorprenderme, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que te tratan en esta casa._ El animal parpadeó y luego siguió mirándola fijamente. —Bien, pues yo no te abandonaré —continuó ella—. Puedes contar con mi protección, y ahora más que nunca. Él quiere matarte, Nero. Lleva una pistola… lo he visto. Pretende dispararte. Debes tener cuidado cuando vengas aquí. —Dejó caer las manos a los costados—. Oh, qué estoy diciendo, no eres más que un perro. No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad, muchacho? No, por supuesto que no. Bueno, no puedes pasar la noche en mi cama. Ni tampoco deberías deambular por ahí. No es seguro. Deberías ir donde quiera que sea que suelas ir antes de que te descubran. Me sentiría fatal si ocurriera eso por mi culpa. Seguramente me marche pronto de Ravencliff, y cuando lo haga te llevaré conmigo, pero no esta noche. Bájate, muchacho.

Serena dio un paso adelante, pero cuando se acercó para echarlo de la colcha, el perro se puso a cuatro patas y encorvó el lomo. Con el pelo erizado, curvó los labios y dejó al descubierto unos colmillos aterradores, soltando un gruñido gutural que la detuvo sobre sus pasos. Sus ojos vidriosos se clavaron sobre ella, inyectados en sangre. A Serena se le quedó la respiración retenida en la garganta. Parecía dispuesto a saltar sobre ella.

El miedo le puso toda la piel del cuerpo de gallina y empezaron a temblarle las manos. Aquella era la segunda vez que se revolvía contra ella. No había vuelto a ser el mismo desde que Andrew Furuhata le disparó. No podía culpar al pobre animal por ello, pero sólo podía haber un código cuando se trataba de perro y ama. Tenía suficiente experiencia con animales como para saber que tenía que llevar la voz cantante. Había una palangana de porcelana con su jarra de agua en el lavabo que había al lado de la cama, y Serena cogió la jarra justo cuando el animal se lanzó sobre ella, vaciándole todo el contenido en la cabeza en el momento en que saltó. El gruñido se transformó en un gemido y el perro saltó de la cama, saliendo como un rayo por la puerta del recibidor mientras se sacudía.

A Serena le temblaban las manos. El sonido de sus dientes afilados chocando contra la jarra de porcelana a escasos centímetros de sus dedos todavía resonaba en sus oídos. Dejó la jarra en su sitio y sacó la colcha mojada de la cama. La secaría delante del fuego y nadie sabría nada. ¿Se habría hecho con el mando? No estaba segura. Tal vez por el momento así fuera, pero necesitaba que hubiera otro gesto de desaprobación por su parte para que no cupieran dudas. Serena cerró la puerta del recibidor. Sólo por aquella noche. Entonces, cuando Nero estuviera calmado y ella hubiera controlado suficientemente el miedo como para enfrentarse a él sin que pudiera olerlo, volvería a abrir la puerta.

La habitación estaba hecha un desastre, pero no se atrevió a despertar a Molly y contarle lo que había pasado. Se dispuso a ordenarla ella misma. Las últimas prendas de ropa que recogió fueron el camisón y el negligé de seda color melocotón que se había puesto la noche en la que Andrew Furuhata trató de molestarla. Las habían lavado y habían quitado las manchas de sangre, y Molly se las había dejado preparadas antes de retirarse. Al parecer, Nero las había arrastrado por toda la habitación y las había marcado como había hecho con la alfombra, así que Serena las arrojó al fuego. Volver a verlas le había hecho recordarlo todo. Se estremeció, cogió otro camisón del chiffonnier y se preparó para acostarse.

Apagó la vela de un soplido y se subió a la cama de cuatro columnas. Mientras tanto, las mortecinas brasas del hogar habían vuelto a cobrar vida, alimentadas por la seda color melocotón que había arrojado a las llamas. Serena suspiró y trató de olvidar las imágenes de aquella otra noche, el terror que había sentido bajo el cuerpo exigente de Andrew Furuhata, el fétido hedor a fuerte licor de su respiración, y las palabras que le había pronunciado al oído: _"Has dejado la puerta entreabierta para mí, como sabía que harías, ¿no es verdad, señora? No te arrepentirás…_"

Los párpados se le empezaron a cerrar, pero aquellas palabras no se esfumaban. Resonaban una y otra vez por su memoria, sin darle cuartel hasta que de pronto se incorporó bruscamente en la cama de caoba con el corazón latiéndole en los oídos.

—¿Cómo puede saber Darien que Andrew Furuhata me dijo eso_… él mismo? _—murmuró.


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

El tiempo mejoró a finales de semana, y lo mismo ocurrió en cierto modo con los ánimos. Serena se mostró reservada, dividiendo su tiempo entre sus aposentos y la inmensa biblioteca de Ravencliff durante el día, examinando detenidamente cualquier volumen que pudiera encontrar allí capaz de aclararle algo más sobre la misteriosa afección de Darien. El doctor Kou había retomado el tratamiento, y Nero no hizo más visitas a los aposentos de Serena aunque ella había vuelto a dejar la puerta entreabierta desde la mañana posterior al incidente. Estaba empezando a temerse que su castigo hubiera sido demasiado severo. Nadie había visto a Nero desde hacía días. Parecía como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire.

Serena terminó los menús para la estancia del médico, que ya estaba algo más que mediada. En lo que a ella se refería, no habían respondido a su ultimátum. Darien estaba ocultando algo; estaba convencida de ello. Si no le daba una explicación creíble en los próximos días, se vería obligada a cumplir su palabra y dejar Ravencliff, algo que le rompería el corazón. También se le rompería si se quedaba tal y como estaban las cosas entre ellos: amándole y deseándole sin ninguna esperanza. Había apostado por unas medidas drásticas, y había fallado, a menos que Darien accediera a satisfacer sus exigencias y le contara qué le ocurría realmente y por qué no quería hacerle el amor cuando resultaba obvio que estaba deseando tomarla entre sus brazos y consumar su matrimonio. También se preguntaba por qué quería hacerle daño a Nero. Una cosa era querer librarse de un perro buscándole un hogar en otro lado, pero Darien quería matar al animal, algo que Serena no le permitiría hacer. Se llevaría a Nero con ella si llegara el caso, pero no podía hacerlo si no lo encontraba, y el tiempo iba pasando.

Cuando llegó Artemís aquella tarde para decirle que Darien deseaba verla en su despacho, Serena cogió los menús y lo siguió escaleras abajo, dando por hecho que era eso lo que quería ver. Lo encontró caminando por delante de la chimenea apagada. Por primera vez desde que había llegado a aquella casa, hacía suficiente calor como para no tener que encender el fuego durante el día, aunque le habían advertido de que por las noches y con mal tiempo, debía contar con que se encendieran los hogares a lo largo de todo el verano para paliar la humedad de la vieja mansión.

—Por favor, Serena, siéntate —le pidió él señalando el diván con un gesto.

—He traído los menús —dijo ella dejándolos sobre el escritorio antes de tomar asiento.

—De eso quería hablar contigo —contestó Darien—. Vamos a necesitar más… muchos más, la verdad. El doctor va a quedarse con nosotros una temporada.

—¿Una temporada larga?_ Serena esperaba que sucediera algo así, y aquello demostraba su teoría. Darien le estaba ocultando algo. Si su afección no podía tratarse en el transcurso de una semana, entonces era realmente grave.

—Ha accedido a quedarse hasta que esté convencido de haber hecho todo lo posible por mí, y hasta que se solucione el asunto de Andrew.

—¿Qué es ese "asunto" del señor Furuhata, Darien, y qué tiene que ver con el doctor Kou?_ Darien vaciló. No se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos, aunque ella inclinó la cabeza hasta que no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo o darse la vuelta, que es lo que hizo. Era una pregunta de lo más sencilla. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto esfuerzo?

—El doctor Kou ha accedido amablemente a quedarse hasta que encontremos a Andrew —dijo—. Nero le mordió, como supongo que recuerdas. Necesitará cuidados una vez que aparezca.

—La mordedura no fue tan grave como para retener aquí al médico, Darien. Yo estaba delante. No resultó apenas profunda.

—Cualquier herida de perro es grave —insistió él.

A Serena le dio un vuelco al corazón. ¿Le preocuparía que Nero pudiera tener la rabia? Su mente recordó el comportamiento del perro en las últimas ocasiones. Eso podría explicar su extraña actitud, y también la de Darien. ¿Sería esa la razón por la que había intentado matar a Nero y por la que iba armado? A Serena le costaba trabajo creérselo, y menos todavía hablarlo.

—¿Y esperas que deje mi vida paralizada indefinidamente por culpa de esto? —preguntó.

—Hiciste un trato, Serena.

—Y tú también.

—Y lo he cumplido —aseguró Darien girándose para mirarla—. Te dije lo que querías saber, y te pedí que confiaras en mí.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo realmente aquí, Darien? —murmuró ella—. ¿Y cómo es posible que no hayáis encontrado al señor Furuhata en todo este tiempo? En una casa llena de criados sin apenas nada que hacer, ¿cómo es posible que nadie haya descubierto algo? ¿Estáis al menos buscando?

—Por supuesto que estamos buscando —le espetó Darien—. Y los criados de esta casa tienen muchas cosas que hacer. Una casa de este tamaño no se lleva sola.

La expresión de sus ojos resultaba desoladora. Había algo bajo la superficie de aquella mirada entornada que le apretaba el corazón como si fuera un puño. Darien no llevaba puesto ni chaleco ni chaqueta, aunque llevaba bajo la modesta camisa de botones el pañuelo anudado al cuello de forma perfecta, enmarcándole el sombreado hoyuelo de la barbilla. Respiraba deprisa y de manera audible, el pecho bien musculado le subía y le bajaba, estirando hasta el límite su camisa de algodón egipcio. Sus ojos se llenaron del resto de él; las manos apretadas a los costados, los pantalones negros ajustados a la piel que no dejaban nada a la imaginación y estaban metidos en las botas altas y pulidas. Parecía un animal a punto de saltar, como siempre que estaban juntos. Serena deseaba correr hacia sus brazos, sentirlos fuertes y cálidos abrazándola de nuevo, apretándola contra aquel magnífico cuerpo que le era negado, poniendo fin al deseo de obtener más de él. Si al menos no la hubiera tocado nunca, si no la hubiera permitido saborear lo que nunca podría tener. Pero lo había hecho, y nunca se lo perdonaría. Serena se puso de pie y luchó contra el abrasador dolor que sentía en el corazón utilizando la lengua, afilada como la hoja de un cuchillo.

—Bueno, queda claro que la servidumbre no está buscando con mucho ahínco —dijo—. Tal vez necesiten ayuda. Yo estaría encantada de echarles una mano. Cualquier cosa con tal de terminar con este desafortunado asunto. Veamos. —Se dio un golpecito en la barbilla con el dedo corazón—. Has definido al señor Furuhata como un borrachín. ¿Tenéis bodega aquí?

—Por supuesto que sí.

—¿Han buscado allí?

—Estoy seguro de que habrá sido el primer lugar de la lista.

—Pero no lo sabes con certeza —respondió Serena contestando a su propia pregunta—. Muy bien, dejaremos eso por el momento. Me parece que escuché al señor Furuhata hablar de los múltiples pasadizos y rincones ocultos de esta casa. Parecía tener conocimiento de ellos, incluso de una mazmorra que hay debajo de las escaleras. Habló de ello constantemente en nuestro viaje desde Escocia hasta aquí. Supongo que esos lugares habrán sido también "los primeros de la lista".

—Serena…

—Vamos, vamos, no son preguntas muy complicadas. Lo que parece resultarte difícil son las respuestas, lo que encuentro bastante revelador. ¿A qué se deberá? ¿Podría ser que no quieres encontrar realmente al señor Furuhata? Por lo que yo sé, estando encerrada en mis habitaciones sin más libertad que la que tenía en Fleet, podría haberlo encontrado y haber lidiado con él hace mucho, señor. ¿No podría ser que lo estuvieras utilizando como excusa para mantenerme aquí? Se trata de eso, ¿verdad? No tienes por qué contestar. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. Bien, pues no va a funcionar. ¡Nada de esto forma parte del acuerdo al que llegué contigo cuando vine aquí, pero _no _vas a matar a ese pobre animal! Voy a llevármelo conmigo, Darien. ¿Quieres librarte de Nero? Considéralo hecho. —Se giró para marcharse, pero Darien alzó la voz para detenerla.

—¿Dónde vas a ir, baronesa de Chiba? —le preguntó—. Una baronesa no puede trabajar en el servicio, y no puedes volver a Fleet. Pagué una fabulosa suma para liberarte de ese terrible lugar. ¿Eso no significa nada para ti, señora?

—Eres un tipo emprendedor. Estoy segura de que tienes amigos en las altas instancias, conexiones que pueden recomendar tu petición al arzobispo de Canterbury, a la Corte de Arches a alguna instancia similar que apruebe la nulidad. Tal vez puedas conseguir el divorcio en el Parlamento dado que nuestro matrimonio es una farsa, y así yo podría aspirar a un puesto de ama de llaves, o de dama de compañía, o tal vez casarme con un marido adecuado y pagarte con el tiempo esa "fabulosa suma".

—Esas cosas llevan su tiempo, Serena… años. Ni siquiera sé si…

—Y en cuanto a dónde iré mientras tanto —lo atajó ella sin darle la oportunidad de responder—, no estoy tan desvalida, señor. Tengo una prima lejana en Shropshire, la viuda de un vicario, una pariente con la que no tengo mucho trato, es cierto que no la veo desde niña, pero estoy convencida de que me aceptará de buen grado y se alegrará de tener compañía._ Darien se puso a su altura en dos zancadas.

—No me dejes, Serena —murmuró estrechándola entre sus brazos. Le temblaban las húmedas y cálidas manos, y los ojos nublados que la miraban resultaban suplicantes y tristes—. Sólo te pido tiempo… eso es todo, un poco de tiempo.

—Ya has tenido tiempo, Darien —dijo ella defendiéndose contra aquellos brazos que estaba deseando que la sostuvieran—. Déjame irme, sólo estás empeorando las cosas.

—Nunca te dejaré marchar. Eres mi esposa, Serena. ¡Nunca habrá otro "marido adecuado" para ti, nunca!

—¿No te das cuenta de que todo esto es inútil? —insistió ella empujándole el duro pecho con ambas manos. El corazón de Darien latía con fuerza contra sus dedos, y ella deslizó las manos por el suave vello que tenía bajo la camisa. La oscura sombra resultaba visible bajo el fino algodón. Recordó su suavidad sedosa contra su piel. Su aroma la inundó por completo, su olor salado y animal mezclado con el licor que había tomado para hacerse fuerte en aquel encuentro, aunque era Serena la que estaba embriagada. Darien poseía el poder de emborracharla con una sola mirada. Su contacto era una agonía exquisita.

—Sólo te pido un poco más de tiempo —murmuró cerca de su oído. La cálida respiración de Darien en su cabello y en su piel le provocó escalofríos de fuego helado en la sangre. El corazón y la mente de Serena iban a toda velocidad, tirando en direcciones opuestas. Darien tenía todo lo que siempre había deseado en un hombre, a excepción de su secretismo, aquella barrera que los mantenía separados. Aparte de eso, no cabía hacerle ningún reproche. Aquel hombre exudaba honor, fuerza y amabilidad, todas las cualidades que alimentaban el amor, pero lo que más la atraía de él, por encima de todo lo demás, era aquel aire de trágica vulnerabilidad que lo envolvía, aquella mística propia de los guerreros poetas de antaño. Le derretía el corazón. Pero no se atrevía a que Darien lo viera, al menos por el momento. —Serena, por favor… —susurró él.

—¡Maldición, ahora sí la he fastidiado! —dijo una voz compungida desde el umbral. Era el doctor Kou. Serena ni siquiera lo había escuchado llamar. Atusándose el cabello con mano temblorosa, Darien la soltó. Serena dejó escapar un gemido que resonó por todas las emociones encontradas que batallaban dentro de su cuerpo, giró sobre sus talones y salió a toda prisa. —Lo siento —dijo el médico—. Llamé a la puerta, y podría jurar que escuché cómo me invitaba a entrar.

Habían entrado en la biblioteca, donde Darien le estaba mostrando algunos tomos que había ido recopilando con el tiempo porque podrían resultar interesantes para su afección. Ya habían repasado dos tercios de la colección, deteniéndose primero en la parte más informativa. Lo que quedaba no resultaba muy prometedor, pero Darien estaba decidido, y el doctor se mostraba dispuesto a examinar detenidamente cualquier cosa lejanamente relacionada con aquel campo en cuestión.

—No pasa nada, doctor —aseguró Darien—. Tal vez haya hecho más bien que mal. Serena quiere dejarme, y no puedo culparla por ello, pero no puedo dejarla marchar. Y no, tampoco puedo contárselo —añadió en respuesta a la mirada del médico—. Ni siquiera me lo pida. Ella cree que estoy utilizando la ausencia de Andrew como excusa para retenerla aquí. Ni siquiera cree que lo estemos buscando. ¿Cómo voy a decirle que verdaderamente no lo estamos buscando a _él, _sino al lobo en el que se ha convertido?

—Eso es lo único que podríamos encontrar. Ha transcurrido demasiado tiempo.

—Pronto tendré que correr la voz de que lo he despedido y dar orden de detener la búsqueda. Sólo Malaquite y usted seguirán buscándole, y por supuesto, yo. Ya les he contado esa historia a los guardas. Lo he estado posponiendo únicamente por Serena, pero no puedo seguir impidiéndolo durante mucho más tiempo. También cree que quiero dispararle a Nero, y tampoco puedo negar eso.

—¿La ha visitado Nero últimamente? —preguntó el médico.

—No… si al menos pudiera estar seguro, pero todavía es demasiado pronto. Estamos haciendo progresos, o los estábamos haciendo hasta ahora. Estuvo a punto de suceder en el despacho. Si no llega a entrar usted cuando lo hizo, Serena se hubiera encontrado de frente con su querido Nero.

—Lamento escuchar eso —reconoció el doctor con gesto desalentado—. Estaba muy animado. Tal vez lo que haga falta es una bebida más potente; me encargaré de ello ahora mismo.

—Serena es todo lo que me he estado negando todos estos años —dijo Darien—. Todo lo que siempre he querido. Lo que más admiro de ella es su espíritu indomable. Creo que me enamoré de eso antes de que su cuerpo me tentara, porque somos muy parecidos en ese sentido. Luchamos por lo que queremos, por lo que debería ser nuestro pero nos fue negado por circunstancias más allá de nuestro control y sin que fuera culpa nuestra. Me encandiló ese espíritu encendido mucho antes de que lo hiciera la dulce piel que lo alberga. A pesar de las terribles humillaciones que sufrió en aquel lugar, no ha perdido el aplomo ni la elegancia. No ha salido de la situación endurecida, ni amargada por la experiencia, sólo agradecida por haberse librado de ella.

—Es una dama.

—En el más amplio sentido de la palabra; lo supe desde el principio. Una mujer frívola se hubiera lanzado sobre mi proposición, me hubiera aceptado por mis posesiones y se hubiera mostrado encantada de tomar un amante para los restos, conformándose con resultarme indiferente. A pesar de sus miedos, porque también los tiene, Serena se comportó como un conejillo asustado en nuestro primer encuentro. Me aceptó para salvarse de ser vendida a un burdel. Yo representaba el menor de los dos males, y aunque aceptó el desafío con entusiasmo, cuando llegó aquí no estaba en absoluto resignada. Lo más terrible es que nunca esperé que pudiera enamorarse de mí, ni que yo me enamorara de ella. Eso no formaba parte del plan. La nuestra debía ser una relación platónica, amistosa y mutuamente beneficiosa que le parara los pies a la alta sociedad que me estaba acosando. Estaba pensada para acabar con mi soledad por medio de su compañía en este insoportable exilio, y a cambio ella contaría con mi eterna gratitud y todo lo que su corazón pudiera desear. Fui un estúpido al pensar que el aspecto físico no tendría cabida con la mujer adecuada. ¡Ja! Nunca imaginé que _encontraría _a la mujer adecuada encerrada en esta tumba, y no estoy preparado para ello. No es necesario decir que mi experiencia con el sexo opuesto ha sido en su mayoría en el extranjero, y con un tipo de mujer diferente, que no exigía nada desde el punto de vista personal, sólo desde el monetario. Nunca corrí el riesgo de enamorarme.

—¿Qué hizo usted para evitar la concepción en aquellas ocasiones?

—No era una preocupación. Usted es médico. Debe saber que ellas son expertas en el arte de la contracepción. Se ocupan ellas mismas, su supervivencia depende de ello.

—¿Y no hubo ninguna transformación durante aquellos momentos de intimidad? —inquirió el doctor.

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué tanto temor ahora a que suceda?

—No existe presión ni angustia cuando corazón y sexo van por caminos distintos —dijo Darien—. El acto sexual no era más que una función orgánica… una forma de alivio que en cierto modo creo que ayudaba a la situación, como extraer agua de una espita. Esto es diferente. Se trata de un fuego abrasador que enciende la locura, y si puede provocar que experimente el cambio sin llegar a la consumación, me estremezco al pensar cuáles podrían ser los resultados si me llevara a la cama a esa magnífica criatura que tengo por esposa.

—¿No podría ser que parte de ese fuego estuviera en la emoción? —preguntó el médico—. Tal vez el riesgo de que ocurra, el temor a que tenga lugar la transformación y la espante sea el catalizador, o si quiere la yesca, que lo enciende.

—¿Y si fuera así?

—Necesita contárselo. Todos los caminos llevan a esa dirección._ Darien negó con la cabeza.

—No se trata sólo de eso —dijo—. Ya se lo he dicho con anterioridad, y me mantengo. No puedo transmitirle esta pesadilla a ninguno de mis descendientes. Preferiría cortarme los genitales antes que arriesgarme a que eso ocurra.

—Ahora mismo debemos dejar ese asunto de lado; hay otros modos de enfrentarse a ello —dijo el médico—. Tenemos que concentrarnos en mis brebajes y en los tratamientos para que su mente rechace las transformaciones y preocuparnos respecto a la transmisión de la afección cuando hayamos conseguido eso.

—¿Qué "otros modos"? —quiso saber Darien. Por primera vez desde que habían dado comienzo los tratamientos, había auténtica esperanza en su corazón y en su voz.

—Paciencia —dijo el médico—. No dejaremos ninguna piedra sin remover, se lo aseguro. Volveremos a hablar de este asunto, pero primero tenemos que ocuparnos del tema que tenemos entre manos antes de movernos hacia otra dirección.

—Lo que sea —aseguró Darien—. No puedo perderla, doctor. No es ninguna cabeza hueca. Conoce las leyes. Quiere que solicite la nulidad ante el arzobispo de Canterbury, o que pida un acuerdo de divorcio ante el Parlamento.

—¿Puede hacer usted eso? ¿Cuenta con los contactos necesarios?

—Así es —reconoció Darien—. Pero de todas formas sería un proceso largo y difícil. Podría llevar años. Mientras tanto tiene intención de irse con una prima lejana que tiene en Shropshire y trabajar como ama de llaves o como dama de compañía, o incluso volver a casarse cuando todo el proceso haya terminado para poder devolverme lo que me he gastado en ella. No puedo dejarla marchar. Si lo hago, no volveré a verla nunca. No podré ir tras ella. ¿Qué voy a hacer, doctor?

—Lo mejor será que nos pongamos a trabajar en lo nuestro —dijo el médico—. Sólo hay una cosa que se pueda hacer para evitar ese plan; tiene que conseguir que ya no quiera dejarle. Tiene que consumar su matrimonio, y _deprisa._


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

—Si no vienes conmigo, iré sola —le dijo Serena a Molly, que se había negado en rotundo a enseñarle más escondrijos de la mansión normanda—. No existe riesgo de que nos pillen, Molly. Su Señoría y el doctor Kou se han metido en la biblioteca justo después de cenar. Estarán allí encerrados la mitad de la noche, y es imposible hacer esto durante el día. Hay demasiados criados alrededor.

—El señor me echará para siempre si se entera, señora. Se supone que tengo que estar vigilándola para que no sufra ningún daño.

—Y eso es justo lo que vas a hacer, porque voy a salir a explorar con o sin ti, así que si quieres cumplir sus órdenes, será mejor que vengas conmigo ahora mismo. Nadie más en esta casa parece interesado en encontrar al señor Furuhata, y dado que mi futuro depende de ello, debo responsabilizarme yo misma.

—¿Depende de ello, señora? —preguntó la doncella desconcertada.

—No importa. Tú haz lo que te digo.

—¿Y si encuentra al señor Furuhata?

—Deja que yo me preocupe de eso. Ahora coge el candelabro e ilumina nuestro camino.

Serena no sospechaba el alcance de la misión que había emprendido hasta que transcurrió una hora y todavía no habían descendido del primer nivel de los serpenteantes corredores de Ravencliff y su laberinto de habitaciones. Evitaron completamente el tercer piso, así como el ala en el que estaba la biblioteca. No les convenía tentar al destino.

La mayoría de las habitaciones ocultas estaban en el lado del mar, y a todas ellas se accedía a través de las suites de paredes falsas, chimeneas de imitación o incluso un armario ropero cuyo panel del fondo era el acceso. Oscurecido por el alto rompeolas, discurría paralelo y un tanto bajo un estrecho pasadizo situado al fondo de esas habitaciones ocultas, uniéndolas como eslabones de una cadena que llevaba al acantilado a través de otra entrada trasera más de la casa. Serena dio por hecho que aquel era uno de los túneles de los contrabandistas de los que le había hablado Darien. La casa era literalmente un laberinto de lugares ocultos. ¿Cuántos más habría? ¿Daría alguna vez con todos?

Descubrió varias cámaras secretas más en el camino. Aunque estaban situadas al nivel de la entrada, no hundidas como en la que había ido a caer ella. De todas maneras, se acercó con precaución, y no se aventuró a pasar del umbral. La última, sin embargo, le impresionó por ser el escondite más perfecto de todos, ya que resultaba prácticamente invisible al estar excavada en el arco de una minúscula habitación oculta. Marcaba la entrada a un túnel profundo y negro como el carbón que se abría hacia abajo. Molly se detuvo en seco cuando llegaron a él.

—No, señora —dijo—. No daré un paso más. La mazmorra está ahí abajo, y la habitan fantasmas y demonios. —Se inclinó para acercarse a ella, susurrando—. A veces los oímos desde las habitaciones del servicio, silbando como el viento y aullando como lobos. No conseguirá que baje ahí. ¡Antes daré aviso!

—Eso es ridículo, Molly —la reprendió Serena—. Esas cosas no existen. Si escuchas sonidos procedentes de abajo, se trata sin duda de corrientes de aire que se filtran desde el interior. ¿No las sientes? Yo tengo los tobillos congelados.

—No va a conseguir que baje ahí, y si pone un pie en ese túnel, iré directamente a buscar al barón, lo juro, _lo haré._ _Serena dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado. No le cabía ninguna duda de que aquella muchacha asustada hablaba en serio. No podía arriesgarse. Ahora que conocía el camino, iría sola. Prometiendo que eso es lo que haría, fingió una falsa derrota y regresó por el corredor. No habían pasado todavía la cámara secreta cuando el estruendo de un ruido discordante salió del túnel. Se trataba de un aullido aterrador y espeluznante.

—_¡Nero! _—gritó Serena—. Así que aquí es donde está._ Molly recorrió a toda prisa en sentido contrario el camino que habían hecho por el corredor con el candelabro en la mano. De su garganta no paraban de salir gritos. Serena se levantó el bajo de la falda y fue corriendo tras ella ahora que todavía podía ver. Había demasiados giros y vericuetos en el pasadizo como para arriesgarse a separarse de la doncella y quedarse en la más profunda oscuridad. El corazón le latía con fuerza contra el pecho. Cuando alcanzó a la joven, le dio la vuelta y le tapó la boca con la mano. —¡Cállate! —le dijo sacudiéndola—. Vas a hacer que baje toda la casa. Sólo es Nero. No hay nada que temer._ Volvió a escucharse el aullido, esta vez más distante. —¿Lo ves? Lo has asustado más tú a él que él a ti. Has hecho que se adentre más profundamente. Ahora apenas puedo oírle.

—¡Ese asqueroso perro viejo! —bramó Molly—. Ojalá el señor se dé prisa en dispararle. Hace unos días vino tras de mí, ¿lo sabía? Salía corriendo de sus habitaciones justo cuando yo subía de la sala de los criados. Estaba completamente empapado. Le grité que se fuera, y se acercó a mí. Me enseñó los dientes y me gruñó, eso hizo. Estaba babeando por toda la alfombra, además. Yo estaba segura de que iba a morderme, pero se marchó corriendo y rugiendo cuando di una patada en el suelo delante de él._ Serena sintió unos escalofríos recorriéndole la espina dorsal. Eso debió ser la noche que le arrojó el agua a Nero, en eso había quedado la lección que había querido enseñarle.

—¿Lo has vuelto a ver desde entonces? —le preguntó a Molly.

—No, señora, pero voy a contárselo al señor a la primera ocasión que tenga. Ese perro solía ser un incordio, saliendo de la nada y dándonos a todos sustos de muerte, pero nunca le había hecho daño a nadie. Ahora se ha vuelto malo, y eso podría ser peligroso.

—No se lo cuentes al señor —le pidió Serena—. Nero no ha vuelto a ser el mismo desde que el señor Furuhata le disparó. Estoy segura de que sólo es eso. Tú también te encontrarías mal si te hubieran disparado. No he tenido oportunidad de acercarme lo suficiente para ver si la bala sigue alojada en su cuerpo. Seguramente sufra muchos dolores.

—Podría ser, pero sigo pensando que el señor debe saberlo.

—Déjame a Nero a mí —dijo Serena—. Lo que el barón necesite saber, yo se lo contaré. Y ahora, será mejor que nos demos prisa. ¡No te atrevas a salir corriendo y volver a dejarme atrás! Las velas del candelabro pueden apagarse con un movimiento brusco, y no me resulta apetecible la idea de andar a tientas por estos pasadizos en la más absoluta oscuridad.

Gimoteando, Molly salió disparada por el frío y húmedo corredor a pesar de la advertencia de Serena. ¿Acaso la muchacha no había oído ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho? Las velas empezaron a parpadear, su débil llama ahogándose en la cera fundida por culpa de la precipitación de la doncella. Salpicó el vestido de Serena y la piel desnuda del brazo y el antebrazo cuando tiró de la manga de Molly para que fuera más despacio. Fue demasiado tarde, una de las velas se apagó, y luego otra, propagando el desagradable olor a humo y sebo quemado. Sólo quedaba una vela encendida, y Serena zarandeó a la joven para que se estuviera quieta.

—Mira lo que has hecho —le espetó tratando de sujetar el candelabro en la temblorosa mano de Molly—. _¡No! _¡No lo inclines! El sebo apagará la llama.

—¡Oh, señora, se está extinguiendo! —gimió la muchacha.

—¡Quédate quieta! —gritó Serena furiosa—. ¡Dámelo! —Quitándoselo de las manos, sujetó el candelabro muy recto observando con detenimiento la decaída mecha. La vela estaba desapareciendo en el charco de cera de la base. Quedaba muy poco tiempo, y el pasadizo estaba a oscuras. —¿Por qué no cogiste un candelabro con velas nuevas? —le reprendió Serena.

—Estaban nuevas cuando salimos, señora —se defendió la doncella.

—No importa —dijo Serena—. ¿Dónde estamos ahora? ¿A través de cuál de estos paneles hemos pasado? Todos me parecen iguales.

—Creo que ha sido por éste —dijo Molly—. No… por aquel de la izquierda. Oh, no lo sé, señora. ¡Estoy totalmente confundida!

—Bien, pues será mejor que te aclares rápidamente, muchacha. ¡Está anocheciendo y dentro de un rato no habrá luz aquí abajo, y a esta última vela le quedan sólo segundos!

Nada podía tranquilizar a la doncella. Estaba claramente paralizada por el terror, gimiendo y temblando, clavada al suelo. Se escuchó otro sonido atravesando el silencio que detuvo la mano libre de Serena en medio del aire cuando iba a tocar el muro húmedo en busca de una salida del pasadizo. Un gruñido grave y gutural la obligó a girarse para encontrarse con dos ojos rojos y dorados que brillaban bajo la luz que proyectaba la vela un instante antes de que su movimiento la apagara. Molly gritó y comenzó a correr. Lo último que Serena vio fue el destello de unos colmillos afilados. Lo último que oyó fueron las pisadas de las patas del animal, sus largas uñas repiqueteando por las lisas piedras que tenía debajo antes de lanzarse tras la histérica doncella, cogerla del brazo y guiarla a través del panel que había estado buscando. Se abrió a la seguridad de una de las cámaras interiores, cerrándose al instante tras ellas. Por encima de los chillidos de Molly, Serena seguía escuchando los gemidos y los gruñidos al otro lado y un frenético rascar, como si el animal estuviera tratando de abrirse camino excavando un agujero con la pata.

Serena se apoyó contra la puerta y se dejó caer. El candelabro se había quedado en algún lugar al otro lado, donde ella lo había soltado. Ya no importaba. No les servía de ayuda ahora que tenía todas las velas apagadas.

—¿Quieres dejar de gritar de una vez? —le espetó a Molly sacudiéndole el brazo—. Esto es grave. No tengo ni idea de cómo llegar al otro lado. Tú me trajiste hasta esta cámara secreta. ¡Tienes que serenarte y sacarnos de aquí!

—¡No… no puedo ver! —lloriqueó la muchacha—. Esto está negro como la noche. Tengo miedo a la oscuridad, señora.

—Eso es muy inoportuno —dijo Serena—. No hay nada en la oscuridad que pueda hacerte daño, Molly. Hemos dejado el peligro atrás. Y otra cosa: _nunca _salgas corriendo de un animal amenazador. Nunca le muestres tu miedo. Ese pobre perro está sufriendo. Está claro que éstos son sus dominios, y nosotras los hemos violado. Los perros pueden llegar a ser muy territoriales, pero Nero nunca me haría daño. Pero al parecer tú no tienes tanta suerte, ya que dices que te ha intentado morder en una ocasión. Seguramente haya olido tu miedo. Sabe que yo no le tengo miedo, y que no quiero hacerle daño.

—Entonces, ¿por qué está arañando y gruñendo de ese modo, señora? —preguntó Molly.

—No puedo meterme en la cabeza de un perro enloquecido por el dolor —respondió ella—. Seguramente esté intentando llegar a mí. Soy la única amiga que ese pobre animal tiene en esta casa. Pero no hay tiempo para adivinarlo. ¡Deja de lloriquear! Tenemos que salir de este laberinto de escondrijos de contrabandistas y regresar a la casa en condiciones antes de que nos echen de menos._ Serena se quitó el zapato y lo dejó en el suelo, apoyado contra el panel del que acababan de salir. —Empieza a caminar alrededor del muro —dijo—. Cuando lleguemos a mi zapatilla, sabremos que hemos hecho un círculo completo. Al menos así averiguaremos dónde está una de las salidas.

—A mí eso me importa un comino, señora —le espetó la doncella—. ¡No volveré nunca a los dominios de ese perro!

—Entonces ayúdame a encontrar el camino de vuelta a la habitación exterior —dijo Serena urgiéndola a moverse.

La estancia apenas estaba amueblada, pero cada vez que chocaban con una mesa o un banco, los gemidos de Molly se transformaban en gritos. Hacía rato que Serena había dejado de intentar que la joven guardara silencio. Hasta que no llegaron a la parte de atrás del armario por el que habían salido anteriormente y lo cruzaron para llegar a la habitación la muchacha no se calló. La luz de la luna llena inundaba la habitación, y mientras Molly mantenía el panel del armario abierto, Serena corrió a por su zapato.

—¡Dese prisa, señora! —gritó Molly—. Por favor, dese prisa._ Serena no necesitaba que la azuzaran. Se había hecho tarde. En lo único que podía pensar era en volver a su suite antes de que uno de los criados o el propio Darien la pillara. Una vez a salvo dentro, la mano de Serena vaciló, cerniéndose sobre el picaporte.

—No estará pensando en dejarla abierta, ¿verdad, señora? —jadeó Molly—. ¡Después de todo lo que acaba de pasar!

—Sí lo voy a hacer —dijo Serena—. Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Molly._ Miró su propio vestido. Estaba sucio y cubierto de moho y polvo. Lo mismo sucedía con sus manos y sus brazos, y se imaginaba cuál sería el estado de su rostro y su pelo, que le colgaba del lado del que se le habían caído las horquillas. —Sé que es tarde, pero quiero darme una buena zambullida. Haz que llenen la bañera y luego puedes retirarte. Esta noche ya no te necesitaré, me las arreglaré yo sola. El vestido tendrá que ir directamente a la basura. No tiene solución.

—Le pido disculpas, señora —dijo Molly estirándose todo lo que daba de sí—. Pero no volveré a entrar en esos pasadizos otra vez por mucho que diga que se lo debo. Antes daré aviso de ello, o puede despedirme si lo desea.

—Ahora que conozco el camino, ya no te necesitaré —aseguró Serena. La muchacha contuvo el aliento.

—¿Está diciendo que pretende volver ahí? —gritó.

—Si es necesario sí, pero no esta noche. El único lugar al que pienso ir ahora mismo es a darme un baño caliente y agradable, y luego a la cama.

El aceite de rosas nunca había olido tan dulce, y el agua aromatizada con la almizclada fragancia del romero nunca le había resultado tan deliciosa como aquella noche. Serena estuvo a punto de dormirse en la bañera. No le apetecía nada tener que salirse, y no lo hizo hasta que el agua empezó a enfriarse. Molly le había dejado una pila de toallas en el chiffonnier, y Serena se secó el cuerpo y luego hizo lo mismo con su cabello. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para coger el camisón y el negligé, se dio cuenta de que tenía público. Nero estaba sentado en la entrada con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado y su larga lengua rosa colgando de tal manera que casi parecía que le estuviera sonriendo.

—¡Nero! —exclamó ella emocionada. Aunque había dejado la puerta entreabierta, aquello era lo último que esperaba. Ahora parecía dócil, pero, ¿debía atreverse a confiar en aquella engañosa imagen? Dio un paso hacia delante con precaución. —¿Te has tranquilizado? —le canturreó con dulzura—. Sí, ya veo que sí._ Se atrevió a dar otro paso y él se incorporó, agitando su larga y peluda cola sin moverse del sitio. Serena se quitó la toalla que rodeaba su cuerpo y se puso el camisón, una prenda de seda color mantequilla tan fina que resultaba casi transparente. Se agachó para acariciar el pelaje húmedo y abundante de Nero. —Has estado fuera, ¿verdad? —le preguntó—. Parece que el aire salado te calma. También tomaste otro camino para regresar a la casa. Te los conoces todos, ¿verdad, muchacho?_ El animal gimió y se sacudió, tocándole con el hocico la mano y lamiéndosela con su lengua suave y cálida. Serena se aventuró a echarle un vistazo a la herida. Deslizándole los dedos por la pata, le subió el pelaje y la encontró más arriba.

—La tienes en el hombro —se maravilló—. Vaya, ya está casi curada. No te duele, ¿verdad? Entonces, ¿qué diablos te pasaba antes? ¿Era por Molly? No te cae bien, ¿verdad, Nero? Me pregunto por qué. Tal vez percibas que no te tiene demasiado aprecio. —Serena se puso de pie—. Bueno, pero eso no es excusa para ser grosero. La asustaste muchísimo. No vas a volver a hacerlo, ¿verdad, muchacho? Si un perro podía parecer desconcertado, sin duda era aquel. Su expresión provocó en Serena lo más parecido a una risa que se había asomado a sus labios en días, y le alborotó el grueso pelo del cuello. —De acuerdo, hazte el tonto —le dijo—. Pero más me vale no tener a mano una jarra de agua cuando vuelvas a hacerlo. Tienes que aprender modales, muchacho, aunque no me sorprende tu comportamiento, teniendo en cuenta el buen ejemplo que supone tu amo para ti.

Serena lo apartó de sí y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. Nero fue tras ella, mirándola de un modo extraño antes de emitir el aullido más lastimero que ella había escuchado en su vida. Le provocó escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y le puso la piel del cuero cabelludo de gallina. De pronto, Nero dio un salto y salió a toda prisa hacia la salita para luego desaparecer por la puerta abierta del recibidor. Serena ya había deambulado bastante por aquel día, pero no obstante asomó la cabeza por el pasillo para seguirle con la mirada. Para su asombro, no se dirigió directamente al rellano, como había hecho las otras veces, sino que desapareció por la suite verde que quedaba al otro lado.

Serena se quedó mirando fijamente el punto en el que había desaparecido. ¿Qué diablos estaría haciendo allí? ¿Debería investigarlo? Sólo tenía que cruzar el pasillo. Cambió el peso de uno de sus pies desnudos al otro, deliberando durante unos instantes antes de arrojar por la ventana la precaución y aventurarse a salir al vacío pasillo. Solo tuvo que dar unos cuantos pasos y entró en la oscura habitación. Se encontró en una salita bien amueblada. La luz difusa y suave que salía del dormitorio que quedaba más allá dejaba claro que la habitación estaba vacía, y siguió aquel haz de luz de luna con pasos lentos y acompasados.

—¿Nero? —lo llamó.

Su voz no era más que un susurro ronco. ¿Y si Furuhata estaba escondido allí? Estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta ante aquel pensamiento, pero ya era demasiado tarde para eso. Así que lo que hizo fue cruzar el umbral del dormitorio para encontrarse de golpe con la imagen de Darien en medio de la alfombra persa. Estaba desnudo y excitado.


	22. Capítulo 21

**¡Hola a todas! espero que la historia sea de vuestro agrado. Es bastante larga, así que paciencia. Os dejo tres capítulos nuevos, el 21 contiene lemon. Besos y abrazos a todas. Mil gracias por seguirme.  
**

**Capítulo 21**

Serena contuvo el aliento. Darien se quedó inmóvil en el sitio, con su mirada de zafiro clavada en ella.

—¿Ne… Nero? —tartamudeó ella—. ¿Dónde…?

—Se ha ido —dijo Darien—. Lo he echado.

—¿Qué… qué estás haciendo aquí… así? —preguntó tropezándose en cada palabra.

—Preparándome para irme a la cama —le espetó él cogiendo la camisa del suelo en un vano intento de cubrir su desnudez.

—¿Aquí? —dijo Serena—. Pero, ¿por qué aquí? ¿Por qué no te preparas para ir a la cama en tu propia suite?

—Porque en mi propia suite no puedo vigilarte —afirmó él.

—_¡Oh! _—exclamó Serena. Darien se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a toda prisa hacia la puerta, pero arrojó la camisa y se acercó a ella en dos zancadas y la giró hacia él.

—¿Crees que no necesitas que te vigilen? —preguntó acercándose a su rostro—. ¡Mírate! Vagando por los pasillos medio desnuda con ese camisón. Es transparente como una tela de araña. Para el caso es como si estuvieras desnuda. ¿Y si te encuentras con Furuhata?

—¡Es curioso que tú hables de ir por ahí desnudo, señor! —le espetó ella retorciéndose entre sus brazos—. Tú mismo pareces estar separado una vez más de tu ropa. Y no estaba vagando por los pasillos. Sólo salí al corredor porque vi a Nero entrar aquí. Acababa de estar conmigo, por si quieres saberlo, y me pregunté qué estaría tramando. No ha sido el mismo últimamente, y estoy preocupada por él. Y menos mal, porque nadie más parece estarlo. Todo el mundo quiere librarse de él. _Tú _quieres dispararle. ¡No te atrevas a negarlo! Te vi, ¿recuerdas? Tal vez ya te hayas deshecho del pobre animal. Oh, Dios mío, si le has hecho daño a ese perro…

—¿Qué quieres decir con que no ha sido el mismo últimamente? —la interrumpió Darien. Serena se quedó boquiabierta. Allí estaba él, completamente desnudo, agarrándole los antebrazos como un loco, como si no tuviera la más mínima idea de que estaba en cueros, y, ¿qué era lo que le había llamado la atención? El comportamiento extraño de Nero. —¡Respóndeme, Serena! —le exigió él zarandeándola suavemente.

—Darien, por favor… —murmuró ella. Guiándola hacia una butaca de orejas que había al lado de la chimenea apagada, la sentó en ella.

—No te muevas —le advirtió. Agarró su camisa de dormir de la cama y se la puso con brusquedad. Fue demasiado tarde. Serena ya había visto lo que había debajo: los hombros anchos, el pecho cubierto de un suave vello, la cintura estrecha y las piernas musculosas, el esplendor de su sexo. El cuerpo de Darien estaba grabado a fuego en su memoria, igual que su olor. Su instinto le gritaba que se levantara de aquella silla y saliera corriendo, pero no podía hacerlo, no lo haría. Su cuerpo ardía en llamas por él. —¿Qué tiene Nero de… distinto? —insistió Darien de pie frente a ella con los brazos en jarras._ El amplio pecho le subía y le bajaba pesadamente.

—La mayor parte del tiempo ha estado juguetón y cariñoso —aseguró Serena—. No cabe duda de que me protege. Pero desde que recibió el disparo parece que ha habido un cambio.

—¿Qué clase de cambio?

—Oh, no es que haya cambiado completamente. Lo que sucede es que ahora en ocasiones me asusta. Antes nunca lo hacía.

—¿Cómo te asusta? Vamos, vamos, Serena, necesito saberlo.

—¿Por qué? —le espetó ella—. ¿Quieres que te proporcione más munición? ¿Quieres que cargue el arma con el que vas a matarlo? No lo haré, señor.

—¡Maldita sea! —bramó Darien—. Nero es _mío. _Si se encuentra mal, la señora Mónica puede prepararle un remedio. ¿Por qué insistes en que tengo intención de matar a ese animal?

—¡Porque te vi intentarlo! —le contestó Serena—. ¿O eso sucedió durante uno de tus "lapsus"?_ Darien no dijo nada. Parecía abatido y los brazos le colgaban inertes a los costados. Parecía tan perdido en aquel momento que sintió que iba a derretirse. Tras pensarlo cuidadosamente, decidió que se lo contaría, pero no por eso, sino porque tal vez pudiera servirle de ayuda a Nero. —Empezó con cosas pequeñas —dijo—. El modo en que trató de apoderarse de mi suite, o cómo curvaba los labios hacia atrás en un gruñido silencioso. No me dejó examinarle la herida, y sin embargo ahora mismo me ha permitido retirarle el pelo, incluso tocarla.

Darien se puso tan blanco como la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través del vidrio emplomado. Abrió la boca varias veces como si fuera a decir algo, pero no lo hizo, y Serena no pudo leerle el pensamiento. El cuerpo de Darien volvió a ponerse en tensión. Las venas de su cuello sobresalían en llamativo relieve, y los músculos de la mandíbula iniciaron un ritmo frenético.

—Una vez lo encontré encima de mi cama —continuó ella—. Había sacado algunas cosas de mi armario y las había arrastrado. Cuando le regañé y traté de obligarle a bajar de la cama, se abalanzó sobre mí.

—¿No te _mordió_?_ —_la interrumpió Darien dando un paso hacia ella. Por un instante, Serena creyó que iba a lanzarse sobre ella como había hecho Nero.

—N… no —murmuró conteniendo el aliento porque su repentino movimiento la había desarmado—. Le… le arrojé el agua de la jarra que tenía al lado de mi cama. Cerró los dientes sobre la jarra, no sobre mí. Y luego, la siguiente vez que lo vi, estaba igual que esta noche, como el antiguo Nero, al que nunca le tendría miedo. Al que quiero. Yo pensaba que estaba sufriendo por la herida y que eso le tenía pachucho, pero hace un rato no parecía en absoluto que fuera así.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te pareció que estaba… raro? —murmuró Darien. Serena guardó silencio. Si respondía a aquello, tendría que hablarle de la exploración por las cámaras secretas. Eso implicaría a Molly, y no podía hacerlo.

—No… no me acuerdo —disimuló Serena—. Pero no había ocurrido nada parecido hasta que el señor Furuhata le disparó._ Darien la levantó de la butaca y la sujetó entre sus brazos. No podía verle la cara, pero cuando habló, tenía la voz teñida de llanto.

—Serena, debo pedirte que confíes en mí —dijo—. Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que no pretendo hacerle ningún daño a ese animal. Forma parte de mí, tanto como estas manos que te están sujetando.

—Pero tú dijiste que no debía encariñarme con Nero, que podría marcharse, y entonces tú… tú…

—Sé lo que dije —la interrumpió él—. Y sí, tal vez tenga que dejarnos, pero no del modo en que tú me estás acusando. Debes mantener la puerta de tu suite cerrada, tanto si estás dentro como si no, hasta que encontremos a Andrew y… nos encarguemos de Nero. Tendrías que haberme contado todo esto hace mucho tiempo. Corres peligro, más peligro del que yo pensaba —añadió con aire ausente.

—¿Cómo puedo estar en peligro si me vigilas sin descanso? —le espetó Serena.

—Serena, Nero es mitad _lobo _—aseguró él—. Los lobos son impredecibles. Debes obedecerme. Te encerraré antes de ver cómo sufres algún daño.

—¡Desde el principio pensé que lo era! —exclamó—. Nunca he visto un lobo, por supuesto, pero he visto imágenes de ellos en los libros de la biblioteca de mi padre. Ahora comprendo la belleza de Nero. Tiene una pobre estampa como perro, lo reconozco, pero como _lobo _es magnífico.

—Y podría ser peligroso. Prométeme que harás lo que te pido.

—Darien…

Estrechándola entre sus brazos, le agarró el rostro con su mano gigantesca y la miró a los ojos. Parecía estar memorizando cada centímetro de su cara, cada poro de su piel, que estaba encendida bajo su escrutinio. La vibración había empezado en su interior, golpeándole como el latido de un corazón, humedeciéndole el sexo. ¿Por qué la estaba mirando así, con aquellos ojos brumosos dilatados por la luz de la luna? Cuando habló no rompió el hechizo; lo intensificó, llevándolo a un plano más íntimo, alimentando el fuego que había encendido una pasión que Serena no sabía siquiera que pudiera existir. _Allí _estaba el auténtico peligro, en acercarse demasiado a ese fuego, en permitir que la marcara, que la quemara, que la arruinara y la encadenara a un amor sin esperanza. Sin embargo, permitió que las llamas se apoderaran de ella, que la engulleran.

—Por Dios, Serena, si algo llegara a sucederte creo que me volvería loco —murmuró contra sus labios antes de besarla.

Darien sabía a sal y a vino dulce cuando su experta lengua entró en ella y le abrió los labios, adentrándose más profundamente, extrayendo el gemido que esperaba en su garganta a ser liberado. Se mezcló con el rugido de su propia garganta, y Darien lo devoró, del mismo modo que devoró su determinación y sus inhibiciones, despojándola de ellas.

La mano de Darien dejó su cara y se deslizó hacia abajo, sus dedos apenas rozaban su cuello arqueado. Los fue bajando mientras buscaba el pulso, la sangre trepidante que latía allí, y deslizó la boca hacia aquel punto. Su lengua de seda buscó el flujo palpitante hasta que ella se estremeció. La sombra de la dura barba incipiente de su rostro contra su suave piel le provocó unas repentinas oleadas a través de su sexo. ¿Qué había despertado en ella? Cada fibra de su ser se moría por él, suspiraba por él. Sin duda Darien podía sentir su pasión. Discurría dentro de ella al mismo ritmo que el estremecido corazón que latía dentro de su pecho, apretado contra ella.

Darien desató con dedos temblorosos el lazo de seda que mantenía cerrado el cuello de su negligé, abriéndolo del todo, acariciándole el hombro y luego el seno, cuya redondez cubrió con la palma abierta. Sujetó el duro pezón entre el pulgar y el índice y luego se lo llevó a la boca; chupándolo, mordisqueándolo, arrancándole otro gemido surgido de lo más profundo de su ser. El sonido que emitió Darien la atravesó con un calor abrasador mezclado al mismo tiempo con escalofríos helados. Parecía surgido de la garganta de Nero, no de la suya. Darien le deslizó el camisón hasta que cayó a sus pies. Entonces, quitándose él la camisa de dormir, la agarró entre sus brazos musculosos que se habían vuelto duros como rocas. Parecía como si los tendones se le fueran a partir. Tumbándola sobre la cama, la atrajo hacia sí.

Ningún hombre había visto con anterioridad el cuerpo desnudo de Serena, ni mucho menos lo había tocado. Un ligero rubor le recorrió toda la piel, desde la cabeza a la punta de los pies. Una vaporosa ráfaga de sangre caliente acompañaba a la emoción de la experiencia, sobre todo cuando la experta mano de Darien se entretuvo sobre el montículo de vello suave y húmedo que tenía Serena entre las piernas. Estaban legalmente casados, y sin embargo había un destello de algo prohibido en su abrazo. ¿Le habría metido Darien esa idea en la cabeza con tanto insistir en que su acuerdo no incluía contacto físico? ¿Sería por su inexperiencia, por su pudor de doncella, o aquello no le parecía real debido a que se trataba de un matrimonio celebrado por poderes? Serena no quiso darle más vueltas a la causa. Fuera lo que fuera, aumentaba el efecto más allá de lo imaginable. Aquella faceta de lo prohibido se hizo llamas, atrapándola en una tormenta de fuego imposible de sofocar.

Darien le tomó una mano, se la llevó a los labios y le besó la húmeda palma antes de ponerle los dedos alrededor de su sexo; Serena se quedó sin aliento y jadeó al ver cómo respondía a su contacto. Volvió a jadear cuando la boca de Darien le abrió la suya y cuando su profundo y animal gemido resonó en el interior de ella. El corazón le dio un vuelco al escucharlo fluir por su cuerpo, más animal que humano. Serena le hundió la mano en el cabello. Qué suave era, parecía seda entre sus dedos. Darien tenía el fino vello de la nuca erizado, y también el del resto del cuerpo. Todos sus tendones estaban en tensión. Parecía que se le fuera a salir el corazón del pecho a juzgar por el modo en que le latía contra las costillas.

—Que Dios me ayude —murmuró él.

Le abrió las piernas y comenzó a acariciarle el sexo. Aquellos dedos tan suaves, tan diestros y ágiles que recorrían su henchido sexo arrancaron un sollozo seco de Serena. Ella no se dio cuenta siquiera de que se le había escapado hasta que le resonó en los oídos. Parecía provenir de una cámara aislada situada en la distancia, igual que el impactante aullido de Darien. No había otra palabra para definir el sonido que emitió. Era más propio del mundo salvaje que de una cama. Sus ojos eran como dos trozos de zafiro que la miraban fijamente, oscurecidos por el deseo, resplandecientes bajo la luz de la luna. Había algo en aquella mirada que la excitaba y la aterrorizaba a la vez. Una pasión feroz se había apoderado de él, y sin embargo, la estaba conteniendo. Qué delicioso sería que la dejara libre. Serena no se conformaría con nada menos, y arqueó la espalda hacia él.

Le iba a doler. Estaba preparada para ello. Para lo que no estaba preparada era para los movimientos lentos y tentadores de aquel amante experimentado que parecía decidido a evitarle hasta el mínimo dolor. Cada embestida de sus dedos la acercaba más y más al éxtasis que Serena anhelaba, y lo alcanzó con las manos extendidas sobre su pecho ligeramente cubierto de vello que se convertía en una estrecha línea que descendía por su plano vientre y señalaba como una flecha la gruesa erección de su sexo. Darien respondió a sus caricias moviéndose con la sigilosa elegancia de un gato montés, y cuando ella abrió más las piernas y se acomodó entre ellas, Serena contuvo el aliento ante la emoción de sentir su mismísima vida moviéndose dentro de ella, llenándola, completándola.

De pronto, un grito desgarrador resonó en el corredor exterior, mezclado con el gruñido gutural de un animal salvaje. Volvió a escucharse el grito, y luego otro. Un montón de ellos, ensordecedores y agudos, que se fueron haciendo más lejanos, al igual que los gruñidos. Entonces un aullido lastimero y profundo resonó por el corredor. Y luego se hizo el silencio. A Serena le dio un vuelco al corazón.

—¡Molly! —gritó—. ¡Era _Molly_!_ Darien se quedó paralizado en el sitio durante una décima de segundo antes de saltar de la cama y coger la camisa de dormir del suelo, donde la había dejado caer.

—Quédate donde estás —le ordenó—. ¡No te muevas de la cama!

Darien no le dio a su esposa oportunidad de replicar. Cogiendo la pistola de la mesita auxiliar, salió a toda prisa de la habitación a pesar de los gritos de Serena y corrió por el pasillo en dirección a los gritos de Molly. La encontró tendida en un charco de sangre al lado de la puerta de su cuarto, y se arrodilló a su lado con un gemido. Los criados se estaban acercando; sus voces resonaban abajo e hicieron que Darien volviera a ponerse de pie. No se atrevía a quedarse. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Tampoco podía regresar a la suite verde sin ser visto. Aquello era lo peor de todo. Serena estaba sola y desprotegida. Furuhata vagaba por los pasillos de Ravencliff en forma de lobo, y ella pensaba que se trataba de Nero. La intensidad de la pasión con la que había estado a punto de consumar su matrimonio y el impacto de encontrarse con que la doncella había resultado brutalmente atacada era más que suficiente para provocar una transformación, aparte del miedo a sentirse impotente para proteger a Serena. No podía cambiar de forma delante de los criados, ni tampoco de Serena. No debía transformarse y punto. No podía aparecer como Nero cuando todo el mundo en la casa estaría buscándole con un arma. Subió saltando las escaleras de atrás al borde de la locura por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, y llegó justo a tiempo para irrumpir en la salita de su suite, en la que el doctor Kou estaba hablando con Malaquite.

Corriendo a través de la suite, un aullido precedió a la transformación antes de que atravesara a toda prisa la puerta del vestidor convertido en una sombra borrosa, y entonces Nero aterrizó a cuatro patas, enredado en el batín bordado color borgoña.

Serena saltó de la cama y se puso el camisón. No obedecería la orden de Darien. _¡Iba a matar a Nero! _Aquel era el único pensamiento que tenía en mente mientras salía corriendo del dormitorio. Fuera, el repiqueteo de muchos pasos y el jaleo de voces gritando le puso la piel de gallina. Entreabrió la puerta y miró hacia el corredor apenas iluminado, observando cómo pasaban los criados, algunos en camisón y bata. La señora Mónica, Artemís, Zoycite y Jedite y un puñado de criados pasaron por delante de su suite en dirección norte. Malaquite y el doctor Kou no estaban entre ellos, y su ausencia resultaba sospechosa.

—¿Dónde está el señor? —gritó alguien—. ¡Que alguien vaya a buscar al señor!

—¡Tendremos que ir a llamar a los guardas! —gimió la señora Mónica.

—No hasta que se lo hayamos contado al barón —aseguró Artemís—. Iré a buscarle abajo.

—Todos vamos a morir en nuestras camas si no cogemos a ese asqueroso animal. ¡No pegaré ojo hasta que así sea! ¡Voy a presentar mi renuncia!

—¡Quieta! —bramó el mayordomo—. Conténgase, señora Mónica. Ahora no hay tiempo para histerismos.

—_Está muerta, _Artemís —gimió el ama de llaves echándose a llorar.

Serena salió al pasillo al escuchar aquello. Nadie se percató de su presencia. Todos estaban reunidos en el extremo norte del corredor, frente a la habitación de Molly, que estaba pegada a la suya propia. El corazón le latía con fuerza en los oídos. Le costó un gran esfuerzo dar un paso detrás de otro. ¿Dónde estaba Darien? ¿Por qué no había regresado? ¿Acaso no sabía que estaría preocupada?

—_¡La señora! _—chilló el ama de llaves—. ¿Ha ido alguien a ver cómo está la señora?

—Yo… estoy aquí —dijo Serena aventurándose a acercarse más—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_ Tenía miedo de la respuesta. Miedo a haber oído bien. El aire olía a desgracia, a muerte. El ama de llaves, que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, contuvo el aliento y corrió a su lado.

—¡Se va a morir de frío aquí fuera con ese camisón tan fino! —gritó dándole la vuelta para guiarla hacia la suite de los tapices—. Entre y póngase la bata antes de que coja una pulmonía, y cierre la puerta con llave, señora. Esto no es para sus ojos.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —inquirió Serena clavando los talones. Habían llegado a su suite, pero no pensaba cruzar el umbral hasta saberlo. —¡No voy a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me lo cuentes!_ La señora Mónica rompió a llorar.

—Se trata de Molly, señora… —gimió.

—¿Qué le pasa a Molly? —gritó Serena, que seguía rezando para haber oído mal.

—Está muerta, señora —sollozó el ama de llaves—. Nero le ha desgarrado el cuello, y anda por aquí suelto. Debe haberse vuelto loco. Los hombres lo están buscando ahora. Van a dispararle en cuanto lo tengan delante. Y ahora entre y enciérrese hasta que uno de nosotros venga a decirle que ya puede volver a salir.


	23. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

El sonido de los gritos agudos y las voces elevadas de abajo había empezado a desplazarse hacia la gran escalera. Malaquite urgió al médico a que entrara en el vestidor tras Nero y luego cerró la puerta.

—¡Sujételo! —le gritó—. ¡No lo suelte hasta que yo vea qué está ocurriendo!_ Malaquite cruzó a toda prisa la suite, cerrando las puertas a su paso en un frenético intento de sofocar el ruido de aullidos, gemidos y gruñidos que había dejado atrás en el vestidor. No esperó a la llamada con los nudillos que temía inminente. Irrumpió en el corredor justo cuando Artemís llegó corriendo.

—¿Qué diablos está sucediendo allí abajo? —le espetó al mayordomo, que estaba sin aliento—. Desde aquí arriba escuchamos el alboroto incluso con las puertas cerradas. Iba a bajar ahora para ver de qué se trataba.

—¿Dónde está… Su Señoría? —jadeó Artemís.

—No está aquí —dijo Malaquite—. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—Se trata de Molly —respondió el mayordomo—. Está muerta. Nero la ha matado.

—_¿Nero? _—Malaquite contuvo el aliento—. ¿Te has vuelto loco? Sabes que ese animal no tiene ni una pizca de maldad en su cuerpo.

—Está muerta de todas maneras —insistió Artemís—. Tiene el cuello desgarrado y dos puñados de pelo de perro en las manos, Malaquite. Tendremos que llamar a los guardas, y eso debe hacerlo Su Señoría. ¿Dónde ha ido a estas horas?_ Al ayuda de cámara se le puso la piel de gallina. Su mente daba vueltas a toda prisa. No podía haber sido Nero, se apostaría la vida, pero Nero se llevaría las culpas porque nadie más excepto el doctor Kou y él sabían que había otro perro suelto por la casa. Pero, ¿por qué acababa de irrumpir Darien de ese modo hacía unos instantes? Durante todos los años que llevaba atendiéndole, ni una sola vez había visto a su señor transformarse _vestido._

—Dijo que no lo esperáramos —aseguró cerrando la puerta de la suite del barón y guiando al mayordomo de vuelta hacia la escalera. No se atrevía a arriesgarse a que saliera Nero tal y como Darien había entrado; bastaría con eso para condenarse. —Creo que dijo algo sobre dar un paseo por la playa. Lo hace con frecuencia cuando el tiempo lo permite. Hay luna llena y por fin ha mejorado el clima. Ya le conoces. Podría estar fuera durante horas.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó el mayordomo—. ¡No podemos dejar a Molly así!

—Tendrá que quedarse como está hasta que regrese Su Señoría —aseguró Malaquite.

—¿Y qué hay de los guardas?

—Eso depende de Su Señoría, Artemís, no podemos llamarles sin su consentimiento. Voy a bajar. La taparemos y enviaremos a los demás a la cama. No deberían estar por aquí hasta que sepamos qué ocurre. —Entonces sintió otra punzada de pánico—. ¿Do… dónde está la señora? —preguntó tratando de disimular la velocidad con la que le latía el corazón.

—La señora Mónica está con ella en su suite —dijo el mayordomo—. Está tremendamente afectada. Te lo puedes imaginar…

—Sí, sí, puedo —lo atajó Malaquite—. Vuelve abajo. Estaba en medio de algo. Lo terminaré y me reuniré enseguida contigo. ¿Dónde… ha sucedido?

—Justo delante de su cuarto, que está pegado al de la señora. Está claro que Molly trataba de llegar a su habitación cuando el animal la atacó. Escuchamos claramente sus gritos en nuestra sala, porque estamos más cerca allí abajo que tú aquí arriba en la torre.

—No escuché nada hasta que vosotros empezasteis a montar un alboroto capaz de levantar el tejado —dijo Malaquite.

—¿No deberíamos ir a buscar al doctor? —preguntó el mayordomo. Artemís no era consciente de que el doctor Kou estaba encerrado en la suite del barón. Y era mejor así. Hacía falta justo donde estaba. Nero no podía quedarse solo en aquellos momentos. El ayuda de cámara sólo necesitó unos segundos para responder.

—El doctor se ha retirado —aseguró—. Si la muchacha está muerta, no tenemos por qué despertarle. Después de todo, no hay nada que él pueda hacer. El barón está preocupado porque no está descansando lo suficiente estas vacaciones debido a todas las situaciones de emergencia que han sucedido en esta casa desde su llegada. Con que lo avisemos mañana será suficiente, a menos que Su Señoría decida otra cosa cuando regrese.

—Eso espero —dijo el mayordomo—. Es que creo que debería haber alguien con autoridad para tratar este asunto.

—Tendremos que esperar a que vuelva Su Señoría —insistió Malaquite—. Y ahora, baja a poner orden. No le gustará llegar y que reine el caos. Yo me reuniré enseguida contigo.

Malaquite entró a toda prisa en la suite del barón y cerró por dentro la puerta. Cruzó el dormitorio y entró en el vestidor cerrando también. Nero se había despojado del batín y estaba dando vueltas en enloquecidos círculos con su ancho torso subiendo y bajando, con la lengua fuera y manchando la alfombra. Su agudo gemido atravesó al ayuda de cámara como una jabalina.

El médico estaba observando con la boca abierta cada movimiento de Nero. En cuanto Malaquite se apartó de la puerta, Nero se lanzó sobre ella. Malaquite contuvo el aliento. El panel inferior de la puerta estaba surcado de marcas procedentes de los colmillos y las garras de Nero. Las astillas se agolpaban en el suelo. Malaquite apretó los dientes.

—Extraordinario —dijo el médico—. Nunca había visto nada igual.

—Yo sí —intervino Malaquite—. No hasta este grado, lo reconozco, pero tiene una buena causa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

—La doncella de la señora, Molly Osaka, está muerta. Le han desagarrado el cuello. Todo el mundo piensa que la ha matado Nero, pero ambos sabemos que no es así. No veo que tenga ni una gota de sangre encima. Apostaría mi vida a que ha sido Andrew Furuhata en forma de lobo, pero sin duda la culpa recaerá sobre Nero.

—¡Dios todopoderoso!

—No hay tiempo ahora para contárselo todo. Más tarde le pondré al día. Debo ir abajo. ¿Estará bien aquí… no tiene miedo?

—Soy un científico, Malaquite. He tenido contacto cercano con cosas muchas peores que esta. Esta experiencia tiene un valor incalculable para mi investigación. No, no tengo miedo. Nero no supone ninguna amenaza para mí, pero lo cierto es que no sabría cómo detenerle si atraviesa esta puerta.

—¡Nero, _quieto!_—bramó Malaquite. El lobo cesó su incansable asalto a la puerta, mirándole con unos ojos tan llenos de desesperación que al ayuda de cámara se le humedecieron los suyos. —Ella está a salvo —le tranquilizó—. Le doy mi palabra._ Se giró hacia el médico. —Mire a ver si puede calmarle —le pidió—. Se quedará como está mientras siga nervioso. Lo necesitan abajo, y ahora no puede deambular por los pasillos así. Recibirá un tiro en cuanto aparezca. Intente sujetarlo hasta que yo salga. Volveré lo más deprisa que pueda. Cierre por dentro en cuanto me vaya. ¡Haga lo que haga, no permita que salga de esta suite!_ En cuanto Malaquite cerró la puerta del vestidor, el médico echó el cerrojo y Nero retomó el ataque al panel. Aquel sonido provocó un escalofrío en la columna vertebral del ayuda de cámara, que se giró sobre sus talones, corrió por la suite y salió al pasillo. No había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Serena recorría arriba y abajo la alfombra de su dormitorio. La señora Mónica fue la última en salir; se había quedado para consolarla. Los demás habían regresado hacía bastante a las habitaciones de servicio, que quedaban al otro lado de la puerta verde. ¿Dónde estaba Darien? Nadie le había visto y todo el mundo lo buscaba. Serena había recibido una rápida visita de Malaquite, quien le dijo que Darien se había ido a dar un paseo por la playa. Eso no podía ser. Estaba con ella cuando sucedió lo que sucedió, y luego desapareció. ¿Qué le estaban ocultando? ¿Y dónde estaba Nero? Nadie le había visto atacar a Molly, y sin embargo todos le acusaban de aquel crimen. Darían con él y lo matarían, pero no si ella lo encontraba antes.

Arrebujándose en el negligé, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza por el pasillo. No había nadie a la vista. Se estremeció al ver el montículo que formaba la colcha con la que habían cubierto el cuerpo de Molly un poco más lejos, medio oculto entre las sombras, y los ojos se le volvieron a llenar de lágrimas. Parpadeó para librarse de ellas y miró en la otra dirección. No había ni rastro de Darien ni de Nero.

Estaba a punto de volver a cerrar la puerta y echar el cerrojo cuando recordó haber visto a Nero antes entrar en la suite verde. ¿Podría haber ido a esconderse allí? Sin pensárselo dos veces, cruzó el umbral y salió de puntillas al pasillo. No estaba lejos, y si no lo encontraba allí dentro, admitiría momentáneamente la derrota y regresaría a su suite hasta la mañana siguiente.

Una vez en el dormitorio, encendió las velas del candelabro y miró a su alrededor. Deslizó la mirada sobre la cama revuelta que había estado a punto de ser su lecho conyugal, y las lágrimas volvieron a amenazarla al revivir las intimidades que Darien y ella habían compartido allí. Volvió a sentir el fantasma de su erección apoyándose contra su muslo, el calor de sus agitadas respiraciones soplando sobre su piel desnuda, sus hábiles dedos y su boca hambrienta acelerándole el ritmo del corazón, despertando en Serena placeres que apenas se atrevía a imaginar. ¿Por qué no había vuelto con ella? ¿Dónde estaba ahora? Aquello resultaba insoportable.

—¿Darien? —lo llamó. Su voz no era más que un ronco susurro. Él no respondió. Serena sabía que sería así. Pero tal vez Nero sí contestara. Volvió a susurrar mientras iba de habitación en habitación, pero él tampoco le contestó.

Atravesando el dormitorio de regreso se encontró con el cinturón del batín de Darien tirado en el suelo. Se había marchado con tanta precipitación que ni se había molestado en recogerlo. Serena lo cogió y se llevó a la nariz. Conservaba su olor. Lo aspiró con fuerza profunda y lentamente y luego se lo colocó en el brazo. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando Nero surgió de entre las sombras del ala sur y entró en la habitación pasando por delante de ella.

Serena cerró la puerta, dejó el candelabro y se arrodilló a su lado. Nero gemía y tenía el pelo erizado, las patas separadas y su orgullosa cabeza inclinada. El pecho le subía y le bajaba, y jadeaba como si hubiera estado corriendo hasta extenuarse. Tenía los ojos clavados en los suyos, y le brillaban con ferocidad bajo el brillo de las velas. Serena le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sollozó contra su abundante pelaje.

—No lo hiciste tú, ¿verdad, Nero? —gimió—. No tienes ni una gota de sangre por ningún lado. ¡Oh, sabía que no lo habías hecho! ¡Sabía que no podía ser, y ellos van a matarte!_ Nero le lamió la cara con su larga y rosada lengua y dio un brinco sin moverse del sitio. —Tampoco puedes haberte limpiado tú solo —continuó Serena—. No has estado fuera, ¿verdad? No tienes el pelo húmedo. No hueles a mar. —Aspiró su aroma—. Hueles… _a él, _a tu amo._ De pronto, unas voces atravesaron el silencio. Alguien estaba corriendo por el pasillo de fuera. Serena contuvo el aliento. Se trataba de Malaquite y del doctor Kou.

—¿Seguro que ha venido por aquí? —jadeó Malaquite.

—Estoy tan seguro como usted —respondió el médico, que también resollaba—. Se nos ha escapado, pero yo habría jurado que se metió por aquí.

—La puerta de la señora está entreabierta. Dios mío, ¿cree que…? —preguntó Malaquite.

—Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo —aseguró Kou—. Mantenga la pistola preparada, pero no dispare a menos que esté seguro. Esto no me gusta nada._ Serena abrió la boca y contuvo la respiración.

—¡Van a entrar en mi suite! —dijo llena de pánico—. Cuando no me encuentren… —Se puso de pie de un salto—. No podemos quedarnos aquí. ¡Vamos, Nero! —Pero el lobo no se inmutó—. ¡Tienes que venir conmigo _ahora, _mientras están ocupados! —le susurró Serena—. No pasa nada, conozco un lugar._ El lobo seguía sin moverse, y ella le ató el cinturón del batín de Darien alrededor del cuello, cogió el candelabro y lo arrastró hasta el pasillo.

Le costó trabajo, pero finalmente le convenció para que la siguiera. Juntos corrieron hacia el rellano, escaleras abajo, hasta el ala norte de la planta principal. Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que se trataba de la cámara en la que Molly y ella habían entrado para acceder a la habitación secreta y al pasadizo de los contrabandistas. El corazón le latía con fuerza contra las costillas, y aunque Nero le seguía el paso, no parecía resignado y se detenía en seco a cada giro.

—Estoy intentando salvarte la vida —le regañó Serena instándole a que entrara por el falso fondo del armario—. Los dos van armados. ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Si al menos pudieras entenderme! —Gimió.

El candelabro que había dejado atrás en su primera incursión estaba todavía donde lo había puesto, y lo recolocó en el suelo al lado del panel para marcar el camino de vuelta. Luego tiró de Nero. El pasadizo estaba envuelto en sombras. Los muros cubiertos de humedad brillaban bajo la luz de las velas mientras se dirigían hacia el túnel.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —jadeó Serena.

Le quemaban los pulmones por respirar aquel aire rancio y húmedo, y apenas podía oír el repiquetear de las largas uñas de Nero sobre la áspera superficie de piedra que tenían bajo los pies. Parecía que esta vez la distancia era en cierto modo mayor, pero la negra boca del túnel por fin surgió ante ella, y entró en la pequeña habitación que cobijaba el escondite que había visto cuando exploró el pasadizo con Molly. La puerta era un panel estrecho de madera que giraba de forma parecida a como lo hacía la entrada por la que se había precipitado.

Colocada entre otros tablones parecidos que había en el muro hueco, no parecía una puerta en absoluto. Necesitó de toda su fuerza para moverla. La habitación de dentro estaba a la misma altura que la entrada, pero Nero se quedó rezagado, tirando de su atadura. Lo único que pudo hacer Serena fue sujetarlo.

—¡No, Nero! —le espetó—. Tienes que entrar. Aquí estarás a salvo hasta que pueda encontrarle una solución a esto. Van a venir los guardas. Aquí nunca te encontrarán._ Pero él siguió sin avanzar, gimiendo, resistiéndose al tirón de Serena hasta que ella entró y lo llamó desde el umbral. —¿Ves? —dijo cuando fue tras ella—, puedes ver en la oscuridad, sé que puedes. Te traeré comida y agua por la mañana. Debes quedarte aquí hasta que se vayan los guardas. No les permitiré que te hagan daño. ¡No lo permitiré!

Nero parecía confundido, y Serena se aprovechó del momento para salir de allí y cerrar el panel. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar su acallado aullido al otro lado. Le recordaba al aullido que tanto había asustado a Molly. Pobre Molly. No se atrevió a pensar en ella en aquel instante, así que salió corriendo por el pasadizo con aquel lastimero aullido resonándole en los oídos. Consiguió entrar de nuevo en la casa con facilidad, pero se movió con precaución. Ya casi había amanecido. Los criados estarían enseguida enfrascados en sus tareas matinales, sin duda antes de lo habitual, dadas las circunstancias. No podía permitir que la descubrieran vagando por los pasillos en camisón.

No encontró a nadie hasta que llegó a las escaleras. Entonces, las altas sombras que se dibujaban en los muros del segundo piso, que quedaba arriba, adquirieron forma humana. Los lacayos estaban colocando velas nuevas en los apliques de los candelabros. Los lúgubres pasillos se iluminaban día y noche, y las velas se sustituían de acuerdo a esa costumbre. Serena no podía subir hasta que los lacayos se trasladaran al tercer piso, así que se escondió bajo la escalera y se fundió entre las sombras para esperar. Tuvo la sensación de que transcurría una eternidad hasta que escuchó sus pasos en las escaleras cubiertas de alfombras del piso de arriba. Siguió esperando, dándoles tiempo de sobra para que se pusieran con su tarea antes de subir la escalera de puntillas y escabullirse dentro de su suite.

La puerta de su vestíbulo estaba entreabierta, tal y como la había dejado. Malaquite y el doctor Kou debieron dejarla como estaba para que ella no supiera que habían entrado. Miró hacia el otro lado del pasillo. La puerta de la suite verde también estaba un poco abierta. No había pensado en cerrarla cuando antes salió precipitadamente con Nero. Serena vaciló. ¿Podría estar Darien dentro? Si así era, tenía que darle algunas explicaciones, y sin pensárselo dos veces, cruzó el umbral. Las primeras serpentinas del débil amanecer se asomaban a la ventanas, rompiendo el mágico hechizo de la noche anterior, cuando por un breve instante había visto el cielo abierto. ¿Volverían a verlo otra vez? No, a menos que el barón Darien Chiba estuviera dispuesto a confiarle su corazón y todos sus secretos.

La suite estaba vacía, y Serena volvió a salir al pasillo para regresar a la suya, situada al otro lado. Las habitaciones estaban casi sumidas en la oscuridad, los fuegos se habían extinguido y ella no había dejado ninguna vela encendida. La luz del alba no era excesivamente generosa en la parte oeste de la casa a aquella hora, y Serena apenas podía ver, pero el sonido de un movimiento cerca de ella hizo que se le erizara el vello de la nuca y se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

—¿Qui… quién está ahí? —tartamudeó escudriñando la oscuridad con una mirada penetrante esperando que alguien se materializara. Respondió un resoplido fuerte que se acercaba a un rugido, y siguió aquel sonido hasta distinguir el resplandor de dos ojos brillantes y un destello de colmillos largos y blancos bajo unos labios curvados hacia atrás.

—¡Nero! —exclamó—. ¿Cómo has logrado volver hasta aquí?


	24. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Malaquite no había pegado ojo en toda la noche, ni tampoco había salido de la salita de la suite del barón. El doctor Kou había empezado a adormilarse reclinado en el diván situado frente a él. El ayuda de cámara no tuvo el valor de molestarle, aunque debió haberlo hecho; aquella antigüedad rígida forrada de crin de caballo no era lo suficientemente cómoda como para que el médico descansara.

¿Debería volver a bajar y buscar a la baronesa? Llevaba un rato planteándoselo. Estaba cansado física y mentalmente por haber andado subiendo y bajando la gran escalera durante toda la noche, y todo para nada. Ahora había roto el alba y seguía sin haber ni rastro del barón, la baronesa, ni tampoco de Nero. Nadie había visto a ninguno de ellos desde el incidente, y el miedo a que sucediera otra desgracia le había dejado la garganta seca y había evitado que pudiera dormir. No podía descansar hasta saber qué había pasado. Le había fallado al padre; no le fallaría al hijo. Darien era como de su familia. ¿Acaso no le había criado prácticamente desde niño, cuando comenzó la afección? ¿Dónde terminaría aquello? ¿O habría terminado ya? Se estremeció al pensarlo.

Uno de ellos debería haber regresado para aquel entonces. Si no Darien, seguro que Nero habría vuelto; si podía. Aquello era lo que más le preocupaba, porque todo el mundo en la casa buscaba al animal con un arma. Malaquite regresó al vestidor para echarle otro vistazo a la dañada puerta. No había presenciado nada parecido en todos los años que llevaba allí. Nunca había visto a Nero en semejante estado. Había roído y arañado el panel inferior de aquella puerta hasta que consiguió debilitarlo de tal forma que pudo atravesarlo. Había sucedido tan deprisa que no hubo tiempo para reaccionar, y no podrían haberlo detenido en cualquier caso. Nero había cruzado a toda prisa la suite, derribándolos a ellos, y luego desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos entre las sombras del rellano de la escalera cuando llegaron a ella. Sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza: su compañera. Y pobre del alma que se interpusiera entre su propósito y él. Ambos habían sido lo suficientemente listos como para no intentarlo.

Malaquite se agachó y palpó el panel destrozado de la puerta. Había astillas a ambos lados, aunque se veían trozos más grandes en el lado del dormitorio por el que Nero había cruzado. Alzó la vista. La puerta tenía dos veces su altura. Sería una tarea colosal repararla, y mucho más reemplazarla. La madera tenía cientos de años de antigüedad. Pero eso no le importaba al trastornado lobo que había producido los daños. ¿Cómo iba a explicarle algo así al resto de los criados? Había tenido sus problemas a lo largo de los años con las transformaciones del señor, pero nunca nada parecido a aquello. Los habitantes de la casa sospechaban algo, de eso estaba seguro. No podía ser de otra manera. Pero ni en un millón de años habrían imaginado el secreto del barón de Chiba. A menos que se encontraran cara a cara con él, y eso era lo que el ayuda de cámara temía por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

—Lo siento, Malaquite —dijo el médico, que se había colocado a su lado—. No le eches la culpa. No había nada que ninguno de los dos pudiéramos haber hecho. Yo no pude calmarle, ni mucho menos sujetarlo.

—Yo apenas había vuelto a entrar cuando él atravesó el panel —aseguró Malaquite—. Podría haber jurado que cerré la salita tras de mí.

—Lo hizo —dijo el médico—. Mordió el tirador de esa puerta hasta que la abrió. Trató de hacer lo mismo en el vestidor, pero eché el cerrojo de arriba y no llegó._ Malaquite soltó una carcajada áspera en la que no había ni asomo de humor.

—Bueno, al menos tenemos el consuelo de que trató de limitar los daños al mínimo —dijo incorporándose con rigidez—. Nero no… no le ha mordido, ¿verdad? —preguntó.

—No —aseguró el médico—. No estaba interesado en mí, aunque tengo que reconocer que tampoco le di oportunidad de que lo estuviera. No he visto nada parecido en todos los años que llevo estudiando fenómenos de este tipo. ¿Qué puede haber ocurrido para provocarle de esa manera? La señora no estaba en peligro. Al menos no en aquel momento. ¿La ha encontrado usted?

—No, y Su Señoría debería haber regresado a estas alturas, de un modo u otro. Estoy preocupado, doctor. Me he pasado la noche entera subiendo y bajando esas escaleras. No puedo entender por qué no ha aparecido ninguno de ellos a estas alturas. No me atrevo a alertar a los demás para que me ayuden en la búsqueda. No están al tanto, ni tampoco podemos seguir esperando. No podemos dejar a esa muchacha muerta en el pasillo de la segunda planta para siempre. Resulta impensable que la hayamos dejado allí sin ningún respeto durante tanto tiempo, y no debemos moverla hasta que lleguen los guardas. Yo no tengo autoridad para hacerles venir, ninguno de nosotros la tiene. En ausencia de Su Señoría, la siguiente persona encargada de las emergencias de la casa sería la señora, y ella también ha desaparecido. Tenemos que encontrarla.

—¿La doncella tenía familia? —preguntó Kou.

—No, y eso al menos es una bendición, pero no cambia la gravedad del asunto. Las personas que viven abajo son la familia de esa joven, doctor, lo han sido desde que entró a formar parte del servicio de la casa hace diez años. Querrán que se haga justicia por lo que ha ocurrido, y todos sabemos lo que eso significa. Aunque ambos sepamos que Nero es inocente, su vida está condenada ahora. ¿Por qué no ha vuelto a transformarse? No logro entenderlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tarda normalmente en transformarse cuando está así de inquieto? —quiso saber Kou.

—De eso se trata, nunca lo había visto así de intranquilo. Si la ira o la frustración provocan el cambio, libera esa energía hasta que se calma y entonces vuelve a ser él mismo. Cuando está excitado, normalmente tarda más. No sabemos con exactitud qué le ha provocado esta vez, pero sea lo que sea, a juzgar por el modo en que entró aquí, ha estado a punto de volverle loco. Mientras siga así, permanecerá como está. Lo terrible es que, se trate de lo que se trate, necesita ser él mismo para resolverlo. No puede hacerlo en forma de lobo.

—Entonces, tenemos un reto por delante, Malaquite —aseguró el médico—. Eso es lo que pensé cuando el magnetismo animal no tuvo efecto sobre él en su forma de lobo. Necesitamos que vuelva para que pueda trabajar con él en su forma humana. ¿Por dónde empezamos? Supongo que tendré que examinar a la muchacha. Podré hacerlo cuando lleguen los guardas, sin el maldito lobo y sin el barón. Eso se lo aseguro.

—No, todavía no —dijo Malaquite. Su mente estaba funcionando a toda velocidad. Ya nada le parecía real, excepto el presentimiento de una inminente fatalidad que se había apoderado de su corazón, apretándoselo como un tornillo. —Uno de nosotros debería quedarse aquí por si Su Señoría regresa —decidió—. Será mejor que baje primero para ver si la señora ha regresado a sus aposentos. Debemos llamar a los guardas. Luego me quedaré aquí de guardia mientras usted examina el cuerpo._ Miró al doctor a los ojos. —Siento que tenga que pasar por todo esto, doctor —dijo haciendo un gesto para acompañar sus palabras.

—Tonterías —respondió el médico.

—No durará mucho —dijo Malaquite cruzando el dormitorio.

—¿Lleva consigo la pistola? —le preguntó el médico a su espalda.

—Odiaría tener que utilizarla —aseguró Malaquite—. Pero sí.

* * *

Serena se apartó ligeramente del animal que gruñía en su recibidor. ¿Estaría enfadado porque lo había encerrado en la minúscula habitación? ¿Cómo había salido? Había perdido el cinturón del batín que Serena había utilizado como correa, y no parecía que estuviera dispuesta a seguirla sin correa tal y como estaba en aquel momento. No debía escapar. Serena cerró esta vez la puerta del recibidor.

—Déjame pasar —le reprendió—. Tendré que ir a buscar algo con lo que atarte. No puedes quedarte aquí. Ya ha amanecido. Algunos criados están ya centrados en sus tareas. Vas a volver a esa habitación, tanto si te gusta como si no. ¿No te das cuenta de que trato de ayudarte, Nero? Aquí no estás a salvo en estos momentos._ Avanzando lentamente, Serena se dirigió hacia el dormitorio. Sacudiéndose la humedad de su abundante pelaje, la bestia la siguió hasta el umbral y luego se sentó. Sus penetrantes ojos observaban cada uno de sus movimientos mientras ella se dirigía hacia el armario ropero. —¿Cómo te has mojado tanto? —le preguntó—. Has vuelto a salir a la playa, ¿verdad?_ El animal no emitió ninguna respuesta, pero cuando Serena buscó en el interior del armario, se puso a cuatro patas con el vello erizado y comenzó a curvar los labios. Esta vez fue un gruñido silencioso, pero no cabía duda de que se trataba de una advertencia. —Es inútil —le espetó ella—. Más te vale portarte bien. No voy a permitir que te maten.

Apenas acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras cuando una llamada en la puerta del vestíbulo arrancó un gruñido gutural de aquellos labios curvados, y cuando se abrió la puerta, el lobo salió disparado por ella, tirando a Malaquite al salir. El chillido de Serena, el grito de Malaquite al caer al suelo y el estruendo del disparo de su pistola se escucharon en rápida sucesión. Serena llegó a él antes de que pudiera levantarse y miró hacia el pasillo en busca de alguna señal del animal, pero estaba vacío.

—¡Lo ha matado! —le gritó al ayuda de cámara, que seguía tirado en el suelo.

—No, señora, he fallado —respondió Malaquite apretando los dientes y acariciándose el huesudo codo, que había recibido la fuerza del impacto—. La caída me ha hecho desviarme del objetivo, es una pena._ El doctor Kou llegó corriendo y se arrodilló al lado del ayuda de cámara.

—¿Está bien, Malaquite? —jadeó—. No… no le ha mordido, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo ha hecho —aseguró Malaquite permitiendo que el médico lo ayudara a incorporarse—. Sólo me ha derribado al huir a toda prisa.

—Vamos. Deje que le eche un vistazo al brazo.

—No, todavía no —se negó el ayuda de cámara—. Los demás estarán aquí arriba en un instante. Si quiere ayudar, baje y dígales que se queden ahí hasta nueva orden… todos ellos. Yo voy a hablar un momento con la señora antes de reunirme de nuevo con usted. —Se giró hacia Serena y señaló la salita de sus aposentos con el brazo bueno—. Señora, tenemos que hablar —le dijo. Serena tomó asiento en el diván y le hizo un gesto al ayuda de cámara para que hiciera lo mismo.

—¿De verdad estás bien, Malaquite? —quiso saber—. No lo parece.

—Estaré bien, señora —respondió él—. ¿Dónde ha estado? Nos hemos vuelto locos buscándola después de lo que ocurrió anoche.

—He estado buscando a Su Señoría —replicó Serena—, a quien no parece importarle lo más mínimo que una persona haya resultado muerta.

—Señora, no puede vagar por aquí sola ahora. Sencillamente, no es seguro hasta que se haya resuelto todo esto.

—¿No estás ejerciendo una autoridad que no te corresponde, Malaquite? —preguntó ella. Después de todo, no era más que un ayuda de cámara. Había olvidado cuál era su lugar.

—No, señora —respondió él poniéndose de pie—. El barón haría que me cortaran la cabeza si le ocurriera algo malo en su ausencia. Le ha dejado a mi cargo.

—¿Y dónde se ha metido en estos momentos? —insistió Serena.

—Anoche salió a dar una vuelta por la playa —dijo el ayuda de cámara—, antes de la tragedia, como le dije.

—¿Y ha estado fuera toda la noche? —inquirió.

—A veces, cuando hace bueno, pasa la noche en la playa, señora. Con los vientos que tenemos aquí, que nunca cesan, y con las corrientes de esta costa, es muy difícil que haga buen tiempo en esta época del año.

—Estás mintiendo —aseguró Serena con rotundidad poniéndose de pie.

—Perdón, ¿cómo dice, señora? —jadeó el ayuda de cámara.

—He dicho que estás mintiendo, Malaquite —repitió ella—. Anoche no fue a dar ningún paseo a la playa. Estaba conmigo en la suite verde hasta que el grito de Molly nos hizo separarnos. Él salió corriendo para ver qué había ocurrido y nunca regresó. Y ahora, ¿puedes decirme qué ha sido del barón?

—¿Estaba _con usted, _señora? —murmuró el ayuda de cámara.

—Conmigo.

—¡Dios todopoderoso! —dijo Malaquite entre dientes.

—Estoy esperando, Malaquite. ¿Dónde está mi marido?_ La postura del ayuda de cámara se vino abajo.

—No lo sé, señora, y no quiero preocuparla.

—Bueno, pues estoy preocupada, Malaquite —aseguró Serena—. Nero no le hizo daño a Molly. Nunca creeré eso. Y tú acabas de intentar dispararle ahora mismo.

—Señora, debe dejarnos estos asuntos a nosotros —dijo él—, pero si quiere serle de utilidad a esta casa, hay un problema urgente que necesita de su inmediata atención.

—¿Y de qué se trata?_ Estaba al borde de ser maleducada, pero no iba a evitarlo. Si Malaquite no podía darle una respuesta sincera, entonces no merecía un trato deferente. ¿Qué sabían todos que ella no sabía, y por qué no se lo contaban? Si corría tanto peligro, como todos afirmaban, ¿por qué nadie le decía de qué, o de quién?

—Molly no ha fallecido… por causas naturales, señora —aseguró Malaquite—. Hay que llamar a los guardas. En ausencia de Su Señoría, esa responsabilidad recae sobre usted. El cuerpo no puede moverse ni preparase para el entierro hasta que hayan venido.

Serena volvió a sentarse en el diván. Finalmente tenía una responsabilidad como señora de Ravencliff, y habría dado cualquier cosa por designar a otra persona para que la cumpliera. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, Por supuesto, había que llamar a los guardas. La pobre muchacha se había quedado toda la noche ahí tirada. Por supuesto, Serena debía ser quien diera la orden, y al hacerlo, sellaría el destino de Nero. ¿Dónde estaba Darien? Tenía el corazón roto.

—Lo siento, señora —dijo Malaquite—. No hay otro camino.

—Por supuesto —aseguró ella—. Envía a alguien enseguida para que vaya a buscar a los guardas.

—Será mejor que se quede en sus aposentos hasta que se acabe todo, señora —propuso el ayuda de cámara—. No sé si es consciente, pero ya han estado aquí en una ocasión debido a las historias que se cuentan en el pueblo. Ahora todo será más difícil. Será mejor que me deje a los guardas a mí. Resultará comprensible que usted esté abatida después de lo ocurrido. Si insisten en interrogarla, lo mejor sería que estuviera realmente abatida, no sé si me entiende, y ofrezca las mínimas explicaciones posibles. Si me lo permite, usted estaba dormida cuando el grito la despertó, y cuando salió de su suite, los criados se habían reunido alrededor del… cadáver, y estaba horrorizada. La señora Mónica la acompañó de regreso a sus habitaciones y se quedó allí para tranquilizarla.

—Lo tienes todo pensado, ¿verdad? —dijo Serena.

—Sí, señora.

—¿Y qué hay de Su Señoría? ¿Dónde estaba él cuando todo esto sucedía?

—Su Señoría ha tenido que salir a resolver un asunto importante relacionado con su patrimonio. Salió de Ravencliff antes de la tragedia. Yo le ayudé a hacer la maleta y lo vi marcharse.

—Sí, por supuesto —replicó Serena—. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? La última vez que Su Señoría tuvo que salir por un _asunto urgente, _me lo encontré en sus habitaciones recuperándose de un disparo de pistola. Si no recuerdo mal, en aquella ocasión tú también estabas intentando no preocuparme. ¿Con qué me encontraría si vuelvo toda la casa del revés ahora mismo, Malaquite?

—Con… con nada, señora —aseguró el ayuda de cámara—. Él no está aquí, se lo aseguro.

—Entonces no pondrás objeción a que lo compruebe por mí misma.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera usted, señora —insistió él. ¿Por qué parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse? De pronto se había vuelto tan blanco como la niebla de la mañana que se filtraba a través de la ventana. De hecho, la niebla tenía más color. —Enviaré a la señora Mónica con una bebida para tranquilizarla, y se quedará con usted en su suite hasta que haya pasado todo.

—Después de que haya visitado la suite del barón —replicó Serena saliendo a toda prisa por la puerta del recibidor. Las piernas de Malaquite no estaban a la altura de las suyas, ágiles y largas. Serena llegó a la tercera planta antes de que él hubiera alcanzado el rellano, y entró en la salita vacía de la suite. —¿Darien? —gritó moviéndose por el dormitorio. Pero también estaba vacío, excepto por la presencia del doctor Kou, al que encontró de rodillas limpiando las astillas de madera con el cepillo de la chimenea. Serena se detuvo en seco y contuvo el aliento. —¿Qué diablos ha sucedido aquí? —murmuró clavando la vista en el agujero de la puerta del vestidor.

—Nada que deba preocuparla, señora —dijo Malaquite desde atrás. Estaba sin aliento, y no había recuperado el color tras la agotadora experiencia de perseguirla por dos pasillos y un tramo empinado de escaleras—. Se trata sólo de un… percance sin importancia.

—Parece algo más grave —respondió ella con los brazos en jarras.

—Bueno, le aseguro que nos estamos ocupando de ello —dijo el ayuda de cámara—. Y ahora, señora, como puede ver, Su Señoría no está aquí, y debo insistir en que regrese a su suite y se encierre en ella. Yo la acompañaré, y me encargaré de que la señora Mónica la atienda de inmediato. Necesitaré que escriba una carta para convocar a los guardas.

—Sí, por supuesto._ Los ojos de Serena seguían todavía los movimientos del médico. Estaba observando algunas astillas de madera arrancadas de la parte inferior de la puerta como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días, y las estaba colocando cuidadosamente contra la pared del vestidor.

—Muy bien —dijo Malaquite—. Cuando esté todo bajo control, le diré al mozo de cuadras que lo arregle enseguida.

—Yo lo haré —dijo el médico—, y también acompañaré a la señora a sus dormitorios, y me quedaré con ella hasta que llegue la señora Mónica. Usted mientras tanto siéntese y cálmese, Malaquite. En caso contrario y a juzgar por su aspecto, cuando lleguen los guardas tendrán que ocuparse de dos cadáveres.


	25. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

Serena se condujo durante las siguientes horas como una autómata, sin más vida que la de los pequeños ingenios mecánicos que se vendían en las ferias. Watts, el encargado de los establos, llevó a los guardas. Llegaron al mediodía, pisándole los talones a una fuerte borrasca que ahuyentó la niebla matinal con fuertes vientos y torrentes de lluvia. No podían haber escogido peor momento. Eran muy pocos como para llevar a cabo una búsqueda exhaustiva por Ravencliff. Sólo dieron un breve paseo por las habitaciones más utilizadas y los rincones favoritos de Nero siguiendo las indicaciones de los criados. Una búsqueda completa por la casa no podría llevarse a cabo sin más hombres, y una exploración por los jardines no podría hacerse con aquel temporal.

A pesar de que Malaquite aseguró que había disparado al animal que había matado a Molly y que lo había hecho salir de la casa, el asunto no podía dejarse hasta que hubieran buscado en cada rincón de la casa y del jardín y hubieran atrapado y matado al animal responsable antes de que volviera a atacar. Para Serena, aquello significaba que en cuanto el temporal amainara, volverían. Tenía que encontrar a Nero y volver a ocultarlo otra vez en la recóndita y pequeña habitación. Aquel era el único lugar de la casa en el que estaría a salvo de los guardas. Con un poco de suerte ni siquiera encontrarían el pasadizo secreto, pero si lo hacían, la entrada a aquel agujero oculto resultaba virtualmente invisible. Tendría más cuidado esta vez en cerrar el panel. Ese era el plan, y fue pensando en él durante aquellas horas. Sólo había una cosa que la tenía inquieta. ¿Dónde estaba Darien?

A los guardas no les pareció extraña la explicación de Malaquite respecto a la ausencia de Darien. Interrogaron a Serena, como ella sabía que harían, pero siguió las indicaciones del ayuda de cámara al pie de la letra, incluso llegó a fingir un desvanecimiento cuando el interrogatorio se volvió incómodo. Los guardas se contentaron con las explicaciones de Malaquite y del doctor Kou, cuyo informe médico y cuya corroboración de las palabras de los criados resultaron más que satisfactorios para los investigadores. Obtuvieron permiso para retirar el cuerpo y enterrarlo. Llamaron al enterrador más cercano, el de Padstow, que con ayuda de la señora Mónica preparó a Molly y colocó su cuerpo en un ataúd en la sala de mañana, donde permanecería hasta que pasara la tormenta. El ataúd, iluminado de la cabeza hasta los pies con candelabros, estaba cerrado, lo que era de agradecer. La pequeña doncella había sido brutalmente atacada.

Serena se negaba a creer que Nero hubiera hecho algo semejante, pero si no fue él, ¿quién podía haber cometido un ataque tan atroz? Todos los indicios apuntaban a Nero; el modo en que Molly había muerto dejaba poco espacio a la duda. A Molly no le gustaba el animal, y últimamente, cuando estaba tan tenso, le tenía miedo. Se sabía que los perros atacaban a los humanos en los que presentían el miedo, y Darien había dicho que Nero era en parte lobo. ¿Quién sabía en qué podía resultar aquella combinación? ¿Habría surgido en él un instinto feroz? Serena pensó en los momentos en que había sentido miedo en presencia de Nero, y sí, en todas las ocasiones le había parecido peligroso. ¡No! ¡Su Nero no! Nunca lo creería. Tenía que haber otra explicación.

Decidió comer en sus habitaciones. Se encontraba perfectamente como para bajar al comedor, pero le resultaría más difícil guardar comida para Nero allí y volver a subirla a su suite sin que los lacayos o el doctor Kou se dieran cuenta. Era mucho mejor hacer el papel de señora confundida y alterada. Sin embargo, pasó el tiempo entre comida y comida velando en la sala de mañana. Era lo menos que podía hacer por la pequeña doncella que le había servido con tanta fidelidad. Los sirvientes fueron pasando uno a uno cuando sus obligaciones se lo permitían. Durante todo ese tiempo, a Serena se le iban los ojos hacia la puerta de la sala de mañana con la esperanza de ver entrar a Darien, pero nunca apareció. Las velas estaban prácticamente consumidas cuando entró la señora Mónica a cambiarlas.

—¡Cielos señora! ¿Todavía sigue aquí? —le reprendió—. Son las siete y media. ¿No ha venido nadie a acompañarla arriba?

—Les dije que se fueran —dijo Serena levantándose. Tenía las piernas rígidas. No entendía por qué. Seguramente se debería a la gran tensión. Se frotó la nuca y luego se estiró.

—Nadie puede desatender sus obligaciones para reemplazar a Molly —dijo el ama de llaves poniendo una mano sobre el ataúd—. Tendrá que conformarse conmigo, que vendré cuando mis tareas me lo permitan hasta que regrese el señor y podamos traer otra doncella del pueblo para que la atienda. Esta siempre ha sido una casa masculina, señora. Lo que más hay es criados, sólo hay unas cuantas doncellas, pero ninguna de ellas está preparada para servirla.

—No se preocupe por mí, señora Mónica —aseguró Serena—. Estoy acostumbrada a valerme por mí misma. Estaré bien._ Aquello era una buena noticia. No necesitaba testigos para lo que estaba planeando.

—¿Ha regresado el señor? —preguntó.

—No, señora, y ni Malaquite ni Artemís saben tampoco cuándo volverá. Bueno, Artemís ni siquiera sabía que se había ido. Ninguno de nosotros estaba al tanto, sólo Malaquite. Debió de tratarse de un imprevisto.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Serena.

—Mire, esto puedo hacerlo más tarde —dijo la señora Mónica dejando a un lado las velas—. Deje que le acompañe a su suite. Necesita descansar. Está lloviendo menos. Si la tormenta remite por la mañana, el jardinero puede cavar la tumba y podremos celebrar el entierro.

—¿Dónde va a ser? —preguntó Serena.

—Tenemos nuestro propio camposanto, señora —le informó la señora Mónica—. Data de los tiempos en que Ravencliff era una abadía o algo así. Está convenientemente consagrado. Watts irá a buscar al vicario de Padstow cuando llegue el momento. Eso es lo que el barón querría que hiciéramos. Nos lo ha ofrecido a todos como lugar de descanso eterno mientras permanezcamos a su servicio, y aquellos de nosotros que no tenemos otro lugar en el que yacer cuando llegue el momento le estamos muy agradecidos por ello.

—El barón es un hombre muy generoso.

—Lo es, señora. Molly no tenía parientes vivos. Nosotros éramos su única familia, por decirlo de alguna manera. Este es un buen cementerio, señora. Es donde ella querría estar, donde sus amigos pudieran visitarla de vez en cuando, y no que la enviáramos a una parroquia desconocida. Los padres del barón están enterrados allí, y también sus antepasados. Estará en buena compañía.

—Creo que voy a subir —dijo Serena permitiendo que el ama de llaves la guiara—. Estoy agotada.

—Puedo ayudarla a meterse en la cama, pero no puedo quedarme con usted, señora. Hay muchas cosas que hacer.

—Está bien, señora Mónica —replicó Serena—. Si el barón regresa quiero que se me avise de inmediato, sea la hora que sea.

—Por supuesto, señora. Y va a cerrarse por dentro, ¿me ha oído? No queremos más sucesos lamentables en esta casa. Mi pobre corazón no lo soportaría.

—Si —dijo Serena—. Me aseguraré de hacerlo.

* * *

El doctor regresó a la suite del barón después de cenar para seguir con la vigilia en compañía de Malaquite. Estaban encerrados en la salita bebiendo el jerez que Malaquite servía con una única mano, ya que tenía el brazo izquierdo con un cabestrillo.

—¿Qué tal el hombro? —inquirió el médico.

—Curándose —dijo el ayuda de cámara con todo el convencimiento que fue capaz de reunir. Lo tenía hinchado y le dolía, había sido un esguince feo.

—Mm —gruñó el doctor—. Los huesos viejos se curan muy despacio. Será mejor que se cuide durante un tiempo.

—No sabía que tuviera los huesos viejos —comentó el ayuda de cámara—. Tendré cuidado. Gracias a Dios no ha sido en la mano de la pistola. Nunca he dudado de Nero, ni por un instante, pero nunca lo había visto en ese estado, y eso me preocupó. Era como si se hubiera vuelto loco. Ahora tenemos la prueba fehaciente de que mi fe en él estaba bien fundada. El barón estaba con la señora cuando Molly fue asesinada. La dejó para ver qué había ocurrido y nunca regresó. No estaba allí cuando el resto del servicio llegó, y nunca volvió al lado de señora. ¿Dónde puede haber estado durante todo ese tiempo, doctor? Me he estrujado el cerebro una y otra vez y no he llegado a ninguna conclusión.

—Fue la encarnación en lobo de Furuhata quien mató a la joven, eso está claro, pero no podemos contarle eso a los guardas. Nos llevarían a todos al manicomio —aseguró el médico señalando el vestidor con la mano—. ¿Se fijó en la expresión de sus rostros cuando vieron la puerta?

—Creo que se tragaron mi historia, que tratamos de encerrar al animal hasta su llegada y que él arrancó la madera a mordiscos, me tiró al suelo y escapó de la casa cuando traté de detenerlo con la pistola. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

—Le creyeron, por supuesto, pero también están más ansiosos que antes por continuar la búsqueda hasta dar con el animal y acabar con él.

—Lo que debemos hacer es que vuelva el barón y asegurarnos de que eso nunca suceda —respondió Malaquite.

—Dudo que creyeran que el animal es un perro vagabundo, sobre todo después de las historias que el criado fue contando por el pueblo. Quien menos se lo creyó fue el capitán Renkins, que no paraba de repetir hasta la saciedad que él ya sabía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo aquí. No envidio a Su Señoría, va a pasarlo realmente mal cuando tenga que convencerle de que eso no es así cuando regrese. Lo que me preocupa es que Su Señoría no ha vuelto a transformarse en todo este tiempo. Debería haberlo hecho ya a estas alturas, a menos que, como usted dice, continúe en el mismo estado de ansiedad. La otra alternativa es demasiado horrible como para siquiera considerarla._ Malaquite animó al médico a que se explicara mejor con una mirada silenciosa. Él tampoco podía poner en palabras lo que le estaba rondando por la cabeza. —Que haya encontrado un destino similar al de la pobre Molly —dijo Kou—. Tenemos que considerar esa posibilidad, Malaquite. Usted mismo dijo que Nero es un lobo dócil. Ambos sabemos que la encarnación de Furuhata no lo es. Me pregunto si están los dos al mismo nivel.

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo estaba Nero la última vez que lo vimos, yo diría que sí, doctor —afirmó Malaquite—. Después de tantos años, prácticamente puedo leer la mente de Nero. La mayor parte de su angustia está provocada por la señora. Antes lo pensaba, ahora apostaría mi vida por ello. Su Señoría estaba con ella justo antes de encontrar a Molly brutalmente atacada. Vino rápidamente aquí y se transformó delante de nuestros propios ojos. La quiere mucho, doctor. No se calmará hasta que se alivie esa angustia.

—Entonces debemos encontrarlo y tranquilizarlo lo más rápidamente que podamos, Malaquite.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cree que nunca volverá a transformarse si no lo hacemos? —Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal del ayuda de cámara hasta que le crujieron los huesos.

—No puedo asegurarlo con certeza —dijo el médico—. Los estudios que hay sobre este tema son como mucho especulaciones. Estamos pisando suelo virgen, esa es la verdad. Apenas hay material sobre metamorfos en el que documentarnos, ni tampoco parece que exista una línea de comportamiento definida que sea común a todos los casos conocidos. Estoy andando a tientas en la oscuridad, y ojalá me equivoque, pero Furuhata estaba cegado por la ira cuando se transformó, ¿verdad? Y tampoco ha regresado a su forma humana, ¿no es cierto?

* * *

Serena cerró la puerta de su suite mientras la señora Mónica esperaba fuera. Cuando los pesados pasos del ama de llaves dejaron de escucharse por el pasillo volvió a abrirla y la dejó entreabierta para Nero, como siempre hacía. Todo estaba preparado. La comida que había guardado estaba apartada junto con el cinturón de su vestido de gasa azul, que serviría a modo de correa, y se subió a la cama a esperar vestida con el camisón y el negligé. Lo único que faltaba era que Nero hiciera su aparición.

Fuera el viento había disminuido hasta convertirse en un murmullo suspirante, y la lluvia había cesado de golpear los cristales de las ventanas. El suave eco del mar rompiendo abajo en la playa empezó a inducirla al sueño a pesar de su decisión de mantenerse despierta. No se atrevió a dejarse llevar. Si Nero no acudía a ella, tendría que ir a buscarlo. El entierro tendría sin duda lugar por la mañana ahora que la tormenta estaba amainando. Entonces volverían los guardas, lo encontrarían y lo matarían.

Si al menos Darien no estuviera tan en su contra en este asunto, si le tuviera tanto cariño a Nero como ella y hubiera logrado enternecerle. Pero no era así, y Serena casi se alegraba de su ausencia. Si estuviera en casa sería el primero en la cola para descargar su pistola contra el pobre animal. Aquellos pensamientos alimentaron sus oscuros y perturbadores sueños mientras se adormilaba, todo ello mezclado con los recuerdos de sus sensuales y apasionados besos, el poder de sus fuertes brazos rodeándola, la presión de su dureza, el sabor, el tacto y la esencia de Darien. Se despertó sobresaltada al sentir un aroma diferente, el olor rancio a pelo de animal sucio. Abrió los ojos de par en par.

—¡Aquí estás! —murmuró—. Sabía que vendrías. Tengo un regalo para ti. —Levantó el paquete de comida que tenía en el lavabo pegado a la cama de cuatro columnas y lo agitó delante de su morro—. Ah, ah, todavía no —dijo poniendo los pies en el suelo—. Primero tienes que ser un buen chico y venir conmigo.

Deslizándole por la cabeza el lazo que había hecho con el cinturón, Serena tiró lo suficiente como para que no pudiera escapar, cogió el paquete de comida y una vela y guió al animal hacia el vacío pasillo. No seguiría desierto mucho tiempo. Estaba a punto de amanecer, y Serena corrió escaleras abajo, agradecida al ver que estaba más interesado en la comida que en demostrar su condición de lobo. Estaba otra vez de un humor extraño, mordisqueando el paquete y emitiendo unos resoplidos por la nariz demasiado parecidos a gruñidos para el gusto de Serena.

—No, tienes que esperar —le reprendió manteniendo el paquete fuera de su alcance. El animal retiró entonces los labios hacia atrás, pero ya estaban cerca de la habitación pequeña, y como estaba a punto de cumplir con su misión, la resolución pudo más que el miedo.

Estaba acostumbrado a moverse por el pasadizo; eso resultaba obvio por el modo en que prácticamente la guiaba él a ella al final, pero parecía querer entrar al túnel, y Serena tuvo que tirar de él para hacerle entrar otra vez en la pequeña habitación. El animal ya casi había desgarrado el paquete, y ella tuvo que bajar la vela para evitar que lo cogiera mientras ella buscaba a tientas el panel.

—Todo esto podría haberse evitado si te hubieras quedado aquí —dijo sintiendo el mecanismo de resorte—. No sé cómo lograste salir, a menos que tropezaras con un resorte al otro lado. No debes volver a hacerlo. Los guardas estarán aquí por la mañana. Te dispararán en cuanto te vean si te encuentran deambulando por estos pasillos.

Cada vez le estaba costando más sujetarle. Cuando sus manos tiraron del resorte, soltó una exclamación de alivio y apartó el estrecho tablón de madera a un lado esperando encontrarse con una habitación vacía. Pero dos ojos oscuros y brillantes que resplandecían en rojo y oro bajo la luz de la vela se clavaron en ella, y una alborotada masa de pelo negro ribeteado de plata que arrastraba el cinturón de un batín bordado color borgoña salió a toda velocidad por la abertura, pisoteando un montículo de astillas de madera.

Serena dejó caer el paquete de comida y el cinturón mientras el estruendo de unos gruñidos aterradores resonaba por el corredor. Ante sus ojos abiertos de par en par, dos reflejos de pelaje alborotado y erizado que se mostraban en visión borrosa saltaron por los aires y entrechocaron en un revoltijo de músculos, tendones y colmillos desnudos que arrojaban saliva y espuma.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Serena con voz chillona—. _¡Sois dos!_

Nero tenía agarrado con los dientes la paletilla del otro lobo, pero cuando los gritos de Serena lo distrajeron, la bestia se liberó de la sujeción de Nero y se lanzó sobre ella, apuntando mortal y directamente hacia su cuello. Nero volvió a volar por los aires, impactando contra el otro, y clavando sus afilados colmillos en la paletilla de su grueso adversario hasta que el otro lobo aulló de dolor. Todavía concentrado en Serena, el animal volvió a lanzarse, y una vez más Nero lo agarró con sus mortíferas mandíbulas, esta vez en la parte posterior del cuello. El lobo gritó, se dio la vuelta y se precipitó hacia el túnel dando alaridos, arrastrando consigo el cinturón de seda azul de Serena.

Nero echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un aullido triunfal que reverberó a lo largo del pasadizo una, dos y hasta tres veces de manera ensordecedora antes de empezar a correr en círculos, obligando a Serena a apretarse contra la pared mientras su recorrido se hacía más amplio en los estrechos confines del corredor. Entonces ya no quedó más espacio para correr. Al cortante filo de un lastimero aullido, Darien surgió de entre aquella imagen borrosa de pelaje plateado, colmillos y músculos, apareciendo de pie antes de caer agotado y exhausto de rodillas, desnudo, a los pies de Serena.

Tambaleándose al ponerse de pie, Darien se quitó el cinturón del batín del cuello y se giró hacia ella, sacudiéndose con increíble fuerza el pelo húmedo. El pecho, que le subía y le bajaba pesadamente, le brillaba por el sudor. Durante una décima de segundo, sus miradas quedaron entrelazadas en la parpadeante semioscuridad mientras las velas se consumían antes de apagarse de golpe, tal y como le sucedió a Serena, que cayó inconsciente en sus brazos.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Murmurando entre dientes una sarta de palabrotas, Darien cargó con Serena en brazos y la llevó por el pasadizo hasta llegar a un panel diferente al que había utilizado ella. No necesitaba luz para encontrar el camino. Poseía visión nocturna en ambas encarnaciones, así que atravesó el enrevesado pasadizo con facilidad hasta llegar a una puerta secreta disimulada con un tapiz. Daba a las escaleras de atrás, y Darien subió por ellas de dos en dos hasta llegar el tercer piso, donde salió a un sombrío corredor.

No había nadie alrededor. Todavía faltaba al menos una hora para que amaneciera. Confiando en que Malaquite y el doctor se hubieran retirado a sus respectivas habitaciones, se dirigió con sigilo hacia su suite sin ser visto y dejó a Serena sobre la cama. Se quedó allí tumbada, pálida y muy quieta. Si no hubiera sentido su dulce respiración contra la piel mientras cargaba con ella, habría jurado que estaba muerta. Había sucedido lo que se temía. Ahora ya no podía hacerse nada al respecto, y Darien se apartó el cabello húmedo de la frente fruncida y sacó el batín borgoña del armario ropero que estaba en la esquina.

Sentándose a su lado en la cama, miró si Serena tenía alguna herida. No la había mordido, de eso estaba seguro, pero el lobo de Furuhata se había acercado en varias ocasiones; se había acercado demasiado. A Darien le temblaban las manos y el corazón le latía con fuerza mientras examinaba el delicado cuello de Serena, sus brazos, las manos y las piernas. Nada. Ni sangre ni mácula en ningún rincón de aquella piel traslúcida.

—Gracias a Dios —murmuró exhalando un gigantesco suspiro.

¿Debería despertarla? ¡Cielos, no! Mejor dejarla así, al menos hasta que hubiera preparado algún tipo de defensa o excusa. No tenía ni idea de cuál podría ser, y comenzó a recorrer la alfombra arriba y abajo con las manos apretadas con fuerza a la espalda en un vano intento de dar con una explicación plausible. De pronto escuchó detrás de sí el sonido de unos pies arrastrándose y se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con Malaquite. Llevaba puesta la camisa de noche, tenía un brazo vendado y en cabestrillo y con el otro le apuntaba al vientre con un arma.

—Oh, Dios mío —dijo precipitadamente el ayuda de cámara bajando la pistola como si le pesara como diez piedras—. ¡Bendito sea Dios en su Gloria! Todos le habíamos dado ya por perdido.

—Sh —le mandó callar Darien señalando a Serena con la cabeza.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Malaquite.

—Lo peor —respondió Darien guiándole hacia la salita por temor a que Serena se despertara—. Ha ocurrido justo delante de ella.

—¿Está…?

—No. Sólo se ha desmayado —aseguró Darien—. ¿Qué te ha pasado a ti?

—El otro animal me derribó. El doctor ya se ha ocupado de ello. No es nada. ¿Dónde ha estado, señor? Estábamos locos de preocupación.

—Estaba con Serena en la suite verde cuando Molly gritó. Un instante más y no se habría vuelto a hablar de solicitar nada al arzobispo de Canterbury. Fui a ver qué había ocurrido y me encontré con Molly; con lo que quedaba de ella. Supe al instante que había sido Andrew, y también supe algo más. Había estado visitando a su vez a Serena. Ella pensó que Nero estaba experimentando cambios de humor, y estaba preocupada porque a veces la asustaba. Resumiendo, sentí que la transformación se acercaba. No podía volver con Serena y no podía quedarme tampoco con el cadáver. Habría sucedido delante del servicio, ya estaban casi allí. Subí corriendo las escaleras y llegué aquí justo a tiempo.

—Así que eso fue lo que le provocó semejante estado. Señor, en todos estos años…

—Estaba excitado. Y luego sufrí el impacto de lo de Molly y el miedo a que Serena recibiera a ese bastardo en su suite pensando que era yo. Creo que me volví loco, Malaquite. Y luego fue todavía peor.

—Pero, ¿dónde ha estado todo este tiempo, señor? Los guardas estuvieron aquí, y van a regresar para buscar al animal y matarlo.

—¡Bien! —exclamó Darien—. Dejemos que lo maten, porque si no lo hacen ellos lo haré yo.

—Pero, ¿y si es _a usted _a quien matan? Si vuelve a transformarse aquí y ahora, será la última vez.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que no sea así —aseguró Darien—. Pero tal y como están las cosas, no puedo prometer nada.

—Le hemos buscado por todas partes, señor… _¡por todas partes!_

—Por todas no, viejo amigo —dijo Darien—. Cuando Nero salió precipitadamente de aquí se dirigió a la suite verde. El alboroto ya había pasado, y temiendo que me dispararan nada más verme, la señora hizo una correa con este cinturón —le dio una palmadita—, y me encerró en la pequeña y oculta habitación que hay abajo. El panel de madera de la puerta tiene casi medio metro de anchura. Nero había arrancado prácticamente la mitad a mordiscos cuando ella bajó hace un rato seguida del otro lobo. Nos peleamos, y al final el lobo de Andrew salió corriendo y yo me transformé delante de los mismísimos ojos de Serena. No hubo manera de evitarlo, Malaquite, y cuando sucedió ella se desmoronó y perdió el conocimiento._ Malaquite dejó escapar un suspiro desigual.

—¿Qué va a decirle, señor? —jadeó.

—Eso es exactamente lo que me gustaría saber —dijo una voz desde el umbral del dormitorio. Ambos hombres giraron la cabeza hacia allí. Era Serena.

—Déjanos solos, Malaquite —le pidió Darien sin apartar los ojos de los suyos. No era capaz de descifrar aquella mirada.

—Muy bien, señor —respondió el ayuda de cámara inclinándose mientras se marchaba.

—Siéntate, Serena —dijo Darien señalando con la mano el diván de crin de caballo.

—Creo que lo necesito —aseguró ella dirigiéndose hacia allí con piernas temblorosas, según observó Darien. ¿Y cómo no? Acababa de ver cómo su adorada mascota se convertía en su marido desnudo.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo él.

—Eso es quedarse corto —respondió Serena con una risa ahogada carente de humor—. ¿Dónde está Nero? ¿Y de dónde ha salido ese otro perro? Dime que no he visto lo que he creído ver hace un momento.

—No es un perro —respondió Darien—. Es un lobo, el lobo que mató a Molly. Intentó matarte a ti también._ Serena palideció completamente ante sus ojos. "¡Dios, no permitas que vuelva a desmayarse!" Tenía que decir aquello en ese instante, mientras tuviera todavía el valor. —Deja que te sirva una copa de jerez —se ofreció estirando el brazo para coger la licorera que estaba sobre la mesita auxiliar.

—No quiero jerez —aseguró ella—. Lo que quiero son respuestas, Darien. ¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí? ¿Dónde se ha metido Nero? ¿Qué le has hecho?_ Darien descartó el jerez y se sirvió un brandy para él. ¿Sería capaz de entender Serena algo que ni él mismo era capaz de comprender? ¿Lograría convencerla para que se quedara una vez que se lo hubiera dicho? ¿Llegaría alguna vez a amarlo, a aceptarlo como la extraña criatura que en realidad era? A juzgar por la expresión que tenía ahora, el asunto no pintaba bien.

—No le he hecho nada a Nero, Serena —aseguró—. Nero y yo somos el mismo. Siempre te he dicho que no quiero hacerle ningún daño.

—¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¡Es una locura! Tú mismo me dijiste que no debería encariñarme con ese perro porque tenías pensado librarte de él. ¿Y bien? ¿Estabas pensando en el suicidio, querías decir que tenías pensado librarte de _ti mismo_?¿Para qué me trajiste aquí entonces? ¡Todo esto es ridículo!

—No, los criados te dijeron que tenía pensado deshacerme de él. Esa fue la historia que yo les conté. Ellos no saben nada de lo que estoy a punto de decirte, Serena, y así debe continuar. Te dije que no deberías encariñarte con Nero porque puede que nos deje. Esa es la razón por la que el doctor está aquí, para ayudar a Nero a marcharse.

—No entiendo nada de todo esto —aseguró Serena sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Voy a intentar ayudarte a comprenderlo, Serena —dijo él—, pero deberás tener paciencia conmigo y prometer que me escucharás. Hay muchas cosas que son nuevas también para mí y me resulta difícil hablar de ellas. Nunca lo he hecho con nadie aparte de con Malaquite y el doctor Kou.

—De acuerdo, adelante entonces. Explícate —le pidió Serena cruzando los brazos bajo el escote—. Pero permíteme que te diga que creo que estás bastante perturbado.

—Antes de que yo naciera, mi padre estuvo de servicio en la India, donde fue mordido por un lobo —comenzó Darien. Serena lo estaba mirando fijamente, y él comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro dándole sorbos a su copa. —Tu padre estaba destinado allí con él, y fue él quien mató al lobo que lo atacó y quien le salvó la vida a mi padre. Cuando me enteré de que la hija de su compañero de armas estaba encarcelada por las deudas, te presenté de inmediato mi proposición. Si hubiera sabido con anterioridad que te encontrabas en tan apremiante situación, nunca habrías tenido que pisar la prisión de Fleet.

—Entonces, ¿nuestra unión fue una operación filantrópica?

—En parte sí, y en parte también por lo que ya te conté. Quería casarme para poner fin al acoso de la alta sociedad. Y además, también me encontraba terriblemente solo, Serena. Confiaba en que nuestro acuerdo paliara en parte esa soledad, y no me atrevía siquiera a tener esperanzas de que el doctor fuera capaz de ayudarme a encontrar una manera de llevar una vida normal. Pero todo eso fue antes de conocerte. Ahora todo es distinto.

—¿En qué es _distinto _concretamente, Darien? —murmuró ella.

—Dios mío, ¿no sabes que estoy enamorado de ti? —le preguntó—. Nos has robado el corazón a los dos; a Nero y a mí, ¿no lo sabías? ¿No lo sentiste en mis brazos sobre la cama?

—Creía que sí —respondió Serena—. Confiaba en que sí, pero no estamos hablando de eso ahora. Tienes que confiarme el resto de la historia, sea cual sea, antes de que nos enfrentemos a ese otro asunto.

—Por supuesto —se disculpó Darien—. Perdóname. La herida de mi padre no sanó, y fue dado de baja en el servicio. Yo nunca llegué a conocerlo, Serena. Murió debido a las complicaciones provocadas por la mordedura de aquel lobo mientras yo estaba todavía en la cuna. Malaquite fue también su ayuda de cámara, y se ocupaba de él, pero mi padre se distanció de Ravencliff al final de su vida. Murió lejos de aquí y mi madre nunca se recuperó de su pérdida. Falleció cuando yo tenía doce años. Fue entonces cuando… mi afección hizo su aparición._ El rostro de Serena no reflejaba nada, y él continuó rezando para que mantuviera su palabra y lo escuchara hasta el final. —Cuando estoy enfadado, nervioso o… excitado —continuó—, adquiero la forma de un lobo; el lobo que tú conoces como "Nero". No puedo evitar que ocurra, pero siempre lo percibo con bastante antelación, el tiempo suficiente para despojarme de mis ropas antes de que tenga lugar la transformación. El problema es que, aunque pueda sentir que se acerca, no puedo controlarlo. El doctor Kou ha estado intentando ayudarme a que lo consiga, ya que no existe cura. Eso era lo que estábamos haciendo cuando entraste con este maldito batín y nos encontraste ahí dentro. El doctor trataba de comunicarse con mi subconsciente del mismo modo que Mesmer lo hacía con sus pacientes.

—¿Un… hombre lobo? —Serena contuvo el aliento—. ¿Eso es lo que me estás diciendo que eres? ¡Creí que los hombres lobos no eran más que mitos, cuentos inventados para asustar a los niños!

—No, Serena, no soy un hombre lobo, aunque eso fue lo que pensaba yo también hasta que conocí al doctor Kou. Parece que soy lo que se conoce como un _metamorfo. _Los hombres lobo también son un tipo de metamorfos. Cualquiera con la capacidad de transformarse puede ser considerado parte de esa categoría, según el doctor Kou. Pero el hombre lobo es una entidad completamente distinta, única en su género. Se trata de una entidad malvada y depredadora situada al otro extremo de las criaturas con la capacidad de adquirir otras formas. Y al igual que tú, yo siempre creí que semejantes seres eran criaturas mitológicas. Por lo que sabemos, mi padre me pasó la afección al concebirme. No sabemos qué era el lobo que lo mordió, ni qué le transmitió a mi padre. Se llevó eso a la tumba, así que lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de lidiar con lo que existe dentro de mí.

—Creía… creía que lo que he visto en ese pasadizo era una especie de truco de magia bien hecho —murmuró Serena—, una ilusión óptica. ¡Pero estás hablando en serio! ¡Crees de verdad que Nero y tú…!

—Lo somos —intervino Darien al sentir su vacilación—. ¿Entiendes ahora por qué la boda tenía que ser por poderes, por qué no podía salir de Ravencliff ni siquiera para casarme? ¿Puedes imaginarte lo que acabas de ver sucediendo en la pista de baile de Almack's o en medio de Hyde Park un domingo por la tarde? ¿Entiendes ahora por qué no quiero herederos a los que transmitirles esta pesadilla, por qué no puedo arriesgarme a consumar nuestro matrimonio? Estuvo a punto de suceder, en cualquier caso, y me transformé inmediatamente después de dejarte. Apenas logré llegar a mi suite antes de que sucediera y me encerraron en el vestidor hasta que Nero arrancó a mordiscos el panel de la puerta y regresó para asegurarse de que estabas a salvo. Luego tú me encerraste en aquella habitación minúscula, o mejor dicho, a Nero; me resulta difícil separarlos. Y allí permaneció hasta ahora mismo. En cuanto vi que estabas a salvo, volví a transformarme. Por desgracia, tú estabas allí cuando sucedió. Nunca fue mi intención que lo descubrieras así.

—¿Estás diciendo que te transformaste por lo que estuvo a punto de suceder entre nosotros?

—Por eso y por haber encontrado a Molly, pero lo que estuvo a punto de volverme loco fue enterarme de que el lobo que la había matado había estado visitándote a ti y que tú creías que era Nero. Sabía que estabas en peligro, y no podía volver a transformarme para protegerte. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para calmarme y permitir que tuviera lugar el cambio.

—¿De dónde ha salido ese otro lobo, Darien? —murmuró ella. Darien vaciló. ¿Habría creído algo de lo que le había contado hasta el momento? No había forma de saberlo. Su expresión sería perfecta en un tugurio de juego; nadie sería capaz de adivinar qué mano llevaba. Darien dejó escapar un suspiro irregular, dejó de caminar y la copa vacía. No se había dado cuenta de que la había apurado hasta que trató de dar otro sorbo. Si Serena no se creía lo que acababa de contarle, nunca creería lo que estaba a punto de decirle.

—¿Recuerdas la noche en que Andrew entró en tu habitación y estuvo a punto de violarte?

—No creo que sea algo que pueda olvidar —respondió ella.

—Nero le mordió, ¿verdad? Y entonces Andrew sacó la pistola y le disparó en la paletilla. ¿Con qué te encontraste cuando entraste en mi suite varios días más tarde? Así es —dijo al ver que ella contenía el aliento—. Me encontraste a mí recuperándome de una _herida en el hombro._

—¡Pero disparó dos veces!

—El otro tiro lo falló —contestó Darien sucintamente—. Lo sé porque yo estaba allí, y tuve mucha suerte. Andrew es un excelente tirador cuando está sobrio._ Serena volvió a contener el aliento.

—Por eso sabías que él fue quien me contó que daba por hecho que había dejado la puerta entreabierta para él. Tú, o mejor dicho, Nero, se lo escuchó decir._ Darien asintió. ¿Estaba ganando terreno? Confiaba en que así fuera, porque las siguientes palabras que iban a salir de su boca demostrarían su posición o lo condenarían a parecer un lunático ante los preciosos ojos de Serena.

—Nero mordió a Andrew, Serena —dijo—. Y Andrew no ha sido visto desde entonces, pero el otro lobo si, ¿verdad? Nero era el único animal de esta casa hasta esa noche.

—¿Estás intentando decirme que el señor Furuhata se ha convertido en alguien como tú porque tú… porque Nero le mordió?

—La afección puede transmitirse de ese modo igual que un hombre lobo pasa su condición a sus víctimas. No perdamos de vista el hecho de que mi padre me transmitió esta locura después de haber sido mordido. Lo mío es una variedad más débil de lo que debió padecer él. Esto no es una ciencia exacta, Serena. No tienes más que preguntarle al doctor. No existen dos casos iguales. Esa es la razón por la que tenía tantas ganas de venir aquí a estudiar el mío. ¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que percibiste un cambio en la conducta de Nero?_ Serena guardó silencio durante un instante.

—Fue después del disparo —dijo finalmente—. Pensé que eso era lo que le hacía estar intranquilo.

—El doctor dice que la personalidad del hombre se reflejará en su encarnación animal. Andrew y yo somos polos opuestos. Aunque tengamos el mismo aspecto en la forma de lobo, nuestras encarnaciones animales son lo suficientemente distintas como para que tú hayas notado un cambio de actitud. ¿Qué más viste en ese lobo que te hizo tenerle miedo?

—Su comportamiento en general era distinto. No me saludaba de la misma manera, moviendo la cola, acercándose para que lo acariciara. Era casi como si me sonriera. Y en cambio ahora parecía indiferente.

—¡Gracias a Dios! —intervino Darien con genuino alivio.

—Lo que quiero decir es que en lugar de saltar a mi cama, se quedaba quieto frente a la chimenea, echando los labios hacia atrás con un silencioso gruñido cuando trataba de aproximarme y gruñendo cuando esa vez traté de examinarle la herida.

—¿Dónde tenía la herida, Serena? —le preguntó Darien con la esperanza de que aquello terminara de convencerla.

—En… ¡en _la pata delantera_!—jadeó ella—. Todo sucedió muy deprisa y yo estaba confusa. Pensé que lo que me había parecido en un principio una herida en la paletilla estaba en realidad… más abajo. _No me equivocaba. _¡Oh, Darien!_ Él asintió.

—Andrew se llevó la herida que le hizo Nero a su encarnación animal, del mismo modo que Nero tenía la herida de bala también en mi forma humana.

—Si todo esto es posible, ¿por qué no ha vuelto el señor Furuhata a transformarse? —quiso saber Serena.

—No lo sabemos —respondió Darien—. Estaba borracho y ciego de ira cuando Nero le mordió, y yo estaba a punto de volverme loco la última vez que me transformé. Ya sabes cuánto tardé en volver a cambiar. Ha sido la vez que más ha durado. Tal vez esté confuso y al no saber qué le ha ocurrido no puede transformarse. Tal vez permanezca en un estado de angustia que no le permite cambiar. O quizá la herida se le ha infectado, envenenándole la sangre. No hay modo de saberlo con certeza.

—Esto es… ¡imposible! —murmuró Serena.

—Imposible pero cierto.

—¿Qué te sucede a ti cuando te transformas? ¿Cómo sabes cuándo volver a cambiar?

—Nero agota la energía que le ha provocado el cambio hasta que se calma, y entonces, sencillamente… sucede.

—¿Así que esta es la razón por la que muchas veces te he encontrado sin ropa?

—Sí. Me dijiste que eso había sucedido en tres ocasiones. Yo sólo recuerdo dos, y por supuesto, esta última.

—¿Recuerdas la noche que nos encontramos en las escaleras? Tú llevabas puesto el batín, y yo había estado siguiendo a Nero. ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Tú _sabías _que había ido tras él!

—Sí, porque Nero estuvo contigo justo antes de ese momento —respondió Darien.

—Fui a buscarte a tu despacho con anterioridad y vi tu ropa y las botas llenas de barro en el suelo, pero tú no estabas allí. No podía entender por qué lo habías dejado precisamente allí habiendo tantos sitios para hacerlo.

—Ah, así que fue eso —Darien cayó en la cuenta—. Lo dejé allí porque fue donde tuvo lugar la transformación. Yo había estado dando un paseo por la playa para tratar de calmar los efectos que habías provocado en mí, y apenas pude llegar al despacho antes de que sucediera. Suele ocurrirme allí fuera con frecuencia, pero en esta ocasión no fue así. Como he dicho, no puedo controlarlo.

—Entonces… ese día, cuando bajé a la playa y encontré tu ropa…

—Sí, el día que Nero te salvó de morir ahogada. Estuvo a punto de quedar aislado en esa ocasión. Hay muchas maneras de acceder a Ravencliff desde abajo, pero no durante una borrasca, porque se desencadenan demasiado rápido, ni tampoco con la forma de lobo. Apenas tuve tiempo de transformarme y regresar antes de que ese tramo de playa desapareciera. De hecho, la mitad de la ropa que recuperaste para mí se perdió en el mar, y la que conseguí salvar fue directamente a la basura._ Serena sacudió la cabeza y bajó los ojos. ¿Eran lágrimas lo que brillaba en sus pestañas?

—Pero esto… no sé, Darien —murmuró—. Yo… no sé.

—¿Qué otros cambios viste en Nero? —le preguntó él—. Es importante, Serena. Necesito saberlo.

—Nada específico que no te haya contado ya, excepto la vez que sacó mi ropa del armario. Tuve que quemar un camisón y un negligé. Orinó encima de ellos.

—Nero también marcó su territorio en tu suite, y por eso el lobo de Andrew hizo lo mismo. Estaba reclamando… reclamándote _a ti. _¡Maldita sea!

—Lo hizo más de una vez.

—Continúa —gruñó Darien pasándose los dedos por el húmedo cabello—. ¿Hay algo más que recuerdes?

—Cuando me lo encontré en la cama aquella noche, la noche que le arrojé el agua de la jarra de mi mesilla de noche, supe más tarde que cuando se marchó de aquí amenazó a Molly, pero ella lo echó. Le dije que no huyera de él, que no le mostrara su miedo. ¡Oh, Darien!

—¿Estás segura de que no te mordió a ti? —la interrumpió él—. ¿Ni siquiera te hizo un rasguño?

—No, no lo hizo —aseguró Serena—. El agua fría lo ahuyentó, y esa vez sí cerré la puerta por dentro después. Quería enseñarle buenas maneras. Ese… ¿no era Nero?_ A Darien le latía con fuerza el corazón. Deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla y al mismo tiempo zarandearla. No hizo ninguna de aquellas cosas. Aspiró profundamente para controlar el acelerado ritmo de su pulso.

—No, Serena, no lo era —contestó—. ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

—Justo antes de… Molly. Ella me contó que también había intentado morderla a ella.

—¿Regresó después de eso?

—No —dijo Serena—. Esa fue la última vez, hasta ahora que lo llevé abajo, y te encontré a ti.

—¿Cómo encontraste ese cuarto de abajo? —quiso saber.

—Molly me enseñó el camino. Escuchamos un aullido en el túnel y luego _uno de vosotros _hizo su aparición y entonces corrimos de regreso a la casa.

—Aquel tampoco era Nero, Serena.

—¡Ahora me estás asustando!

—¡Bien! Alguien tiene que hacerlo. ¿Comprendes por fin por qué debes mantener tu puerta cerrada? Nero no regresará a tu suite, pero el otro lobo sin duda lo hará, y te matará, Serena, del mismo modo que mató a Molly.

—¿No podías haberme contado todo esto desde el principio? —se lamentó ella.

—Si lo hubiera hecho, ¿me habrías creído?_ Serena vaciló.

—No —reconoció en voz baja—. Seguramente entonces no. Ni siquiera ahora sé qué creer. ¡Esto es absurdo!

—Bueno, pues ya lo sabes —dijo encogiéndose al pronunciar aquellas palabras—. No te lo conté porque no quería perderte.

—Es una lástima. Tendrías que haber confiado en mí lo suficiente como para arriesgarte —aseguró Serena levantándose del diván. Estaba amaneciendo. Los primeros retazos de algodonosa niebla se agolpaban contra los cristales de las ventanas. —La tormenta ha pasado —comentó ella—. El vicario va a venir esta mañana para el entierro, y luego sin duda regresarán los guardas para retomar por la casa y los jardines la búsqueda de… _¡Nero, _el perro loco que creen que ha matado a Molly!

—Serena…

—Ahora no, Darien —murmuró ella—. Necesito tiempo para asimilar todo esto. Primero debemos ocuparnos de Molly. Le debemos al menos eso. _Yo _se lo debo.

—¿Me prometes que cerrarás tu puerta por dentro hasta que demos con el otro lobo y nos encarguemos de él?_ Serena asintió.

—Nero acaba de hacerle unas cuantas heridas nuevas. Eso sólo servirá para irritarle más de lo que ya está. Me quedaré por las noches en la suite verde hasta que esto se resuelva, y estaré armado._ Cuando Serena se movió para pasar por delante de él, Darien trató de estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero ella lo mantuvo a raya apoyándole las manos contra el pecho, y no lo miró a los ojos.

—Ahora no, Darien —le pidió Serena—. ¡No, por favor! Necesito tiempo para pensar._ Darien dejó caer la cabeza.

—Por supuesto —contestó. Aquellas palabras le sabían a bilis. Lo peor de todo era que tenía razón. Tendría que haber confiado en ella. Debería haberse arriesgado. Incluso Malaquite se lo había dicho.

—Te amo, Serena —dijo—. No quiero que me dejes, pero no estás prisionera aquí. Te lo dije desde el principio. Si no puedes aceptar la situación, aceptarme a mí y el acuerdo al que llegamos, utilizaré mis contactos para pedirle a la autoridad competente que te libere de tus votos. En cualquier caso, será un proceso largo. No te mentiré; podría llevar años. No estoy intentando convencerte, sólo que seas consciente, pero no voy a mandarte con tus parientes pobres llegado el caso. Tengo otras fincas en las que puedes alojarte con todas las comodidades hasta que llegue la resolución. A cambio sólo te pido que no traiciones mi secreto. No querría que esto se supiera, o me darían caza como a un animal, que, por otra parte, es lo que soy.

Serena no contestó nada. Rompió a llorar con sollozos profundos y desgarradores, se zafó de sus brazos y salió a toda prisa.


	27. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Darien se pasó todo el entierro sin apartar los ojos de Serena, que no le dio ninguna oportunidad para continuar con su conversación. No iba a presionarla. La observó cautivado mientras ella permanecía al lado de la tumba consolando a los criados y manejando la situación como él nunca podría haberlo hecho, como si nada hubiera sucedido entre ellos, aunque no lo miró a los ojos en ningún momento. Mejor así. Había estado llorando. A pesar de la generosa aplicación de talco, su pálida piel estaba teñida de rojo y tenía los ojos prácticamente cerrados por la hinchazón. Parecía lo natural, teniendo en cuenta la solemnidad del rito funerario en medio de una colección de criados dolientes y bajo un lóbrego cielo de acuarela con todas las tonalidades del gris. Pero si hubiera dirigido hacia él su mirada empañada en lágrimas, Darien se hubiera visto obligado a mantenerla sabiendo que él era el culpable de haber puesto aquellas lágrimas en sus mejillas de pétalos de rosa.

La certeza de que los guardas iban a ir a Ravencliff tenía a todo el mundo nervioso. Al ver que avanzaba el día y no hacían su aparición, Darien decidió encargarse él mismo del asunto. Cubierto con un capote embozado y armado con un par de pistolas de duelo en los bolsillos, se dispuso a peinar la mansión de arriba abajo, y también cada rincón de los jardines. Pero antes se pasó por la suite de los tapices, llamó y esperó, animado por el hecho de que la puerta estuviera cerrada, y más tranquilo todavía cuando Serena descorrió el cerrojo, abriendo apenas una ranura.

—Te dije que necesitaba tiempo, Darien —dijo abriendo la puerta un poco más, aunque no lo suficiente como para que entrara.

—No he venido en busca de una respuesta —aseguró él—. He venido a darte esto. —Le mostró la pequeña pistola que llevaba encima—. Y para enseñarte a utilizarla.

—No quiero tenerla, Darien.

—Ya no se trata de lo que queramos, Serena. Necesitas estar protegida. Sólo asegúrate antes de disparar. Nero nunca te amenazará. —Se la pasó por la puerta—. Toma, cógela. Ten cuidado. Está cargada._ Serena vaciló.

—Yo… no me gustan las armas —dijo.

—¡Cógela! —insistió Darien—. Y esto también. —Le pasó un pequeño estuche envuelto en un paño de color borgoña—. Dentro está la munición que necesitas para volver a cargarla. ¿Ves esta llave? Entra en la herramienta que te permite retirar el cañón para cargarla y limpiarla. Mira, deja que te enseñe.

—Sé cómo cargar una pistola, Darien —le espetó—. Mi padre era militar, ¿recuerdas? Incluso una vez yo llevé una pistola de manguito, durante un viaje de Nottingham a Londres. Mi padre insistió debido a los bandoleros que frecuentaban aquella zona.

—Me gustaría escuchar el cómo y el por qué de eso, pero tendrá que esperar a otro momento. Lleva esta pistola contigo y mantén la puerta cerrada. Te recogeré a la hora de cenar y después te acompañaré de regreso. Luego, tras mi sesión con el doctor, me retiraré a los aposentos de enfrente por si me necesitas para algo.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto, Darien. No soy una niña —le espetó.

—O eso, o vuelvo a apostar a los criados a la puerta de tu suite otra vez. Tú decides._ Serena dejó escapar un suspiro irregular.

—Haz lo que quieras —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por supuesto, supongo que eres consciente de que no puedes hablar de esta situación en la mesa. Ya sabes cómo escuchan los criados en esta casa. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es que haya más historias circulando por el pueblo.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte —aseguró ella—. Me comportaré. —Se lo quedó mirando—. ¿Dónde vas ahora con eso? —preguntó señalando con la cabeza las pistolas de duelo que se le marcaban en el bolsillo.

—De caza. Y ahora, cierra por dentro —ordenó, esperando a que ella lo hiciera y echara el pestillo.

Darien buscó hasta que el crepúsculo intensificó las sombras y tuvo que encender una vela, pero no había ni rastro de Furuhata. Convencido de que el lobo se estaba ocultando en alguna de las cámaras secretas que rodeaban el pasadizo, buscó por las zonas inferiores y siguió el túnel hasta el final, hasta la mazmorra, donde estaba el panel giratorio que daba acceso a la plataforma de granito que bordeaba el acantilado. Nero la había utilizado muchas veces para salir de la casa. En su subconsciente estaba el recuerdo de que Andrew Furuhata se había mostrado siempre fascinado por los escondites de Ravencliff; sus numerosos lugares ocultos, los corredores que se ramificaban, las puertas de acceso y los muros falsos. El administrador se los conocía todos, pero también Darien, o al menos eso pensaba. Había algunos que no había vuelto a visitar desde que era un niño, y otros que Nero frecuentaba con regularidad.

Había una forma de cerrar el túnel de salida, aunque no se había utilizado desde hacía años. Se trataba de un mecanismo excavado en la parte superior del panel que, una vez activado, evitaba que el panel girara. Un hombre podría hacerlo funcionar, pero un lobo no. Si lo ponía en marcha y las piezas engranaban dentro del muro, estaría dejando al lobo o dentro o fuera. También se privaría a sí mismo o a Nero de una ruta de salida si surgía la necesidad. Trató de ponerse en la mente del lobo y pensar en ello sólo de pasada antes de accionar el mecanismo. El sonido chirriante de la piedra contra la piedra resonó por el corredor. Se estaba arriesgando, pero a menos que se equivocara, el lobo estaba en algún lugar de la casa y aparecería pronto ahora que no contaba con una vía de escape. Confiando en que su instinto no le engañara, volvió sobre sus pasos, pero la zona inferior estaba vacía.

La búsqueda que llevó a cabo por los jardines de la zona del patio tampoco reportó ningún fruto, y Darien regresó finalmente a la casa mojado por la neblina del atardecer y con el frío metido en los huesos, como solía suceder con frecuencia en verano en la costa de Cornualles. No había tiempo antes de la cena, así que optó por un rápido cambio de ropa y ordenó que volvieran a encender los hogares del comedor y los de las suites principales. La casa estaba húmeda y fría, los viejos muros rezumaban moho y creciente humedad. Eso nunca le había importado con anterioridad. Pero por alguna razón, ahora todo le molestaba.

* * *

Serena lo acompañó en silencio al comedor. Todavía tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, pero las marcas rojizas habían disminuido, o bien las había disimulado con más pericia con talco. Sospechaba que se trataba de esto último. La conversación durante la cena fue agradable, aunque forzada. El doctor Kou observó cada movimiento que hacía Serena, igual que él, pero ella se comportó como la perfecta anfitriona, por encima de todo reproche, y Darien empezó a relajarse; todo lo que le resultaba posible bajo el hechizo de su proximidad.

El escote bajo de su vestido de muselina con dibujo de espigas atraía su mirada. Darien ya había saboreado con los labios lo que había debajo. Qué dulce fue lamer aquellos senos perfectos. Qué mágico sentir la sedosa suavidad de su piel bajo sus dedos, ásperos en contraste; sentir cómo los pezones en forma de capullo se endurecían bajo su lengua. Qué bien encajaban juntos, como si Serena fuera la parte que le faltaba a él, sin la cual nunca hubiera estado completo. Qué delicioso sería estar vivo dentro del suave y húmedo calor de Serena, llenándola, moviéndose al ritmo de ella. Se lo había imaginado miles de veces, pero nunca llegaría a pasar. Los pantalones índigo empezaron a apretarle, y cambió de posición en la silla. No sirvió de nada. Le apretaban las costuras. Menos mal que estaba sentado y así iba a quedarse un rato.

El aroma de Serena lo rodeaba, estaba en él, se le introducía por las fosas nasales. La sutil esencia a flores silvestres y a rosas le embriagaba. Darien lo aspiró profundamente. Las rosas florecerían pronto en los jardines e inundarían la casa con su perfume, como había sucedido siempre en verano, pero su aroma palidecería al lado del de Serena, y lo atormentaría eternamente si ella se marchaba. Después de cenar, Darien la acompañó a su suite y esperó a que echara el cerrojo. No cruzaron ni una palabra excepto un tenso "buenas noches". Él subió después a la salita de su suite, donde el doctor Kou había colocado la armónica y lo esperaba con su bebida nocturna mientras Malaquite y los lacayos le preparaban el baño.

—Es inútil —dijo Darien cuando hubo transcurrido media hora de tratamiento—. Me temo que tengo demasiadas cosas en la zona consciente del cerebro como para permitir el acceso al subconsciente. Lo siento.

—No se preocupe. Tenemos mucho tiempo.

—De eso se trata, no lo tenemos —aseguró Darien—. La baronesa vio anoche cómo me transformaba. Para mí es un misterio y un milagro que no haya huido ya de este lugar. Todavía puede ocurrir. No me ha dado aún una respuesta, pero me temo que conozco cuál será._ No habían tenido tiempo para hablar de lo sucedido debido al funeral y a que el doctor Kou había estado la mitad del día encerrado en el herbolario. Darien le puso al día al instante de todo lo acontecido desde que había subido a Serena de la zona de abajo. Cuando terminó alzó la cabeza, que hasta el momento había mantenido inclinada. Sus ojos vidriosos se mostraron suplicantes. —¿Qué voy a hacer, doctor? —le preguntó.

—Necesita consumar su matrimonio, barón, si quiere conservar a su esposa.

—Estuvo a punto de suceder antes de todo esto. Pero ahora no puedo forzarla, por supuesto, y no tengo derecho a interponerme en su camino si ella quiere su libertad. Es joven y llena de vida. Se merece mucho más de lo que yo tengo para darle, de lo que _puedo _darle en estas circunstancias.

—Pero usted la ama —dijo el médico—. Y ella le ama a usted, o ya se habría marchado a estas alturas, estoy seguro. Me he fijado en ella esta noche en la mesa. Ha estado llorando. Al principio creí que se debía a la muerte de la muchacha, pero ahora veo que se trataba de otra cosa muy distinta.

—Casarme con ella, traerla aquí ha sido un error —aseguró Darien—. Fui un estúpido al creer que podía llevar algo parecido a una vida normal. —Se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por la alfombra—. Lo menos que puedo hacer es tratar de rectificar antes de…

—¿Antes de qué, barón? —le instigó el médico—. Si estaba a punto de decir "antes de que sea demasiado tarde", no gaste saliva.

—Esperaré su decisión y actuaré en consecuencia. No hay fundamentos para un divorcio en el Parlamento. No se ha cometido adulterio y yo no soy un desalmado que esté poniendo su vida en peligro. Además, aunque hubiera una manera, podría tardar incluso un año. El Parlamento tiene que estar reunido, para empezar, y tiene que haber concluido su actividad habitual antes de que pueda presentarse una apelación semejante. La fecha límite para las peticiones de este año ya ha pasado. Tendré que esperar a finales de noviembre para presentar mi solicitud. Lo de la nulidad podría arreglarse, y tengo los contactos para hacerlo. Me encargaré de ello. Debía estar loco cuando permití que las cosas entre nosotros llegaran tan lejos. ¡Siempre ha existido la posibilidad real de que pueda transformarme justo en el lecho conyugal!

—Ahora no necesariamente —intervino el médico.

—¿Por qué ahora no?

—Ella lo sabe —se explicó el doctor con rotundidad—. El miedo a que pueda suceder ya no existe. Eso debería bastar para que estuviera lo suficientemente calmado como para poder hacerle el amor a su esposa.

—¿Y cree que voy a arriesgarme? —Darien dejó de caminar, soltó una risotada gutural y sacudió la cabeza—. Puede que me haya vuelto medio loco con todo esto, pero no soy idiota.

—Creo, barón, que debería poner a prueba la teoría. Ella ya lo sabe. Lo peor que puede suceder es una transformación, y estará advertido con tiempo para libraros a usted y a ella del bochorno si llegara a suceder.

—Todo eso está muy bien, pero todavía queda por considerar el asunto de la transmisión de la afección, tal y como mi padre me la transmitió a mí. No me arriesgaré._ El médico dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—¿Quién le dijo que la afección se transmitía por la sangre?

—Bueno, nadie. Lo di por hecho porque mi padre me la pasó a mí así…

—No hay estadísticas al respecto —lo interrumpió el médico—. Ni siquiera sabemos si su afección en particular puede transmitirse de ese modo, teniendo en cuenta que es una versión más debilitada y algo completamente distinto a aquello que transmitió el lobo que mordió a su padre. Una vez más, tenemos el carro antes que el caballo. Son zonas de sombras.

—Más razón todavía para andarse con cuidado —razonó Darien.

—Antes que nada y por encima de todo soy científico. Para teorizar, supongamos que a pesar de toda posible precaución tiene lugar la concepción. Sabemos que la encarnación animal del metamorfo adquiere la personalidad de su anfitrión. Pongamos por caso a Nero: orgullosamente leal, de buen carácter, bien educado, nada violento a no ser que le provoquen. En resumen, un caballero lobo, si me lo permite, tan caballero como lo es usted. Si la afección es hereditaria, lo peor que podría ocurrir es que su descendiente sea como usted._ Darien sacudió la cabeza en gesto de firme rechazo.

—¿Con los mismos miedos, las mismas restricciones? —dijo—. ¿Condenarle a una vida de exilio forzado del mundo, de todas sus alegrías y placeres, cuando tengo el derecho de ahorrarle semejante destino? No… _¡nunca!_

—Pero, ¿realmente tiene ese derecho?

—Sí, lo tengo —le espetó Darien—. No le desearía esta locura ni a mi peor enemigo, así que mucho menos a la carne de mi carne. Yo no soy hijo de mi padre en ese sentido. No estoy tan cegado buscando un heredero que no pueda anticipar los riesgos de mis acciones.

—De acuerdo entonces, es su prerrogativa. Hay otros modos de manejar la convivencia de manera que resulte satisfactoria para ambos, formas antiguas de enfrentarse al problema con hierbas que se remontan a los tiempos bíblicos. Esa bebida de ahí —señaló con la cabeza—, contiene ingredientes que ayudarán, y también se le puede instruir a la señora en ciertos métodos internos y externos.

—¿Qué clase de "métodos"?

—Por ejemplo, las prostitutas francesas han utilizado durante años una esponja. Es el mismo método que usan aquí ahora las prostitutas, las cortesanas y aquellas mujeres cuya salud es demasiado frágil para sobrevivir el parto. Una vez mencionó usted que las mujeres de vida alegre y las cortesanas suelen ocuparse de ese tipo de asuntos. Ellas saben cómo hacerlo. Se han encargado de ello desde tiempos inmemoriales. Tratada con ciertas hierbas, la esponja que le he mencionado puede resultar muy efectiva. Otra alternativa es un ungüento hecho con esas mismas hierbas. Créame, la situación dista mucho de ser desesperada. Puedo hacer que me traigan de Londres lo que se necesita. En cualquier caso, su esposa no podrá utilizar ninguna de las cosas la primera vez.

—No puede hacerse nada hasta que la baronesa decida —dijo Darien.

—¿Ayudaría que yo hablara con ella de su afección? —preguntó Kou—. Tal vez si viene de mí…

—No —respondió Darien—. Debe ser decisión de ella y sólo suya. No quiero que nadie la convenza. Ella lo ha _visto. _Ahora se trata de que sea capaz de vivir con lo que vio.

—Como desee, pero si cambia de opinión, estaré encantado de ponerme a la altura de las circunstancias. Mientras tanto, con su permiso, haré que alguno de sus criados mande recado a Londres para pedir algunas provisiones que necesito y el artículo del que le hablé para la señora, en el caso de que todo esto termine con un final feliz, ¿de acuerdo?

—En el caso de que así sea —murmuró Darien. El pobre hombre estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en su mano, después de todo. Lo menos que podía hacer era seguirle la corriente.

—De acuerdo entonces —dijo señalando hacia la armónica—. ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

Aunque lo intentaron una y otra vez, Darien no percibió que consiguieran nada significativo. Y en lo que a él se refería, así seguirían hasta que encontraran a Andrew Furuhata en una encarnación o en otra y se hiciera justicia.

El mal tiempo evitó durante los siguientes tres días que volvieran los guardas, y Darien recorrió los enrevesados corredores y pasadizos de la vieja mansión armado con pistolas cargadas. Por las noches mantuvo la vigilia sobre Serena con los ojos abiertos de par en par desde la suite verde, situada frente a la suya, hasta el amanecer. Sólo daba algunas cabezadas cuando el sueño lo vencía.

Ella seguía sin comunicarle todavía su decisión. De hecho, no había vuelto a hablar a solas con él. ¿Por qué no se había decidido? ¿Sería su vacilación una buena señal, o mala? ¿Estaría esperando a que se resolviera la situación con Andrew Furuhata antes de atreverse a creer en lo que Darien le había contado? ¿Eran pruebas lo que esperaba? No había forma de saberlo, y le dolía ya la cabeza de intentar encontrarle sentido.

Calmado, tenía que estar calmado. Aquello le estaba resultando más y más difícil cada vez. Las tensiones crecían en todas direcciones. No podía transformarse con toda la casa buscando a Nero con una pistola, pero ahora Serena _sabía. _Sin ese obstáculo, mientras seguían buscando a Nero, podía al menos cancelar la búsqueda de Andrew Furuhata en su forma humana. El doctor estaba de acuerdo en que era poco probable que Furuhata se transformara si no lo había hecho ya, y Darien decidió hacer correr la historia de que el administrador había reaparecido y lo había despedido. Si volvía a transformarse y reaparecía después, siempre se podía decir que había vuelto a entrar utilizando alguna de las entradas de los contrabandistas que tanto le gustaban. Era una apuesta, pero no tenía más alternativa. Tendría que enfrentarse a ello si eso llegara a ocurrir.

La mañana del cuarto día después del funeral, Artemís se presentó en la puerta del despacho. Al ver su expresión sombría, Darien se vio obligado a decirle que pasara.

—¿Qué sucede, Artemís? —preguntó.

—Le pido disculpas, señor —dijo el mayordomo—. He venido a comunicarle algunas preocupaciones que hay en la planta de abajo._ Darien dejó la pluma con meticuloso control y cruzó las manos sobre el libro de contabilidad en el que estaba trabajando.

—¿Preocupaciones? —repitió.

—Sí, señor —continuó el mayordomo—. Lo cierto es que después de lo que le ha pasado a Molly, abajo todos tenemos miedo: del perro, de Nero._ Darien sintió ganas de espetarle: "¡Nero no os tocaría ni un pelo de la cabeza jamás, estúpidos! Pero decidió optar por una táctica menos agresiva.

—¿Habéis vuelto a ver al animal desde entonces, Artemís? —preguntó. Los cuartos de servicio eran la única zona de la casa en la que no había buscado.

—De eso se trata, señor. No lo hemos visto, pero la comida no para de desaparecer.

—¿Comida? ¿Qué comida? ¡No me digas que habéis estado poniéndole comida a ese animal!_ Se puso de pie de un salto. Era muy consciente de que Serena había estado alimentándolo, pero eso cesó cuando él le contó la verdad, y Darien confiaba en que el hambre lo llevara hacia el exterior. Ahora le ardía la sangre.

—Sí… sí, señor —dijo el mayordomo dando un paso hacia atrás—. Siempre le hemos dejado comida en el pasado, ya lo sabe. Cuando sucedió lo de Molly dejamos de hacerlo, pero seguía desapareciendo comida de la despensa… sobre todo carne y aves de corral en grandes cantidades, así que volvimos otra vez a dejarle comida por temor a ser nosotros los siguientes si no lo hacíamos. Ha dejado todo hecho un desastre allí abajo, señor.

—¿Y vienes a contármelo _ahora? _—bramó Darien.

—La señora Mónica pensó que…

—¡Al diablo con la señora Mónica! Tú eres el responsable del servicio abajo, Artemís. ¿Desde cuándo la señora Mónica te dice lo que tienes que hacer?

—Lo… lo siento, señor —tartamudeó el mayordomo—. Yo… no queríamos molestarle con esto con el funeral y todo eso.

—Seguramente habrá más de un funeral en esta casa si no me "molestas" en el futuro —le espetó Darien. Volvió a dejarse caer sobre la silla, echándose el pelo para atrás con dedos rígidos. ¿Hasta qué punto podía confiar en el mayordomo? Sin duda no hasta el final, pero sí lo suficiente como para limpiar el nombre de Nero, ya que iba a seguir siendo parte del personal de la casa cuando todo hubiera acabado; o eso o tendría que remplazar a todo el personal. Ahora mismo estaba lo suficientemente enfadado como para hacerlo. —Siéntate, Artemís —le pidió.

—¿Señor?

—_¡Siéntate! _—bramó Darien. El mayordomo se dejó caer como una piedra sobre la silla más cercana—. No tiene sentido que te diga que guardes silencio respecto a lo que voy a contarte —continuó—. Porque en esta casa las paredes tienen oídos, las lenguas se sueltan y la única utilidad de las puertas estriba en que los criados tienen algo en lo que apoyarse para escuchar.

—S… sí, señor.

—Sin embargo, debo insistir en que evites ir contando historias en el futuro, porque el día que lo hagas, no quedará al ponerse el sol ni un solo miembro del servicio allí abajo. ¡Os echaré a todos! Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha estado sucediendo en el pueblo, podéis consideraros todos afortunados de tener trabajo aquí. Si alguna vez vuelve a salir alguna palabra por la puerta, recogeréis vuestro finiquito y os marcharéis sin referencias. Lo habría hecho el día que vinieron los guardas, pero con tanta presión sobre la casa, no tuve tiempo para buscar sustitutos, aunque todos vosotros habéis colmado el vaso de mi paciencia a estas alturas, estoy dispuesto a soportar las molestias. ¿Nos hemos entendido?

—S… sí, señor.

—¡Bien! Por si no estás convencido de que estoy al tanto de todo lo que sucede arriba y abajo en esta casa, quiero que seas consciente que sé que mis particularidades se comentan con regularidad entre vosotros. Sé que escucháis para alimentar vuestros rumores. Sé cuándo lo hacéis, cómo lo hacéis y a quién le contáis vuestros chismes. Sé que Mimet roba pequeñas aves del cuarto de caza en sus tardes libres. No he tomado cartas en el asunto porque tenemos caza de sobra en Ravencliff, y soy consciente de que lo ha hecho para ayudar a que coman su madre enferma y sus hermanos, porque su padre, un buen hombre al que yo conocía y admiraba, falleció. También me ha llamado la atención que algunos criados se quedan en la cama hasta media mañana mientras los más nuevos hacen sus tareas por ellos. Sé que los muchachos lo hacen por miedo a recibir una paliza y con la esperanza de cobrar una recompensa cuando acaben. También sé que se dan muy pocas recompensas y muchas palizas, tanto si las tareas se hacen como si no. Esto empezó cuando la señora llegó a casa. ¿Qué? ¿Creías que estaría tan ocupado con mi esposa que no me daría cuenta? ¡No pienses eso jamás! Soy consciente de todo lo que sucede en esta casa. Sé que había un complot en la planta de abajo para envenenar a Nero con el arsénico que utilizan los mozos para librarse de las ratas en el establo. Bueno, pues Neflyte fue despedido, ¿no es verdad? Oh, sí, sé que él estaba detrás de eso, y tampoco encontrarás ni un grano de arsénico ahora en toda la finca. ¡Que las ratas se apoderen de este lugar! Y vosotros seréis los siguientes. Si alguno de vosotros, el que sea, levanta alguna vez un dedo en contra de ese animal, lo meteré entre rejas. Ni se os ocurra ponerme a prueba. Sé que la señora Mónica y tú habéis desarrollado un gusto por los vinos franceses de mi bodega: cuando sube una botella a la mesa, por norma general salen dos de la bodega. Sé que la señora Mónica y tú bebéis juntos encerrados con regularidad cuando vuestras obligaciones os lo permiten, por supuesto. ¿Es suficiente con esto o sigo? La lista es bastante larga. Podríamos estar aquí toda la mañana.

—Sí, señor… quiero decir no, señor.

—Mm —gruñó Darien—. Estos asuntos son responsabilidad tuya, Artemís, de nadie más. Como mayordomo de la mansión, es tu obligación para conmigo y para con la casa asegurarte de que todo funcione correctamente. Haz la vista gorda con lo de las aves. Deja que la muchacha se las lleve, y no me importa que me birles un poco de vino en ocasiones, siempre y cuando no te emborraches mientras estás trabajando, pero el asunto entre los criados debe terminar, y eres tú quien debe detenerlo. Si no lo haces, contrataré a un mayordomo que pueda hacerlo, y si no cesa de inmediato, los criados se verán en la calle sin recomendaciones. ¿Me he explicado con claridad?

—S… sí, señor.

—Así que la próxima vez que ocurra algo como lo que me acabas de contar de la comida, como no acudas directamente a mí, recogerás tu finiquito. Esto _sí _puedes contarlo, gritarlo a los cuatro vientos subido al tejado, porque todos tenéis motivos para estar asustados, pero no de Nero. Él no mató a Molly. Lo sé porque estaba conmigo cuando ella murió. Hay otro… animal suelto por la casa._ El mayordomo contuvo el aliento.

—_¿Dos _perros, señor? —preguntó dando un respingo. Darien asintió.

—No me preguntes cómo ha entrado ni de dónde ha salido. Eso no es asunto mío. Hay demasiadas entradas y salidas en este mausoleo como para que pueda contarlas. Tal vez incluso uno de vosotros lo dejó entrar creyendo que era Nero. Se parecen mucho, lo suficiente como para proceder de la misma carnada. Yo mismo me quedé impresionado cuando los vi juntos.

—Señor, yo nunca imaginé…

—Dime algo, Artemís, ¿te ha amenazado Nero alguna vez?

—Claro que no, señor. Es decir, aparte de aparecer en momentos inesperados y darnos un susto a todos, siempre ha sido muy cordial. Hasta que el señor Furuhata le disparó, claro. Desde entonces se ha comportado de forma extraña en ocasiones.

—¿Has vuelto a ver al señor Furuhata desde que ocurrió eso, Artemís?

—No, señor —el mayordomo jadeó—. Al ver que no lo encontrábamos, dimos por hecho que finalmente había recuperado el sentido y que usted lo había vuelto a mandar fuera por algún asunto. Suele pasar más tiempo fuera que en casa.

—Mm —musitó Darien. Aquel atajo de vagos no había buscado con verdadero ahínco. Pero tal vez fuera mejor así. —El señor Furuhata ha sido despedido —dijo—, pero algunas de sus pertenencias todavía siguen aquí. En caso de que vuelva a buscarlas, quiero enterarme de inmediato. No hemos terminado precisamente bien. No me tomé bien que bebiera hasta perder el control, intentara molestar a mi esposa y le disparara a mi perro.

—Sí, señor.

—Bien, ¿hay alguna cosa más, Artemís?

—Sólo que necesitamos una nueva doncella para la señora, señor —dijo el mayordomo—. La señora Mónica está extenuada intentando compaginar sus tareas cotidianas con la asistencia a la señora, aunque la señora ha sido de lo más gentil dispensándola. Pero no es justo que dejemos que se las arregle ella sola la mayor parte del tiempo, especialmente ahora._ Darien frunció el ceño.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Artemís. Puedes decirle a la señora Mónica que tendremos una nueva doncella en cuanto capturemos al animal que mató a Molly y nos ocupemos de él. No traeré una nueva criada a esta casa hasta que sea seguro hacerlo. Puede que ese sea el incentivo que hacía falta para que el servicio se implique en la búsqueda. Alerta a todos abajo de que hay otro animal deambulando por Ravencliff, que es peligroso y que no deben acercarse a él, pero acude a mí de inmediato si lo ven. No quiero que ninguno de vosotros haga nada que pueda poneros en peligro, pero si veis a ese animal, quiero saberlo al instante. ¿Queda claro?

—S… sí, señor.

—Podéis armaros, pero tened cuidado de no dispararle a Nero. Él nunca os amenazaría. El pobre animal ya ha recibido un tiro. Si actuáis con precipitación, responderéis ante mí.

—Muy bien, señor —dijo el mayordomo—. Pero, ¿qué hacemos con lo de la comida?_ Darien puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro.

—Si seguís alimentando al animal, permanecerá escondido. ¡Dejad de darle comida! ¡Cerrad con llave la despensa y el cuarto de caza! ¡No dejéis sobras en la cocina! ¡Por el amor de Dios, hombre, utiliza la cabeza! Estoy intentando que se muera de hambre para que salga, y vosotros le estáis llenando el estómago. Tú no eres duro de mollera, Artemís. Utiliza el cerebro que Dios te dio.

—S… sí, señor —murmuró el mayordomo.

—Muy bien, entonces. Si no hay nada más, puedes marcharte, pero más vale que estéis preparados. El mal tiempo va a terminar por fin. Mañana hará bueno, y podemos contar con que los guardas vengan en tropel para completar la búsqueda. Después de estas noticias, les diré que empiecen por los cuartos de los criados. No necesito decirte que supervises que todo esté como debe ser ahí abajo.

—N… no, señor. Quiero decir sí, señor —tartamudeó el mayordomo.

—Muy bien, entonces adelante —concluyó Darien volviendo a centrarse en el libro de contabilidad.

Escribió tres letras y dejó otra vez la pluma a un lado. Colocó su dolorida cabeza entre las manos. Aquello era insoportable. Se estaba volviendo loco al pensar en la decisión que tomaría Serena, había perdido la fe en los experimentos del doctor, y ahora esto. No tenía sentido intentar ocuparse de nada hasta que encontraran al animal.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó la pistola cargada que guardaba ahí. Se puso de pie y salió a toda prisa del despacho.


	28. Capítulo 27

**¡Hola a todas! os dejo tres capítulos más. El 28 contiene lemon. Espero que os guste la historia. Mil gracias por seguirme. Besos y abrazos.  
**

**Capítulo 27**

Darien no bajó a la sala de desayunos a la hora de comer. Merodeó por los pasadizos sin ningún resultado hasta que el crepúsculo acabó con la luz y luego regresó a su suite envuelto en telas de araña, cubierto de limo y polvo y con poquísimo tiempo para arreglarse de cara a la cena.

—Aborrezco las mentiras —gruñó sumergido hasta el cuello en su bañera llena de agua aromatizada por las hierbas.

—No puede decirles la verdad, señor —aseguró el ayuda de cámara.

—Que tus habitaciones estén pegadas a las mías tiene sus desventajas, viejo amigo —se lamentó Darien—. Si te alojaras escaleras abajo con el resto del servicio, esto no habría sucedido. Habrías visto cómo daban de comer a ese maldito animal. Todo este tiempo perdido. ¡Maldita sea!

—¿Quiere que ocupe uno de los cuartos de abajo, señor, al menos hasta que todo esto haya terminado?

—¿Y darles así más motivos para que hablen? No, Malaquite. Necesito que te quedes donde estás. Además, es demasiado tarde. El daño ya está hecho. Creo que les he metido el suficiente miedo como para que no vuelvan a hacer algo parecido.

—Sí, señor._ Darien le dio un fuerte puñetazo al agua, duchando a Malaquite en el proceso.

—¿Por qué no se decide Serena? —preguntó. Aquello era lo que realmente le preocupaba. No podía pensar en otra cosa.

—_¿_Puedo comentar que no ha salido huyendo de la casa a gritos como usted predijo, señor? Yo me tomaría eso como una buena señal.

—No creo que los guardas dejen salir a nadie hasta que hayan completado su investigación. Podremos considerarnos afortunados si no llaman a la Policía de Bow Street. ¡Se ha cometido un asesinato!

—Ha sido un animal, señor. Bastó con el testimonio del doctor…

—Sí, sí, lo sé, Malaquite, pero puedes creerme cuando te digo que se lanzarían sobre nosotros como una jauría de perros sobre un conejo en caso de que alguien tratara de salir ahora de Ravencliff.

—De acuerdo, señor —aseguró el ayuda de cámara—, haga todos los comentarios desfavorables que quiera, pero el hecho es que no se ha marchado de la casa, ni parece que tenga intención de hacerlo. No tiene más que ver la forma en que se encargó de todo el asunto del funeral. Lo controló de una forma que a mí me dejó impresionado.

—No quiero presionarla. Le dije que le daría tiempo, pero han pasado ya cuatro días, Malaquite. ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita?

—Está claro que más de cuatro días, señor._ Darien alzó las cejas y sus labios formaron una mueca de exasperación. Malaquite reaccionó echándole un cubo de agua tibia por encima de la cabeza, y Darien se sacudió como un perro, arrojando más agua sobre el ayuda de cámara.

—¡No tienes por qué ahogarme! —le espetó Darien.

—Tiene gracia que lo diga, señor, cuando yo estoy más mojado que usted —respondió Malaquite bajando el cubo—. Tenga cuidado. Tiene que tranquilizarse. Ahora no es el momento de que Nero vague libremente por la casa, con la mitad de sus ocupantes llevando armas que casi no saben utilizar. Debemos hacer todo lo posible por que permanezca como está y no presentarles ningún blanco, señor._ Darien suspiró.

—Nadie ha vuelto a ver a Andrew desde el tiroteo —dijo—. Abajo creen que lo había enviado fuera por trabajo. No parece que vaya a transformarse de nuevo si no lo ha hecho ya a estas alturas, eso dice el doctor. He lanzado el rumor de que lo he echado por su conducta pero que todavía tiene algunas cosas aquí y quiero saber de inmediato si se presenta a recogerlas.

—Sabia decisión, señor —dijo el ayuda de cámara—. ¿Cómo van esas sesiones?_ Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Nero no ha hecho su aparición desde que me dejó en aquella habitación recóndita.

—Eso es una buena señal —aseguró Malaquite sosteniendo la toalla mientras él salía de la bañera.

—Si esto sigue así, Kou dice que pronto estaré preparado para intentar transformarme a voluntad.

—¡Pero esa es una noticia excelente, señor! —gritó el ayuda de cámara.

—Me pregunto si… imagínate que no puedo —replicó Darien—. O peor todavía, supón que puedo y luego no soy capaz de volver a cambiar, como Andrew. Soy algo reacio a intentarlo.

—Yo no le aconsejaría que llevara a cabo ningún experimento hasta que los guardas hayan acabado, señor —opinó el ayuda de cámara—. Ellos siguen pensando que fue Nero quien mató a la muchacha.

—En cualquier caso, no estoy preparado Malaquite. En mi cabeza hay demasiadas cosas. Además, ¿quién sabe si lo que está haciendo el doctor servirá de algo?

—No ha corregido su problema de confianza, señor —observó Malaquite—. Y hasta que no solucione ese asunto, me temo que nada irá en su favor: ni los esfuerzos del bueno del doctor ni la decisión que tome la señora. Disculpe que le hable con tanta sinceridad, pero ese es su mayor defecto. Le he dicho muchas veces que no puede esperar confianza ciega en los demás cuando usted no está dispuesto a entregársela. Tal vez ahora empiece a darse cuenta de lo absurda que es esa táctica.

—Le he contado a Serena la verdad, ¿no es así? —le espetó Darien.

—De mala manera y después de que le viera transformarse. Espero que no haya sido demasiado tarde. Le dije desde el principio que debería considerar el contárselo. Para que sobreviva el amor, tiene que existir confianza, señor. El amor se marchitará y morirá en la viña sin ella, de eso puede estar seguro.

—Así que eres un experto en este tema, ¿eh? —le censuró Darien.

—Digamos que he aprendido de mis errores, señor, y quisiera ahorrarle tan dolorosa lección._ A Darien le resultaba imposible imaginarse a Malaquite enamorado. Se preguntó cuándo habría sucedido eso. Y sin embargo, a juzgar por la mirada ausente en los vidriosos ojos del ayuda de cámara, no cabía duda de que había ocurrido. Malaquite nunca mostraba sus emociones.

—Te lo agradezco —dijo Darien con un suspiro—, pero ya sabes que mi situación no es algo que pueda "confiarle" a cualquiera. Creo que Serena es probablemente la única mujer del país en la que puedo confiar sin temor. Tiene honor y es íntegra a pesar de su juventud. Nunca he conocido una mujer como ella.

—Ni nunca la conocerá —aseguró Malaquite—. Usted está aprendiendo, señor. Pero recuerde que todas las lecciones tienen un precio. No es mucho pedir algo de confianza teniendo en cuenta lo que usted les está pidiendo tanto a la señora como al médico.

Era tarde, y Malaquite ayudó a Darien a ponerse su atuendo nocturno, que consistía en pantalones negros, elegante levita y chaleco bordado color borgoña. Cuando se hubo colocado el pañuelo al cuello con el complicado nudo oriental que estaba de moda aquella temporada, Darien corrió escaleras abajo para acompañar a Serena al comedor. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar alguna señal que pusiera fin a la tormenta y le tranquilizara la mente. No hubo ninguna. A excepción de las mínimas frases de cortesía, no cruzaron ni una palabra entre ellos. Durante la cena, Serena se mostró alegre y se enfrascó en una conversación con el doctor Kou, pero no se dirigió directamente a Darien ni lo miró a los ojos. Cuando él trató de provocar una respuesta, ella contestó sucinta y educadamente, pero eso fue todo.

Era la imagen de la belleza enfundada en aquel vestido de muselina amarillo adornado con pequeños lazos de seda verde. El cabello, recogido hacia arriba, brillaba bajo el halo de la luz de las velas. Ya no quedaban señales de llanto que tiñeran sus mejillas ni tenía los ojos hinchados ni rojos, como se habían mostrado con tanta frecuencia durante los últimos días. Eran de un azul claro como el agua, como el rizo transparente de una ola del mar, y sólo un delicado sonrojo le teñía las mejillas. Lo que no quedaba claro era si eso significaba que ya había superado la tristeza o si ya no le importaba, y a Darien se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Después de cenar, cuando la acompañó a su suite, lo hicieron en silencio. Él no intentó sonsacarle nada. Luchó contra todos sus instintos, que le gritaban que la estrechara entre sus brazos, que hundiera los dedos en el brillo dorado de su cabello y volviera a saborear otra vez aquellos labios suaves como pétalos. Darien se mantuvo firme en el umbral, se inclinó mientras la puerta se cerraba en su cara y regresó a su suite, donde lo esperaba el doctor Kou.

Como el tiempo apremiaba, se habían saltado la costumbre de tomarse el brandy en la sala de visitas después de la cena durante algunos días, y lo tomaban en la salita de la suite del barón. A pesar de su vida de ermitaño, Darien se las había arreglado hasta entonces para mantener sus rituales. Dadas las circunstancias, eso ya no podía ser. Al médico no parecía importarle. Se había mostrado de lo más dispuesto, estaba tan ansioso por solucionar su problema como el propio Darien. En cualquier caso, había decidido seguir el consejo de Malaquite, y mientras el médico y él se tomaban el brandy antes de la sesión, eso fue lo que hizo.

—Debo confesarle algo —comenzó a decir agitando el brandy dentro de su copa—. No he sido justo con usted, doctor. Malaquite me lo ha hecho ver hace un rato. Le pido disculpas. No hay excusa para malgastar el tiempo de otro hombre, pero he vivido tanto tiempo en la desesperanza que no me he puesto completamente en sus manos.

—Oh, eso ya lo sé —aseguró el médico—. Es lógico dentro de lo que cabe.

—Además, también tengo un miedo atroz a poner mis esperanzas en esto para que acaben frustradas aquí y ahora, cuando hay tanto en juego…_ Darien sacudió la cabeza. No fue capaz de terminar la frase.

—Digamos que sería como tomar un horrible tónico de sabor repugnante para descubrir que ha sido en vano al comprobar que no funciona, ¿verdad? —dijo el médico.

—Dicho suavemente —respondió Darien riéndose sin atisbo de humor.

—Pero es acertado —dijo el médico—. No debe reprocharse nada, barón. Estamos tratando con una dolencia que la ciencia médica no quiere siquiera reconocer que existe, y vive bajo una presión que ningún hombre debería tener que soportar. Sinceramente, no sé cómo lo soporta, pero lo hace. Me gustaría estudiar _eso. _Desafía toda razón.

—Se desarrolla una cierta disciplina como consecuencia de esta… afección —explicó Darien—. Pero yo no puedo atribuirme el mérito. Forma parte del proceso, y o bien te amoldas a sus exigencias o sucumbes. Yo aprendí pronto que si quería sobrevivir tenía que hacerme fuerte, construir una concha a mi alrededor en la que una parte de mí pudiera vivir con normalidad, si es que eso puede existir. Creí que lo había conseguido, hasta que llegó la señora. Ahora veo lo vacía que estaba esa concha, y no seré capaz de volver arrastrándome a ella después de saborear lo que me he perdido en la vida.

—Estoy aquí para hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para asegurarme de que no tenga que volver —afirmó el médico.

—Entonces debo hacer más para ayudarle en sus esfuerzos —dijo Darien—. Malaquite dice que me falta confiar en los demás, cuando yo exijo de ellos esa confianza. Tiene razón, por supuesto. Siempre la tiene. Se lo confesé todo a la baronesa, aunque Malaquite me culpa de no haberlo hecho desde el principio. Ahora me gustaría intentar estar más abierto a sus tratamientos. Si puedo demostrarle a Serena que al menos soy capaz de controlar las transformaciones, puede que eso sirva de algo. Oh, no sé, doctor, pero voy a intentarlo con más fuerza.

—No existe una solución rápida para controlar su dolencia. Lo que se requiere es estar abierto y en un estado relajado._ Darien soltó una risa desenfadada por toda respuesta.

—Ya sé que es mucho pedir dadas las circunstancias, señor, pero es necesario. Recuerde que estamos navegando por aguas desconocidas y apenas hemos empezado a sondear las profundidades. Cuando entre aquí para las sesiones conmigo, deje el mundo fuera durante ese breve espacio de tiempo.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que así sea —aseguró Darien—. Pero mientras estoy aquí encerrado con usted, la baronesa es vulnerable, está desprotegida, y sinceramente, a juzgar por pasadas experiencias, no puedo confiar en ella. Con eso pesando sobre mi mente y la amenaza de un lobo metamorfo vagando por aquí…

* * *

A pesar del baño caliente y aromático que le había preparado la señora Mónica, Serena no podía dormir. Vestida con el camisón color marfil y el negligé, caminaba de habitación en habitación, de tapiz en tapiz, como un animal enjaulado observando las obras de arte, fijando cada puntada en la memoria, preguntándose qué habría sido de los tapices nuevos que se suponía que Andrew Furuhata tenía que haber traído de Londres. Cualquier cosa con tal de sacarse de la mente el auténtico problema. Pero resultó inútil. El tema de los hermosos tapices colgantes le trajo a Nero a la memoria, y pensar en Andrew Furuhata le dibujó la imagen de otro lobo y la cruda realidad de que su marido era un metamorfo. Las ramificaciones de aquello iban más allá de la imaginación y, sin embargo, eran reales.

¿Había sufrido Darien lo suficiente? No, todavía no. ¿Y ella? Oh, sí, de eso no cabía duda. ¿Sería capaz de seguir soportando el castigo? ¿Serviría de algo? Seguramente no, pero quería que el barón Darien Chiba se lo pensara dos veces antes de volver a negarle su confianza; si es que se quedaba, por supuesto. Eso todavía estaba por verse.

La ira le había secado las lágrimas; ira porque Darien le hubiera permitido descubrir su secreto de una manera tan traumática, ira hacia sí misma por haberse enamorado tan desesperadamente de aquel hombre. Qué duro le había resultado ignorar sus miradas suplicantes, hacer caso omiso de la tristeza de aquellos hipnóticos ojos de zafiro que la devoraban, que le llegaban hasta el alma y le derretían el corazón. La única manera de hacerlo era evitando totalmente su mirada. Lo había hecho por el bien de Darien, y también por el suyo propio, porque no se quedaría allí donde había engaño pero tampoco podía marcharse. Era una lección dura que tenía que aprender. Darien tenía que ganarse su amor con confianza, y ella necesitaba estar segura de que no volvería a engañarla jamás.

Por lo que a Serena se refería, su acuerdo, tal y como estaba planteado, quedó anulado en el pasillo oscuro que había fuera de la estrecha habitación enclavada en las entrañas de la mansión de Ravencliff. Ahora tenía que ser o todo o nada, y ella consideraba que se había ganado el derecho a establecer las normas. Aquellos habían sido los cuatro días más largos de su vida. ¿Sería suficiente? ¿Habría aprendido Darien la lección?

Serena se acercó a la ventana. Fuera, las estrellas parpadeaban en la bóveda de color índigo. No había luna, o al menos ella no podía verla desde donde estaba, aunque unas lentejuelas de plata hechas de luz de luna bailaban de forma inquietante sobre el agua negra como la tinta, que estaba en calma por primera vez desde que Serena había llegado a la costa. ¿Se trataría de un presagio? Y en ese caso, ¿de qué? ¿Significaba que el peligro había pasado, o no era más que la calma antes de otra tormenta? En cualquier caso, al mirar el cielo, quedaba claro que los guardas llegarían por la mañana. Un profundo suspiro le hizo bajar los hombros, y tras un instante, se apartó de allí.

Caminando por el vestíbulo de la salita, observó la pistola que Darien le había dado y que estaba sobre la mesita de al lado de la puerta. ¿Y si disparaba con ella al lobo equivocado? No. No se arriesgaría. La cogió con cautela y la dejó en el cajón de la mesita para evitar cualquier tentación. Volvió a ponerse en camino, pero un ruido en el pasillo la detuvo sobre sus pasos. Eran unas pisadas sonoras y cansadas que no pretendían mostrar sigilo. Serena se acercó de puntillas a la puerta y apoyó la oreja contra la madera para escuchar. Los pasos se habían detenido fuera. Serena contuvo el aliento, pero él no. Al otro lado de la puerta, Darien vació sus pulmones tal y como ella había hecho.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al escuchar aquel sonido. Parpadeó para contenerlas. Tras un instante, los pasos volvieron a sonar por el pasillo. Entonces se escuchó un clic suave y metálico cuando la puerta de la suite verde se cerró al otro lado, provocándole un escalofrío en la columna vertebral. Había algo definitivo en aquel sonido. Algo palpable que la llenó de terror. Algo que formó un nudo en la cuerda invisible que se extendía entre ella y el hombre al que amaba más que a su propia vida a pesar de aquella pesadilla. Algo que si no se cogía entonces con las dos manos y se sujetaba con fuerza, se perdería para siempre.

Serena salió precipitadamente de su suite y cruzó la franja de pasillo alfombrado que los separaba con pasos ligeros y rápidos, y entró con él.


	29. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

La invisible luna tejía también su magia en la suite verde, arrojando haces de luz plateada a través de las ventanas de parteluz sobre las que bailaban las motas de polvo. Serena avanzó con los pies descalzos por el vestíbulo sin hacer ningún sonido y entró en el dormitorio. Darien no la vio en un principio. Estaba de espaldas a ella. Se había quitado la chaqueta, el pañuelo del cuello, el chaleco y la camisa, y estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba al lado de la ventana mirando hacia el jardín.

Qué anchos tenía los hombros, qué estrecha la cintura. Parecía una estatua allí de pie, con la luz de la luna jugueteando sobre su piel desnuda y proyectando sombras a lo largo de la hendidura de su espina dorsal, recta como una flecha, creando un brillo de plata sobre los negros pantalones de seda que no dejaban nada a la imaginación en la zona de sus apretadas nalgas y los bien torneados muslos. Ningún relleno rodeaba aquellas piernas. Serena recordaba que su padre sí hacía uso de aquellos trucos, tal y como hacían los hombres que no estaban tan dotados para tratar de adaptar sus menos agraciadas figuras a la moda del momento. Tampoco había ningún corsé que mantuviera en su sitio el estómago plano y bien musculado de Darien. Ella se había apoyado desnuda contra aquel cuerpo duro y esbelto. Había conocido la suavidad de su pecho cubierto de suave vello contra sus senos. Había sentido la fuerza de Darien, la firmeza de su sexo apretado contra ella y la disciplina que lo mantenía controlado y que provocaba que todos los tendones de su cuerpo se endurecieran como bandas de acero y cada músculo se contrajera y se relajara contra ella como si estuviera a punto de reventar.

El mero hecho de verlo allí de pie le despertaba el deseo, la preparaba para la consumación de una pasión que ni siquiera lograba comprender. Lo único que sabía era que Darien la inundaba con un calor extraño y prohibido; prohibido porque unos sentimientos así de intensos tenían que serlo. Aquel calor húmedo y abrasador que se apoderaba de su sexo en su presencia era algo escandaloso que le hacía sudar las manos y le hacía temblar el cuerpo con deliciosos escalofríos a pesar del calor que sentía dentro. Sólo podría dejar de temblar envuelta en aquellos brazos fuertes. Sólo el aroma animal de Darien, dulcificado por las hierbas y refrescado por la sal marina podría darle una razón para respirar. Sólo la presión de su boca abriéndole los labios podría calmar su insaciable deseo de saborearlo profunda y completamente.

No podía ni imaginar qué otros placeres encerraba aquel cuerpo. Y sin embargo, a pesar de que deseaba aquellos placeres más que a nada en el mundo, una voz interior estuvo a punto de convencerla para que saliera de allí tan sigilosamente como había entrado. Pero eso fue hasta que Darien inclinó la cabeza y se pasó ambas manos por el pelo antes de dejarlas caer a los lados. Era un gesto de derrota, y todas las defensas de Serena se vinieron abajo, igual que la postura de Darien.

—Darien… —murmuró con una voz que más bien parecía un susurro, aunque resonó en medio del silencio como un trueno.

Su esposo se dio la vuelta a tal velocidad para mirarla que ella sólo vio una imagen borrosa, como la que había visto en el pasadizo cuando Nero saltó por los aires y Darien apareció desnudo ante sus ojos. Como un _déjà vu, _se quedó fascinada. La respiración se le quedó retenida en la seca garganta. Estaba ardiendo por él. Durante un instante, Darien no se movió. Su mirada de zafiro la devoraba. Brillaba con la luz que reflejaban las sombras. No parecía real, estaba a contraluz en el dividido haz de elusiva luz de luna que se derramaba a su alrededor. Parecía como si brillara a través de él, como si fuera un espectro allí de pie, mirándola fijamente, dispuesto a desaparecer en una neblina etérea si ella respiraba y rompía el hechizo.

El momento pareció prolongarse eternamente. Entonces volvió a ponerse en movimiento y la alcanzó en dos grandes zancadas que parecieron más animales que humanas. Ahora Serena reconoció aquella energía animal que siempre había estado allí, en el modo en que se movía, acechaba, aparecía y caminaba. ¿Era una reminiscencia de la encarnación de Nero, o animal y hombre eran una misma criatura separada únicamente por una mínima distancia sobrenatural, o por el latido de un corazón palpitante?

Darien guardó silencio durante un instante. Deslizó los ojos por ella con el ansia escéptica de un hombre muriendo de sed que temiera que el oasis que tenía delante de sus ojos no fuera más que otro espejismo, un truco visual para atormentarle. Serena no podía soportar mirarse en ellos. Darien aspiró su aroma con las fosas nasales muy abiertas, casi como un perro, como un _lobo, _con su aristocrática y recta nariz alzada y aquellos ojos fijos y enloquecidos finalmente ocultos. Gimió como si estuviera en trance y volvió a abrir los ojos, bebiéndosela con ellos. La atrajo hacia sí con manos temblorosas, envolviéndola, estrechándola entre sus fuertes brazos. Volvió a gemir y Serena le pasó los brazos alrededor de la cintura, apretándolo todavía más contra ella.

—Eres real —susurró Darien—. No estaba seguro. Te he conjurado en mi mente tantas veces que tenía miedo de que no fueras más que otra aparición que había venido a atormentarme.

—Soy completamente real —aseguró ella—. Pero durante un instante te he visto a ti del mismo modo, como un fantasma en la oscuridad.

—¿Significa esto que ya te has decidido? —le preguntó con voz temblorosa.

—Significa… que te amo —replicó Serena mirándolo a los ojos—. Eso ha socavado mi sentido común, ha minado mis escrúpulos y derrotado mi determinación._ Darien la estrechó más contra sí, sujetándole el rostro contra el suave vello de su torso. Su piel le quemaba bajo la mejilla, el corazón le latía con fuerza a ritmo rápido en su oído. —Significa que el deseo que siento hacia ti es tan grande que no tengo vergüenza —murmuró Serena en medio de un sollozo contenido. Darien le alzó el rostro hasta que sus miradas se cruzaron. ¿Eran lágrimas aquello que había en sus ojos y brillaba en la oscuridad? Los ojos de Serena también estaban empañados al mirarse en los suyos.

—¿No tendrás miedo? —le preguntó Darien.

—¿Miedo?

—Si ocurriera algo que hubiera que lamentar, como lo que sucedió en el pasadizo —murmuró él rozándole la frente con los labios, que estaban ardientes y secos—, lo sabré con suficiente antelación como para distanciarme, pero de todas formas…

—¿Por qué debería tener miedo? —dijo Serena—. Os quiero a los dos, y me resisto a pensar que alguno de vosotros me haría daño._ Los pulmones de Darien exhalaron el aire en una ráfaga de cálidos y húmedos susurros contra su cara, su pelo, su arqueado cuello. Serena no podía entender sus palabras, sólo el significado que encerraban, el absoluto alivio del sonido de aquel amor ancestral que los unía y que los ataba también al momento.

Darien le sujetó la cabeza entre una de sus grandes manos y le tomó los labios, abriéndole la boca, intensificando el beso con una lengua seductora que atrajo a la suya. Aquello provocó entusiasmo en Serena, tal y como había sucedido en el pasado, y hundió la mano en la suave seda de su cabello, sujetándolo con fuerza hasta que sus temblorosos labios se separaron, húmedos y jadeantes.

—Tienes frío —murmuró Darien contra su boca—. Estás temblando.

—No tiemblo de frío —susurró ella a su vez. Sus labios todavía se tocaban—. Nunca me había sentido así. Es como si se me derritieran los huesos._ Darien se quitó el resto de su elegante atuendo, arrojó la ropa sobre el diván, donde estaban las demás cosas, y se paró desnudo delante de ella. Desató los lazos que cerraban su negligé y se lo deslizó por los hombros. Luego hizo lo mismo con el camisón, hasta que cayó a sus pies formando una nube.

El haz de luz de luna, que ahora brillaba con más fuerza, se derramaba sobre ellos a través de los cristales de las ventanas. Darien estaba excitado, su sexo la rozaba mientras le deslizaba las manos por los hombros, por los brazos, y llegaba hasta sus senos. Mientras se los acariciaba, le pasó los dedos pulgares por los pezones, despertando en ella un suave gemido surgido de la garganta que la llevó a acercarse más. Darien recorrió en círculos el contorno de cada pezón con un dedo, los acarició hasta que se hicieron más altos, acercándose a las puntas cada vez más, llevándola al borde del éxtasis mediante una deliciosa tortura cuando sus labios descendieron primero sobre uno de ellos y luego sobre el otro. Darien se los acarició con la lengua, los mordisqueó suavemente. Ella se estremeció de placer, cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo temblaba de deseo, de anticipación por lo que aquellos dedos expertos y aquella lengua cruel iban a hacerle a continuación.

—Eres exquisita —jadeó Darien mientras su cálida respiración acariciaba su piel húmeda—. Sabes a crema dulce y a rosas. No me canso de ti._ El sexo de Serena ardía en llamas, estaba húmedo e hinchado, palpitando de excitación. Darien le cogió la mano y la guió a lo largo de su gruesa virilidad, que estaba caliente y dura y al mismo tiempo resultaba sedosa al tocarla.

Serena se quedó sin respiración mientras respondía a sus caricias, tal y como le había sucedido en el pasado; sólo que ahora era como si Darien fuera otra persona. Ya no estaba conteniéndose. Era suyo. De pronto, la cogió en brazos, apartó de su camino el camisón y el negligé y la llevó a la cama. Retiró la colcha y la colocó entre las sábanas, subió a su lado con un movimiento que la dejó sin respiración y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Darien se movía con fluidez. Nunca cambiaba el paso. Sus labios no se apartaban de los suyos. Sus manos no cesaban de acariciarla, explorarla, llevarla al borde del arrebato que Serena temía que le fundiría hasta el alma.

No era ningún aficionado; se trataba de un amante experimentado. A Serena empezó a latirle el corazón un poco más rápido. Ni siquiera estaba muy segura de qué se esperaba de ella. ¿Cómo iba a proporcionarle placer? De pronto no había ninguna inminente amenaza, ningún lobo asesino acechando en los pasillos de Ravencliff, ni guardas que aparecieran de pronto con las pistolas cargadas. Ellos eran las dos únicas personas que había sobre la tierra, y el placer de Darien era lo único que le importaba a Serena. Si al menos fuera lo suficientemente experta. O lo suficientemente segura de sí misma. Si tuviera la capacidad para proporcionarle el placer que él le estaba dando a ella. La mano temblorosa de Darien se deslizó por la curva de su muslo y luego siguió subiendo. Sus dedos sondearon aquel rincón oculto que había entre sus piernas, que le ardía, le latía y buscaba sus caricias. Darien se echó hacia atrás y la miró a los ojos.

—¿Estás segura? —le preguntó.

—Lo estoy —aseguró ella manteniéndole la azul mirada, aquellos ojos oscuros que ahora estaban dilatados y escudriñaban su rostro.

—Los lobos tienen una única compañera para toda la vida, Serena —dijo con voz grave.

—Lo sé, Darien…_ Entonces él la estrechó con más fuerza contra sí mientras respiraba en forma de largo y agitado suspiro. —¿Volveremos a ver a Nero? —le susurró ella al oído. No había vuelto a verlo desde el incidente. Tenía que saberlo. Darien sonrió, y Serena sintió cómo salía el sol en su corazón. Por un lado parecía un muchacho travieso, y al mismo tiempo escondía un rastro de seducción. De sus fosas nasales abiertas salía una respiración cálida, y tenía los ojos entornados y brillantes por el deseo. Aquella combinación le provocaba temblores en el alma.

—A veces —dijo él besándole las mejillas, la frente y el cuello arqueado mientras hablaba—, creo que… quieres más a… ese animal… de lo que me quieres… a mí.

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —preguntó Serena dándole un golpecito juguetón en el brazo—. Entrabas sigilosamente en mi habitación, dejabas que te alimentara con la mano, me lamías la mano, la cara. Dejaste que convirtiera a Nero en mi mascota y que reemplazara a los perros que tanto había querido y que había perdido.

—Era la única manera que tenía de tocarte, de estar cerca de ti, sentir la fresca suavidad de tus dedos en la frente, aspirar tu aroma. Si crees que eso no era un tormento para mí, piénsalo de nuevo.

—No puedes estar celoso de ti mismo, Darien. No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tenía de tocarte desde el primer día, cuando extendí la mano y tú te echaste para atrás para apartarte de mí, y me dijiste que no querías que te tocara.

—Si hubiera permitido que me tocaras entonces habrías presenciado allí mismo en mi despacho lo que viste cuatro días atrás, Serena mía. En cuanto puse los ojos en ti por primera vez supe lo absurdo que había sido mi "acuerdo".

—Así que yo me volqué en Nero —continuó ella—. Él llenaba el hueco que había dejado en mí corazón la pérdida de mis perros. Tenía otra vez una mascota, y fue él quien recibió el afecto que tanto deseaba entregarte a ti, y lo habría hecho si me hubieras dejado, Darien. Me he sentido muy sola. Veía el tormento por el que estabas pasando y me moría por consolarte. Lo extraño es que también vi ese tormento en Nero, y no has respondido a mi pregunta. ¿Volveré a verlo alguna vez? Para mí siempre habéis sido y seréis dos entidades distintas._ Darien la atrajo todavía más hacia sí.

—Antes de lo que te gustaría, si no tienes cuidado —murmuró tomándole los labios con su boca hambrienta.

Tras un instante, esa boca fue descendiendo, siguiendo la curva de su cuello, deteniéndose en el pulso que latía allí, buscándole con la lengua la fuerza vital que bombeaba a través de ella. Serena cerró los ojos y gimió mientras él le abría las piernas y comenzaba a acariciarle entre ellas una vez más. La tocó con delicadeza y rapidez, hundiéndose más profundamente a cada caricia. Serena arqueó el cuerpo contra su presión, buscando no sabía qué hasta que llegó: una oleada abrasadora de palpitaciones que le atravesó el cuerpo. Unas lenguas de fuego helado se movieron por su interior como las ondas de unas aguas tranquilas después de que una piedra rompa la superficie.

De pronto, Darien retiró la mano y la llenó con su sexo. El gemido que surgió de su garganta mientras se deslizaba en su interior sobre el rocío de su primer despertar parecía sacado de su mismísima alma. No tenía control sobre él. Llegó de forma inesperada, por su propia voluntad, hermanándose con el gemido de la reseca garganta de Darien mientras su boca se cerraba sobre sus temblorosos labios. Aquella mezcla de sonidos resonaba a través del cuerpo de Serena. ¿Era su corazón aquel que latía tan salvajemente? ¿Oera el de Darien? _¿O _eran ambos corazones latiendo, estremeciéndose el uno contra el otro?

Los duros senos de ellas estaban hundidos en la seda del vello del pecho de Darien. Fue como si se encendieran, y un nuevo placer le recorrió el sexo como lava líquida mientras se movía al ritmo de sus embestidas. Cómo la llenaba. Con qué perfección se ajustaban. Perdida en una tormenta de fuego de enloquecedor éxtasis, se rindió a cada matiz de su amor. Su cuerpo se volvió moldeable en sus manos, respondiendo a la fiebre de su sangre.

Tendría que haber habido dolor, pero no fue así. Serena lo esperaba, se había preparado para soportarlo, pero nunca llegó. Sólo sintió la presión de su sexo, la delicada fuerza mientras se movía dentro de ella como unas olas heladas y ardientes que dejaron fuera el dolor, cualquier pensamiento y toda razón, dejaron fuera todo menos la certeza de Darien. Pero no era sólo _él. _Ya no eran dos personas independientes. Eran uno. Aquello era lo que la transportaba, lo que la elevaba sobre sí misma y acercaba cada célula del cuerpo de él al suyo llevando chorros de fuego líquido.

Todo tenía cabida en aquel momento breve pero eterno. Se habían apareado para siempre. Era como si el mundo entero contuviera la respiración. En aquel mágico momento de consumación ya no había amenazas ni peligros, sólo amor. Desgraciadamente, fue demasiado efímero. De pronto, Darien se tensó contra ella. La disciplina regresó, y se retiró de su cuerpo antes de que su rebosante vida pudiera inundarla con la cálida ráfaga de su semilla. Lo que hizo fue poner la mano de Serena en su sexo y gritar su nombre mientras llegaba al éxtasis. Súbitamente su respiración pasó de ser rápida y superficial a emitir unos sonidos profundos y estremecedores. Tenía la frente bañada en sudor, y la dejó caer sobre el hombro de Serena, atrayéndola hacia sí, hundiendo la mano en su cabello.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —murmuró Serena.

—Lo que dije, lo dije en serio. —Darien jadeó y sacó un pañuelo de debajo de la almohada que le puso a Serena en las manos—. No puedo arriesgarme a transmitir esta pesadilla. Debe terminar conmigo. No tiene por qué ser así siempre. Kou conoce algunas soluciones. Debes hablar con él. En cualquier caso, no podía hacerse nada esta primera vez. Lo siento, Serena…

—A veces lo que más tememos se convierte en el menor de nuestros miedos cuando todo ha terminado —murmuró ella.

—A veces sí, pero no en _esta _ocasión. Serena, debes confiar en que yo sé lo que es mejor para ambos. Te amo. No permitiré que sufras al ser madre de una criatura como yo, y no castigaré con semejante legado a un pobre inocente, no le condenaré a una vida como la que yo me he visto obligado a llevar sólo porque mi padre tenía que tener su maldito heredero.

—Hasta ahora —susurró Serena—. ¿Tan terrible es ahora? Estás haciendo progresos, Darien. El doctor está comprometido con la tarea de enseñarte a controlar tus transformaciones. Cuando hayas aprendido, podrías enseñar a tu hijo a hacer lo mismo si fuera necesario. ¿No es así?

—Sh —la acalló él. Acurrucándola en la colcha, la atrajo hacia así y le rozó la sien con los labios. ¿Eran lágrimas aquello que brillaba en sus ojos? Deseaba besarlas para secárselas. —Duerme, mi Serena —murmuró Darien con voz ronca.

Ella no dijo nada más. Aquel no era el momento. Darien estaba ahogado por la emoción, y al parecer, intentando evitar sufrir una transformación allí mismo. De pronto todo estuvo muy claro, como si se hubiera encendido súbitamente una vela en su nublado cerebro. No era que Darien no quisiera tener un hijo. Lo que ocurría era que no se _atrevía _a desear tenerlo. Había construido un muro alrededor de su alma y su corazón que quería completar porque pensaba que él mismo nunca estaría completo. Estaba claro. Aquel era el tormento que había visto en los ojos del hombre y del lobo desde el principio. No lo había reconocido hasta ahora, y se mordió el labio hasta que le sangró para evitar romper a llorar.

Acurrucándose más cerca, se apretó contra Darien, deslizando los dedos por el suave vello de su pecho. El corazón de él estaba ahora calmado. Unos latidos suaves y acompasados cabalgaban sobre la agitada respiración. Serena tenía la piel del rostro todavía húmeda y sonrojada; el cuerpo largo y esbelto de Darien estaba apretado contra ella y todavía ardía por el calor de su unión.

—No me dejes nunca, Serena —le murmuró contra la frente. Ella no respondió, se limitó a atraerlo con más fuerza hacia sus brazos. No había necesidad de palabras. Su cuerpo hablaba en voz alta con más elocuencia de lo que podrían haberlo hecho sus labios.

Entonces Darien suspiró y ella empezó a deslizarse hacia el sueño siguiendo la música de su profunda respiración, siguiendo el subir y bajar de su pecho, como si su cabeza fuera un barco navegando por las suaves olas de un mar en calma. Fuera, el mar auténtico también respiraba profundamente. Las olas lamían la playa, formando espuma sobre las rocas y los montículos, susurrando en las pozas creadas por la marea, murmurando entre los grupos de piedras, las calas y los rincones ocultos.

La voz del viento se había acallado. Al día siguiente haría bueno. Serena no quería pensar en ello. Vivía el aquí y el ahora, acurrucada entre los fuertes brazos de su marido, escuchando la sinfonía del hombre y la naturaleza, permitiendo que la arrastrara en espiral hacia abajo, más abajo, hacia lo que podía haber supuesto un sueño perfecto si no hubiera sido por una persistente pregunta que seguía acechándole el corazón. ¿Cómo podía conseguir que esa vida habitara dentro de ella? ¿Cómo podía completar a Darien? Aquel era su único deseo.

Se despertó a la mañana siguiente sobresaltada con el crujido y el estruendo de un trueno resonando por la playa y la brillante luz del sol inundando el dormitorio. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Incorporándose de golpe sobre la cama revuelta, se frotó los ojos para liberarse del sueño. Darien no estaba a su lado. El corazón le dio un vuelco. La huella que su cuerpo había dejado en la cama de plumas y en la almohada todavía seguía allí. Cuando la tocó estaba fría. ¿Dónde había ido? ¿Cuándo la había dejado? ¿Qué hora sería?

El trueno volvió a sonar. Ahora parecía más estruendoso, pero era debido al eco. Los cambios en la climatología del mar amplificaban el sonido a lo largo de la playa. Los hombres gritaban ahora y se escuchó el ruido de más truenos. Serena se quedó mirando fijamente la mañana brillante que se filtraba a través de los cristales, lanzando destellos por las ventanas de parteluz, y escuchó otro crujido y otro estruendo. ¡No! ¡No eran truenos, eran _disparos_!

Se incorporó en la cama cubriéndose el cuerpo desnudo con la colcha. Temblaba a pesar del cálido sol que se filtraba por la ventana. Era como si un puño de hielo le hubiera agarrado la espina dorsal, paralizándola allí donde estaba sentada. Su camisón y el negligé estaban allí cerca, en el suelo, donde Darien los había dejado. Estaba a punto de recogerlos cuando alguien llamó con urgencia a la puerta, dejándola otra vez paralizada. Antes de que pudiera responder, se abrió y Malaquite entró precipitadamente.

—Le pido disculpas, señora —exclamó—. ¿Su Señoría…?

—No… no está aquí —tartamudeó ella. El rostro del ayuda de cámara era del color de la ceniza, y sus entornados ojos grises brillaban. Serena no le había oído alzar la voz jamás con anterioridad. —Dios mío, Malaquite, ¿qué ocurre?

—¿Sabe dónde ha ido, señora? —insistió el ayuda de cámara.

—No. Me acabo de despertar, y él no estaba aquí. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?_ Los ojos del ayuda de cámara oscilaron entre la pila de ropa que había sobre el diván y las botas de Darien, tiradas de cualquier manera en el suelo.

—Esto es lo que llevaba Su Señoría anoche durante la cena —murmuró como si estuviera pensando en voz alta—. Yo mismo le vestí._ Hurgando en el armario, encontró el batín de Darien y lo sacó de allí con un gruñido.

—¿Qué ocurre, Malaquite? ¿Te importaría decirme _por favor _qué está pasando?

—Han venido los guardas, señora —aseguró él—. Han acorralado a un lobo en la playa.


	30. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

Serena no perdió tiempo vistiéndose. Envolviéndose en su ropa de noche, salió corriendo hacia la suite de los tapices, se puso rápidamente el vestido de muselina a rayas, el primero que encontró cuando abrió el armario, y se cubrió con la pelliza. Los pasillos estaban vacíos, pero le hubiera dado lo mismo aunque estuvieran abarrotados de criados; corrió escaleras abajo y luego por el corredor de la primera planta hasta llegar a la entrada de servicio y salió a la plataforma. Abajo, el sonido de los disparos, de balas de pistola rebotando sobre la roca de granito, resonando por encima del resto le arrancó un grito de los labios. Eso hizo que Malaquite se diera la vuelta mientras enfilaba hacia los escalones de piedra con el capote de Darien colgado del brazo.

—¡No, señora, _no…_ vuelva por donde ha venido! —le gritó haciéndose oír por encima del sonido del viento, que se había levantado de pronto y que desprendía un profundo olor a sal—. Aquí no está segura. ¡Deje que yo me ocupe, se lo ruego!

—¿Dejar que arrojes eso sobre su cuerpo después de que lo hayan _matado, _quieres decir? —gritó señalando el capote mientras corría hacia él—. ¡Prefiero que lo eches sobre el mío!_ Durante una décima de segundo, atisbo a ver el brillo del acero bajo el capote y se detuvo sobre sus pasos. _Malaquite estaba armado._

—¿Qué pretendes hacer con esto? —exclamó con voz chillona señalando la pistola.

—¡Señora, por favor! Regrese a la casa y deje que yo me ocupe de este asunto.

—¿Vas a _dispararle_?_ Su voz aguda resonó en sus propios oídos, amplificada por el viento.

—No hay tiempo para esto, señora. ¡Se lo suplico, regrese a la casa!

—_¡Vas a hacerlo! _¡Dios mío, vas a hacerlo! —gritó Serena lanzándose a por la pistola. Malaquite la mantuvo en su sitio con mano firme.

—Si es necesario, sí —aseguró—. Esto es algo que hemos acordado en caso de que se diera una situación así, señora. Debo dispararle. Herirlo, nada más, antes de que lo hagan _ellos. _No se transformará al instante; el impacto del tiro lo evitará, y puedo llevarlo dentro de nuevo antes de que pase y evitarle lo que ellos le harían si lo capturaran vivo, o lo que verían si lo matan. _¡No, _señora! ¡Suelte la pistola! No quiero hacerla daño. ¡Podría ser el señor Furuhata quien estuviera allí, y si es así, voy a necesitarla! ¡No debe interferir!

—¡Dios mío! —gimió Serena—. ¿Cómo podrás distinguir la diferencia? Podrías… podrías…_ El pensamiento resultaba demasiado terrible para expresarlo con palabras.

—Confíe en mí, lo sabré —aseguró Malaquite—. Eso también está acordado. ¡Suelte, señora!_ Era inútil. El ayuda de cámara estaba sujetando el arma con fuerza. Su mirada dio alas a los pies de Serena, que soltó un gemido, salió disparada hacia el extremo del rompeolas y empezó a bajar para llegar a la playa que quedaba abajo.

La playa estaba abarrotada de guardas que corrían atropelladamente por la arena disparando sus armas. El olor a azufre del humo de las pistolas invadía el viento, penetrando por sus fosas nasales hasta que se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Su posición, a medio camino de los escalones de piedra, le proporcionaba una visión clara. Los guardas convergían hacia la pequeña cueva en la que ella había encontrado la ropa de Darien. Una visión de pelo negro y plateado estaba tratando de llegar a la cueva. Había mucha distancia, y ellos se le estaban acercando.

—_¡No! _—gritó precipitándose a toda prisa hacia abajo.

Ahora no tenía a Malaquite y al doctor detrás de ella. ¿Dónde se habían metido? No importaba. Levantándose las faldas, se quitó los mocasines de piel marroquí, se sacó la pelliza porque le pesaba y corrió por la arena compacta de la orilla del mar. Iba más ligera que aquellos que estaban por delante de ella, y los sobrepasó con facilidad, ignorando sus gritos de alto. Nero estaba todavía al alcance de las pistolas. _¿Por qué se había detenido? _Serena tragó saliva. El corazón le latía a toda prisa y los pulmones le ardían por la sal. _¡Estaba regresando! ¡Estaba corriendo hada ellos!_

—¡No, Nero, vuelve! —gritó Serena colocándose en la línea de fuego.

Sonaron más disparos, cuando una de las balas impacto sobre ella, levantándola del suelo. Ocurrió tan deprisa que al principio no sintió dolor cuando se dio la vuelta. La playa parecía estar al revés, la arena y el cielo inclinados ante su nublada visión mientras caía al suelo en un arrugado bulto de muselina desgarrada y enaguas de batista blanca.

Un silbido penetrante y agudo se escuchó por encima del escándalo. ¿Dónde estaba Nero? ¿Por qué no podía verlo? Lo había tenido muy cerca. Unos pasos retumbando sobre la arena compacta reverberaron a través de su cuerpo mientras un mar de rostros convergía alrededor de ella, todos desconocidos excepto el del doctor Kou, que se abrió paso a través de los demás hombres allí congregados y se arrodilló a su lado. De pronto, un tremendo dolor le atravesó la espalda y el hombro y Serena gimió.

—¿Ne… Nero? —preguntó con voz suplicante.

Pero no escuchó la respuesta del médico. Algo había bloqueado el sol, los rostros y el murmullo de voces discordantes. El dolor resultaba ahora completamente insoportable. Sintió arcadas. Unos pequeños puntos blancos le nublaban la visión. Y luego desaparecieron. El cielo se volvió negro, y lo último que escuchó fue el profundo y lastimero aullido de un lobo que fue acallándose con el viento.

* * *

Darien estaba sentado descalzo en el diván de la salita de la suite de los tapices. Tenía la cabeza entre las manos. Llevaba puestos los arrugados pantalones de seda negra y la camisa de algodón egipcio que había arrojado la noche anterior sobre el diván de la suite verde. Al otro lado de la puerta cerrada que daba al dormitorio, el doctor Kou y la señora Mónica atendían a Serena. En aquel momento el tiempo lo era todo y no era nada, sólo transcurría. Lo habían apartado de la cabecera de la cama de Serena; prisionero en su propia casa, cuando ella podría estar muriéndose. Darien no tenía ni idea del tiempo que había transcurrido cuando Malaquite irrumpió en el vestíbulo. Ni siquiera alzó la vista; tenía los ojos tan llenos de lágrimas que no hubiera podido enfocar la imagen del ayuda de cámara en cualquier caso.

—Los guardas se han ido, señor —dijo Malaquite—. Todos excepto el capitán Renkins, quiero decir. Está esperando en la sala de invitados noticias de la señora.

—¡Malditos! —exclamó Darien furioso golpeándose las rodillas con los puño apretados.

—Es un milagro que no le hayan llevado a usted con ellos —le reprendió Malaquite—. Casi acaba con el capitán. ¡Y conmigo!

—¿Crees que volverán?

—_No _volverán, señor. No habrá más cacerías de perros en la playa después de lo que ha ocurrido hoy, pero sin duda el capitán le perseguirá hasta descubrir qué pasa. De eso puede estar completamente seguro. No se le ha olvidado que le dijo usted que no había ningún animal en la finca. Nunca sabré por qué no se lo han llevado arrestado, acusado de agresión. ¡Debe controlarse! No puedo seguir haciendo esto. Estoy demasiado mayor para interponerme y sujetarle como cuando era un muchacho. No estoy en condiciones de hacerlo, especialmente con este brazo inútil y lisiado. Mañana estaré rígido como una percha. Y entonces, ¿quién se ocupará de usted?

—¡Dispararon a mi esposa, Malaquite! —le recordó Darien.

—Pero apuntaban a Nero—puntualizó el ayuda de cámara—. ¿Qué se le pasó por la cabeza para volver? Ya estaba casi en la cueva. Podría haberlos perdido entre las rocas y regresar a la casa por el viejo camino, a través de cualquiera de los túneles de los contrabandistas, y le habría sobrado el tiempo. Igual que la última vez que se quedó atrapado en la playa cuando escapaba de la señora. ¡Pero no! Corrió directo hacia la línea de fuego. Nunca he visto nada igual, y por un instante pensé que tal vez habían acorralado al otro lobo, después de todo. ¡Así de absurdo era lo que estaba haciendo!

—Estaba tratando de protegerla. Se había puesto deliberadamente en peligro intentando protegerme _a mí. _Y no habría llegado a la cueva. Acababa de llegar cuando ellos abandonaron la búsqueda. La habrían encontrado, y habrían seguido directos hasta llegar a la mansión, y sin duda se habrían topado conmigo. ¡Dios mío, ella creía que no iban a disparar, y _le pegaron un tiro_!

—El lobo tratando de hacer el trabajo del hombre, ¿verdad? —dijo Malaquite—. Bien, ahora ve lo absurdo que ha sido, señor. Que Dios me perdone, ¿qué clase de "tratamiento" le está dando ese hombre? Su sentido común había sido siempre infalible hasta que empezó a experimentar con usted.

—No se trata de mi cabeza, y no es culpa del doctor —gruñó Darien—. Nunca antes había estado enamorado. —Señaló con un gesto el dormitorio—. Pero lo que ha ocurrido no ha sido completamente culpa mía tampoco, Malaquite —aseguró—. ¿Por qué diablos la dejaste bajar? ¿Por qué no la detuviste?

—_¿Detenerla, _señor? —masculló el ayuda de cámara apretando los dientes y soltando una risa sin atisbo de humor—. Ni una manada de elefantes salvajes podría haberla detenido. Me vio la pistola y trató de quitármela de las manos. Tuve que contarle lo que habíamos acordado, pero eso sólo sirvió para empeorar las cosas. Luchó contra mí como una tigresa hasta que llegó el doctor corriendo y entonces ella se lanzó a toda prisa hacia la playa._ Darien dejó caer la cabeza entre las manos y se pasó los dedos por el pelo. El ayuda de cámara se alejó arrastrando los pies y, tras un instante, volvió a acercarse. —Tome —dijo ofreciéndole una copa de brandy medio llena—. Bébase esto, señor. Tiene un aspecto terrible._ Darien le dio un sorbo a la copa, pero el clic de la puerta del dormitorio abriéndose le hizo girar la cabeza, y se puso de pie de un salto, devolviéndole la copa a Malaquite y esparciendo su contenido por la pechera del hasta entonces impecable chaleco blanco del ayuda de cámara.

La señora Mónica entró en la salita caminando como un pato, con expresión sombría y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Llevaba un bulto de ropa blanca de cama lleno de sangre apretado contra el delantal. Cuando abrió la puerta, un gemido surgió del dormitorio y Darien se lanzó hacia delante, tropezándose con la mujer en el umbral mientras intentaba pasar. Malaquite dejó la copa de golpe sobre la mesita auxiliar y sujetó con fuerza a Darien por el brazo. Darien no le prestó ninguna atención mientras trataba de rodear al ama de llaves y entrar en el dormitorio.

—¡Apártese de mi camino, señora Mónica! —le ordenó.

—Le pido disculpas, señor —dijo el ama de llaves—. El médico dice que no puede entrar hasta que él le llame.

—¡Tengo que saber! —insistió Darien—. Tengo que verla. Está sufriendo, mujer, maldita sea. ¿No le está dando nada para calmar el dolor? ¡He dicho que se aparte!

—¡No, señor! —le rogó el ayuda de cámara—. Lo último que necesitamos todos ahora mismo es que se vuelva loco. Necesita calmarse para evitar que… para evitar más daños._ Darien leyó entre líneas, pero no le importaba; los gemidos de Serena eran más de lo que podía soportar. Él era quien los había provocado, y se iba a volver loco si no podía verla con sus propios ojos, abrazarla, acariciarla, decirle que su sacrificio no había sido en vano. —Tráigale su bebida, señora Mónica —le pidió Malaquite en un aparte al ama de llaves mientras trataba sin éxito de quitar los dedos de Darien de los brazos de la mujer—. ¡Suéltela, señor! Está dificultando todo.

—¿Por qué no le han administrado una dosis? —bramó Darien. No quería hacerle daño a la mujer, pero por Dios que si no le dejaba pasar…

—No puede tomar más láudano —aseguró el ama de llaves—. Ha tomado suficiente como para poner en peligro su vida. Voy a preparar uno de mis brebajes. Por favor, déjeme pasar, señor, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos.

—¿Está… ella va a…?

—No lo sabemos todavía, señor. ¡Por favor, déjeme pasar!

—¡Dejadle pasar! —bramó la voz del médico desde el dormitorio—. ¡Sólo tengo manos para atender a un paciente ahora mismo!_ Malaquite lo soltó y Darien entró a trompicones por la puerta del dormitorio, corrió hacia la cama y cayó de rodillas al lado de Serena. Parecía muy pequeña allí tumbada metida entre las colchas, con el cabello como oro hilado extendido en abanico sobre la almohada. Darien le cogió la mano y se la besó.

—Serena, ¿puedes oírme? —murmuró escudriñando aquellos ojos vidriosos y ausentes que parecían mirar a través de él—. ¡No me conoce, doctor! —exclamó desesperado.

—No reconocería ni a su propia madre después de la dosis que le he administrado —aseguró el médico—. No puede quedarse aquí, barón. Va a hacer más mal que bien. Si quiere que termine mi trabajo y la saque adelante, debe marcharse y dejarme.

—¿Es muy grave? —preguntó Darien clavando la vista en los vendajes empapados en sangre que el médico le estaba aplicando en la herida ejerciendo presión.

—La bala no llegó a atravesarla del todo —respondió Kou—. Se alojó cerca de la arteria. La he sacado, pero ha perdido mucha sangre y ahora debo limpiar y cauterizar la herida. No puede estar aquí cuando lo haga, o Nero volverá a hacer su aparición._ Darien miró hacia el atizador que estaba colocado en las llamas del hogar y sintió cómo se le tensaba el cuero cabelludo. —La señora Mónica encendió el fuego —dijo el médico—. Sólo estoy esperando a que haya suficiente calor para hacer el trabajo.

—¿Y luego…? —murmuró Darien.

—Debemos esperar —respondió el doctor—.. La fiebre es ahora nuestro enemigo. Debe confiar en que haremos lo que podamos. ¡Vive! Después de lo que acaba de pasar, créame si le digo que es una buena señal. Y ahora, por favor, le suplico que nos deje.

—No lo comprende —murmuró Darien contra los fríos dedos que tenía apretados en los labios—. Todo esto es culpa mía. Me la llevé a la cama, y pasé por ello sin… transformarme, pero después no pude contenerlo. Ella estaba profundamente dormida cuando sucedió. Nero debería haberse quedado a su lado. Debería haberse acurrucado cerca del hogar y dejar que lo encontrara allí cuando se despertara, pero no… Traté de pasarlo corriendo por la playa, y entonces llegaron los guardas. Si al menos ella no hubiera bajado… Si al menos…

—Si no lo hubiera hecho usted estaría muerto. No podría haberlos esquivado; eran demasiados. Le habrían matado de un disparo y hubieran averiguado su secreto, porque al morirse se habría transformado otra vez. Piense en las repercusiones de eso, señor, y dele las gracias al cielo de que ella hiciera lo que hizo. ¿Dónde fue usted? No lo vi. Estaba atendiendo a la señora.

—Todo el mundo corrió hacia la baronesa —dijo Darien—. Malaquite silbó y Nero obedeció. Es una señal acordada que tenemos en caso de emergencia. Apenas conseguí llegar al túnel antes de volver a cambiar. Me vestí y volví lo más rápido que pude.

—Y casi consigue que los guardas le lleven preso. ¿Qué le poseyó para lanzarse contra ellos de esa manera?

—¿Qué habría hecho usted si fuera su esposa la que yacía tendida en un charco de sangre en la playa? ¿Cómo se habría enfrentado al bastardo que había disparado la pistola y que estaba allí de pie boquiabierto e indignado, escupiendo toda esa ponzoña de caballo de que sólo estaba "cumpliendo con su deber"?_ El médico dejó escapar un profundo suspiro nasal.

—Seguramente lo mismo —dijo—. Pero yo no soy un metamorfo. Está pensando con el corazón, no con la cabeza. Los hombres que hacen eso en situaciones así suelen terminar muertos. En este asunto debe centrarse en mantener el control, o estropeará todo lo que habíamos conseguido. Tanto si se da cuenta como si no, se las arregló para controlar la transformación hasta un punto, y bajo las peores condiciones posibles. Yo a eso lo llamo progresar.

—No estaba pensando para nada en eso —aseguró Darien. En lo único que podía pensar era en Serena, tan quieta, tan pálida y tan lejos de su alcance aunque su mano sujetaba la de ella como un cordón umbilical, en un intento desesperado de insuflarle vida con el único poder de su voluntad.

—¿Cómo es que se transformó tan deprisa en ese túnel, barón?

—¡Tenía que hacerlo! —exclamó él—. Tenía que saberlo. ¡Temía que estuviera _muerta_!_ El médico asintió.

—Así que hizo un esfuerzo por volver a transformarse —dijo—. ¿Podría haber hecho algo así cuando yo llegué a esta casa? No hace falta que conteste. Recuerdo lo que ocurrió cuando le encerramos en su vestidor y cuando la señora le metió en aquella habitación estrecha. ¿Podría haberse transformado de vuelta en alguna de las dos ocasiones? Creo que no, barón. No se lo atribuya a la fortuna. Ahora quiero que salga de aquí, descanse, y deje que yo me ocupe de esto.

—Sabe que no voy a hacerlo, doctor. No me marcharé de esta suite hasta que sepa que va a vivir.

—Haga lo que quiera, pero _sí _saldrá de esta habitación —dijo el médico. La señora Mónica entró llevando una bandeja con vendas limpias de lino, antiséptico y varios remedios más. —Espere donde quiera y como quiera, pero no volverá a cruzar este umbral hasta que yo le llame. Y ahora váyase y deje que intente terminar con esto mientras ella esté todavía demasiado drogada como para sentir lo peor del dolor._ Darien se puso de pie tambaleándose, lanzó una última mirada hacia su semiinconsciente esposa y salió dando tumbos de la habitación como si estuviera borracho. Malaquite lo esperaba en la salita y le ofreció la habitual bebida. Darien se la bebió de un trago y comenzó a recorrer toda la longitud de la alfombra persa.

—Tiene que calmarse y descansar —le señaló el ayuda de cámara—. Se acerca a lo inevitable tal y como está, y no puede permitirse que suceda aquí y ahora, con el capitán de la Guardia husmeando por aquí._ Darien se detuvo sobre sus pasos.

—Podría morir, Malaquite —aseguró—. ¡Si eso ocurre, puedes estar seguro de que Nero le arrancará el cuello a tu capitán de la Guardia!_ No dijo nada más. Anduvo arriba y abajo merodeando durante todo el día, vigilando de cerca la puerta del dormitorio, pero permaneció cerrada. No se escucharon más ruidos dentro, y la señora Mónica no volvió a salir. ¿Era una buena señal? No había forma de saberlo. Si al menos uno de ellos saliera y le dijera _algo…_

Artemís fue varias veces a la sala de invitados ante la insistencia de Darien para tratar de convencer al capitán Jenkins de que se fuera, pero el hombre se negó a marcharse, lo que sólo sirvió para enfurecer a Darien más y más. El mayordomo regresó con la noticia de que el capitán no estaba dispuesto a marcharse hasta que supiera cómo se encontraba la baronesa Chiba, dado que era su bala la que la había abatido, pero aquella era la última de las preocupaciones de Darien. Al otro lado de la enorme puerta, su esposa sufría tendida en el que bien podría ser su lecho de muerte, y todo por su culpa. Aquello ponía a prueba su cordura, y Nero aguardaba bajo la superficie para hacer su aparición. Cuando el crepúsculo acabó con la luz y Malaquite encendió las velas, Darien no pudo seguir soportándolo. Se acercó a grandes zancadas a la puerta del dormitorio y gritó:

—¡Kou! ¡En nombre de Dios!_ Tras un instante, el médico salió a la salita y cerró la puerta tras él. Demacrado y pálido, aspiró con fuerza y clavó los afilados ojos sin brillo en el círculo de luz de la vela. —¿Está…? —gimió Darien.

—Está resistiendo —replicó el médico—. Tiene fiebre, pero los remedios de la señora Mónica se están encargando de eso. Sabremos más por la mañana.

—¿Está consciente? —preguntó Darien. El doctor negó con la cabeza.

—No, barón, y eso es una bendición. Se lo tenemos que agradecer al láudano, a los remedios de hierbas de la señora Mónica y al hecho de que sea una mujer sana, joven y fuerte.

—Quiero verla —dijo Darien—. ¡Tengo que verla!

—No puede molestarla. Necesita descansar.

—No la despertaré, doctor. Se lo suplico. Sólo un momento… sólo eso._ El médico vaciló.

—Supongo que no tendremos paz hasta que consienta —dijo—. Dos minutos. Ni uno más.

—Hecho —dijo Darien pasando por delante de él para entrar en el dormitorio mientras el ama de llaves salía llevando más vendas de lino y una bandeja vacía.

Qué pálida estaba Serena. Parecía un fantasma en la suave penumbra. Darien tragó saliva para amainar el rápido latido de su corazón y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo a su lado, tomándole la mano como había hecho antes. E igual que antes, estaba fría y sin vida. Serena respiraba agitada y superficialmente, y Darien se giró hacia el médico, que estaba a su lado.

—Es la fiebre —le explicó el doctor. Darien se inclinó para acercarse y le susurró al oído:

—Estoy aquí, Serena, y yo… Todo está bien. Vuelve a mí, Serena. ¡Por Dios, no me dejes!_ El médico le agarró del hombro.

—Vamos, señor —le dijo—. No puede oírle.

—He oído decir que las personas que están en este estado pueden escuchar lo que sucede a su alrededor —dijo Darien—. Espero que sea verdad, porque si muere pensando que no ha servido de nada…

—Créame, en cuanto recupere la consciencia yo mismo le diré que no ha resultado herido. Tiene mi palabra. Y ahora, márchese._ Darien se puso de pie y se quedó mirando hacia abajo con ojos vidriosos. —La señora Mónica ha ido a descansar un poco —dijo el médico—. Nos turnaremos durante la noche. Si hay algún cambio le llamaremos al instante.

—No tendrán que ir muy lejos para encontrarme —le espetó Darien saliendo a toda prisa del dormitorio para entrar en la salita, donde lo esperaba Malaquite.

—¿Cómo está la señora? —preguntó el ayuda de cámara.

—Está viva —le dijo Darien—. No está consciente. Tiene fiebre. No sabremos nada más hasta mañana.

—Está en buenas manos, señor —aseguró el ayuda de cámara—. Por favor, vaya a descansar un poco. Necesita mantener el control. Es demasiado peligroso correr riesgos aquí y ahora.

—¿Control, Malaquite? —exclamó Darien—. Si no hago algo, me volveré completamente loco. Ve a buscar mis botas blandas y mis pistolas.

—¿Qué va a hacer, señor? —gimió Malaquite.

—En primer lugar voy a echar de aquí al bastardo que está esperando en la sala de invitados. Por su propio bien, te lo aseguro. Y luego voy a salir de caza.


	31. Capítulo 30

**¡Hola a todas de nuevo! Os dejo los tres capítulos finales. Espero que la historia os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Mil gracias a todas. Besos y abrazos  
**

**Capítulo 30**

¿Era el viento lo que le soplaba al oído? Sonaba desesperado. Pero era cierto que el viento de Cornualles siempre había gemido como una criatura poseída desde la primera vez que lo escuchó sacudir el carruaje el día que llegó a la lúgubre mansión. Aquello parecía haber sucedido hacía una vida. Este viento no tenía movimiento, sólo sonido. Una lástima. Lo habría recibido gustosa para que le calmara la fiebre que la atravesaba. ¿Estaba pronunciando su nombre, o lo estaría soñando?

Volvió a escuchar el sonido y Serena se agitó. ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos? Sentía las pestañas pesadas y le daba vueltas la cabeza. También había dolor, una incomodidad persistente en la espalda y en el hombro. ¿Por qué estaba colocada de lado? Alguien gimió. Tardó un instante en darse cuenta de que aquel sonido procedía de su propia y seca garganta. El susurro se escuchó más fuerte. No, no era el viento, alguien estaba llamándola por su nombre. Serena entreabrió los ojos, pero no podía ver nada. Todo lo que había en su línea de visión parecía como seda de muaré: lleno de ondas, fluido y agitado. ¿Era de día o de noche? ¿De quién era la mano que tenía en la frente, tan delicada y fresca? Se apoyó contra ella y volvió a gemir.

—¿Darien? —murmuró. De pronto, la cama de plumas se combó con su peso, y unos brazos fuertes se deslizaron por su cuerpo sin cambiar su posición. Unos labios frescos le rozaron la frente. Resultaban muy calmantes sobre su piel húmeda y caliente. Qué sueño tan delicioso.

—¡Tenga cuidado, barón!_ ¿Era aquella la voz del doctor Kou? Alguien más gritó. ¿Podía tratarse de la señora Mónica? ¿Qué estaban haciendo en su sueño? Se escuchó otra voz entre el resto que ella no reconoció. Al principio no pudo distinguir lo que estaba diciendo. Sonaba muy lejana. Luego, cuando ganó volumen, los brazos fuertes que la estaban sujetando la soltaron, y el peso del cuerpo que había combado la cama de plumas se levantó bruscamente.

—Eso fue una maldita estupidez —dijo la voz desconocida. Era una voz gruñona y vulgar. No le gustaba. Le hacía daño a los oídos. —Correr de ese modo hacia la línea de fuego —estaba diciendo la voz—. "Interfiriendo" con el deber de la Guardia. Ella podría estar muerta.

—Bien, puede agradecerle a la Divina Providencia que no lo esté —gruñó Darien—. Su superior tendrá mi informe sobre lo ocurrido allí abajo en la playa, de eso puede estar seguro. ¡Que no le quepa la menor duda!

—¡Usted ni siquiera estaba allí, señor!

—Pero lo vi desde la casa. Estaba bajando para decirle que estaban disparando al animal equivocado. Esto no va a acabar aquí, Renkins.

—Oh, así que ahora admite que _había _un perro, ¿no es verdad, Chiba? —bramó el desconocido—. Eso me parecía a mí. Si lo hubiera reconocido la primera vez que vine, no estaríamos aquí ahora, ¿verdad? Es culpa suya que la baronesa esté tumbada en esa cama. ¡Es como si la hubiera disparado usted mismo!_ Se escuchó el sonido de una refriega, gritos en voz baja y… ¿era la señora Mónica la que chillaba?

—¡Suéltame, Malaquite!

_¿Darien?_

—_¡Ya basta, _señor!

—¡Sujétenle entre todos! —bramó la voz gruñona—. ¡Si me pone una mano encima tendrá que responder delante de un juez aunque sea barón!_ Serena se estremeció y gimió. Estaba deseando que terminara aquel extraño sueño.

—¡Hay _dos _animales en esta finca, estúpido! —dijo la voz que se parecía a la de Darien—. Uno es mío y el otro es un perro callejero con el que hemos estado intentando acabar. Decidí no contarlo la primera vez que pasaron por aquí porque no quería arriesgarme a que le hicierais daño al perro equivocado. Pero eso es irrelevante. Si se hubiera molestado en consultarlo conmigo antes de salir ahí a la buena de Dios, todo esto se habría evitado. La señora sabía que habían acorralado al animal equivocado. Ella puede diferenciarlos, y como está claro que ni usted ni sus hombres son capaces, yo encontraré y destruiré al animal que mató a mi criada. ¡Usted, señor, es una amenaza! Le quiero fuera de mis tierras.

—Sabía que íbamos a venir —respondió el capitán—. Debió haber atado a ese perro.

—Debo insistir en que hablen de esto en otro lado —intervino el médico alzando la voz con tono frío—. Están molestando a mi paciente._ Unos pasos pesados siguieron a aquellas palabras, llevándose lejos las voces, aunque Serena siguió oyéndolas discutir y gritar incluso después de que el médico hubiera cerrado la puerta tras ellas. Y entonces se quedó dormida.

Hicieron falta tres días y una reducción gradual de la dosis de láudano para que Serena recuperara completamente la consciencia. El capitán de la Guardia se había marchado, y Darien estaba siempre a su lado a pesar de la insistencia por parte de Malaquite y del doctor de que la crisis ya había pasado. La fiebre había desaparecido. No había señales de infección, ni razón para creer que no se fuera a recuperar completamente.

Los ungüentos de hierbas de la señora Mónica, las cataplasmas y las tinturas fueron responsables en gran medida de la recuperación. Los ungüentos y las cataplasmas de aceite de linaza, hojas de dedalera y cardo de leche curaron la herida y abotargaron el dolor; y las borrajas, las tinturas de bálsamo y el zumo de grosellas negras recién exprimidas acabaron con la fiebre. Este último, endulzado con miel, era el más agradable de sabor, pero Serena se enfrentó a todo con alegría a pesar de lo preocupada que estaba por Darien, quien, cuando se ausentaba de la suite de los tapices, deambulaba por Ravencliff como un poseso con las pistolas cargadas y preparadas. Hasta el momento en vano. Fue durante una de aquellas ausencias cuando Serena decidió hablar con el médico respecto a un asunto que sólo él podía ayudarle a resolver. Nunca la dejaban sola. Cuando el doctor Kou iba a echarse un rato o a llevar a cabo alguno de los tratamientos de Darien, la señora Mónica la atendía y luego Darien se turnaba con ella. Aquella noche Serena estaba sola con el médico, que acababa de cambiarle el vendaje de la herida.

—Si continúas mejorando de esta manera, a partir de esta mañana te permitiré salir de la cama a intervalos cortos —dijo el médico dedicándole una de sus escasas sonrisas.

—Doctor —comenzó ella—, hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con usted. Es en relación a la afección de Darien.

—Le contaré lo que quiera siempre y cuando no implique traicionar el secreto profesional, baronesa.

—Esto no debería infringir la confidencialidad —aseguró ella—. Tiene más que ver con la afección que con el propio Darien.

—Entiendo —dijo el doctor tomando asiento en la silla Chippendale que había al lado de la cama—. Dígame entonces, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?_ Hacer preguntas íntimas no iba a resultarle fácil, pero aquello era demasiado importante como para permitir que la vergüenza se interpusiera en su camino, y después de todo, él era médico. Y sin embargo, el rojo subió por sus mejillas, más calientes que la fiebre que acababa de superar.

—¿La… afección siempre se transmite por la sangre? —comenzó a decir a pesar del nudo que tenía en la garganta—. Quiero decir… ¿si tenemos hijos…?_ El médico vaciló.

—Su Señoría no quiere correr ese riesgo, señora.

—Ya lo sé, doctor. Lo que pregunto es… ¿habría alguna posibilidad de que el niño no resultara… infectado? ¿Es esa la palabra correcta? Soy una ignorante en estos asuntos. Todo esto es demasiado nuevo para mí.

—Sencillamente, no lo sabemos —replicó el médico—. Existen muy pocos precedentes en los que fijarnos en estos casos, y la documentación que hay no es concluyente, me temo. Esa es la razón por la que Su Señoría no quiere arriesgarse.

—No es que él no quiera tener un heredero, doctor —aseguró Serena—. Es que tiene _miedo _de desear un hijo. Estoy segura de ello. Prefiere negarse el derecho a la paternidad a infringirle algo así a sus descendientes.

—¿Así que eso ha dicho?

—No —dijo ella—. No ha habido necesidad. Se lo he visto en los ojos, en la tristeza que reflejan cada vez que hablamos de esto.

—Entiendo —murmuró el médico—. ¿Así que habéis hablado de ello en profundidad, baronesa?_ Serena guardó silencio. ¿Cómo iba a contarle que su idolatrado esposo se había retirado de su cuerpo para evitar la concepción? Sin embargo, Darien le había dicho que tenía que mantener esta conversación con el médico. Así que decidió empezar por ahí.

—Su Señoría me sugirió que hablara con usted… sobre las alternativas —murmuró.

—Ah —dijo el doctor—. Por supuesto. Hay varios métodos que puede utilizar, por ejemplo los ungüentos de hierbas. Una adecuada combinación de hierbas puede ser muy efectiva. Y luego hay artilugios que las cortesanas han utilizado desde el principio de los tiempos. Uno hecho con una esponja empapada en las hierbas de las que le he hablado ha demostrado ser muy fiable desde hace algún tiempo. Las cortesanas francesas lo utilizan desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Aquí ha ganado popularidad durante la última década, pero se puede conseguir fácilmente.

—Qué… antinatural —musitó Serena. No podía imaginar cómo se utilizaría semejante artilugio, y no tenía la suficiente valentía como para preguntarlo. —¿No hay… otra cosa? —quiso saber.

—¿Tiene el periodo con regularidad, señora?

—Sí…

—En ese caso, el espacio comprendido en la mitad de dos periodos sería el momento peligroso, durante el que debería practicar la abstinencia. Pero los cálculos tendrían que ser precisos, y no hay forma de que lo sean. Cada persona es diferente. No hay un camino fijo. Su idiosincrasia física es exclusivamente suya, y un mes podría ser completamente distinto al siguiente. Hay muchas influencias externas que afectan al ciclo femenino. Eso restringiría drásticamente las condiciones para una cohabitación segura. Es el método más natural, pero el menos efectivo, y si está pensando en sugerirle algo así a Su Señoría… —El médico sacudió la cabeza—. Yo no lo haría. Implica demasiados riesgos.

Aquello no estaba yendo bien. Serena estaba profundamente avergonzada, y no había ganado nada. Las lágrimas le escocían en los ojos, pero parpadeó para evitarlas. No utilizaría los instrumentos de una prostituta, y el doctor tenía razón, Darien nunca accedería a algo de naturaleza tan arriesgada e impredecible. Tampoco iba a engañarle, pero no permitiría que continuara con la solución que le había dado al problema. Era ella la que tenía que solucionar el problema, pero tal vez, sólo tal vez, el buen doctor sería capaz de guiarla hacia la dirección correcta. Eso implicaba ser sincera con el hombre, pero ya que había llegado tan lejos…

—Doctor, tal vez deba volver a plantear mi pregunta original —comenzó—. En su opinión, ¿existe la certeza de que Su Señoría le transmitiría su afección a sus descendientes?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió él—. No hay nada seguro. Eso es lo más traicionero de este asunto.

—En ese caso, ¿se le ocurre alguna sugerencia respecto a la dirección que debo tomar para persuadir a Su Señoría para que deje esos asuntos en manos de la Divina Providencia?_ El médico sonrió.

—No necesita mis sugerencias para eso —aseguró—. Las tretas de las mujeres siempre han tenido la habilidad de conquistar a los hombres. Si algo así puede hacerse, usted es la única que puede lograrlo. De eso estoy tan seguro como de que el sol saldrá mañana.

—Ojalá tuviera su misma confianza —dijo Serena.

—Esto es muy importante para usted —afirmó el médico con rotundidad.

—Es vital, pero no sólo para mí, si no para él, y ni siquiera lo sabe.

—Explíquese._ ¿Cómo iba a contarle que sentía que las emociones reprimidas de Darien estaban deseando liberarse entre sus brazos, y cómo luchaba contra la tentación de rendirse a aquello que lo convertiría en un hombre completo?

—No sólo estoy hablando de complacer al esposo. Hay muchas maneras de hacerlo. Lo que yo quiero es algo mucho más profundo. Tiene que ver con el espíritu y con el derecho que Dios le ha dado a reproducirse. No importa cómo nos amemos, él nunca estará completo a menos que nos amemos… completamente.

—¿Y qué me dice de usted, señora? —preguntó el médico—. ¿No está completa?

—No estamos hablando de mí, doctor —aseguró ella—. No es mi plenitud lo que se cuestiona, es la suya. Quiero darle eso. No sé cómo hacerlo, pero sí sé que no descansaré hasta que lo haya conseguido.

—¿Conseguir qué? —dijo una voz profunda y sensual desde el umbral de la puerta. Aquella voz la atravesó con profundas oleadas de fuego líquido. Darien se acercó más. Su sonrisa ladeada hizo que saliera el sol en su alma a pesar de la lúgubre niebla gris que se agolpaba contra la ventana y a pesar de la incómoda conversación.

—Salir de esta cama —contestó Serena al instante.

—¿Doctor? —le preguntó Darien al médico. Kou asintió.

—Si se porta bien puede que mañana le permita pasar varios periodos breves fuera de la cama —aseguró.

—¡Pero eso es una noticia maravillosa! —exclamó Darien dejándose caer en la cama a su lado.

—Si puedo confiar en que se encargue de que se porte bien, iré a consultar con la señora Mónica sobre la dosis.

—No se preocupe, está en buenas manos —aseguró Darien.

—Mm —gruñó el médico—. Volveré enseguida._ En cuanto hubo cruzado el umbral, Darien estrechó a Serena entre sus brazos. Le hundió las manos en el cabello y le tomó los labios en un beso apasionado que la dejó débil y temblorosa.

—Darien, estaba deseando hablar contigo a solas —le dijo.

—Bien, pues ahora estamos completamente solos, mi amor —murmuró mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos suaves.

—No —dijo Serena resistiéndose—. Lo digo en serio, Darien, tenemos que hablar._ Aquel era el momento perfecto para sacar el tema de los niños. No habría otro mejor. Nunca accedería si por él fuera. ¿Accedería por ella? Si fuera verdad que no quería vivir sin ella, tal vez… sólo tal vez… —He hablado con Kou, tal y como sugeriste —comenzó a decir—, y me temo que no encuentro aceptables sus… antinaturales métodos para prevenir la concepción. ¿Puedo decir lo que pienso?_ Él dejó caer las manos.

—Por supuesto._ Su voz sonó como las uñas deslizándose por una pizarra. Se estaba preparando para lo que tenía que decirle; eso era evidente. Su postura adquirió tensión. Los músculos de la mandíbula le latían a un ritmo férreo y firme. Los tendones de sus bíceps duros, estirados hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, se mostraban visiblemente a través de la camisa de algodón. Pero ya había empezado y ahora no había vuelta atrás.

—Te amo, Darien —le dijo con voz temblorosa—. Y nunca te negaré los placeres de la carne. _Nunca. _Pero quiero darte hijos, o al menos intentarlo, y creo que tú no tienes derecho a negarme eso.

—Tengo todo el derecho, Serena —respondió él poniéndose de pie—. Ya hemos hablado de esto. No puedo traer conscientemente otra criatura como yo a este mundo. No sería justo para ella _ni _para ti.

—Ya he visto lo peor que puede pasar en ese pasadizo de allí abajo —aseguró Serena—. Tengo que admitir que esa primera vez fue todo un impacto, pero si llegara a ocurrir delante de mí en este mismo instante ni siquiera parpadearía, porque te amo. Te amo a ti entero, a _ambos. _¿Qué te hace pensar que nuestros hijos no encontrarán una compañera como la que tú has encontrado en mí? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que nuestros descendientes resultarán siquiera afectados, cuando ni el propio doctor puede saberlo? ¿Crees que sabes más que él?

—Lo que no puedo es correr el riesgo —dijo Darien—. Si no puede estar seguro de que nuestro hijo resultará afectado, tampoco puede estarlo de lo contrario.

—Por lo que tengo entendido, tu afección es más leve que la que padeció tu padre. Tiene lógica pensar que tu hijo, si es que llega a resultar afectado, lo sería de un modo más suave. Pase lo que pase, no sucedería lo contrario.

—Eso no lo sabemos.

—No sabemos _nada _—le espetó ella—. Eso es lo que quiero decir. ¿Cómo puedes negarme mi plenitud basándote en meras especulaciones? Eso no me parece justo._ Vaciló. Lo que tenía pensado decir a continuación podría abrir entre ellos una brecha que los separaría de por vida, o podría cambiar todo. No había forma de estar segura. El se había alejado y estaba recorriendo la alfombra arriba y abajo. —¿No quieres tener hijos, Darien? ¿Hijos míos? —murmuró. Él se detuvo en seco y le clavó la mirada. Serena no pudo leer el mensaje de aquellos ojos, o no quiso hacerlo, aunque le aguantó la mirada con valentía. Si iba a decirle que no de corazón, todo habría terminado. Aquel asunto llegaría a su fin con una sola palabra. Pero si no era capaz de hacerlo, todavía había esperanza, y Serena contuvo el aliento a la espera, agarrándose a esa esperanza durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

—Eso no es justo —dijo Darien temblando.

—¿Cómo que no? —preguntó ella—. Tú has sido injusto conmigo desde el principio, y a pesar de todo te amo. Me has mentido de forma descarada, y también escondiéndome hechos. Has puesto mi vida en peligro por tu orgullo y tu obstinada falta de confianza. Quiero saberlo. Creo que tengo derecho a saberlo. Estuve a punto de _morir _en esa playa, Darien. Cuando uno se acerca tanto a su propia muerte se ven las cosas desde otra perspectiva. No se puede evitar ser sincero con uno mismo en una situación así. Te estoy pidiendo que seas tan sincero conmigo como yo lo he sido conmigo misma. Y ahora, con sinceridad, ¿puedes decirme que no quieres hijos, que no te gustan, que no los necesitas, que no tienes paciencia para ellos o lo que quieras? ¿Ni mis hijos ni los de nadie? Es lo único que te pido. No es una pregunta difícil._ Darien la alcanzó en dos zancadas, se sentó a su lado y la estrecho entre sus brazos. Tenía los ojos empañados por las lágrimas, le brillaban en sus largas y oscuras pestañas, captando destellos de la lúgubre luz diaria que se filtraba por la ventana. Serena no podía mirarse en aquellos ojos. Aunque él contuvo las lágrimas, las de ella se dispararon.

—No puedo querer tener hijos, Serena —murmuró Darien. Su respiración cálida le acariciaba la oreja, prendiéndole fuego. —No puedo permitirme el lujo de querer lo que no puedo tener. Esa es la razón por la que cerré la puerta a esa posibilidad hace tiempo, y por eso no formó nunca parte de nuestro acuerdo.

—Ya no hay "acuerdo" —le recordó Serena—. Lo cancelaste cuando consumamos nuestro matrimonio. Todo ha cambiado ahora, Darien. Somos uno. Ya no eres responsable únicamente de ti mismo. Tienes que pensar también en mí. No hace falta que me contestes ahora. Soy consciente de que necesitas tiempo para pensarlo. Lo que te estoy pidiendo es tan sencillo como esto: para que me sienta completa como tu esposa, ¿podrías dejar las consecuencias de nuestra convivencia en manos de Dios, y amarme como toda mujer tiene el derecho a esperar ser amada por su esposo?

—Serena…

—Cada vez te estás volviendo más y más experto en controlar tus transformaciones con la ayuda del doctor —continuó ella colocándole los dedos en los labios—. ¿Acaso temes adquirir la responsabilidad de enseñarle a tu hijo a superar esa dolencia en caso necesario, tal y como has hecho tú? Porque tú _vas _aconseguirlo, ¿sabes? ¡Lo presiento, lo sé! ¿Puedes llegar a confiar… eres lo suficientemente valiente como para poner nuestro futuro en manos de la Divina Providencia, no por ti, si no por mí? Eso es lo que necesito saber antes de seguir adelante. Mira en tu corazón, Darien. Busca en él profundamente. Cuando puedas contestar a esta pregunta, ven a mí.


	32. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

Darien se arrastró a su suite para vestirse para la cena. La entrada de la señora Mónica en aquel momento crítico con la bandeja de la cena le evitó tener que responder a la pregunta de Serena, pero nada podía evitarle las interpelaciones de Malaquite. ¿Acaso aquel hombre era clarividente? Darien estaba empezando a pensar que sí.

—¡Oh, señor! —jadeó el ayuda de cámara—. ¿Ha empeorado la situación de la señora?

—No, Malaquite, ha empeorado la mía —le espetó Darien—. Quiere que deje esta locura en manos de la Divina Providencia y me arriesgue a tener hijos.

—Sí, señor.

—_¿Sí, señor? _¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir, Malaquite?

—Sí, señor —repitió el ayuda de cámara—. Me sorprende que no haya sacado el tema con anterioridad._ Darien se lo quedó mirando fijamente.

—¿Estás de acuerdo? —le preguntó boquiabierto.

—Hasta cierto punto tiene razón, señor —dijo el ayuda de cámara—. Tiene derecho a desear tener hijos. Es una mujer joven, sana y hermosa, y tengo la sensación de que sería una gran madre, del mismo modo que usted sería un magnífico padre, señor, a pesar de esta "locura". ¿Nunca anhela llevar una vida así?

—Por supuesto que sí, antes sí. Antes de sacarlo de mi cabeza. No es posible, Malaquite. No podría soportar transmitirle esto a un niño, permitir que un día se diera cuenta de lo que yo le había hecho y me odiara por ello tal como me sucedió a mí en el despertar de la vida y sus placeres.

—¿Del mismo modo que usted siempre ha odiado a su padre por lo que le hizo, señor? —le interrumpió el ayuda de cámara—. Discúlpeme, pero con la ayuda del doctor ha hecho grandes progresos, y no me cabe la menor duda de que algún día será capaz de controlar completamente las transformaciones. Al menos ese es el pronóstico del doctor. Lo que usted ha conseguido lo podrán hacer también sus hijos, señor, y con menos dificultad, porque usted ya ha sentado precedente. Tal vez ni siquiera tengan que hacerlo. No existen garantías de que sus descendientes sean como usted. ¿Negarse a si mismo por una especulación? —Malaquite sacudió la cabeza—. Eso es injusto para ambos. Al fin y al cabo le ha ido bastante bien, señor. Ha encontrado a su compañera sin tener siquiera que salir de esta prisión que se ha construido. Odiaría ver cómo la pierde.

—_¿Perderla? _No puedo perderla, Malaquite. ¿Cómo iba a vivir sin ella ahora?

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de que le cuente algo que tiene que saber, señor —dijo el ayuda de cámara—. Está relacionado con ese padre al que tanto odia por haberle traído a este mundo. Su padre, que Dios lo tenga en su gloria, no supo en ningún momento qué le estaba sucediendo cuando usted fue concebido. En aquel entonces pensaba que tenía una herida infectada por la mordedura de un lobo que no conseguía curarse. No lo guiaba la obsesión por tener un heredero a pesar de su afección, como usted siempre ha pensado. Su madre y él estaban muy enamorados. Eso me sorprendía, porque muchos de sus contemporáneos consentían en matrimonios de conveniencia para procrear y luego tenían amantes para su placer. Nunca llegó a saber qué enfermedad tenía, ni mucho menos cómo le afectaría a usted. Si tiene que odiar a alguien, odie al lobo que provocó todo esto, no a su padre. Él es una víctima, exactamente igual que usted.

—Pero yo _sí _lo sé, Malaquite —le soltó Darien—. Y está en mi mano evitar que se haga más daño.

—La pregunta es, señor, ¿tiene derecho a ejercer ese poder? Y si lo ejerce, ¿cómo afectará eso a su relación con la señora?_ ¿Cómo había llegado aquel asunto a convertirse en un debate abierto? Siempre había sido un tema cerrado; la única parte del acuerdo que no era negociable. Ahora lo estaba mirando fijamente a la cara, y aquellos a los que amaba estaban enfrentados a él, dos contra uno. —Las cosas son distintas ahora, señor —continuó Malaquite—. Ya no puede seguir pensando sólo en si mismo. Dele un descanso a su cabeza y mire en su corazón. El pensamiento racional no le ha servido para nada en este asunto. Si la señora no tiene reparos…

—Para el carro, viejo amigo, páralo. Hay otras madejas que desenredar antes de ponernos con esta._ La conversación necesitaba un cambio, y Darien estaba demasiado agotado tras su conversación con Serena como para enfrentarse al ayuda de cámara, que _siempre _tenía razón; excepto en esto. De eso estaba seguro. —Tenemos que encontrar a Andrew. ¿Es que a todo el mundo se le ha olvidado?

—A mí desde luego no, señor, y supongo que a usted tampoco, teniendo en cuenta que ha recorrido los pasillos de Ravencliff con las pistolas cargadas durante casi una semana.

—¡Bien! Ahora ayúdame a cambiarme para que pueda cenar y continuar con la búsqueda.

* * *

Serena apartó a un lado la bandeja para la señora Mónica. ¿Habría hecho lo que debía al darle un ultimátum a Darien? No había forma de saberlo. Si hubiera tenido unos minutos más para hacer valer su caso. Si al menos la señora Mónica no hubiera entrado en aquel preciso momento. Había perdido el apetito, y la mitad de la comida estaba todavía bajo la tapa de la fuente de plata. Confiaba en que la mujer no echara un vistazo debajo hasta que saliera de la suite de los tapices; no estaba de humor para sermones.

Le resultaba extraño no tener a alguien cerniéndose sobre ella. No se había quedado a solas desde que recuperó la consciencia. No tenía miedo. Después de todo, la puerta estaba cerrada. No la había dejado entreabierta desde que descubrió el secreto de Darien. Tampoco había vuelto a ver a Nero desde entonces, y eso la entristecía. Sabía que era una tontería, pero, ¿volvería a ver alguna vez a su querido Nero? Para ella se trataba de dos identidades diferentes: su esposo y su mascota. Sencillamente, no podía pensar en ellos como en uno. Recordando, suspiró y cerró los ojos. Estaba a punto de quedarse dormida cuando entró la señora Mónica. El ama de llaves se dirigió directamente a la bandeja de plata y levantó la tapa.

—Aja —dijo chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Cómo va a recuperar alguna vez las fuerzas si come como un pajarito?

—Mañana lo haré mejor —prometió Serena—. El doctor va a dejar que me levante mañana por la mañana un rato de esta cama.

—Entonces debería haber comido un poco esta noche —le regañó el ama de llaves—. La cocinera se va a enfadar. Apenas ha probado bocado.

—Dígale a la cocinera que desayunaré a lo grande —aseguró Serena—. Estoy demasiado emocionada con la perspectiva de levantarme de nuevo como para comer; me caería mal al estómago.

—De acuerdo, señora —dijo el ama de llaves recogiendo la bandeja—. Voy a bajar esto y volveré con su té de hierbas. ¿Eso sí se lo va a beber?

—Sí, señora Mónica. Lo prometo.

El ama de llaves caminó hasta el vestíbulo con la bandeja en la mano. Cuando abrió la puerta, un grito surgió de su garganta al ver la corpulenta figura de un peludo lobo negro entrando a toda prisa. Le tiró la bandeja, que fue a caer al pasillo con un estrepitoso ruido de metal, porcelana y cristal. La bestia pasó por delante de ella en dirección al dormitorio.

—_¿Señora Mónica? —_chilló Serena. Pero los gritos desesperados de la mujer iban bajando de intensidad por el pasillo.

Antes de que Serena pudiera parpadear, el lobo saltó encima de la cama, cerniéndose sobre ella con los labios curvados hacia atrás, mostrando los colmillos. Babeaba por la lengua y las mandíbulas. El pelaje, mojado por la niebla de la noche, olía a podrido, y a muerte, sobre todo en la zona apelmazada sobre la herida de la pata delantera. El lobo empezó a gruñir. Serena apenas podía respirar. El animal se acercó más, exhalándole su apestoso aliento en el rostro, haciendo que se quedara inmóvil bajo la colcha. No podía moverse. No lo habría hecho aunque hubiera podido. Los dilatados ojos del lobo resultaban absolutamente amenazantes. Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre ella.

Transcurrieron unos minutos que parecieron horas antes de que Darien entrara a toda prisa por la puerta. El doctor Kou estaba justo detrás de él. Darien le hizo un gesto al médico para que se alejara.

—¡No! —exclamó—. Déjeme esto a mí. Vaya a buscar a Malaquite. Dígale que traiga las pistolas y mantenga a los demás alejados.

—Barón…

—Haga lo que le he dicho y cierre la puerta al salir. ¡No va a salir vivo de esta habitación!

—¡Darien! —gritó Serena.

—Sh, no te muevas —le advirtió su marido en una voz que ella no fue capaz de reconocer. Era más bien un ladrido, algo que surgió del estrecho límite que separaba al hombre de la bestia. Serena sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole todo el cuerpo. —¡Pase lo que pase, no te muevas!_ No podía; el animal estaba prácticamente encima de ella. Darien se quitó la botas y las medias, luego el chaleco, los pantalones y la camisa y los arrojó al suelo. Se sacó los calzoncillos y los dejó allí también. Serena contuvo el aliento.

—¡Darien, _no!_

—Es la única manera —aseguró él—. Nos ha pillado desprevenidos.

—¡La pistola! —gritó Serena—. Está en el cajón de la mesa de la salita._ Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—No me arriesgaré a alcanzarte a ti —dijo—. Se ha vuelto loco, Serena. Tengo que sacarlo de la cama. No puedo hacerlo en forma humana, pero Nero _sí _puede.

—¿Y si te muerde?

—No tiene la rabia. Es la herida lo que lo está volviendo loco. Nunca se le curó. Probablemente esa es la razón por la que no ha vuelto a transformarse. No puede transmitirme lo que yo ya tengo, pero puede pasártelo a ti. ¡Debes hacer exactamente lo que te digo!

—¡Malaquite viene de camino! —gritó ella—. ¡Por favor, Darien, espera a Malaquite!

—Si yo no puedo disparar un tiro limpio, ¿cómo va a hacerlo él? ¡No! ¡Mientras tú estés en la cama, no! ¿Te encuentras con fuerzas para salir de ella?

—Si tengo que hacerlo… ¡Oh, Darien!

—¡Entonces hazlo en cuanto te lo quite de encima, y sal de esta habitación!

Antes de que ella pudiera seguir protestando, una imagen borrosa de carne, pelaje y tendones atravesó el aire como un rayo de plata líquida y se lanzó contra el lobo de costado impactando de modo que Serena apenas pudo distinguirlos. Colisionaron con fuerza, pero no con la suficiente como para llevar el combate al suelo. Ella levantó las rodillas para apartarse mientras los dos animales se enzarzaban en una batalla a los pies de la cama de cuatro columnas.

Se arrastró hacia un lado del colchón. Ya no estaba paralizada bajo la colcha, así que sacó los pies por un extremo. El vértigo le nubló la visión con pequeños puntos de luz blanca, y la habitación dio vueltas a su alrededor. Detrás de ella, una bola de gruñidos, rugidos, dientes y músculos había trasladado por fin la batalla lejos de la cama. Babas teñidas de sangre cubrían las sábanas, y la colcha estaba destrozada. Las almohadas escupían plumas que flotaban por el aire como nieve alrededor de los dos lobos, que bailaban sobre sus patas traseras, abrazados en mortal combate.

Serena no lograba diferenciar al uno del otro. Si al menos no se estuvieran moviendo tan deprisa. Si al menos ella no estuviera tan mareada. Ya estaba de pie, y se acercó tambaleándose hacia el hogar vacío para coger el atizador. No saldría de la habitación, tal y como Darien le había ordenado. Si Nero necesitaba su ayuda, estaría allí para dársela. Pero, ¿cuál de los dos era Nero? Ambos tenían el pelaje húmedo de babas y manchado de sangre. No podía distinguir cuál tenía la pata herida debido a la saliva que los cubría a ambos de los pies a la cabeza. Los dos pares de ojos brillaban rojos a la luz de las velas. Los dos tenían los colmillos desnudos, y ninguno se rendía. La abotargada molestia del hombro había vuelto a convertirse en un dolor agudo. No le importaba. En lo único que pensaba era en poner fin a aquella pesadilla de una vez por todas, así que se acercó tambaleándose a ellos arrastrando el atizador. Le pesaba mucho.

—_¡Nero! _—exclamó tratando de obligarle a que la reconociera. Pero fue Malaquite quien le contestó. No lo había oído entrar.

—Quédese donde está, señora —dijo apuntando con la pistola mientras se sujetaba el codo herido—. No se mueva. No le mire a los ojos. Deje que yo me ocupe de esto.

—¡Se están matando el uno al otro! —chilló Serena—. ¿Y si dispara al lobo equivocado?

—Confíe en mí, señora. No lo haré._ Serena se quedó donde estaba, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había llamado la atención de uno de los lobos. Se acercó más a ella, y el otro se giró y se le lanzó encima, arrojándola sobre la alfombra para que no le hiciera daño.

—_¡No!_—gritó Serena—. ¡No dispare! ¡Este es Nero!_ Si un animal podía adquirir una expresión de desesperación humana, eso fue lo que Serena vio en los ojos de Nero. Estaba tratando de apartarla del peligro, pero eso provocó que bajara la guardia, y el otro lobo se abalanzó sobre su lomo. Girando de costado, Serena se tapó los oídos en un intento desesperado de no escuchar los aullidos y el alboroto de sonidos que resonaba por las paredes, por el suelo y por el techo.

—¿Está bien, señora? —gritó Malaquite por encima del jaleo.

—S… sí. Sólo estoy sin aliento —respondió ella—. ¡No dispare! ¡Dios mío, ha estado a punto de matarlo!

—Confíe en mí, no voy a hacer eso —aseguró el ayuda de cámara—. ¡Y ahora por favor, apártese! ¡Está en la línea de fuego! Estoy en desventaja con este brazo inútil.

La alfombra persa estaba manchada de sangre, espuma y mechones de pelo. Serena se acercó tambaleándose blandiendo el atizador a pesar de la advertencia de Malaquite. Ambos lobos estaban otra vez a cuatro patas. Se habían cuadrado, las patas separadas, las cabezas gachas y los ensangrentados colmillos desnudos. Emitiendo unos gruñidos guturales, dieron vueltas en círculos persiguiéndose. Entonces uno mordió el talón del otro y se enfrascaron en un nuevo frenesí de lucha, acercándose más y más a Serena a cada giro. Ella alzó el atizador.

—¿Acuál? Dios mío, Malaquite, _¿a cuál?_ _El ayuda de cámara se llevó los dedos a la boca. Un silbido penetrante rasgó el aire. Era el mismo silbido que Serena había escuchado en la playa antes de que Nero desapareciera y ella perdiera la consciencia.

—_¡Nero! _—bramó Malaquite con una voz tan potente que resonó a través de su cuerpo.

Uno de los lobos respondió. Fue un ligera cojera, un medio giro de la despeinada cabeza; un brillo de reconocimiento en sus ojos dilatados e inyectados en sangre por la locura de la batalla. El otro se lanzó hacia Serena y Nero se colocó en medio, desviando su atención. Aquel movimiento le salió caro. La otra criatura le clavó los dientes a Nero en el cuello, lanzándolo contra la alfombra.

El gemido de agonía de Nero sonó a la vez que el grito de Serena. Paralizado por las mandíbulas del otro animal, Nero no podía incorporarse. Ella levantó el atizador y arremetió con todas sus fuerzas contra el lobo que lo tenía sujeto mortalmente con los colmillos. Le dio entre los ojos. Aturdido, el animal se tambaleó, sacudió la cabeza y soltó a Nero para volverse hacia ella de nuevo. Serena gritó. Las mandíbulas ensangrentadas del lobo se cerraron sobre su camisón, esquivándole apenas porque se apartó a tiempo mientras le daba otro golpe con el atizador. Estaba agotada. Esta vez no tenía tanto equilibrio y falló. Lanzando un rugido aterrador, Nero se incorporó y se lanzó sobre el lomo del otro animal. Se escuchó un disparo. Uno de los lobos cayó a los pies de Serena. El otro aulló, se dio la vuelta y cayó de rodillas jadeando antes de saltar por los aires y surgir de nuevo en forma humana.

Darien estaba desnudo delante de ella con la húmeda piel cubierta de sangre, mucha sangre. Serena no podía distinguir cuál era suya y cuál pertenecía al tembloroso animal que exhalaba su último aliento sobre la alfombra. Dejó caer el atizador y corrió a sus brazos.

—¡Tienes el camisón destrozado! —jadeó Darien—. ¡Dime que no te ha mordido, Serena!

—N… no, no lo ha hecho, Darien —murmuró ella. Los ojos de Darien la miraban de forma enloquecida y salvaje, escudriñándole el rostro y el cuerpo una y otra vez, como si no la creyera. —Sólo estoy agotada —murmuró forzando una sonrisa. Él la estrechó con más fuerza contra sí en un enorme abrazo.

—Tome —dijo Malaquite lanzándole la ropa. Los gritos del pasillo y los golpes frenéticos en la puerta no podían seguir siendo ignorados. —Ya habrá tiempo para esto después, señor. Deje que le ayude. Esto no ha terminado todavía.

—Lo haré en el vestidor —aseguró Darien cogiendo la ropa antes de guiar a Serena hacia el diván—. Haz que venga enseguida el doctor —le ordenó a Malaquite—. Diles a los demás que hemos acabado con el lobo que mató a Molly. Hazles pasar para que lo vean. _¡Ahora, _Malaquite! ¡Antes de que muera, o seguramente verán algo distinto ahí tumbado!

—¿Seguro que estás bien? —suplicó Serena observándolo con detenimiento—. ¡Hay mucha sangre!

—No toda es mía —murmuró él—. El doctor me atenderá más tarde. Haz lo que Malaquite te diga hasta que yo vuelva.

Los siguientes minutos fueron una neblina de exclamaciones, sollozos y murmullo de voces mientras Artemís, la señora Mónica, los lacayos y todos los demás asomaban la cabeza para ver al animal caído. En medio de aquella inspección no fue Darien, sino Nero quien apareció brincando por la puerta del vestidor. Una exclamación contenida recorrió la estancia. Fue una aparición breve. Serena se quedó boquiabierta cuando se acercó a su lado moviendo la cola y ofreciéndole la pata. Luego trotó un poco por la habitación, se detuvo y lamió la mano de Malaquite antes de volver a cruzar la puerta del vestidor como si nada malo hubiera sucedido.

—Y bien, ¿lo habéis visto? —exclamó Malaquite triunfante—. _Dos _perros, no uno, y todos vosotros habíais condenado al pobre Nero. Fue él quien me ayudó a abatir a este otro animal._ Unos minutos más tarde, con las heridas de los brazos y del hombro ocultas bajo la camisa y el chaleco, salió Darien y echó a todos de la habitación menos a Malaquite y al doctor Kou. El médico se arrodillo al lado del lobo, tocándole el cuello y el cuerpo a través del pelaje.

—Está muerto —dijo incorporándose con las piernas rígidas y poco firmes.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Malaquite.

—Esperaremos —aseguró el médico.

—¿Aqué vamos a esperar? —murmuró Serena. Malaquite había deshecho la cama y había puesto sábanas limpias. Darien levantó a Serena del diván y la acomodó en la cama, apoyada contra lo que quedaba de las almohadas. La cubrió con la colcha. Luego se sentó a su lado y la estrechó entre sus brazos. Eran fuertes y cálidos, y ella lo abrazó murmurando su nombre.

—Estamos esperando a ver si vuelve a transformarse —le dijo Darien.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho. De repente, el pelaje manchado de sangre comenzó a fundirse ante sus ojos. El corpulento perfil del lobo cambió, se hizo más largo, y adquirió otra forma; una forma que apenas se parecía al Andrew Furuhata que Serena recordaba. Estaba más delgado, arrugado. Unas sombras profundas le rodeaban los ojos. El brazo infectado estaba negro e hinchado por la gangrena, y tenía la frente abollada por la marca que le había dejado el atizador.

—Oh, Dios mío, Andrew… —gimió Darien. Serena apartó la vista de su mirada, clavada en los restos apenas reconocibles del que una vez fue su administrador y su amigo. Malaquite cubrió su cuerpo con la colcha sucia.

—No podemos enseñarles esto a los guardias —dijo el doctor señalando el cadáver con la cabeza—. ¿Cómo podríamos explicarlo?

—No tenemos que hacerlo —aseguró Darien haciendo un esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura—. Por eso he pedido que trajeran al personal de servicio, y por eso ha hecho Nero su aparición. Todos han visto dos animales, y todos creen que despedí a Andrew hace tiempo. En cuanto se aseguren de que no hay nadie merodeando por aquí, lo bajaremos por las escaleras y lo enterraremos en el camposanto. No permitiré que Malaquite cargue con esta responsabilidad. Consideren lo que ha sucedido aquí como un duelo, porque eso es exactamente lo que ha sido.

—No lo ha matado la bala —intervino el médico—. Ha sido el golpe en la cabeza. Por eso ha tardado tanto en morir. Ha sufrido una hemorragia. Miren el cuerpo. —Levantó la colcha—. La bala está alojada en la cadera, eso no es una herida mortal. La señora le ha salvado la vida dos veces, barón. Creo que se puede decir que le debe la vida, y hacer lo posible para que se cumplan todos los deseos de su corazón._ Darien estrechó a Serena con fuerza entre sus brazos y ella distinguió una promesa en su mirada entornada. Contuvo el aliento.

—Para siempre —murmuró Darien sellando su voto con un beso largo, sentido y profundo.

A Serena se le aceleró el corazón. Algo había cambiado, y se rindió al fuego sedoso que prendió en su interior. Era un provocador anticipo de lo que estaba por venir.


	33. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

La primavera llegó suave cargada de lluvia por toda la costa. Serena estaba acurrucada en los fuertes brazos de su esposo, escuchando el reflujo del mar sobre la playa que quedaba abajo en la oscuridad anterior al amanecer. Resultaba difícil creer que hubiera transcurrido casi un año desde que el carruaje la subió por aquella traicionera cuesta rumbo a Ravencliff. Habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde entonces.

Ya no se alojaba en la suite de los tapices. Ahora sus habitaciones estaban situadas en la tercera planta, recientemente reformada, al lado de la suite del barón. Eran los apartamentos que había ocupado en su momento la madre de Darien. A su lado había una habitación alegre y luminosa que había sido el cuarto infantil de Darien. Otro bebé la ocupaba ahora. Endimión Alexander Michael Chiba, un nombre de enormes proporciones para un niño de sólo dos meses. Serena sonreía cada vez que pensaba en ello. Le llamaban Endi, era un niño precioso con el cabello oscuro como el ala de un cuervo y los ojos de un color azul similar al agua del mar. Darien le acarició un seno. Sus labios resultaban cálidos en los suyos. Fue un beso breve y tentador que prometía mucho más. Él la atrajo más hacia sí, recorriéndole con los labios el hueco del cuello.

—Me has hecho feliz más allá de lo imaginable —murmuró.

—No sin esfuerzo —susurró Serena en medio de una risita juguetona y un abrazo acorde.

—Todavía no sabemos… —dijo Darien con cierta pesadumbre—. Y no lo sabremos hasta que alcance la pubertad._ Serena le puso un dedo en los labios.

—Si es necesario, nos enfrentaremos a eso juntos. Y él también, tal y como tú has hecho, mi amor —dijo—. Pero hay algo que…

—¿Sí?

—¿No va siendo hora de que le presentes a Nero a nuestro hijo? —preguntó—. En cualquier caso necesita conocerlo, ¿no te parece? Y yo lo echo mucho de menos._ Darien se rió.

—Sigo pensando que quieres más a ese viejo lobo zarrapastroso que a mí —protestó. Serena sonrió.

—Creo que lo quise a él primero, por culpa de tu obstinación —dijo—. Pero debería halagarte que me haya enamorado de una parte de ti que todos los demás rechazan. Quiero que nuestro hijo también se enamore de esa parte.

—Y así será —dijo Darien—. Pero no esta noche.

Volvió a buscarle el seno de nuevo, y los labios que tomaron los suyos se mostraron ahora hambrientos, penetrantes, acercándola más a la promesa del éxtasis.

Serena se abrió a él feliz. Luego lo tomó profundamente en su interior, cabalgando sobre las oleadas blancas y cálidas que brillaban, se encendían y ardían entre ellos, tal y como sucedería siempre.


End file.
